I'm Not All Right
by buneri
Summary: (Pairing Undecided) Horikawa Erina, 16, heart-broken, volleyball hater, dead-on-the-inside, weak to attractive people and manager of Karasuno Boy's Volleyball Club.
1. Prologue

Honestly I can confirm from the bottom of my heart this.

 _I hate volleyball._

Or so I thought. But here in front of me stands a beautiful girl. Her voice, eyes and skin are as clear as day. They remind me of water of the utmost purity, holy water, if you will, found only in the most sacred of groves. The ideal image of a water nymph, Her delicate finger pushes a strip of her behind her ear.

Does she not notice all the attention she's attracting?

"Please, if you would like to. I'm looking for an assistant manager."

She hands Yacchan the poster. As expected she freaks out, her bottom lip trembling as she makes soft whimpers of 'eh? ah? uhm'.

"I think Erina would be more suited for this job," she splutters. She looks incredibly overwhelmed; her blush reaches right up to the tips of her ears. You would think this was the type of expression a girl would have when the most popular boy confesses to her.

The older girl hands me a poster too. I make eye contact with her and this time I absorb her beauty. Her red glasses compliment the colour of her eyes well. Her eyes are mesmerising, foxy eyes that pierce my soul. Her beauty mark by her lip is also incredibly sexy and overall exudes an aura that not only demands attention but is one of sexiness and maturity. I can't stop myself from staring at her lips. I soon find myself entranced by her.

"Won't you try it out?" she asks. The offer is tempting, especially when a girl with her appearance asks with such an innocent tone.

"You should totally do it Erina. After all you have volleyball experience too..."

I want to refuse it. But there's some part of me that urges me to accept the offer. My feelings have declared war on each other. I nibble on my Pocky, deep in contemplation.

"How about you both come to the gym after school? A trial session." She smiles warmly.

"I'm Shimizu Kiyoko by the way. Third year."

Yacchan remains in her freakout cycle. "Yes okay we'll drop by," she says nervously. Shimizu-senpai's face beams with happiness as she grabs both our hands, thanks us and takes her leave. I cram the piece of paper into my pocket along with along with empty lolly wrappers and pocky packets.

I lightly slap Yacchan's head. "Idiot! What do you mean by we?"

"I mean she's desperate, right? Why else will she come to us?"

"You," I correct. "She asked you. I just happened to be there."

We walk up the stairs, heading for out classroom but I'm met with a shoulder to the face, losing my balance. Most unfortunately, the Pocky falls out of my mouth as I gasp. I summon my strength, imaging the power rushing down to the tips of my fingers as one thought dominates my mind.

Save the Pocky.

As my left hand reaches for the Pocky, I transfer all balance to the wrong side of my body and gravity has me in its clutches. My right fingertips brushes against the fingers of the blonde boy who attempts to grab my arm. I tumble down the stairs, landing as ungracefully as possible. My fingers comb through my hair, searching for a bump. Tears spill out of my eyes as a result. My head, my chest, hips, knees and ankles cries in pain.

"Erina!" Yacchan shrieks, pulling me back up. "Are you crazy? Did you just prioritise saving your Pocky over you?"

"Are you okay?!" wails a freckled-face boy with green hair. _Crap, he's massive._ My head aids my eyes in travelling from his feet to the top of his head.

"All good! All good! It was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." I straighten out my skirt and brush off minuscule dust particles off my vest.

"More like are you okay?" Yacchan asks the trembling giant. Even though I was the one who had a near-death experience his expressions suggests the opposite.

"Yamaguchi, you haven't apologized." What I said about Yamaguchi being tall, I take it back. His friend towers over us. The light reflects off his glasses, enhancing his ominous aura.

I accept his apology quickly, not wanted to drag out the issue. The ringing of the bell saves the day. I think about going to the infirmary, ultimately deciding against it remembering there was an English quiz.

"Also, you," says Yamaguchi's friend. "You should go to the infirmary."

He cooly has his hands in his pockets as he leaves.

"Tsukki~" moans the fading voice.

I return back to the classroom and Ono-sensei begins unpacking her materials. Unable to discard the compiled trash in my pocket, I shove it all under my desk.

Volleyball. Pft, like hell I'd get myself involved again.

* * *

I lie.

I stand in front of the doors, listening to the unmistakable sound of the balls hitting the court. It's like listening to intense rain fall. The smell. The sounds. The sights. It's all too familiar. My feelings are barely being contained in this glass cup, threatening to spill and make a mess.

"You're here?"

I face Shimizu-senpai. At the end of the school day she's still dazzling. I bow. "What about your friend?" she asks.

"Ah, about that... she got a last-minute stomach ache." Even though it's true, coming out of my mouth it sounds like a complete lie. Oh, to be betrayed. The feeling of betrayal. Still it was unnecessary for me to show up. So why did I? Right, because I felt guilty. Yacchan had promised we'd both come and it would've been awkward if both of us were a no-show.

Shimizu-senpai slides open the door, inviting me inside. As her back faces me I can't help but comment on the fact that the black sports uniform is incredibly good-looking. Black is by far the coolest colour. Not only is it an easy colour to match, it's a colour that can't be tainted.

The gym comes into view. I rub my palms against my pants, sneakily wiping the sweat away. I've always been weak with people especially when I'm in a crowd, I get even more anxious when the attention is all directed to me.

"This is ..." she starts. _'Oh right'_ I think. I never introduced myself to her in the first place.

"Horikawa Erina. Class 1-5. Nice to meet you." I bow stiffly.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Horikawa Erina's Profile

Date of Birth: Somewhere near the end of July

Age: 16

Height: 166cm

Weight: ?

Appearance: Black hair, though it was previously dyed red. Currently it touches her collarbones but she prefers to have it tied back. She has bangs and loose chunks of hair that frame her face. She has dark greyish eyes that looks like their reflecting a thunderstorm.

Likes: Pocky. A guy with a sexy lip bite. Volleyball.

Dislikes: Really dense and stupid people who are no fun. Volleyball.

Current Concern: She might run out blood one of these days.

Previously was in the volleyball club in junior high, then the track and field club, then the rhythmic gymnastics club and then cheer club.


	2. I Did What I Said I Wouldn't

**A/N**

Disclaimer.

I don't own Haikyuu or characters of Haikyuu. I just have power over my own thoughts and Hori's.

* * *

I am still holding a debate whether I should continue going to volleyball practice. The fate of my decision lies in my Pocky choice. Underneath my desk I have two packets. Matcha Pocky or Chocolate Pocky.

Matcha is no. Chocolate is yes. A simple method for a simple answer.

On one hand I hate volleyball with a passion but the other side wants to avoid the awkward confrontation I'd have to make to Shimizu-senpai and any future meetings with any of the members. Before I left the gym, I did spy on their training session.

Insane. This year's volleyball team is insanely good. Their quicks were absolutely amazing, redefining the definition of 'quick'. It was impossible to remove my eyes off of them.

Where I expected to see a fallen powerhouse, flightless crows, or weak unimpressive moves. I was completely enamoured by the sight of a group, no, an army of fierce black crows taking flight. Soaring with outstretched wings and able to dive with precision. And the duo who were conducting most of the plays were the hardest to look away from.

I finally bring out the Pocky. Matcha.

Whatever, it's just Pocky. It can't determine my choice.

As I tear open the packet and begin sucking on a Pocky, strolling casually into my classroom are two very familiar faces.

Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio.

Hinata's a bit of an enigma to me but Kageyama. As any volleyball fan would know, the King of the Court from Kitagawa Daiichi. It confuses me why someone of such high level would attend Karasuno. But then again I've tried to avoid news about volleyball for the last couple years or so.

The energetic munchkin seems to bounce his way to me.

Hinata waves and settles comfortably in the seat in front of me. "Horikawa-san! Can you help us with English? Tsukishima said he wouldn't help us anymore," he whines.

"S-sure," I say awkwardly. Why are they coming to me? The Pocky nearly drops out of my mouth.

Revealing my notebook to someone else is nerve-wracking. I'm always paranoid about someone judging my handwriting. They lay their books and problems put for me to solve.

I explain everything to the best of my ability.

"Whoa!" Hinata's eyes gleam. "I've never understood something so easily. You're absolutely brilliant at English Horikawa-san." His innocence causes gentle tugs at the side of my mouth, but I don't give in to that happiness. "Thanks," I say. Well that's because I'm dedicating way too much time to children's English TV shows. But they don't need to know that _._

He proudly shows me his notes. "Oooh looks like you've got the hang of it now. Want a Pocky?" I offer one to Kageyama too who declines but surrenders to my resolve after the third one.

Hinata proves to be a very talkative but interesting guy. Watching the duo is entertaining as Hinata goes off tangent, always talking about volleyball and the techniques behind it even though I already know all of it. Kageyama always manages to bring his attentions back to the issues at hand. It's admirable. Their friendship.

"You guys are pretty good friends huh?" I say.

"Hah?!" they both say in unison.

I can't tell if they're super offended or shocked. Kageyama's glare is quite intense, an accusatory look forcing an apology out of me.

Instead I try to avoid the issue by bringing up Kageyama's mistake in his book. This feeling is almost like training two puppies. Despite Kageyama's constant frown, he listens obediently and has adorable concentration. The silent pump of his fist when he gets a question correct and the way he bites his lip slightly when he comes across a difficult question is so cute. Also, his brows furrow together when he's dedicating his attention fully on the task. He's probably around 180 centimetres too. I can't help but find him attractive. If he were a dog, Kageyama would be a German Shepard.

And in Hinata's case, he'd probably be a poodle. He radiates positivity but asks stupid questions. Not that I mind. He may be short, but he's cute. Pretty sure poodles also have the best jumping strength too.

Whoa. Erina. I hold myself back. I can't just go developing a crush over every guy I talk to. I remind myself of my pledge and stabilise my thoughts.

"Thanks a lot Hori-san!" Hinata gives me a heartfelt thank that is dipped in tears. "I think I might be able to pass the supplementary test."

Since when did I go from Horikawa-san to Hori-san I wonder.

Kageyama dips his head forward and offers a soft 'thank you'.

"See you at practice," Hinata says, furiously waving.

"See you," Kageyama says.

 _They're expecting to see me again_ , I say to myself.

* * *

Arriving at the gym doors I see the whole team already training. I underestimate the loudness of the sliding door, directing all the attention at me.

"Hello," I greet.

A mixture of greetings is returned. Shimizu-senpai makes her way towards me.

"Shimizu-senpai, about the manager position..." I trail off. I really should be giving more thought to it, the reason why I quit volleyball in the first place reverberates in my mind. I open my mouth to say "Maybe you should ask Yacchan again," but instead it comes out as "I'll do it."

"Thank you so much!" She grabs my hand. Is that peach hand cream I smell? Or is it cherry blossom scented?

"Just watch out for stray balls," she warns.

As if on cue, a voice calls out "WATCH OUT!"

The moment I turn my head to the source of sound, I see a blur of blue and yellow speeding right towards me. In slow motion I can see the Hinata's jaw drop and Shimizu-senpai reaching out going to block the ball.

Before Shimizu-senpai can finish taking a step forward, my arms are raised and I catch the ball. The ball fits perfectly in my hands.

"No worries." I offer a smile. Looks like the path of the volleyball is destined to intertwine with mine.

"HORI-SAN THAT WAS AMAZING!" If Hinata had a tail, I could imagine it wagging violently. Everyone else seems amazed at my abilities and I relish in some of this. I've kept my abilities hidden to live for moments like these.

Two other males join Hinata. There's one boy I recognise. Nishinoya Yuu from Chidoriyama who's known as one of the best liberos. Meeting him in real life I can't help notice how much smaller he really is.

"Wow! That was awesome! I'm Nishinoya Yuu. Class 2-3. Nice to meet you."

I shake his hand and say "Nishinoya-senpai please take care of me." Immediately he blushes and turns to face the baldy. "Senpai! A cute girl called me senpai!" he whoops, doing an unexpected splits in the air.

"I'm Tanaka Ryunosuke! I play wing spiker and I'm a second year."

I repeat the same sentence to Tanaka and he too has the same reaction as Nishinoya. They interlock arms and leap away among the flowers sprouting out of their aura.

"I'll just clear things up with the captain," Shimizu-senpai says, pushing me in the direction of a trio this time.

Even though I've only properly met two people, my social energy is almost depleted. No surprise. Guys like Nishinoya, Tanaka and Hinata are for me to maintain high spirits with.

Luckily Shimizu-senpai leads the conversation this time. "This is Sawamura Daichi. He's the captain of the team."

"Osu! Welcome to the family."

Family. The thought is very endearing. Sawamura-senpai simply has the words reliable, caring and protective written all over him.

"Sugawara Koushi. Nice to meet you Horikawa-san."

Somehow being in this person's presence brings waves of comfort and I feel very soothed. As expected of third years, they're all so mature and sensible. I bathe in the comfort of his refreshing smile. Who were the complete opposites of two idiots who were currently in a heated 'conversation' on the court.

Finally, a somewhat intimidating looking guy. Silently, I'm judging that goatee and manbun.

"I'm Azumane Asahi. Wing spiker." Though it is difficult to tell if he has terrible eyesight or if he is genuinely glaring at me, I brush that aside. Sawamura-senpai throws his arm over Asahi, "What's that? Why so humble." Azumane surrenders to the flow of the talk. "He's our ace. He may look scary but he has a very delicate heart. Please look after him well."

"Ah yes, I'll try my best Sawamura-senpai." He too seems to indulge in the word 'senpai' though his reaction is not as exaggerated as Nishinoya and Tanaka.

The captain calls Shimizu-senpai aside and I spot two figures sitting beside the windows. I instantly recognise them from yesterday's incident.

"Yamaguchi and… Tsukki right?"

"Tsukishima," he rectifies.

"Horikawa Erina," I say to beat away the creeping silence. Poor Yamaguchi still wears a distressed expression and I reiterate that I've forgiven him for yesterday's minor episode.

"Pocky girl says it's fine, just leave it."

"Pocky girl?" What type of name is that?

"Since you always eat Pocky," Yamaguchi clarifies. Is that what my reputation has become? I can't deny the fact I always have a packet of Pocky with me. I laugh, scratching my cheek. Tsukishima stands and I instinctively increase the distance between us.

"I guess. Anyways I never knew you guys played volleyball." I wonder if I changed the subject too abruptly but Yamaguchi carries on.

"I'm not a regular. Tsukki is though. He's the team's middle blocker."

Tsukishima's height must be a valuable asset, obviously the tallest in the team. It's no wonder he's a regular. Most evidently, Yamaguchi's adoration of Tsukishima is clear as day. Tsukki this. Tsukki that. _They must be childhood friends,_ I conclude.

"Yamaguchi. Shut up." I sense underlying tones of embarrassment.

"Aww, how cute," I chuckle.

Tsukishima lets out an extra long 'hah'. "What about you Yamaguchi? What position do you play?" I carry the conversation with Yamaguchi because Tsukishima seems to have a stick up his ass.

Yamaguchi looks slightly ashamed. "Pinch server." Immediately I want to comfort this baby giant. "Isn't that amazing? Everyone's relying on you when things go bad right? I think it's really cool!" I try to life his spirits. "And you come in such a nerve-wracking time. If it were me I wouldn't be able to deal with that pressure. You're amazing Yamaguchi-kun!"

"See? You're amazing Yamaguchi-kun!" Tsukishima mimics me, however his words are dripping with mockery. "Horikawa-san don't you think Yamaguchi is really cool?" he says.

I won't allow such a precious baby be bullied by Tsukishima. "Yamaguchi-kun, don't worry. I bet you're really cool when you play," I place my hands on his shoulders and try to send my emotions through.

Instead that seems to be a killing blow. A small poof emits from the top of Yamaguchi's head and his face lights up red. He falls backwards on the ground. "Eh? Yamaguchi-kun? Yamaguchi?" I look to Tsukishima who is delighted and failing miraculously in suppressing his laughter. "Oh no, look what you've done to him," he sneers.

I've been played.

* * *

"Everyone!"

I instantly recognise Takeda-sensei. I'm a bit shocked as I thought a teacher with more, how should I put this? sport-like qualities would've supervised the volleyball club. A blonde teacher walks in soon after. I don't believe I've seen him around before but then again, I could be just rubbish at remembering faces, though I'm usually not.

"Nekomata-sensei invited us to two training camps. We'll be training with three other power house schools. We're going to Tokyo!"

Takeda-sensei proudly holds up a small slip of paper with letters quickly scrawled in lead.

Fukurodani.

Shinzen.

Ubugawa.

Nekoma.

I've heard of these schools before. All powerhouse schools in terms of volleyball. I underestimated Karasuno's connections. Shimizu-senpai approaches from the side and the two adults look at me.

"Horikawa-san. I see you've joined the volleyball club. Glad to have you on board," Takeda sensei greets making me feel immense guilt over the crappy mark I got for Japanese Literature last test.

"This is Ukai, the team's current coach." He signals to the blond to his right.

"Ukai?" I search my memories. "Wait, isn't Ukai an old man?"

"The Ukai you know is most likely my grandpa. I'm surprised you know him," the coach says, rubbing the back of his neck.

I can only answer with 'ah' before the drills begin and I submit myself to the sidelines. I stand close to Shimizu-senpai but not too close that it feels like I'm invading her personal bubble.

When training starts, I can't help but notice everyone's well trained muscles. Well-defined calves and above average jumping power. Special shout-out to the t-h-i-c-c thighs. The aura around Karasuno's team demands attention. I'm sure if this were a match all eyes would be on them. Their passion is addictive to look at. Though Hinata obviously still struggling with some of the basics, like receiving.

Watching this new Karasuno train actually makes me motivated. There's a kind of invincibility that can be felt, the silent thoughts of everyone echoes and rebounds in this gymnasium and embeds itself into the wooden floors. This team, unmistakably, will leave a legacy behind.

Shimizu-senpai leaves momentarily to retrieve her notebook, updating me, informing me of everything a manager is supposed to know.

It was a mistake to look away from the court.

In the less 20 minutes since the beginning of the training, there's another yell.

"INCOMING!"

I turn around.

Mistake number two.

My glasses are knocked onto the floor with a clatter. I stumble but manage to retain my balance with my right leg. Automatically my hand touches the point of impact. Slowly I release the breath I had inhaled sharply. The bruise from the staircase incident throbs. To make things worse, a stream of blood trickles into my mouth. I bring my other hand to my nose.

"HORI-SAN I AM SO SORRY!" Hinata cries.

"You dumbass!" Kageyama yells.

This is the worse.

Hinata apologises profusely and I keep accepting it. A small bruise has formed just underneath my jawline.

Everyone seems to be acting even more nervously around me, like I'm a newly bought iPhone they're scared of breaking.

"Guys, I'm fine. Really. I always get nosebleeds in the summer. Next time I'll be more prepared," I comfort.

Sugawara-senpai is touched by my comment. "If it hurts let me know. I'll go grab the first aid kit."

"Senpai, it's fine."

The tension is still prominent in the air. Hinata refuses to be within 2 meter radius of me. I urge them to continue practice. Kiyoko-senpai hands me tissues from her pocket.

All of sudden Nishinoya-senpai screams on top of his lungs.

"ROLLING THUNDER!"

I choke on my spit. Rolling Thunder? What type of lame name is that? Tanaka-senpai and I burst out in laughter. Sugawara-senpai acts like normal. "Nice receive," he says robotically. The name may be pathetic but the dive receive was not.

Yamaguchi tries to hide his laughter by turning however Tsukishima openly snickers in front of Nishinoya-senpai. Kageyama looks too confused to even understand the situation.

"You three. Kneel- I mean sit down. Be lower than my line of vision!" During moments like these, my natural response is to laugh harder at his unintentional adorableness.

The only one who is excited is Hinata who enthusiastically bounces in front of Kageyama. "Teach me Rolling Thunder~"

"Oh no," I wheeze, "My jaw is hurting." I try to stop my over the top reaction but it is probably proving to be the most difficult task yet. I wipe away tears that manages to escape. Nishinoya-senpai gives me an all-teeth smile and a thumbs up. "Glad to make you happy," he says proudly.

If he thought I was feeling depressed and executed 'Rolling Thunder' for my mental wellbeing, I was extremely moved that he did such a special move for an outsider like me.

* * *

Practice finally ends, both impressively and embarrassingly my nosebleed seems to have lasted equally as long. I apply pressure on the ice pack against the back of my neck, head inclined forwards so the blood rushes out more easily. People always tell me you should lean back to keep the blood from flowing out or I should pinch the bridge of my nose but I need to make something clear. That doesn't work for me. Instead the blood coagulates inside my nose resulting in a long blood jelly that is not only disgusting but threatens to slide down my throat.

"It's dark. Will you be okay?" Shimizu-senpai asks.

"Huh? Yea? I live close to here anyways. I'll be fine," I reply. I wouldn't want to burden anyone.

"I insist, I'm going to go get changed."

I only feel like heavy baggage.

"Sensei, what's the serious face?"

On the other side of the caged gym windows I recognise Takeda-sensei's short curly hair and Coach ukai's bleached blonde.

"It's just that the bus that we were supposed to take for the away games for Tokyo seems to be already booked by another club. It's going to cost a lot more than expected so I'm a bit conflicted on what to do."

"I'll try to the alumni again. It'll probably be a problem in the future again."

"I apologise. I'll see if there's anything else I can do."

A small pause in the conversation allows the words to sink in.

"Well if it does come down to it I do have my savings."

"Sensei, save that for your future wedding."

I think about how much money I have in my savings. I could probably donate a whole chunk of it since I don't have any particular need for it anyways.

"Hori-san!"

I flinch at the sound of the energy poured in my name.

"Hinata! Good job for today!"

"Are you gonna be our manager?"

I mull over if I should be the one confirming the news or if Shimizu-senpai will do an official announcement or if I should wait till next practice to tell everyone.

"Hey, first-year girl, hey!" salutes two voices in harmony.

"We hope that you will join the Karasuno Volleyball club," says Nishinoya-senpai. _I have already_ , I say in my mind.

"When you're around, Kiyoko-san talks a lot," continues Tanaka-senpai. On second thought if I don't matter, I think I want to leave.

"Oi you two idiots, what type of invitation is that," the Captain berates, punching them both on the head.

Sugawara-senpai apologises for their idiocy.

"It's okay. I'm kinda flattered," I scratch the back of my neck.

"By the way, look what Kenma sent me." Hinata brings out his phone, informing the members that Nekoma had made it pass the prelims.

Deciding it was not my place to keep myself in the conversation, I silently walk away.

"Horikawa-san, I'll walk you." Shimizu-senpai returns, properly dressed in the school attire. I decline again, shaking my head and hands for extra emphasis.

"I'll walk her home." Surprisingly it's Sugawara-senpai who offers. I refuse his offer but he insists. I imagine what it'll be like walking a home with the other members. Tsukishima most likely wouldn't care about me. In the worst case scenario, if I got kidnapped he'd walk on home without a care in the world. Keeping up with those long legs of his would take a toll on me. Also, he and Yamaguchi are a package deal. I would hate to suddenly intrude on their relationship. As for Hinata, if we were going to be kidnapped I feel like I'd be the one who ends up saving him. I facepalm at the scenario. Kageyama... I can't visualise him walking a girl home at all so I give up imaging the scene straightaway. Azumane-senpai looks like he'd be an excellent ward however from what I've seen from training, he's a coward. He may look strong but I wouldn't be surprised if he was actually afraid of the dark. Another scene where I end up as the protector. The Captain is certainly no man's land, a possession I don't have the right to touch. Finally, my eyes fall to Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya senpai…

Yeah nah.

"I'd be worried if it was anyone else walking her home. But you're in good hands Hori-san," Sawamura-senpai says, patting Sugawara-senpai on the shoulder.

"And what do you mean by that?" Tanaka-senpai complains. "Right? Why don't you recommend us?" NIshinoya-senpai joins in.

"Let's go Horikawa-san," Sugawara-senpai says, providing me an escape.

"Then we'll walk Kiyoko-san home!" Tanaka-senpai passionately gestures to the air to his right.

"Shimizu-senpai just left," I point-out, and the two love-crazed beasts rush past me after the manager.

"Sorry practice ran so late," Sugawara-senpai apologises. "I'm sure your parents are worried."

"Not really. They aren't home much," I try to say as plainly as possible. I don't want Sugawara-senpai to think I'm some lonely child. In reality I probably am but I still don't want other people's pity or feel obliged to hang out with me.

"Oh I see… Anyways how's the trial membership? Are you having fun?"

"Being hit in the face with a volleyball is always fun," I joke, letting out a light-hearted laugh. "So you play setter?" I say quickly changing the topic.

"I do. But Kageyama's Karasuno's official setter though," he says somewhat regretfully. "But still, I'm surprised you've learnt so many things so quickly. It's only been a day."

"That's because I used to play volleyball in my younger days."

"Younger days? Are you trying to make me feel old?"

"Maybe it's because you are?"

"Ouch," he says, rubbing his hand over his heart. Sugawara-senpai is easy to have a conversation with. He is able to clear away any lingering awkwardness that glues itself onto my aura. Sugawara-senpai talks of everyone so fondly, I feel as if I'm also getting to know them better. I've been told I need to watch out for Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai, because they will prey on every attractive girl they see.

Duly noted.

Sugawara-senpai is the older brother I've always wanted but never had. The very thought of the short time we have left together saddens me. Even though we've just met, he's giving me advice on how to deal with the team members and points out things I should notice and do. The third years will graduate soon, which means I'll have to treasure times like these for it will be impossible to know if another nice moment like this will appear. When he leaves, I will have to help support the team and become their pillar.

Sugawara-senpai is tall, above average. It's a nice height. I have to tilt my head slightly to make eye contact. He has a mole, underneath his left eye. Or is it a birthmark? He's one of the rare people who I think suits light grey hair.

"Say Horikawa-san…"

"Hori," I interject. "Hori's fine."

"Then," he stops briefly, "Hori-san."

I offer a half-smile. "Thanks for helping out. Seriously. And it makes us third years less worried."

"It's fine. Seeing you guys play," I think carefully about the words, "it motivates me. You guys are all so inspiring. Honestly, it's hard for me to understand how someone can be so passionate about a club activity, no offense, but watching everyone try their best, how can I not want to support you guys?"

He seems to be a little taken aback by my small but truthful outburst. "We're counting on you from now on."

"Wow am I feeling nervous," I fake laugh.

I notice my house and my mood promptly dies. As always there are no light turned on, forever reminding me of my fragmented family.

"This is your house? It's huge!"

"Yea it is. Thanks for walking me home."

I hesitate. Should I do it? I reach deep into my bag, pulling out a red packet of Pocky. "See you tomorrow Suga-senpai," I thank, forcing the Pocky into his hands.

His eyes open widely, but he accepts and smiles wishing me a good night.

I enter the darkness called my home.

* * *

 **LINE:** You have updated your status: Offer tissues, not advice.


	3. The Reason I Don't Play Volleyball

I hand in the registration form to Takeda-sensei to confirm my position as manager on Karasuno's Boys Volleyball Club. As I leave the teacher's room I begin on my first job as a manager: fundraising. I recall the troubles Takeda-sensei had and brainstorm methods I could apply. I feel obligated to prove my worth as a new member.

I first text Kiyoko-senpai the news.

 _Just handed in my registration form :) It's official!_

"I thought you weren't going to join the volleyball club."

"Yacchan! Don't just look at my phone. Haven't you heard of something called privacy?"

Yacchan perhaps is my only close friend in my class. We were assigned seats next to each other at the beginning of the school year and have had good relations ever since. She did confess when she first saw me she thought I was some goth or your typical bookworm. She's the only one who ever truly worries about me, ever since I told her about my family issues. Her mother isn't home often either, working as a graphic designer at some famous company. The lack of parental figures in our life consolidated our friendship.

"Anyways, how's your head?"

"Why? Nothing's wrong with it if that's what you mean."

Finally she begins to asks the questions that she really wants to know. Mainly, why I joined after very passionately expressed my hatred for it when we were deciding which clubs to join.

"Now I'm going to be all alone," she complains.

"Use this chance to get a boyfriend," I tease, nudging her arm.

I spy Tsukishima's and Yamaguchi's having a casual chat in the hallway. Yamaguchi notices me first and waves.

"Morning," I say, approaching the two boys. "Yacchan, this is Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. They're in the volleyball club."

I watch as my best friend gets flustered at the sight of the two titans. I pay special attention to Yamaguchi's reddening face. My triggered response is _CC!_ but I refrain from spurting that out loud.

"By the way, I handed in the form today. From today onwards, I'm manager of the volleyball club." I bow to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. "Please take care of me."

"Congratulations!" applauds Yamaguchi.

"So you've been officially approved as our manager," Tsukishima says.

"Approved? I have the qualifications excuse you."

"What qualifications?"

"Want to find out?" I say holding my fist up.

This must look like such a silly scene to a bystander. I imagine the ridicules the narrator of my life gives. Here we have exhibit number 147 where Erina is picking a fight with a titan. I title scene this Attack on Titan, and oh look she's already been devoured. Game over.

I want to wipe that smirk of his face. If only he would get off his high horse and come down to my level.

An idea clicks in my head.

"Tsukishima, fight me." I whisper, but making sure he hears me call his name.

"What?"

"Fight me," I say even softer.

He leans down, and in a flash my arms have locked him in my embrace. I swiftly step to the side, focusing my power in my left leg as my right wraps around the back of his knee and I simply push, hard enough so that his leg resigns and he dips backwards.

"And take down!" I boldly declare. I drop him on the floor and stick out my tongue. This is a move I learnt from watching self-defence videos. First-time application was a success.

"Let's go Yacchan," I say, interlocking her arm with mine.

"See you at practice Yamaguchi," I say, deliberately not addressing the fallen titan.

* * *

Kiyoko-senpai has abandoned me due to some complications regarding proper manager business that she has to carry out. As I'm still new to this, I'd rather not intrude on duties. I can always pick it up some other time. Meanwhile, the team assembles for a run.

"Hori-san you really didn't have to come. We're all going to run an-" Sawamura-senpai cuts off suddenly but I finish the sentence for him. "You won't leave me behind, I may not look like it but I'm a pretty good runner," I say. Not untrue. During that one year in my life I want to erase, I suffered Spartan styled training. Just thinking about it sends shivers up my spine.

The members lined up in pairs to sprint up a hill. This is Karasuno's infamous heartbreak hill. I gulp. One of the main reasons why I had quit the track and field club was because someone had introduced me to running uphill. Thinking back, I must've quit after a mere 3 months. I casually walk up and decide to wait at the top of the hill. Steadily the members begin to arrive at the top. The last duo loudly screams showing their might as the dash past the stationary members.

"Oi! You two!" Sugawara-senpai calls. "Just leave them be," Tsukishima says, looking out into the distance.

"I'll go after them," I say as I finish stretching, taking off into a light sprint. As a girl, I definitely have the disadvantage. I hate having 'because I'm a girl' as an excuse. Which is why from a young age I've tried to master so-called men activities to prove I can do it too. But when it comes to sport, I hate how our physiology is different. Nevertheless, I try my best to keep our distance as close as possible even though I'm trying to catch up to the team's most energetic members. At least their loud screaming helps me to locate where they are.

From a distance, I can see they've finally come to a stop at the intersection.

"Oi Hinata! Kageyama!"

But another figure comes into the scene. My body becomes frozen in place. My heart plummets faster than the pull of gravity. My muscles tense and my brain refuses to function. is not responding.

Ushijima Wakatoshi.

It's like the ground has opened up and swallowed me whole and its demonic hands have an iron grip around my ankles.

"Hori-san?!" Hinata eyes widen and he turns his head to me back to Ushijima and so forth. I guess it'd be hard to decide which was more shocking, if one of Japan's volleyball ace was right in front of you, or the girl you thought was weak being able to keep up with your insane running speed.

Ushijima is the first to regain his composure.

"If you can keep up with me, that is," he continues, possibly from their previous conversation. Hinata and Kageyama follow him but I'm still struggling to pull myself out of the confusion. He wasn't even all that fazed when he saw me.

Bitch.

 _I can't be like this,_ I scold myself. And I run as well, following Kageyama and Hinata, probably running to Shiratorizawa.

I wonder how long the run took. 20 minutes perhaps? Or was it more? All I know, that guy slowed down for me. He could've ran so much faster. He should have. He should've just ditched Hinata and Kageyama to bite his dust trial and then we could've all just returned to Karasuno and this whole ordeal could've passed by like a stranger in the crowd. He looked taller, let's be real, he probably is taller. Was his voice deeper than before? Once again, not surprising, considering he always seemed to be growing. I wonder how much of Ushijima is different from the one in my memories.

Shiratorizawa lives up to its reputation. Seeing it for the ten thousandth time evokes the same reaction I had for the first. As expected of a high-class school, everything is all modern, new and stylish, almost making me regret picking Karasuno as my choice.

I obey the signposts directing me to Gymnasium 1.

His eagle-like eyes identify me from a distance. It's hard to eavesdrop a conversation that my breaths overpower. I life up my fringe to wipe away the sweat gathering on my hairline. When I finally manage to control my body again, I hear Hinata's defiant declaration of war, vowing to be the best. My loyalty should lie with my teammates but taking down Ushijima was impossible. I know that Hinata and Kageyama are potentially the best duo in the prefecture. But this is Ushijima we're talking about.

A stray ball flies out of the gym. Ushijima jumps lifts his feet above ground, enough so that the ball will fly to his straight into his hands. Hinata, with supernatural speed dashes forward and leaps up, effortlessly stealing the ball from one of Japan's top three aces in volleyball.

"I'm Hinata Shoyo, from the concrete."

Concrete? What in the world did I miss out on? None of this is making sense.

"Let's go back Kageyama, Hori-san," Hinata pulls on my sleeve. Kageyama says a final thing to Ushijima who remains stoned-face. Now his undivided attention is on me. I'm not strong enough to face that fierce gaze. I wholeheartedly imagine myself dissolving into the ground and being light enough for the wind to carry away like a fallen leaf. It's amazing how God likes to play around with my life.

"I thought you hated volleyball."

"What are y-"

"I thought I did too," I say, interrupting Hinata.

I wonder what he's feeling now. Is he a little bit happy? Or has all his feelings for me subsided? Do I look different from the one that lives on in his memories? I no longer have that long hair he used to play with. Or the accessory hanging on the keychain he used to play with before I'd invite him over to my house.

I'm terrified to know the answer.

And then I make my grand escape. I run away. I didn't expect Ushijima to appear now. I mean maybe sometime later in Chapter 7 or 8 but this early appearance has shaken me to my very core. How stupid to think I could've completely quit volleyball. How stupid to think that I wouldn't come across Ushijima again with my shitty luck.

It's not like we had a terrible breakup. At least I don't consider it to be. But when you dedicate so much time to someone, every breathing moment just constantly thinking about them, seeing their face every morning, every day and suddenly the next day you're back to acting like strangers. It's like throwing away your favourite plush, you've had it for two years or so and when you decide to trash it, you're only left with an empty space on the wall. My right hand claws at my heart, scrunching my shirt. I stand there, blank as a sheet. A single tear falls down my cheek. Oh the absurdity of my life.

"Hori-san…"

I quickly rub away the tear, pasting a smile on my face.

"Race you back?"

* * *

When we return, Hinata and Kageyama receive a verbal beating from all the seniors plus a couple insults from Tsukishima which only earns them more beatings. Physically.

The duo recounts how they met Ushijima. Though they seem to exaggerate a couple points.

"Wait Hori-san was actually there?" says Sawamura-senpai in disbelief.

I half-smile and shrug it off. "Told you I was good at running."

Now they're finding it difficult to see which one is more believable. Hinata and Kageyama meeting Ushijima. Or the fact I actually managed to keep up. Wow, everyone seems to be so easily shocked and impressed today.

"And then after I introduced myself Ushijima actually talked to Hori-san. But Hori-san quickly ran off and then when me and Kageyama caught up she was cry-"

Thank god for Kageyama's quick reflexes in silencing Hinata. If it were not for him I would've personally silenced Hinata. I let out a sigh of relief. It'd be embarrassing for me if he revealed to everyone that I cried after meeting my ex.

"Dumbass! You can't just reveal that Hori-san was crying."

I mentally face palm. I push my hair to cover my face and groan. Save me someone. The top three emotions experienced in this chapter must be shock, amazement and confusion.

Now all the seniors are trying to comfort me. Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai throw the idiotic two out of the gym. Sawamura-senpai and Sugawara-senpai look genuinely concerned and apologize for the youngster's behaviour even though they don't even know the full story.

The whole situation is a huge mess and it only stops when Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei walk in to inform the team of the latest news regarding the Tokyo Summer Camp.

"I have permission forms that your parents will have to sign. This isn't like last time where Nekoma came here so get this back to me by tomorrow," Takeda-sensei hands out the note to everyone.

Even me.

"Wait. I'm going too?"

"Of course. You're part of the team too now."

Coming from Sawamura-senpai, I can't help but feel actually welcomed. It feels too good to be true.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I ask again.

The expressions on people's faces are only one of happiness. I'll have to make sure to prove my worth on the trip. Being with everyone here eliminates all negative thoughts breeding in my head. It seems fun. It looks fun. And to be part of a team again. I look to Kiyoko-senpai for reassurance who nods in approval.

"Hori-san." It's rare for Kageyama to initiate a conversation with me. "I-I'm…" At least he's trying?

"What's this? Is the King actually going to apologise?" I glare at Tsukishima. Why must he shoot people down when they're trying their best?

"It's okay Kageyama-kun. How about I help you and Hinata on your new quicks alright?" I push Kageyama towards the court and away from the danger named Tsukishima.

* * *

Ouginish is expected to arrive in less than thirty minutes for our practice match. Everyone is moving all sorts of materials all over the place in preparation for the match. Kiyoko-senpai instructs me to lay out eight chairs by the side of the court.

"Want help?" Hinata offers.

"I'm fine, you go do your own thing."

Unexpectedly, he slaps himself in the face. "Hinata?!"

"Alright! Let's win today!" he cheers loudly. I understand getting pumped up but slapping oneself in the face will not help you do so.

"Kid, take it is easy. It's just a practice match, there's no reason to put so much effort in."

"Reason?"

"Yea. Reason."

Hinata stares at me blankly. A ripple of goose bumps travel throughout my arm. The chair starts to slip out of my hand. I intuitively straighten my back. The breath I want to exhale has difficulty coming out. For a second I can see Ushijima's ghost seemingly possess Hinata's body. The Hinata I know seemed non-existent for a moment.

"Do you need a reason to not want to lose?" He doesn't blink. I can't tell if he's expecting a legitimate answer in return.

"Hey Kageyama, is there a reason you don't want to lose?" he asks innocently.

"Wha? How would I know? Is there a reason you want to eat when you're hungry?"

So the desire to win is like the desire to eat when hungry? Relatable.

"My bad. It was an inane question anyways." I try to laugh it off.

"Inane?" The duo looks at each other, clearly befuddled.

"A foolish question, or a comment said to abase oneself after such a question. We went over it the other day!" lectures Tsukishima, apparently eavesdropping on our conversation.

Ouginishi arrives straight after and the Captain calls for everyone to gather round. Kiyoko-senpai and I position ourselves at the end of the line.

"Thanks for having us!" Ouginishi team choruses.

Both teams bow. I glance sideways towards Hinata's unwavering gaze. Out of everyone here, despite being one of the smallest in size, he bows the lowest. I force myself to bow at the same 90 degree level. To him, his size doesn't matter, and that belief in itself is admirable.

After a couple practice spikes, the teams change into their uniforms. I'm startled when Hinata suddenly whips off his shirt. Sugawara-senpai and Tanaka-senpai are shirtless too, laughing at the small boy who has accidently worn his shirt backwards.

Abs. Biceps. Triceps. I light flow of blood trickles down my nose causing me to quickly sniff it back up.

"Sorry, you'll have to get used to it."

"It's okay. This is something I'm willing to get used to," I say not-so jokingly, sending her a cheeky smile. The boys have a small but playful banter, displaying their confidence and lack of stress headed into this match.

"They're kinda like a flock of birds squabbling over a single chip," I muse. Kiyoko-senpai laughs.

"A flock.. True, they are crows. But once they're on the court they get on pretty well." She returns a cheeky smile back at me.

As the team walks pass me, amazingly the comical fun-loving team I know of switches their atmosphere. Everyone has their eye on the court, unable to be distracted from their goal. The intensity is turned up to the highest notch. I forget how to breathe.

It's Kageyama's turn to serve first. Thinking back, this is the first proper match I will be witnessing of Karasuno. My toes are curled and fingers wrapped in the palm of my hand.

The true ability of the team shines brilliantly in battle. I'm in awe of their amazing reflexes. Superhuman power and speed. When Azumane-senpai spikes I swear the ball hits the ground before my mind can register the sound. Even the usual apathetic Tsukishima has his concentration turned up to the max.

It's no wonder that everyone takes heed of the dangers of the tallest players. However this creates a weakness that Karasuno is able to exploit. From the side, in flies Hinata, the seemingly insignificant bird not wasting a second of the enemies hesitation and scores. For a short boy surviving in the match as middle blocker, kudos to Hinata.

* * *

Karasuno wins both sets with a reasonable gap between the point difference. At this point, I am attracted to every single person on this team. If any were to ask me out at this moment, high chance of accepting his offer.

"Hinata, you're…" I'm at lost for words. I need a word that's on a higher level than simply amazing, because amazing simply doesn't justify my current emotions at all. "Phenomenal," I finish.

"Actually phenomenal doesn't even cover it. That was brilliant. Stunning. Amazing." I stop myself before i start reciting .

"You were totally overwhelmed right?"

"Yea I was!"

"Then be our manager!"

I blink. "Hinata, don't you know?"

"Know what?" he says cluelessly.

"Starting from today, Horikawa-san is officially recognised as a manager of the club," announces Takeda-sensei.

Everyone cheers. Amongst the eruption of voices I hear someone yell "ANOTHER CUTE GIRL!" followed by "DAICHI-SAN BUY US MEAT BUNS!"

I personally get thanked by Nishinoya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai for joining and granting their wishes and that I too will now be deified which I admit doesn't sound too bad.

After packing up and cleaning, the crew excluding Kiyoko-senpai and a few others, we make our way to Sakanoshita Shop; run by Coach Ukai's family. Sawamura-senpai generously buys everyone a meat bun. "Hori-san do you want anything?"

"Everyone's phone number would be nice," I say with a mildly serious tone.

"Smooth." Suga-senpai, Nishinoya-senpai and Tanaka senpai nod in approval.

"Haha. Deal. Anything else?" asks Sawamura-senpai asks. Inside the store, I locate the small but plentiful collection of Pocky on one of the lower levels of the shelf.

"Well if you don't mind…" I start off.

* * *

 **LINE:** Shimizu Kiyoko has added you to the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Group.


	4. Bonus: Hinata and Kageyama Are My Models

The trip to Tokyo is fast approaching, and I'm still worrying about the funds. I had Kiyoko let me peek at the accounts of the club but we're still missing a substantial amount.

"What are doing?" Yacchan pulls up a chair next to my desk.

"I need your professional opinion," I say holding up a sketch for poster. She analyses my work, providing constructive criticism, helping me make changes until we feel satisfied with our finished result.

"I'll start Photoshopping tonight I guess," I say, sliding the paper pad under my desk as Takeda-sensei enters ready for our lesson.

"Should it be a bit more flashy?" Yacchan asks herself, returning to her seat.

Flashy? Flash. An idea lights up in my mind.

I will for the hands of the clock to run faster. I click my pen. I tap my fingers on the table. Locked in a race against time, I am the hare waiting by the tree nearly dozing off. Finally the bell rings and I bolt out of my seat, catching Takeda-sensei in the hallway.

"Sensei, I know we're having trouble financially regarding the trip to Tokyo for the volleyball club," I blurt out. "I wanted your opinion on the rough draft I'm working on. Is it okay if I put these posters up around school and maybe around town when I finish?"

"What a great idea! It should be fine, but I'll grab the vice principal's permission first."

Now that I've received a green light I head into Class 3. If I remember correctly, Kageyama should be in this class. I look for a loner boy, or at least try to sense his negative aura to no avail. With no time to waste, I rush to Class 1. I thought locating Hinata would've been easy but he's nowhere to be seen.

I tap the shoulder of a random boy. "Hi, sorry but is Hinata Shoyo here?"

"Wait a moment," he says, standing up and merging into the large crowd by the window, emerging a little while after with Hinata following close behind.

"Hori-san what's up?"

"Hinata, are you free after school today?"

"Yea why?"

"Come to the gym. And wear your volleyball uniform."

He nods. I'm not sure if he can even understand the words I'm spurting out.

"Do you know where Kageyama is?"

"Try the vending machine by the third year's building. It's the only one with milk and yoghurt," suggests Hinata.

I quickly thank him and dash back out of the classroom.

Like Hinata suggests, I do find a certain black-haired boy in serious thought about the choice of his drink ultimately pressing them both at the same time, leaving the decision to destiny.

"Kageyama!" I run up to him, invading his personal bubble. "Do you need som-"

"Are you free after school today?"

"I guess."

"Good. Meet me in the gym wearing your volleyball uniform."

I have no time to waste. I sprint back up the stairs into my classroom. Now I only have one more period to endure through.

* * *

I check the time on my phone.

16:18

I throw open the gym doors.

"Sorry! Thanks for the wait!"

Already doing some practices are Hinata and Kageyama, dressed appropriately just like I had asked to.

Sweat drops down the side of my face as I heave and catch my breath. "I had to run home and grab my camera," I raise the Nikon DSLR around my neck in the air.

"Camera?" they question.

I give them a brief explanation as to why I wanted photos of them, requesting them to perform their 'freak quick' as we prepare the nets. The photo shoot continues till around 5. I dart all over the gym, capturing every shot from every angle. By the end I have a valuable compilation of photos of Hinata and Kageyama. Some photos are worthy to be submitted to sports magazines.

"Thank you so much you two," I say, speedily taking down all the equipment. I am eager to begin this project. Anything I can accomplish within my power, I will try my best to help the team.

Hinata (and Kageyama) have done nothing but welcome me in the group. Kageyama's feelings are a bit clouded at the moment but I'm sure one day I will be able to get on with him as friends.

I am such a whirlwind of a mess, flinging my bag against the wall the moment I rush home and upload the pictures onto my laptop and phone. I crack my knuckles and neck before assuming my work position.

"Let's get this party started."

I download the final copy onto a USB and hand it in to Takeda-sensei first thing the next morning. He examines the piece and gives me a double thumbs up, sending it to the printing room. Later that day, the posters are up on the notification boards around the school. I also see some stuck on the community notice boards on the way home. I scroll down to March to send my parents a file too.

 _Joined volleyball club as manager. Need funds. Connections?_

And send.

Doubtful they would reply anytime soon, I send another message to my mother's and father's secretary. Much more dependable than my actual parents, within 5 minutes I have 10 potential sponsors.

 _Dear Mr Walker,_

Oh dear. This'll be an awfully long night.

* * *

 **LINE: Karasuno Boys Volleyball**

Hinata: HORIIIII

Hinata: I saw the poster! It was you right?

 _Hinata has sent a photo._

Hinata: Right?

Kageyama: I saw it too.

Nishinoya: Ehh~ Hori-san that's so unfair.

Nishinoya: Next time take pictures of me too~

Hori: Pay me 2000 yen and I'll think about it.

Nishinoya: -_-"


	5. Testing and Results

Today Hinata and Kageyama get their tests back. I notice the four of them; Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima gathered around the window.

"Hey guys, what's u-" I notice Kageyama's lifeless body against the window. All colour has been erased from him and his cheeks are sunken like he's spent 10 years in the desert without water. Even the usually bright Hinata has his head hung down in defeat and a thick black miasma raining from above.

I look to Yamaguchi for some sort of hint and he hands me a piece of paper.

I scan through Hinata's paper. My trembling hands become more obvious each question I examine. "B-but… They're all correct! Oh my gosh… I can't. You guys worked so hard for this!" It takes all my power to not crinkle the paper.

Once again, the only one who can find these sorts of situation entertaining is Tsukishima, who has Kageyama's paper in his hands. I swear the only thing that ever comes out of this kid's mouth are condescending comments. At this rate, they won't be able to attend the Tokyo camp and I too feel disappointed since I've seen how much effort they've dedicated into working their new quicks.

"Alright, I'm not giving up on you two." I place my hand on both Kageyama and Hinata. They raise their head and enter into puppy mode. Seeing the usual gloomy Kageyama look up at me in admiration is a feeling I could get used to.

I send a glare at Tsukishima declaring war. "Let's prove Tsukishima wrong!"

* * *

It's my first time in Coach Ukai's store. It's basic looking mart and looks quite dodgy. Especially with Coach Ukai's appearance I would've originally thought this would be some gangster base. The whole team is crowded around a small table hidden in the corner. "Hori-san," Suga-senpai calls, "Over here."

"Suga-senpai. So you've seen their scores?" I sigh. He sighs too, answering my question. "Hori-saaan," Hinata wails, grabbing onto my waist. I pat his head. "There, there," I soothe. _Must be nice to be a guy,_ I think. Hinata probably doesn't even care about what type of shampoo or conditioner he uses but his hair is soft like a puppy.

I study Hinata's paper. He's only failed English. Whereas Kageyama's failed Japanese Literature. "Kageyama, I'd love to help you but I'm not that confident in Japanese Lit."

"It's okay. I'll help him on that," says Yamaguchi, dropping his bag next to mine. He leans over to grab a piece of paper. He casts a shadow across the table.

"Thanks Yamaguchi!" I nudge Kageyama with my foot, who reluctantly thanks Yamaguchi as well. Yamaguchi is unable to make eye contact with me and he's also blushing meaning he finds me attractive to an extent. I'm not going to play stupid and not realise I'm not good-looking. I just can't stand people who are dense as a brick wall.

Most of the second years offer their help too. "I'm not gonna let my juniors out do me!" Nishinoya-senpai says passionately, taking the last available seat.

"Didn't you just barely pass yours?" I raise my eyebrow at the overly energised senior who looks strangely hurt, like I've just hit him in the face. I can hear Coach Ukai behind the shelf laughing along with the rest of the members. "The cute Hori-san just…" Only the shell of his body remains now.

The third years take their leave. Understandably, because they have their upcoming university exams to study for.

"Close," I say, checking through Hinata's work. "Receive is spelt with 'e'' 'i' not the other way round. Just remember 'i' before 'e' except after 'c'." Oh the coincidence, someone with such crappy receives can't spell the word as well. I can't help but think something like fate really exists, or there's a God who on his computer playing around with the statistics on his heavenly desktop.

"Because you're like this your receives are shit too," Kageyama automatically responds.

"What did you say? Did you get it right then?" Hinata answers back accusingly.

"Of course!"

Yamaguchi however seems to be expressing the exact opposite. I share a secret smile with him.

"Then how'd you say delayed spiking in English?" Hinata's unwilling to back down from this fight.

Kageyama cautiously says, "Time. Attack."

"What the hell? Where's the 'delay'?" Hinata argues.

"How would I know? What about you?" Kageyama is clearly frustrated. I can't help but feel that the rest of us are caught in a lover's quarrel.

"Hori-san!" The way he says my name is like he's drawing a special card from his deck, making me feel like I've become some sort of secret weapon.

" _Timed delayed spiking_ ," I reply. Everyone seems impressed. "Oh! Oh! Then what about dive receives?"

" _Rolling Thunder_." I send a thumbs up to Nishinoya-senpai who is euphoric over my decision of words.

I find myself dragged into the flow of their energy as Kageyama and Hinata alternate asking me how to say these volleyball terms in English. "Aren't we going off topic?" Tsukishima interrupts. The pen drops from my hand. I got totally distracted and strayed off because of their high energy.

Ennoshita-senpai and I finally go through their papers. I haven't really seen Ennoshita-senpai around. From what I've gathered, he's a second year most likely to take over as Captain. But since he isn't a regular I've hardly seen him play. Sure he seems pretty responsible and doesn't seem like a creep at least. He looks like a guy I can get along with.

I hand Hinata's result back.

52.

That's 28 points below the passing grade. Kageyama doesn't seem to be doing so well either, scoring a 48.

Both of them look even more depressed than when I first saw them receive their first result. This time they've been completely smashed and broken beyond repair.

"Sorry everyone. You've worked so hard for us." Hinata says bitterly. "I think I'll just cycle to Tokyo…"

Tsukishima glances at me and then down at the fallen pieces of paper. "Maybe I'll try the Tsukishima tactic…" I murmur, loud enough that Ennoshita-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai can hear. They both look at each other in confusion.

I grab the shoulders of the discouraged boys. "You guys. Are you really going to let Tsukishima beat you? You know what he'll say right? I bet he's probably thinking how quiet and fulfilling the camp will be without you two there. He's wondering why a simpleton king like you can possibly fail to find the answers that are right in the passages. Sure, English is just another language, but he thinks it's impossible for a monkey to learn it. Can't you just hear him say you're beyond saving? He's probably going to have so much fun playing against Nekoma."

With each insult I add, it becomes the fuel for their fiery aura. The flame only consuming each insult and powering their desire to go to Tokyo. Tsukishima scowls at me. Even though I've made up the insults, his glare confirms that it's exactly what he was thinking. I know it's no time to be, but I am very strangely aroused. The inner me slaps myself.

"Oh they've been revived," notes Nishinoya-senpai. "Nice going Hori-san!"

I sit back down and emit a sigh.

I need a break. I buy a packet of Pocky from Coach Ukai.

* * *

 **LINE: You have received a message from Dad**

Dad: You like volleyball?

Hori: Dad, I played it for a year in junior high.


	6. All Right, Alright?

I step out of the bus and immediately experience a dizzy spell. I miscalculate the distance between the ground but Suga-senpai swiftly catches me.

"You okay?" It takes a few seconds for my vision to return but I smile to reassure him. He ruffles my hair and catches up with the others. _The older brother I never had_ , I think.

"Is that Tokyo tower?" NIshinoya-senpai exclaims, pointing at your ordinary transmission tower.

"Dummy." I hit him lightly on the head with my Gampus book. "We're in Saitama."

He shamelessly sticks out his tongue. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Hori-san, you look cute today," Sawamura-senpai compliments.

"Cute today? So I don't normally look cute?" I overreact, pulling off a pout better than Kylie Jenner.

"No no no, I didn't mean that," he says flustered.

Just last week, I was presented my very own volleyball uniform. No more of that off-putting maroon school issued sports outfit. A new sense of excitement wells up inside me.

I spot two red figures coming to greet us. One tall male. Black hair that slightly covers his right eye. 188 centimetres. Slender build. Muscular. Hot.

The other resembles a pudding. His hair I mean. A pudding-head. Though he is noticeably not as tall as his friend, at least he's taller than me. He's cute.

The more responsible side of me locks the wild lustful me in an iron cage. "Oh the freak duo isn't here?" the tall one says, then finally locking eyes with me. He immediately smirks. "You're going to break Yamamoto's heart."

"Pardon?" I blink. Apparently, I've been labelled a heart breaker already. A common nickname during my junior high days.

I decide it's safest to stay by Kiyoko's side but she's nowhere to be seen. I move onto the next person I feel most comfortable with, Suga-senpai. Though my first impression of tall red-jacket guy was 'hot', my senses tell me he means danger.

"What's wrong?" Suga-senpai asks me, patting my head.

"That guy…" I say, narrowing my eyes on him.

"Kuroo, long time no see," Captain says as he shakes hands with him. Kuroo Tetsurou, captain of Nekoma's team, Karasuno's 'destined' rival. "Meet our new manager, Horikawa Erina," Suga-senpai introduces me.

"Hi."

Pudding head speaks for the first time, "Shoyo's not here?"

"He had to take supplementary tests, he and Kageyama will join us in the evening. Hopefully." I add the last word in hastily.

I guess he's disappointed. "What's your name?" I ask. He seems more chill and laid-back over Mr Crafty Captain over there.

"Kozume Kenma." He's only spoken a few sentences but his voice is absolutely divine. As some who prioritizes nice voice in a boyfriend over appearance, this is a very important discovery.

"Why didn't you ask me for my name?" Kuroo asks.

"That's because you seem dangerous," I state bluntly. He is startled by my straightforwardness.

"Well, she's not wrong," Kenma says. Is it coincidence that they're called Nekoma and hey actually look similar to cats? Both their eyes resemble cats. Cold, clear and calculating.

As they lead us the way to the gym, I try to talk to Kenma. "Are you good friends with Hinata?"

"I guess," he says somewhat dejected, "We text each other at least."

"What about?"

"Volleyball mostly."

I chuckle. It doesn't astonish me at all that volleyball is all Hinata would talk about.

"Sometimes we talk about games," Kenma continues.

Games. A topic I could relate. "Really? Which ones?"

"Monster Hunter recently."

"Oh my god, I struggled so hard against that White Fatalis."

Kenma's eyes light up ever so slightly. After bringing up games I'm easily able to maintain the conversation and Kenma becomes much more talkative as the conversation progresses. Yay, at least I made one friend on this camp.

"My, my you two look like you're having a great time," Kuroo butts in, throwing an arm around Kenma. "You're a bother," Kenma responds, struggling to remove Kuroo's arm. "You're a bother," I repeat, adding hints of playfulness into my words.

"Anyways bunny your team is calling for you," he points over to Suga-senpai who is gesturing at me to come back. Bunny? Really?

"See you later Kenma. Mr Rooster Head," deliberately emphasising the last part before running away.

"You little…"

I seem to have gained another nickname. Pocky girl. Heartbreaker. And now bunny.

* * *

Without Hinata and Kageyama, Karasuno has been on a losing streak. It's frustrating to see them do diving receives game after game as a penalty.

Main reason number two of why I quit volleyball: diving receives. They were tolerable in the first of junior high but...

I look down at my chest. It became painful after a while.

Kiyoko and I are tasked with the mundane duty of replenishing the boys with water.

It's around 5PM when the doors on the other side on the gym are thrown open by a blonde woman wearing a black singlet and red pants.

"Looks like we've made it boys!"

In walks Hinata and Kageyama. Of course, the star of the team are fashionably late.

The practice matches end soon after they arrive, only able to squeeze in one game. The day after also brings disastrous results. Playing against such well-known schools, Karasuno really struggles to take flight. The oddball duo have trouble syncing up or Hinata's blocks have been comfortably shut down by the opposition. Rising tensions between teammates intensify, to make things worse Hinata accidently spikes Azumane-senpai's ball, leaving the team in a tangled mess of emotions.

Kiyokoi evaluates Karasuno's performance, jotting down mistakes and recording the number of successful serves, spikes and blocks. I'm on the mission to observe and record data of other teams. After all this is the first time apparently in Karasuno's volleyball history to be in attendance with such formidable rivals.

My main concern lies mainly with Fukurodani and their ace; Bokuto Kotaro, considered to be one of the best Volleyball aces. As expected, unbelievable strength and jumping power. Unlike most players in volleyball, he seems to wear tights, no, knee supporters that extends as high up as his thighs. Strangely, sections of his greyish hair spiked up, coupled with his round golden eyes that resemble a horned owl.

I know I really should be focusing on Bokuto but my eyes are simply more attracted to Fukurodani's number 5. Their setter. His overall calm and collected composure that logically finds the weaknesses in their opponents could in fact be his most redeeming quality I know so far. Most amazingly, his ability to set up a quick despite a sloppy receive can almost be complimented as well as Kageyama. Another dangerous duo Karasuno will no doubt face again in the future.

But by no means is anyone else in their team lacking in anything either. I leave with a bit more understanding as to why they have cemented their place among the top tiered schools in Tokyo.

When faced with a new obstacle, Karasuno can't stay as they are. Atmosphere in Karasuno calls for a change, the next time we face these schools again, we will have undergone an evolution and have matured just a little bit more. The excitement and motivation is contagious.

The next morning, the realisation that camp is over slaps me awake.

 _And it was all over_ , the voice inside narrates.

Nekoma sends us off as we board the bus. The smell of bromance hangs high in the air, a tide of loneliness pours down on me. The connections formed over one single interest in volleyball and its ability to bind people all over the country is just extraordinary.

"Thank you for having us," I say, as the last one boarding the bus.

"Bye bye bunny." I roll my eyes at the sound of the name. Mr Rooster Head closes the door for me and I sit in the empty seat next to Kiyoko.

I exchange notes with her typing them quickly into my laptop on the bus home. Overall we gathered substantial amount of information, hoping this will form to be useful weapons to crack through the defences of the competition.

I look down the aisle, witnessing the rare scene where the silence and snores are the predominant sound. I hold up phone up, taking a sneaky selfie with Kiyoko-senpai and my fellow sleeping comrades. We giggle over Tanaka-senpai's opened mouth and other unusual positions they've adopted for prime restful journey.

* * *

"Kageyama!" Hinata stands, wearing a serious expression. "Give me a toss."

I watch the rest of the members enter the clubroom leaving the three of us by the gym. After practice they still want to continue?

"You should go home and rest instead," I rebuke. "Health first."

Kageyama disregards my advice and agrees to his appeal anyways. Naturally I'm asked to throw a couple balls for them. The pair are still struggling to combine their quicks. Or are only able to do so when Hinata has his eyes closed, something he vowed to stop doing to become stronger. One more after one more's. Lies after lies. Ball after ball.

The balls are littered on the other side of the court. I yawn and stretch to sustain my conscious state, but doing so quietly so that the two volleyball obsessed idiots don't notice.

I must've dozed off while standing, an outstanding feat if not for the surfacing dispute. Hinata yells and tackles Kageyama but he easily retaliates, his hands threateningly on Hinata's collar. I'm not going to let their relationship become fragmented.

"You two!" I implant myself between the fighting couple. Kageyama's strength clearly will overpower mine, so I aim to keep the fuming Hinata down, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Stop!" I scream. Too fast for my mind to process, my body switches to autopilot mode, ruled by my instincts. I sharp jab slams against my rib. My body makes full impact with the ground, my head ricocheting off the wooden floor.

Fuck. They're too strong. I twist myself into a defensive curl, arms protecting my head but applying pressure at the same time. Warm tears stream down my face. Reality keeps glitching in and out of my vision.

"Hori?"

"The hell you guys doing?" I sob into my arms.

"It's Hori!"

A stampede encircles me. Ah, shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up! I scream internally.

"Guys give her some room."

After a few deep breaths, the agony diminishes and I shakily stand up. The sleeves of my uniform are stained wet. I'm not usually like this. It must be because I saw Ushijima recently. It must be because I'm subconsciously crestfallen that Karasuno isn't doing well. It must be because of the pain.

My vision is blurred, my teammates' hair and height being the only indicators. Suga-senpai's reassuring touch is on my shoulder. _Blink_ , my mind commands. _Move_. I hold my hands out in front of me and curl my fingers.

"I'm fine," I choke out.

Hinata and Kageyama are frozen. I don't want them to feel responsible. Sawamura-senpai drags the hardened boys out into the courtyard. I don't want to break this up. I've shattered the team. Deep down the devil blames me.

 _It's all your fault._

"I have to clear this up with Kageyama and Hinata," I declare. But as I take the first step, I collapse, grabbing onto the visible hand in front of me. It's Nishinoya-senpai's hand. Dizzy spell.

"Hori?" He kneels down anxiously. "Please don't scare me."

I tighten my grip. _He's still there_ , I assert. I look up but only Nishinoya-senpai's right side is visible.

Tears fall down again. I touch my cheek gently. "M-my left.." I stutter.

"What about your left?" I think I wave my hand in front of my face.

"I can't see."

His face pales. "Yamaguchi! Tsukishima! Look after her," he says, loosening my grip. "Wait! Don't tell Kageyama or Hinata." I pull his hand closer. "Promise me," I plead.

"Okay, okay I promise." I release his hand. I inhale and exhale deeply. I raise my body off the ground but the disorientating half-functioning view of mine makes it unbearably hard to walk. Tsukishima pulls my arm around his waist and places his arm around my shoulder. "Yamaguchi, call Takeda-sensei," he calmly instructs.

* * *

The doctor conducts a series of scans on me. I see the doctor talking to Takeda-sensei behind the glass windows. No sound can be heard but their mouths move. My mind fills in the gaps.

"Luckily it looks like the damage doesn't look too bad. It's just swelling of her brain that has caused her to lose vision on her left side. It's best if she's hospitalised tonight."

"Thank you so much."

"That's fine, now if you could just fill out the forms here."

I hold my hand out again, confirming that my left side has indeed been switched off. The nurse sticky tapes a white cloth over my eye, styling me with an eyepatch.

I'm transferred to a private room. Honestly I think this is overkill for such a minor injury. I think of the broken bones, torn ligaments and people less fortunate than I who could be putting this room to better use. I was expecting to big put into a big public room but I had my suspicions as to why I was receiving such treatment. The pretty nurse makes sure I take my tablets and leaves as quickly as she comes. I'm skeptical about the effects of the medicine but anything that stops me from using my brain at this point will satisfy me.

"Horikawa-san, I'm entering!"

I turn my whole body to see a concerned Takeda-sensei. "I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Not at all." Lies. I close my eyes because it becomes too bothersome to keep one open.

"The doctor says they're keeping you here for one night just to make sure you're completely fine," he describes the procedure, not missing a single detail.

"I tried contacting your parents. Your dad's secretary picked up. You might want to contact them yourselves."

I nod for his comfort. A familiar voice asks for permission to come in.

"Take-chan is she okay?"

A thin rectangular strip becomes visible on the wall. The murmurs of multiple rebounds off the wall. Is the whole team here? Takeda-sensei takes his leave and I slump onto the bed. I just want to go home and watch the latest episode of Detective Conan. I gaze at the darkening sky, black alternating with orange hues. One bright dot becomes noticeable. Venus. The evening-star. Wishing star. The brightest star at night. I'm pretty sure that's just the beginning of the list.

"Hori-san." I jolt up.

The reliable Suga-senpai sits in the chair. Not-a-jerk-anymore Tsukishima stands behind him.

"Suga-senpai, Tsukishima, what's the haps?" I say over enthusiastically. I drop my hand immediately on to the bed. God that sounded so fake. I'd face palm but I'd actually like to keep the two attractive boys in my vision. Suga-senpai lifts a plastic bag up and places on the table an assortment of my favourite boxed snacks.

"This one is from Daichi. This is from Asahi. Shimizu. Nishinoya. Tanaka. Yamaguchi. And finally from me." As he says each name, a new flavour of Pocky appears. "Did I actually die? Is this heaven?" I look up in incredulity.

"You're an idiot," Tsukishima insults but Suga-senpai chuckles.

"Wait Tsukishima where's yours?" I hold my hand out. I am going to abuse this power. I will abuse it. "You have one for me right?"

Tsukishima bashfully yields his box. I squeal mentally. Panda Cookies and Cream Pocky. I'd very much like to tackle Tsukishima in a bear hug.

"Tsukishima. I love you."

"Hah? I'm leaving." Disappointingly he actually does. "Of course, I love you Suga-senpai and everyone else too," I elucidate. I arrange the Pocky in the order I feel like eating them in.

"is everyone else outside? I have to thank them." I flip open the blankets but Suga-senpai pushes me back down and tucks me in.

"Calm down little bunny," he says, wrapping the pulling the blanket up to my chin. If I was linked to a heart monitor at this moment, my palpitations would send the nurses into a frenzy. "You didn't tell Kageyama or Hinata right?"

"Nishonoya promised you he wouldn't."

"Good."

I close my eyes. There's a dull ache on the back of my head. My brain feels like a heavy sponge that I need to wring out so that the excess liquid is extracted and it can resume its normal functions. As I search for a comfortable position I catch a glimpse of Suga-senpai nonchalantly reading a book.

"Uhh Suga-senpai, you can leave. More like, what are you still doing here?" I suppress my incoming yawn.

"I'll stay till you fall asleep."

"Please don't."

I bury myself under the blankets, but stick my head out to find that Suga-senpai was completely legitimate about staying till I fell asleep. My vision blurs. It must be the pills finally taking effect. "Suga-senpai."

"Hmm?" He looks up from his book.

"I really really really really love y'all."

"We know. Now sleep," he orders, covering my only eye with his gentle hands.

Crap, the black dots dance in my vision, threatening to knock me out. There are still unanswered questions. Why are you staying? Why is he so nice? What did I do to deserve such kindness? How did I get here again? The warmth of his hand lulls my eyes to sleep.

"Suga-senpai, did you know you're like the older brother I've never had?"

He hushes me, tenderly caressing my head. My hair gets laced with his hands, and they softly tug my scalp further calming me.

"Actually, I think you're like a mum. And Sawamura-senpai is like the Dad." Now I'm just blabbering.

I open my eyes one final time, the last image I see is Venus, glowing brightly.

Love.

So that's what it was. The Roman Goddess of Love.

* * *

 **LINE: Karasuno Boys Volleyball**

Hinata: Hey was Hori okay?

Hinata: Anyone?

Hinata: Hellooooooooo?

Hinata: Why isn't anyone here?

Hinata: Horiiiii come backk

Hinata: ;_;

Hinata: Someone please replyyyy

Tsukishima: STOP SPAMMING


	7. Bonus: Hinata's Birthday

I flop on my desk and suffocate myself with my books and worries.

"Yachi-san."

"What is it? Horikawa-san."

"Do you think food is better or like something other than food?"

"What's this for?"

"Birthday present," Only it comes out as birfday pwesent. I haven't got a single clue as to what Hinata likes. Normally I'd consider buying stationery but since Hinata seemed, sorry, is… imperfect at studying, getting stationery seemed to be delivering an indirect insult.

"When is it?"

"A week," I sigh.

"That soon?!" Yacchan's face is dyed pale blue and her eyes go blank. She mutters like she's chanting a curse and I block out the negativity. Bad idea, Yacchan tends to get nervous easily.

Every idea I consider comes with a serving of volleyball on the side. Is there a breathing moment where he doesn't have the thought of volleyball dominate his mind? I don't want to get him knee supporters, someone else might get him that. If I ask Hinata himself, I could probably manipulate him to tell me himself but really my abilities aren't that compelling. Though with his awareness as dense as a watermelon I could maybe extract the information out.

The lunch bell rings, and I hurry to the vending machine before the massive queue starts. Apple juice or Milk tea? Apple. I spot an orange dot out of my peripherals. I creep closely behind Hinata. A hat? A scarf? Maybe a scarf would be more appropriate as a winter gift. Then a watch? Fitbit? But then I'd be pressuring him to wear it.

I should stick to something to help with volleyball. Hinata disappears into his classroom. My legs keep moving but my eyes are glued to him. I stop by the edge of the door, observing him a bit more for good measure. I dangle my drink between my fingers. Socks? Maybe I should stick with food? But I don't know what he likes!

I slump in my chair.

"No bento today?"

"I woke up too late."

Yacchan offers me an egg roll and I chomp on it. Yacchan's cooking is divine. I soften at the taste of the sweet luscious layers of egg unrolling in my mouth. Idea! I could make cookies tonight. But the idea is shot down as I've no idea what type of cookies he likes.

"Erina! Look at this! LIP X LIP are releasing two limited edition Pocky."

I choke on my apple juice. "No way!"

On Yacchan's phone are the posters of two awfully handsome boys. "My baes~" I call to the digital forms of my husbands. "When will they hold a concernt here?" I stroke her screen.

We both sigh.

A sudden gust of wind blasts through the window, and a flurry of towel drying outside are blown in. I peel off my hair off my face.

"Ewww," a classmate exclaims. "I'm not touching that towel. It's so gross."

I snap my fingers.

"I got it." I look at Yacchan, grinning.

* * *

The black cylinder is placed at the bottom of my bag. Ultimately, I did also end up buying socks and medicinal pain-relieving sports gel.

"Hinata, Happy Birthday!" Tanaka has Hinata wrapped affectionately in a headlock.

"Thank you!" he grins.

"So you're turning 16 today? Got anything planned?" Daichi-senpai looks like a doting father as always.

"Spending it with my family, like always."

Normally I'd be really obsessed over the fact that Hinata spends his birthday with family, however I'm hit with another realisation. Tsukishima, apparently, also has noticed this fact.

"Wait a moment, if Hinata is turning 16 today… Doesn't that make him the oldest first-year?"

Among us first years we all look to each other, then back at the birthday boys.

"Un-"

"Believable," finishes Kageyama. There's a sudden interest in the age order of the first years.

"After Hinata would be…" Daichi-senpai thoughtfully strokes his chin.

"Me I guess? I was born late July." I hold my hand up.

"August babies? None? September?"

Tsukishima holds his hand up. "27th."

"I was born in November," Yamaguchi says.

We all look to Kageyama. "December 22nd." I press the palms onto my cheek. I'm the second oldest first year here! I hate the fact I'm considered in the upper half of the age order.

"Horikawa, you're so old." He obviously senses my displeasure.

"Shut up Tsukishima, unless you wanna get hit!"

Due to Hinata's birthday, today's training session was adapted to more of a friendly match rather than drills. There's nothing like a peaceful yet competitive match against friends. Ah the power of friendship.

I change my shoes exiting the gym. I had wished him happy birthday when I saw him at the beginning of training but became too frightened to give it to him then. It's now or never Erina.

"Hinata!" I call the departing figure. "Happy Birthday," I say, nervously handing him my present.

"Hori-san! You got me a present?!"

"I hope you like it."

He unscrews the top off immediately, pulling out a black towel with orange borders. He holds the towel by the corners, revealing the design of a towel, mainly black but the white 10 occupies a small corner of the towel.

"Hori-san. I love it!" His eyes glitters as he holds the towel above his head.

"I'm glad," I say, internally sighing in relief. I introduce the other contents in the cylinder, though I think he's favourite is the towel.

I hug him, gently squeezing the small body in my arms. I feel his muscles contracting so tensely the feeling is not unlike hugging a rock. I rest my head on his shoulder. It's the first time I've had to bend myself slightly.

"Hope you have a great birthday," I whisper. Hinata explodes into a million shades of red.

* * *

 **LINE: Hinata has sent you a photo**

Hinata: Hori-san! I love it so so so so so so so much,

Hinata: Thank you

Hinata: You're the best.

Hori: Is that your little sister?

Hori: She looks just like you!


	8. Tokyo Summer Training Camp

It's been two weeks since the 'incident'. Once the hospital had discharged me, I donned the eyepatch for the week after. It went from total darkness, to blurriness to the dark, to blurriness in the light. I still apply the eyepatch on, for I'd rather have no vision than half-working vision. Captain had protested over my attendance at training, persuading me to rest and stay at home till I was fully recovered. I haven't seen Kageyama or Hinata since that day. I've been avoiding them ever since. Without volleyball, there was no chance for me to have ever met any of them in the first place. The depression nibbles on my bones. Kiyoko says everyone's been doing individual practice anyways. After the devastating losses we experienced, I am and will be forever amazed at their ability to strive and become better.

I deliberately walk past the gym after school, listening carefully for the voices of my friends. I open the door slightly, peering in the gym. No one yet I guess. Maybe I should try again tomorrow.

"Your tosses have been getting better Nishinoya-senpai."

Crap. It's Kageyama. I crouch under the blockade further down the path. I pop my head out, calculating for the right moment to scamper away. I must not let Kageyama see me. At least not like this. I wait for the sound of the door closing. You would think losing half your vision would result in enhanced senses, but sadly no, you just have to try really hard. Once it's confirmed that they're both out of the scene, I stand to leave the school.

Suddenly in front of me I see petite figure with wild and spiky dark brown hair. My muscles tense. Teeth are clenched together. My eyes narrow on the bleached blonde in the middle. He has his finger up to his lips.

"Yo."

My hand flies over my heart. "Nishinoya-senpai. God, can you, like, next time just call my name?"

"M'bad." He laughs heartily.

I draw circles with the dirt with my foot. "How is everyone?"

"The best we can be. I'm learning how to do tosses."

"Wait wha? Why does a libero need to learn how to toss?"

He balls his hands into a fist. "Our last match against Seijoh, we were so close to winning." One word becomes progressively noticeable. If. if I had managed to toss that ball. If I had managed to save a few more. If I was able to pull off more receives. If.

If only.

"You're gonna be so surprised when you see us in action."

"Nishinoya-senpai, you're so cool." I breathe. He reddens at my sudden compliment. "W-well, ya know, this is just what I'm normally like." He rubs his nose.

"Nishinoya-senpai?"

I duck abruptly at the sound of Kageyama's voice.

"Senpai what are you doing?"

"Ah Kageyama, I'm coming now."

He waves hurriedly and whispers, "Rest well Hori-san."

I mouth back 'thank you' and he runs off to distract Kageyama. I hope that next week I can finally see again, in time for the summer camp.

* * *

It's early morning when we arrive at school. I glance at my phone. 05:34. Fucking kill me now. The sun hasn't even come out yet but I'm sweating in my t-shirt.

We arrive at Shinzen High around 9AM. I am the most eager one in leaving the bus. Fresh air. I stretch and inhale deeply. Several of my joints make an unpleasant cracking sound.

"What are you? An old lady?" taunts Tsukishima.

"What are you? Some freak? You're so tall but don't seemed to have suffered anything at all." Tsukishima's confident stature walking out simply screams #IWokeUpLikeThis.

I prepare for the incoming dizzy spell when I step forward. My legs feel all tingly, all the way to my fingertips. I swear everytime I stumble or falter in my step, everyone rushes near me ready for my collapse. Suga-senpai reacts the fastest, lightly clutching my arm. I signal him an 'ok'.

When I first started at Karasuno, I never would've guessed my first week of summer holiday would be occupied by one of my most despised sports.

I've done my best, saving up my social energy for the weekend but I've done my calculations. A total of 5 schools, average of say around 10 people a team I guess? So that's 50 potential people to interact with. And not to mention the teachers, the coaches and then assuming they have managers. That comes to a total of …

Ah I don't want to calculate it.

65.

Fuck, my anxiety did the calculation for me.

Kiyoko touches my back lightly and smiles. It's decided, Kiyoko is my official girl crush. I'm joining Tanaka and Nishinoya's fan club. I make plans to create at altar in my room. The infamous senpai shrine.

Hinata and Kageyama make it evident that they're still not on speaking terms, sitting as far away as possible on the bus. I make eye contact with the two as they exit the bus, but the moment I try to capture their attention, they develop a sudden interest in their shoes. Somehow, they found out I was hospitalised. The barrier erected between the three of us shows no sign of crumbling. My vision waters. I quickly blink them away. I'll fix it during this camp. I make an oath under my breath.

"Erina-chan, let's go."

"Kiyoko! Suga-senpai!" I say, interlinking my arm with the both of them.

* * *

Amazingly, Karasuno'a bad luck seems to have never have left the first Tokyo training session and the boys marvellously lose every single game. Look forward to the game I believe Nishinoya-senpai had said to me. All their plays have either been unsuccessful or shut down. To make things worse, the main duo are no in sync at all. 'Freak'-quick success rate for today: 0%.

Afterwards, it's time for the team meeting. I should clear this up with the boys, but the plan never seems to work out as everytime I try and approach, they always happen to have something else to do. I wish they were good at lying at least.

"You know what Horikawa? Kageyama and Hinata could use your help with their new combo." Coach Ukai pushes me forward, despite the stuttered protests from the boys. Now? We're actually going to do this now? The boys dash to the closing door. They slam their fists frantically against the metal.

"We're not letting you out!" Captain's muffled voice says.

The boys unwillingly turn to me.

"So," I start off, twirling the ball.

"Hori-saaan." Hinata's mouth forms a squiggle as the tears dot his eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for avoiding you." He sags down to the floor, forehead touching the ground. Kageyama too, though struggling, gets onto his knees.

"It was my fault that you were injured. I pushed you onto the ground." Kageyama admits.

"No, I'm to blame too. I was just so angry I lost all sense of my control."

"No it's my fault."

The boys' voices overlap each other and I sigh.

"No one should ever take the full blame. We all have a partial blame. I should've just gone to grab help. I knew I wasn't feeling well and it was stupid of me of trying to stop you two." I kneel down too. "You two are my precious friends. We have fun times, the bad times. We fight but what matters most that we make up."

I wish someone had said this to me when I was under the weather.

"When I first joined the club, Captain said 'Welcome to the family.' And that's what you guys are to me."

At the thought of family, my nose tingles and I swallow my tears.

"Hinata, Kageyama. Please raise your heads."

Maybe it was a bad idea because all sorts of liquids are over Hinata's face.

I hold out my pinky. "Let's not fight anymore."

It's an awkward knot of out pinkies but it solidifies our promise.

"Are you guys done?" I spot Nishinoya-senpai's spiky hair poking in the gym.

"I thought you guys left!" I say as the members walk in one by one.

"You kidding? We have to practice." Tanaka-senpai rolls his arm backwards. I withdraw from the court.

"Hori-san." Kageyama tosses the ball to me. "We could use your help."

I grin. "I'm glad everything is okay now," Kiyoko says, comforting me with a sincere smile.

"Me too."

* * *

Though team training ends, free practice starts. In this one day, I've had enough volleyball for a month. My shoulders are sore from all that throwing. But no one shows signs of leaving so I feel too embarrassed as a manager to ditch my team.

Till I notice Tsukishima leaving, throwing his towel around his neck. Is he not going to practice like everyone else? Actually, did he practice at all the past two weeks I missed of training? I thought they were all doing some individual training to improve. Azumane-senpai tried out his new jump serve, that still can be improved. There was an attempt to execute a synchronised attack. Even Kageyama's tosses to Hinata were a bit weird today. In the first place, does Tsukishima even like volleyball? He doesn't seem all that serious about it either. He's got the height, game sense and some experience. From what I've observed today, Tsukishima seems to be falling behind. Everyone seems to be evolving, learning new techniques and absorbing the new information while he's being left way, way behind.

I sneak out after him.

The great Tsukishima wouldn't be feeling depressed would he? I clothe myself in the imaginary trench coat and sunglasses.

"Hori-san, what are you doing?"

"Yamaguchi! SHHhhhhh." I bring my finger to my lips.

We both take tiny steps, inching closer to Tsukishima.

"Hori-san, what do you think I should say to Tsukki?"

Yamaguchi's troubled expression suggests to me he had been mulling over the same issue.

"Yamaguchi, I don't think I'm the best person to give you advice," I confess.

He sighs and brings his hand to his head.

"But I'm sure you need only be yourself. Tell him what you really think. You've been best friends since forever right? Tsukishima will definitely listen to you."

He seems a bit more at ease, his shoulders relaxing.

"Thanks Hori-san."

I pat him twice on the back. "You can do this Yamaguchi!"

He reddens then goes to complete his task. _Aw man, Yamaguchi is so cute_ , I think.

"Tsukki!"

From the corner of my eye I see their confrontation. It should be fine. The power of friendship will definitely prevail.

After a quick meal at the cafeteria, I return back to the gym to hoping to help out with the quicks. On the way however I see Tsukishima along with Kuroo and two Fukurodani members; the ace and the setter training. I barely poke my head in but somehow Tsukishima is alerted of my presence, sending a annoyed glare.

"Weren't you not going to practice?" I accuse.

"I got captured," he replies. I walk in with the intention of offering my help. I'm still very wary of Kuroo who seems to be even more calculating and condescending than Tsukishima. Nekoma's captain takes a step at me, causing me to grab onto Tsukishima's shirt as I engage with Kuroo in a war of silence using Tsukishima as a shield. Kuroo's evil laugh dances around me.

"Oi, let go," Tsukishima commands, displeased but not removing my grip.

Suddenly a tall guy, Nekoma's middle blocker I believe, Haiba Lev pounces in and dashes to Kuroo's side.

"Captain can I practice blocking with you?" Lev begs. You can never trust anything in volleyball, especially people. This guy, yes I knew he was tall but to think I had to turn my head completely at 90 degrees to look at him.

"Thought you were practicing receives with Yaku," says Kuroo, casually spinning the ball.

"Well, Yaku-san said I did such a good job he let me go..."

"But you're receives are so... lousy," I accidentally say audibly. I cover my mouth with my hand. "No offense," I quickly add.

Kuroo laughs aloud.

"It's not like you can do any better," Tsukishima defends Lev. It angers me that Tsukishima sides with the enemy. I thought we were a team!

"Yeah I can."

The moment I say that, the boys seem taller, looking at me like I'm a specimen on a petri dish under a microscope.

I gulp.

"Well that's perfect. We can hav 3," Kuroo says menacingly as he rubs his hands together.

"Kuroo-san, isn't this a bit unfair?" says Akaashi-san. Having a girl on the team, didn't bother the Fukurodani players at all. It was the height difference. The three shortest versus the three tallest. The Fukurodani players are above average height but compared to the other team who are just giants, we have a major disadvantage. I had little hope I could take down this giant alliance.

I look to my new team members.

"Hi, I'm Karasuno's manager Horikawa Erina."

"Akaashi Keiji. Setter." 182 centimetres perhaps. Messy black bed hair. Eyes coloured blue, or grey, or both. Kinda my style. Seeing him up close sends my heart into hysteria.

"I'm Fukurodani's captain! Bokuto Kotaro!" I should no longer be surprised at these coincidences between the school names and their exterior.

"I'll try not to be a massive burden," I say but it looks like they don't believe me. I think Akaashi-san has already given up on this match.

After appropriately deciding the team names - me being on the team with Owls, they all decide for me to serve first.

Big mistake.

I throw my jacket to the side. Am I wearing a sports bra? No wait, that's not the problem. I really shouldn't be wearing a jacket in this weather. They must think I'm crazy.

Since I think my reputation has already been messed up I decide I'll just go all out.

"Hey tryhard, you don't serve from there," Tsukishima mocks me, noticing the distance I'm standing away from the backline of the court.

However the veterans on the court seem to have an idea of what I'm planning.

"She isn't seriously going to do a jump serve right?" It's the first time I've seen Akaashi have this sort of expression.

"Here I go!"

Like turning on a switch, everything suddenly changes to high definition. I throw the ball up. The height is good. The throw feels fine. I have a great feeling about this serve. As I run up, I feel confidence in my legs, my arms, my control and precision. Of course, I don't have insane power like Kageyama or Azumane-senpai. My only weapons are my control and accuracy.

At the highest point, I make contact with the ball sending it on a one-way path in the corner behind Tsukishima.

I roll my right shoulder. God, it feels so stiff. My landing could be a little more graceful but considering I haven't practiced in a while, I am totally satisfied with the results.

I blow a raspberry at Kuroo and Tsukishima, asserting my dominance over them.

"Whoa you're pretty good!" Bokuto compliments me.

"Wow! One of Japan's top five aces are praising me." I make sure to emphasis ' _me_ ' to Tsukishima.

I can't get over the feeling when people are stunned at me. My looks do that most of the time, but the feeling of proving someone utterly wrong is the most addictive one of all. Slowly, my superiority will bring down that patronizingly superior blonde beanpole.

I've awakened the Cats.

The game runs smoothly. I always make sure I end up receiving so I can deliver it to Akaashi who then gives Bokuto the perfect toss, warning us a point. Every point we gain, Bokuto and I make sure we boast of it.

It's time for Kuroo to serve, and I swallow my nervousness. After all, he is a captain of a team. His strength may not be his serve but surely it was something to be feared.

As the ball comes flying to our side Akaashi ends up receiving the serve. A great strategy I must admit. With our setter out of play, it forces Bokuto or me to hit it next.

"I'll set!" I call, running to the front of the net. My arms are up, I can see the ball falling onto my fingers. Out of my peripheral vision I see Bokuto rush up. I wait for the perfect timing. Akaashi had always tossed to Bokuto slightly higher. I imitate the moves I've been observing since the beginning of camp.

Who am I kidding? I can't toss for shit. Instead, I execute a dump attack.

An anti-climactic finish for such an impassioned set up. Oh the bliss of a successful execution.

"Yay!" I high five Bokuto and Akaashi.

"Man I thought you were totally legit about tossing it to me," says Bokuto.

"Me too," Akaashi agrees.

The Cats emit blazing hatred to me. I've successfully accomplished my plan: Annoy the hell out of the enemy.

"I haven't tossed in years, I don't have the confidence to toss to one of Japan's top five aces," I say deliberately mentioning 'Japan's top Five aces' lifting Bokuto's spirits to the highest.

I seem to have formed an indistinct bond with Akaashi who gives a faint nod of approval at my selection of words.

They steal back a point, this time Tsukishima serves. Once again, it's unfortunate that Akaashi ends up receiving again and I resume the role of setter.

"To me!" I call, positioning myself near the net.

"Sorry it's a bit short!"

I'm too far from the net to perform a dump. It means I have to fully commit to this toss. I calculate, taking into account the distance away from the net, the speed of Bokuto's run and the positions of the blockers on the other side of the net. This feeling... sometimes everything around me moves in slow motion, I can see where the ball will land, hear everyone's breath and my brain works fast enough to run mental simulations in my head.

I toss. It's slightly off. Who am I kidding, it's pretty terrible but it does the trick. Kuroo and Lev are at the net, challenging Bokuto. But ultimately Bokuto breaks through the gap between Lev's arm, resulting it a beautiful cross shot.

"Yay!" Bokuto and I high-five each other, jumping up and down.

I offer Akaashi a double high-five too.

"Did you see that Akaashi?" Bokuto gloats, lifting up his chest and head.

"I did. It was simply awesome," Akaashi says deadpanned.

"It was pure luck though," Bokuto reveals. How can someone not have the heart to cheer for such an innocent soul?

Nothing delights me more than Tsukishima's annoyed face. I lie. Nothing delights me more than to see Tsukishima _and_ Kuroo's annoyed face. Lev is amazed, probably sizing me up. I lot of people do underestimate me.

Finally realising that I actually had volleyball skills, the Cats abandon their strategy conforming to a playstyle similar to their usual one. I can sense their rising annoyance as it's my turn to spike, however all of them, _all_ members taller than 185, form a blockade in front of me.

"That's so unfair!" I exclaim, running up to spike the ball. Seeing their smirks fires up my run. This calls for my ultimate trick. As I run up, I throw my hands back as far as possible, propelling me up. This time I use my right hand to aim at the ball. Kuroo notices this change immediately but is too late in changing the course of his arms as I spike with my left.

I blow a raspberry. "Hori-san! You never told us you could use your left hand!"

"It's a good trick isn't it?" To which Bokuto nods excitedly in agreement. I fiddle with my left hand. It was because of this hand I got into volleyball in the first place.

"Whoa! What's this?" Hinata jumps in like an excited child about to get ice cream. When he notices the players, his face illuminates at the sight of the strong players. "Can I play too? Can I? Can I?" he begs. Then he notices me. His feet cement themselves on the ground. I throw the ball to him.

"You can take my spot. I should probably go shower anyways."

Despite Bokuto's plea for me to stay, I take my leave.

"Looks like we have a guaranteed chance of winning," smirks Tsukishima.

"Good luck," I encourage.

I take one last look at the court. Once again there seems to be a glass barrier. Hinata doesn't look back at me, already immersed in the match. The awkward tensions are still in the air.

* * *

All the other school's managers and I room together. It's a bit awkward to shower all together upon first meeting but in a way, it solidified our relationship.

I draw their names up onto the post its in my mind.

Shirofuku Yukie - Fukurodani

Suzumeda Kaori - Fukurodani

Miyanoshita Eri - Ubugawa

Otaki Mako - Shinzen

"Kiyoko, do you prefer top bunk or bottom?"

"I don't mind."

"Then I guess I'll take the top."

The six of us bond easily, discussing volleyball and the members. Besides volleyball, we move onto one of my top ten favourite topics in the world: boys.

"Karasuno's boys aren't too bad at all," Yukie says. "Especially your ace."

"So you like the mature, wild looking type of guys?" I guess.

"Well yea, since our ace is a bit..."

Her unfinished sentence speaks for itself.

"I personally think Akaashi's hot," I confess.

There are a couple agreeing nods. I realise that our ideal hot boys aren't all that different. They bring up the names on which I also agree.

Azumane-senpai. Akaashi. Kuroo. Tsukishima. Kageyama. The list continues.

"I think Karasuno's Number 10 is cute," reveals Mako.

"Short guys are your type then?" continues Kaori.

"I just have the desire to protect them!" Mako asserts, blushing as she grips tightly onto her pillow.

"Mako, if short guys are your type I think our libero is cool," I say, "Nishinoya-senpai is so charismatic. Don't you think Kiyoko?"

If only Nishinoya could see this moment, he'd be thanking me for the rest of his life.

"He's not really my type," she finally says.

Oh how I want to say 'don't mind' to Nishinoya-senpai. The transparent image I conjured of Nishinoya-senpai is in the corner growing mushrooms, hanging his head down in defeat.

"My exes have all been volley ball players too," complains Yurie.

"My last one was also a volleyball player," sighs Mako. The three other girls shake their head. I'm dumbfounded as to how the beautiful Kiyoko-senpai hasn't had a boyfriend before.

"Erina what about you?"

I suffer from a short moment of paralysis. "Oh me?" I laugh. I say laugh but it's more like Google translate saying 'ha ha ha ha'.

"That reaction..." Yurie expression demands for the details.

"Yea, he was a volleyball player too." I concede.

I like talking about boys. Not boyfriends. Especially not ex-boyfriends. I desperately attempt to change the topic but they persist.

"My ex-boyfriend went to Itachiyama Academy, pretty sure he still plays volleyball," grieves Yurie.

"Nohebi," Mako adds.

They rest their eyes on me again. I say the name of the school into my pillow.

"Erina, we can't hear you," says Eri. Mentally, I'm shouting at her. _Maybe it's because I don't want you to hear._ But the better part of me advises me not to do it.

"Shiratorizawa."

Even the city girls react to the name. The dust in the air freeze.

The unspoken second question lingers in the air.

Who.

"Does he still play?" interrogates Yurie.

"Yea."

"Is he on the team?"

"Yea." With each reply, I get softer and softer until Kaori finally ends it with a head-on question.

"Is it Ushiwaka?"

The tranquillity verifies my answer. "No way," Mako says in disbelief.

"Pics or it didn't happen," Yurie says jumping to my bed. The girls scramble for a spot around me.

I can't believe I still haven't deleted every picture I've had. I reluctantly scroll through my phone. To April 2014.

I judge which photo I'm willing to share. I'm not in many of them. They were just me being annoying, calling his name abruptly and capturing that single moment of his bewilderment. I keep swiping till I reach a photo of us together. He's in his junior high uniform. Graduation Day. I have my left arm wrapped around his neck. My raven black hair at the time reaching to the middle of my ribcage. I have my head tilted to the side, my lips needing only finger's length to kiss his cheek. An uncommon sight of Ushijima Wakatoshi actually showing his teeth. I swipe right again. This time we're both looking at each other. My grey eyes used to express so much of me. Now they're just rain clouds captured in a photograph. I swipe left again.

I hold my phone out. "Here's proof."

"Ushijima never struck me as the type to date," Kiyoko murmurs.

The girls are ravenous for every detail in my previous relationship. They sense the wall I've carefully constructed to seal away the memories. They know where to tread, because previous relationships means walking on thin ice. It's the first time I've actually talked about it to someone. It was a secret relationship that only lasted for about a year.

I let out the emotions that had accumulated for the past years.

Amazingly, I don't cry. All this time the very thought would've summoned tears but actually having a heartfelt D & M allowed me to reflect on the problems I had been avoiding.

"There you have it," I conclude casually.

They're awestruck, stuck in a daze.

"Wow," is the best that Kaori can say.

"Anyways let's talk about something less depressing, like food. I actually had dinner quite early. I'm going to sneak into the kitchen." I jump off my bed. I debate whether I should go in my pyjamas or not, eventually deciding against the latter because it would that too much time and energy.

Before I turn the door knob, a hand gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Let's make a cake," Yurie smiles.

I place my hand on top of hers.

"Sure."

* * *

 **LINE: Horikawa Erina has created a new group - VB Tokyo Training Camp: Manager Team**


	9. It's The Heat Making My Nose Bleed

The girls and I walk in with confidence into the cafeteria. Some teams have already arranged themselves in groups. I can almost imagine the flowery pink aura we emanate throughout the cafeteria. I guess when over 90% of the attendants here are boys, being a girl attracts some major attention.

Mako leaves to help with the cafeteria ladies. Afterall, Shinzen is her school. I don't exactly understand what the rest of the managers are doing but it must be something responsible and manager-like that I'll do next year.

I locate a familiar blob of orange sitting on the far left. Beside Haiba Lev, Hinata looks like a cute accessory.

"Morning!" I say, taking my seat next to Hinata. I wave at the white-haired giant of Nekoma too. The tiny boy is just pouring rice down his throat. His cheeks are full like a squirrel hiding its nuts. Kageyama slides in beside me, wishing me good morning then diverts his concentration onto his food.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walk past holding their trays and I notice that they're rice bowls are more averagely stacked compared to Hinata's mountain. "Morning Yamaguchi!" I make sure to pause extra-long before finally greeting Tsukishima.

"Morning Hori-san," smiles Yamaguchi. Not knowing how to deal with me, Tsukishima picks on Hinata.

"How can he eat so much but none of the nutrients go to his height?" True. But I won't say that aloud because that would mean agreeing with Tsukishima.

Hinata stops shoving food into his mouth for a moment. "Mmmf mmrf mm."

"Don't speak with your mouth open," I reprimand. "Look, you've got rice all over your face." I grab his napkin, cleaning his face and picking off the loose grains attached onto his cheek.

"I have no idea what you're saying," Tsukishima says, moving on and sitting further down the table.

The third years come soon, making themselves comfortable opposite of us.

"You're not eating?" Suga-senpai says, noticing the empty space in front of me. Sawamura-senpai's eyes also stare at me.

"I don't really feel like breakfast today," I answer. All of a sudden, a piece of pork cutlet enters my vision from my left. Eyes widened, I look to Kageyama who's possible pulling off the Top 10 Most Tsundere Expression of all time. Who would've thought volleyball-obsessed idiot Kageyama who's constantly in a foul mood would offer a pork cutlet to me of all people? I look to the third years for help but they too have stopped functioning. I'm the first to break out of paralysis mode.

"It's okay Kageyama. I'm really not that hungry."

He refuses to surrender his chopsticks. With only one solution in mind, I carefully bite the cutlet, determined to make sure my lip doesn't touch his chopstick. I pull out the cutlet with my teeth and chew on it quickly.

"Thanks," I mumble.

 _Face of mine, please don't betray me,_ I beg. There's another pork cutlet in sight. This time from Suga-senpai. Thanks to him, I've seemed to trigger some sort of pitiful response from the surrounding team members as they all offer me a part of their meal.

"Wait. No. What's going on? Why are you all giving me your food?"

I lean back away from the offerings that look more like tips of a sword aiming for my neck.

"Hori-san," Suga-senpai says wickedly. "Say 'ahh'"

I'm a rabbit surrounded by vicious crows.

* * *

Today is the third day of the Tokyo Summer Training Camp. Originally I thought that yesterday and the day before where flukes, Karasuno would start their winning streak. The hope for that slowly diminishes after every penalty, I gradually accept the fact that today was simply not their day too.

The cicadas chirp and I melt under the summer heat.

"It's hot," I complain.

"Well the weather here is slightly warmer than Miyagi," acknowledges Kiyoko. These past two days, I've really managed to connect well with her. We share a few common interests too. Like how we're former track and field members.

I can't imagine what it's like actually running in this weather. Especially this steep hill. Kiyoko and I make sure the water is kept cool and iced so we situate ourselves under the only tree on top of this hill.

Kageyama is one of the first to reach the top. "Good job," I say to Kageyama, handing him a yellow bottle. I pat him on the back just to make sure he's fine.

He's too tired and exhausted to say anything. I continue my duty of making sure my members stay hydrated. Sawamura-senpai is the last to arrive.

"Sawamura-senpai, good job," I congratulate. He's red-faced and places his hands on his knees, panting for air.

"Must be tiring," I comment. "Just imagining myself running up this hill, I can feel a nosebleed coming."

"Do you need a tissue?" he says worriedly. As expected of Captain, so responsible. "Just kidding!" I say in hopes to comfort him.

"You did say you had a lot of nosebleeds in the summer," Suga-senpai say, joining the conversation.

"Suga-senpai good job!" I hand him a bottle which he accepts gladly. I watch his Adam's apple bob as he drinks, his jaw moving forward slightly as he gulps down the water.

"I've been wondering. When did you and Suga get so close?" queries the Captain, drinking from the bottle at last.

I glance at Suga-senpai. "The day I walked her home was it?"

"The day you walked me home," I affirm. I go on to praise Suga-senpai, resulting in his sheepish smile and blush. This feeling is reminds me of a child excitedly recounting her day in kindergarten to her father. I make sure to flatter Sawamura-senpai too so he doesn't feel left out.

"Of course Sawamura-senpai you're very admirable too! As expected of the defence specialist of Karasuno. You and Suga-senpai are totally the pillars holding up this team."

"Ah, what is this feeling?" says Sawamura-senpai blissfully, bathing in the sweetness of my words.

"If Suga-senpai is like the mum of the team, you're definitely the dad," I continue.

Suga-senpai nudges Sawamura-senpai who is so overwhelmed in contentment he's become a blob on the ground.

"Oi, Daichi-senpai are you really that happy?" he jokes. "Hori-san try calling him Daichi-senpai," Suga-senpai encourages.

"Daichi-senpai." I comply to Suga-senpai instruction and sure enough, more flowers are pouring out of Daichi-senpai's aura.

"Daichi sure looks happy," Azumane-senpai says accompanying us. I haven't talked to Karasuno's ace all that much. Undoubtedly, all signs suggest _'gangster'_ but in reality Azumane-senpai is just a really big cinnamon roll. He gets depressed easily, but at the same time it's quite easy to raise his spirits. In terms of the Karasuno family, certainly he'd be the oldest son. This is the feeling of a family that I never truly experienced.

"Hori-san called him Daichi-senpai," Suga-senpai explains and Azumane-senpai nods understandingly. I want to be able to get closer with everyone. To prove I can become a proper member and to become a reliable person the members can look to for help.

"I don't understand why Captain is so happy," I shake my head and shrug my shoulder.

"Hori-san," Suga-senpai looks like he's about to begin his lecture. "You don't understand the power of a cute girl calling us senpai. First name plus senpai is the ultimate combo."

I tilt my head, recalling Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai's very first reaction when I met them. I decide to conduct one final experiment.

"Asahi-senpai."

And the giant falls.

So much power. So much potential. I luxuriate in this new power. I look to Suga-senpai, laughing together. And then, his expression turns quickly to one of concern.

"Tissue! Tissue!"

Blood gushes from my nose.

* * *

The next team we verse is Fukurodani. I intended to wave at Akaashi but it's Bokuto who comes dashing into view to wave back.

Is he jealous that I didn't wave to him first?

"Are you okay?" Akaashi asks, pointing to his nose.

"Nurries, it's just the heat." I'm screaming on the inside. He's started a conversation with me. Dear God let me drown in my blood so I can die happy.

My nosebleed finally stops halfway through the first match. I remove the bloody tissue from my face to check the flow has ended so I don't get any nasty surprises later. But of course, my misfortune doesn't end there.

"STRAY BALL!"

I don't even look but I know it's coming to me. It wasn't my intention to do a back-hand flip. But the moment I leaned back to avoid the ball, I had put too much strength in avoiding the ball. The ball hits the wall with a loud 'BAM'.

Kiyoko-senpai speedily dashes to my side, making sure I'm okay. I glare at the court and everyone flinches and points to one very terrified midget.

"Hinata…" I growl. I pick up the ball and carry out a couple practice bounces. If it were anyone I would've let it go, but this another stray ball from the same person. Also I'm mad that he has been avoiding me. And I just had a nosebleed. This kid has to learn his lesson. Another stray ball will inevitably remove my head one day. I scream my feelings into the ball. Why aren't you talking to me? Stop avoiding me. Are we not friends anymore?

I hold the ball in front of me, aiming it straight for Hinata.

"Don't move."

What was this? The third time?

"This is the third time one of your balls have attacked me right?" I ask no one in particular.

"I grant you three seconds," I say, holding up three fingers.

Three. Akaashi, Bokuto and Tsukishima leave the court.

Two. Everyone else evacuates the court.

I throw the ball high into the air.

* * *

Once again we lose but the point gap isn't as devastating as previous matches. Out next match against Nekoma doesn't fare well either. Hinata even gets mad at Kageyam for holding back on him. And the one after we lose. And the next. KageHina (I've decided it's too tiring to always say Kageyama and Hinata) duo's quicks have been unsuccessful the whole day. Again.

Once the coaches and teachers allow free practice I approach Hinata.

"Hinata listen here," I begin. He recoils and turns blank. "I'm not mad." _Anymore._ I add, but he doesn't need to know that. He gets on the ground and bows repeatedly. "I'm so sorry! I was such a jerk, even though I had hurt you. I didn't know how to say sorry to you. Please please please forgive me Hori-san."

"Okay, kid. I get it. I forgive you." I say exasperated. At least that near-hit granted the opportunity to clear up all existing misunderstandings and repressed emotions.

"You and Kageyama are going to work on your new quick right? I'll help."

He finally raises his head.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

I pick the small puppy up and carry him to Kageyama.

"Kageyama!" The child bolts out my arms to his team mate. "Hori-san said she'd throw balls for us!"

Did they manage to get along again? I exhale. Does this mean we're all okay? I wonder what happened between the two of them.

"About that." Kageyama doesn't finish his sentence but I already have a bad feeling.

"I want to train alone for a bit."

I immediately peek at Hinata. How is he taking this? For a second he looked somewhat anguished. "I'll just ask Kenma to give me some tosses." Then he proceeds to bounce off to Kenma.

"Are you really okay with that?" I ask Kageyama.

He stares at the ball in his hands. "I'm going to change too. I don't want to lose to Hinata," he declares.

We set up 5 empty plastic bottles front of the net. So this is why their quicks were failing. For the sake of Hinata, Kageyama was perfecting a new toss. No matter how many balls I throw, Kageyama fails to hit a single one. It's always the sound of the ball thudding onto the ground and not the bottle. With each passing failure, Kageyama gets more and more frustrated. Just when I think he can't possible look more angry than he already look, he exceeds my expectations.

"One more!" he calls for the umpteenth time.

"Kageyama," I finally say.

He stands up straight "Sorry. Are you tired?"

"No, no that's not the problem." I rest my cheek on my hand. What exactly can I say to help him? He was worried about me before, I don't want to burden him with the task of taking care of me. As a manager, I should be the one providing support for my team. It is my responsibility to be a source of comfort when they're suffering through a hardship. If only Hinata were here.

Wait a moment.

If only Hinata were here.

"Kageyama!" I say rather enthusiastically.

"Yes?"

"Maybe don't think of the bottle as a target."

"Yes?" He says looking even more perplexed.

"I mean, visualise it. Like visualise Hinata about the spike it. You've seen him spike so matter times. So imagine Hinata running up to the net, the exact moment he jumps. What does his form look like? Where's the highest point of contact? Imagine his hand reaching up to hit the ball."

"Visualise…" he mutters. He suddenly looks at me right in the eye. "Right. I got it."

"Alright. Here I go." I throw the ball higher than the ones I've previously sent him, giving him more time to visualise the scene. I also create my Hinata. I see him running to the back of the court then charge forwards. His arms are behind him, like wings allowing him to contribute maximum power to his jump. Then he flies.

At the point of contact, Kageyama's ball plunges down and lands perfectly on the bottle knocking it over.

"YES!" we holler.

"Kageyama you're amazing!" I say, double high-fiving him. "A genius!"

"No, it's all because of your advice Hori-san," he shyly admits.

"Kageyama, your face is really red."

Then he lets go of my hands. I realise I had did my usual high-five hand hold where I interlock my fingers with the other person. I swiftly hide my hand behind my back.

"Let's do a couple more tosses."

"Y-yea," he stutters.

As I run back to the basket of balls, I can't shake off the tingling feeling in my hand.

* * *

Once again, when I return to my room the managers have disappeared once again. Even though we've been interacting just fine, it's always the couple hours before lights out that they're nowhere to be found. I thought that we had actually formed a pretty tight bond between the six of us but apparently my thoughts were incorrect as they only seem to be avoiding me.

I rip into my third Chocolate Pocky. _Oh Pocky, I don't deserve you_ I think.

I encounter a familiar pudding-head walking slowly, head down and completely engrossed in his red POP.

"Whatcha doin'?" I pop up casually. Slightly startled at my sudden intrusion his eyes widen for a bit before turning back to his game.

"Monster Hunter."

I crunch into the Pocky slowly, letting it disintegrate in my mouth. I don't want to disturb Kenma but I'm so bored I demand attention.

"Wait, wasn't Hinata going to practice spiking with you?" That's right, I was practicing with Kageyama and Hinata was going to find Kenma.

"I ran away."

I let out a small laugh. Why am I not surprised? Kenma sighs for the fourth time in our 'conversation'. I peer on his screen revealing his failure.

"With this monster, you can tell when it attacks cause its tail lights up," I advise. He tries once more, keeping in mind my advice and passes the battle. "Nice job!" I offer him a Pocky. He lazily reaches out to pull out a single Pocky. "Thanks," he says munching into the biscuit. I have a sudden craving to drink apple juice so I lookout for any vending machines.

"Hey Kenma, where's the nearest vending machine?"

He looks in the direction of an unlit hallway, a faint glow at the end symbolises my goal. The darkness is eerily unsettling.

I turn back to Kenma about to ask him to accompany me on the way down because I am lowkey terrified of the dark but the moment I do, the sound of the door shuts and pudding-head is gone.

I trudge down the dark hallway, moderately mad that the managers and Kenma have abandoned me. The only light remains at the end of the hallway. The destination of my quest; the vending machine.

"Apple juice, apple juice," I hum. I insert the coins. 130 yen. There are four chinks, then the apple juice button turns red. The coolness of the drink protects me against the summer heat and I press the cold beverage against my cheek.

I turn, only to find myself faced with a small childlike figure who seems to have been observing me the whole time. I squeal, emitting a sound like a crossover between _'kyah'_ and _'eep'_. A _'kyeep'_ if you will.

"Oh it's Hori-san! I thought you were Kiyoko-san from a distance."

"Who're you?" I say, stupefied.

"Whaddya mean? It's me, Nishinoya."

Nishinoya?

I mentally compare images of the Nishinoya I know and the impostor who claims to be Nishinoya. Sure they have the same sort of smirk, same mischievous aura and the same voice.

Hair.

Obviously emerging fresh from the shower, his usual gelled hair is down. And he is so fucking irresistible, an intense shade red spreads across my cheeks. Thank god for his dirty blond chunk of hair or I never would've been able to identify him.

But no words come out of my mouth. My hand flies to my heart, blocking it from pumping its way out. My heart drops to my stomach but at the same time it releases a hoard of butterflies on drugs.

Fuck. I've managed to keep my feelings under control for so long but the mere sight of a hair-down Nishinoya has me feeling more nervous than public speaking.

He is so fucking cute.

"Oh Hori-san." Suga-senpai pops out from the side.

Finally, I lose strength in my legs and plop down.

"Hori?" they both say as I hyperventilate. There is a single repeating thought that bounces in my mind.

 _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

"Hey guys what's wrong?" says Daichi-senpai, the rest of the team following close behind.

"Hori's not breathing!" Suga-senpai shakes me but I cannot be revived. Hair-down Nishinoya is the death of me.

"Ya think she has a fever?" Nishinoya presses his forehead against mine.

Gone. That's what I am. I'm dissolving into the air, merging with the ground and become a part of the earth just like Te Fiti in Moana. This shall be my grave.

All hell breaks loose, starting with a trickle of blood from my nose flows down my face.

 _I can't even._

* * *

 **LINE: VB Tokyo Training Camp**

Hori: Guys, I've got it

Hori: Kabe-don

Kaori: Omg, now that is hot.

Yurie: Karasuno's ace pinning me against a wall...

Kiyoko: That's impossible


	10. The Reason I Became Manager

Day 6 of Tokyo Training Camp. Karasuno is not doing well. I am not doing well. Everything is not going well. As time passes literally everyone becomes more and more attractive to me. My life is filled with sparkles and glitter. And that is not good because the time will end soon and I want to keep rewinding even though the button for that is non-existent. I want to be in the Harry Potter Universe so I can have moving pictures that will remain a lifetime.

Once again the matches are only a blur in my memory. I've begun to learn the most efficient way of taking notes, observing Kiyoko-senpai at work. I've also gained a better understanding of my teammates. I finally feel settled in with Karasuno family. KageHina seems to also have gotten used to their new quick. I did dedicate a majority of my free time helping Kageyama perfect his falling toss. Would I be taking it too far if I started calling us good friends?

The end of the day comes quickly. The orange overpowers the clear blue sky and there's an influx of melancholy as I realise the last day approaches. The final match is finished for the day. I spot Tsukishima being a loner. Is it weird that I find the way he sits attractive? I like the way his back leans against the wall. He has his legs spread his hips length apart allowing him to rest his arms on his knees. A picturesque moment.

"Tsukishima~" I practically skip to him. As expected he looks somewhat annoyed. "Let's chat!"

"Can't you go chat with someone else? Like Hinata?"

I look towards Hinata who is engaged in a jumping competition with Nekoma's no.7. All I hear are silly words with no meaning like 'gwah' 'baaaam' 'whoosh'. I raise my eyebrow at Tsukishima and that in itself is self-explanatory. A conversation between idiots.

"So what did you want to chat about?"

I think. I didn't actually come prepared with an actual topic in mind. "How's your practice going with Kuroo?"

"Do you like Kuroo or something?"

I'm baffled at how he manages to twist my words.

"What? No! That's not it. This is me genuinely attempting to care about you." Mentally, I bang my head on the wall continuously. I cover my cheeks with a mixture of my hair and hands so Tsukishima doesn't see my blush.

"I think you've improved. Your blocks have been more successful."

"Wow. Thanks," he says sarcastically. I know, coming from someone who doesn't play middle blocker or isn't even a top player it's not much praise.

I pout. Even though I'm sitting down next to him, I notice that he is distinctively bigger than me. Of course, the 25cm difference between us should be a given but his ability to be able to conceal my body. If I hugged him properly, I'd be able to wrap my arms around his waist, fitting perfectly into him and be able to listen to his heartbeat. I rest my head on arms, supported by my knees.

Tsukishima takes a swig of his bottle, allowing me to watch his Adam's apple in action. I bite my lip, peeling the loose skin and blood fills my mouth. God, that is possibly one of my top three sexiest parts on a man.

"You're amazing Tsukishima."

He chokes on his water. "Are you sick?"

"I really mean it. You're so calm and collected. And you're sassy too. How could I forget? You're smart too. I want to be cool like you."

Tsukishima's expression is a splendid mix of disgust and confusion.

"I mean before I kinda hated you because you were a super jerk. But then I also kinda felt worried for you because you didn't really seem to like volleyball."

What's this burst of pure honesty?

He gently pushes my head and I overreact falling over and clutch on to my head groaning.

"Tsukki you bastard," I say playfully punching him in the arm. One day I'd like to see Tsukishima blush.

"I'll tell Kuroo you missed him."

I punch him a bit harder this time.

"To continue on a proper conversation, what do you like? Ah music! What type do you like?"

Tsukishima always has his trusty white Somy headphones resting around his neck. A blaring sign to his surrounding strangers that clearly says he doesn't want to interact with anyone. He shrugs.

"Just your usual music I guess. Like rock music? You listen to SPYAIR? Radwimps?"

I bounce up in joy, inching too close to him.

"No way!" I can't sense if Tsukishima actually wants to continue this conversation at all, but considering there are zero insulting remarks regarding my music taste, it's safe to assume he enjoys talking about music. It's amazing how much someone's music taste reveals.

"What bout Yamaguchi? What sort of music does he listen to?"

I think I hear Tsukishima choke back laughter. "Death metal."

"Come again?" The sweet freckled boy who gets intimidated by the referee's whistle listens to one of the most hard core genres in music. Oh the irony.

Our moment ends when I sense Kaori enter. "Ah Kaori!" I call accusingly. "I'll talk to you later Tsukishima."

I sprint over to Kaori who flinches at the sound of my voice. "Kaori! Did I scare you? Sorry, but I was thinking, since tomorrow's our last day. We should all bake cakes tonight."

"That's a great idea!" Yurie says, inviting herself to the conversation. "Nice thinking Erina!"

* * *

After arguing, hesitating and sinking myself in deep thoughts for an hour or so. The cakes finally begin baking in the oven, resulting in a warm aroma wafting throughout the room essentially becoming a mini bakery.

We sit around the metal table, being typical anti-social teens scrolling down our phones and tag each other in memes. I form our fifth album on our Line group chat, naming it 'Day 6 VB Camp' and upload all the Snow selfies we've taken.

Day 2 albums are filled with our card game punishments. We borrowed Yurie's eyeliner as punishment. Kiyoko, frustratingly, received the least severe punishment, getting away with only a couple cat whiskers on her cheeks. Meanwhile I had fake glasses drawn, a monobrow and moustache for my consistent losses in our game of 'Bullshit'. The only one who has suffered the same disastrous results is Eri who has an eyepatch – thanks to yours truly, me, a giant mole next to her right eye - Mako's work of art and Kaori's 'beard' that resemble more of long dark chocolate sprinkles congregated on her chin. Originally I had planned to draw the classic penis on her cheek but I was informed to keep this PG as possible.

Day 3 I have personally titled 'beauty night' as we treat ourselves using the face masks Eri has brought. At this point this camp seems more like a stereotypical girl's sleepover. For some reason, Yurie has cat-eared headbands, bunny-eared headbands, bear ears and so on. As to why she has animal-eared headbands, I leave that to the power of shoujo manga.

"Shirofuku-san."

We're all alerted at the presence of a familiar face of Fukurodani's setter as his bed hair comes to view.

"Akaashi! Is there something wrong?" Yurie stands up and approaches him.

"Kuroo-san is asking for Horikawa-san."

"Me?" My heart pounds, filled with trepidation. "I'm not going," I promptly refuse.

There's a second of disappointment that flashes across Akaashi's face. I swivel to face Kiyoko, hopeful she had some idea as to why the captain of Nekoma had business with me.

Akaashi walks up right next to me, pulling my hands right towards his chest.

"Please? Won't you come?"

"Okay," I answer impulsively. The butterflies in my stomach are clashing against each other.

"Right this way," he says in a very butler-like manner.

If Akaashi told me to jump off a cliff right now I would gladly obey.

He escorts me the way to the gym.

"What does Kuroo want?"

He looks at me and tilts his head. _What an owl-like reaction,_ I think.

"Who knows?"

"That doesn't make me feel safe at all," I comment.

To clear up the silence I shoot questions at Akaashi who answers earnestly. I keep it volleyball related just to make sure I don't tread into sensitive territory.

We arrive and it's the giant alliance plus Bokuto occupied in some sort of argument. As usual, Tsukishima has detached himself from the ongoing issue.

"Kuroo-san I brought Horikawa-san," he says, finishing the argument.

"Bunny!" Kuroo greets. Habitually, my expression resumes to a disinterested one.

"Let's play!" He throws me a volleyball that I catch with ease.

"Why should I?"

"Why not?"

"Must I?"

"Are you scared?"

"What makes you think that?"

He's clearly unwilling to surrender this war of questions.

"It'll be fun!" persuades Bokuto.

"Can't you get Hinata or like an actual volleyball member?" I persist my attack.

"I'm sure he'd be utterly thrilled to play with such a talented player like yourself."

"Well." Bokuto doesn't deny the fact he's talented and rubs his nose as he holds his head high. "I guess."

"Bokuto's useless," sighs Kuroo, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Tsukki you convince her!"

Tsukishima glowers at Kuroo but ponders a while. Does Tsukishima seriously want me to stay? What is going on? First Akaashi comes to take me away. Kuroo wants to play with me. And now Tsukishima is trying to get me to stay?

"I'll give you Pocky."

My ears perk up. Pocky?

"Chocolate Pocky," he goes on to say.

"Double chocolate?"

"Double chocolate."

Now he's offering to buy double chocolate Pocky for me? This is really suspicious.

I motion at Tsukishima to lean down so we're on the same eye level. I place one hand on his forehead and the other on mine.

Could it be a fever?

"I'm not the sick one here."

I rest one hand on my heart and the other on my head. Maybe I haven't fully recovered. This could all just be an hallucination. Maybe that's why everyone looks about a hundred times more attractive than usual. I double-slap my face. It hurts. How ironic that reality doesn't feel like reality at all.

"Sorry, I can't trust you guys," I say, turning around to leave. "Y'all are acting weird."

Kuroo effortlessly hoists me over his shoulder like a sack of clothes. "Sorry, no can do." With the ground so far out of my reach, I panic.

"Kuroo?! Oh my god, nononononoo. Put me down! Don't lean! Please okay okay okay. I'll play your stupid game! I'll play it." Petrified by my fear of falling, I try not to flail carelessly. I drop on the floor like I hug my long lost friend.

Bokuto offers the ball to me. "Let's have some fun."

I tentatively accept the ball.

* * *

I sprawl on the ground. I don't have the energy for this at all. Not only do I hardly ever play volleyball, but to play over three sets? I can't count anymore, especially with professional players.

"Time out," I signal the usual 'T' sign, puffing heavily.

"Hori! We have two more points to go." Bokuto naruto-runs around me like an annoying child. Akaashi extends his hand to me.

"Whoa!" I say, stumbling onto him due to the unexpected force. My hand glows for a second. I touched his pecs. I gasp excitedly, feeling rejuvenated. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

Gifted with a precipitous surge of energy I score the remaining two points needed. The power of a hot guy's pec. I can only imagine what abs would do to me.

I sprawl back onto the ground, letting the cold floor cool my heated cheeks.

"Actually, I have a question bunny."

"Haah, what?"

"If you're so good at volleyball, why are you a manager and not actually in a club?"

I sit up, cross legged.

"So you know when guys jump up to block," I begin my half-lie.

"Yea?"

"There's a moment when you jump and your shirt flips up and I can see the abs. If I were on the girls volleyball team I wouldn't be able to see that."

Kuroo and Bokuto double over, slapping their thighs.

"I can't tell if you're serious about that or not." Tsukishima evidently looks shocked, mixed with hints of disgust.

Suddenly, a voice calls for out attention by the door.

"Suga-senpai!"

He invites us to join the rest of the team in playing with sparklers and the 'hit-the-watermelon' game. I wonder if it's legal to do so but coming from Suga-senpai the worries quickly dismiss themselves.

It looks like we're the last to the party. Everyone already ignited sparkers and are waving them rather dangerously around. Even Nekoma's members are here. Kageyama offers me a sparkler, lit up by Daichi-senpai. I bring out my phone, sneakily taking picture of everyone. Even the elusive Kenma.

Suga-senpai suggests we should spell a word, deciding to do Karasuno.

"Don't we have too many people," I say, gazing down the line. Do we have five extra people? Daichi-senpai naturally takes the first place in the line. I've been tasked with drawing the first A.

"We can do exclamation marks or something," says Nishinoya.

It takes a couple tries to get everyone's sparklers fully lit at the same time, and for them to survive long enough for the picture. "Hurry up Suga!" complains Tanaka.

Another depressing voice mutters, "I wanna go back and play Monster Hunter."

"I got it. Jeez!"

Sharing sparklers between 20 people doesn't last long and we transition to the next game.

"Why do I have to do it?" grumbles Kenma, reluctantly putting on the blindfold. I straighten out the sheet of plastic underneath the melon.

"Just do it Kenma. As Captain of Nekoma, I command you." We have two watermelons, allowing us to divide us into two teams. Effectively turning Karasuno plus Akaashi and

Nekoma plus Bokuto. The rules are relatively simple. Spin three times around the bat. Stand. Hit the melon. Each team has 3 minutes. First to crack the melon wins. I have to video this.

As soon as the blindfold is on, there's several voices fighting to influence Kenma. I join in the verbal discourse.

"Kenma. Turn right. Yes. Just a little bit to your left. Walk forward a bit more. Like four st- right! That's good and if you hit as hard as you can on your left!"

"OI BUNNY STOP GIVING HIM THE DIRECTIONS TO HIT ME!" yells Kuroo.

After hearing this Kenma solely focuses on my voice, easily distinguishable in the midst of low male ones.

There's 10 seconds left on the timer when Kenma finally busts the watermelon open. A clean and precise cleave is made.

Tanaka volunteers himself to represent Karasuno and Akaashi team. Perhaps using his amazing sense of smell, with a minute and a half to spare Tanaka-senpai identifies the melon. However, with his sheer strength, the melon cracks open but splatters, drenching the nearby standers in watermelon blood. Luckily I am not one of those people. Along with the others, I search for an intact piece and happily munch on it. I secretly snap pictures of the unsuspecting volleyball players, resigning to the hill.

"Are you having fun?" Hinata joins me by the slopes of Shinzen High's Refreshing Hill.

"Tons," I answer. Kageyama spies us and I gesture him to sit next to me. I gaze up in the sky, an endless blanket of stars occupying and stretch as far as the eyes will allow. Which one is Venus? Maybe I should've joined the astronomy club back in junior high. Nah, I would've resigned in a month or so. In my school years, volleyball was the only one I was actually committed to. And now I'm back again.

A light breeze wraps me in its warm embrace.

"I'm glad we aren't fighting anymore."

"Hori-san I'm so-"

"We're sorry," corrects Kageyama. He can't possibly fathom how important the change in pronouns mean to me. I screenshot this view and feeling and save it in my heart.

Closing my eyes I simply enjoy their presence. It's okay just to sit in silence with someone. Honestly I don't consider myself to be high maintenance. Satisfy me with food. Offer to hang out with me randomly, we don't even have to have anything planned. It's not hard to make me, or anyone happy. That's my goal.

"Let's take a selfie," I say. I hold Kageyama down so he doesn't escape.

"One. Two. Smile." I take two pictures. "Ah we have to take one more. Kageyama's not smiling!"

It's a tall order but I make it anyways. The second try comes out almost as the same as the least. At least this time Kageyama's teeth are visible.

"Hinata! Kageyama! Hori! Group photo!"

Hinata devours the rest of the watermelon in one huge chomp. "Cominf," he yells in response. I bounce up and drag Kageyama's arm. "Let's go."

As one of the shortest people in this gathering, they all push me to the front. We take a normal one, as the unwritten rules of group photos dictate, then a couple more for good measure. Following the rules, we take 'silly face ones' after.

The me last year never would've guessed I would spend my first summer vacation as a high school first, with a bunch of boys, in a volleyball club, in Tokyo. How absurd.

Kuroo and Daichi-senpai suddenly haul in two massive multi-coloured tubs. Not to mention the giant water guns, there must be about seven of them.

"Gather round kids, it's time for tonight's main event." Kuroo distributes water balloons amongst his teammates.

"Karasuno assemble!" Daichi-senpai announces. Armed with deadly water balloons, we prepare for combat. Contrary to my belief that I would be attacking, after the first few shots, I spend most of my time dodging behind my human shields. Most of my balloons just somehow, with no ill intention at all, always drenches Kuroo.

Finding it too tiring to attack Nekoma, I betray my team. My first victim; our libero. I slam a water balloon down on Nishinoya's hair, eliminating 10 centimetres of his height.

"Hori you traitor!" He retaliates with a balloon but hits the unsuspecting Tanaka.

"Noya-san you bastard!" Under the cover of turmoil, I snatch an available gun, soaking everyone possible. Perhaps I'm laughing too wickedly.

Chaos. Pandemonium. This is what I live for.

* * *

 **LINE** : **VB Tokyo Training Camp**

 _Hori has uploaded 17 photos._

Mako: Omg, what is this?

Eri: All this fun and you didn't include us?

Yurie: You guys had a water fight?

Hori: There's more coming. I'm still waiting on the group photos from Suga-senpai

Hori: Y'all should've joined.

Hori: AH

Hori: THE CAKES

Hori: HOWD IT TURN OUT


	11. I Am Kabe-Done With Life

My eyes snap open. I fumble for my phone, blinding myself for a few seconds before the focus of the numbers.

06:27.

I groan, burying myself in the sanctuary of my blanket to no use as my body has already begun to function. I pack my bags silently, cautiously trying to wake my fellow cabin inhabitants as they continue to sleep soundly. I grab my toiletries and creep out to the toilet outside. Of course, the chances of meeting anyone this early was slim. Changing into my uniform and head for the kitchen.

"Good morning!" I greet the kitchen ladies. I am somewhat acquainted now with the three ladies, as manager I've did interact with them, when Kiyoko or Yurie were around me that is. But nonetheless, I tie my hair in a low ponytail, ready to help.

"Actually I have small request," I explain to the ladies. Fortunately, the beautiful souls allow me to carry out my plan. Per the kitchen instructions, I tie the bandana and apron around my waste. I prepare to make 10 pillows of omelette.

The teachers and coaches always arrive for their meal first. I ask the kitchen ladies to make sure to serve the omelettes to the teachers and coaches. This is the only way I can show thanks to the staff at Tokyo for allowing us this wonderful opportunity. Frying omelette number 8, the lady with the blue bandana, Ishida-san peers over my shoulder.

"Not bad kid. You cook often?"

"My parents aren't home often. I have to make my own meals." I flip the omelette. It lands perfectly and maintains its shape.

"I wish my daughter was more like you," she jokes.

I'm on my last omelette and I hear someone say excitedly, "Omurice!"

"Takeda-sensei! Coach Ukai! Good morning," I say, now pouring the final omelette over the rice. For a bit of service, I carry the dish onto the tray, slicing the omelette open and letting its contents ooze over the rice, covering each grain with eggy goodness. A golden waterfall.

"You made this Horikawa-san?!" Takeda-sensei says amazed.

The two adults, mostly Coach Ukai, smugly carries their tray to the tables. Now I move on to help with the other things, such as scooping the rice into the bowls for the players. Actually being involved in the process, I realise I've truly underestimated the appetite of growing male teens. Some bowls I've given end up being mountains high.

"Hori-san! You're up early," notes Daichi-senpai.

"Morning!" I make sure to pack his bowl so it forms a flawless hemisphere of rice. I just keep greeting and greeting people I slip into robot mode.

No job can be left half-finished, I insist on washing the dishes and mop the kitchen. If there's a next time I'll be sure to help out every morning instead of dragging it out till the last day.

"Erina-chan you've been a great help." Ishida-san says, putting away the dried dishes.

"Thank you, you've been taking great care of us. I regret not helping you out sooner." I place the apron back on the hook by the door.

"Isn't she a good child?" Ishida-san praises, searching for agreement from the red bandana lady.

"Please come again soon." The kitchen ladies all give me a pat on the back before they all exit the kitchen.

* * *

Regrettably Karasuno only has 3 wins in the seventy matches they played. I debate whether to be proud of the fact that Hinata is basically an expert at dive receives now. The final game approaches. Next and final team; Fukurodani. Just when I think they must be exhausted I see Nishinoya, Tanaka, Hinata and Kageyama dancing. Actually Kageyama's a special case, could his light bobbing really be considered as dancing? I catch snippets of the words in their song.

"Meat meat meat. Put them together and you get meat."

They must mean the barbeque in the afternoon.

"Kiyoko, do they not know we have barbeque?"

She shrugs but offers a smile. "Well it does just say 'meal' on the schedule."

Despite their ignited passion for meat, Karasuno does their last ever penalty for the camp.

An incredible aroma of meat wafts in the air. The sizzling of the meat sends shudders down my spine. An insatiable desire of beef arises within me. Kaori wanders around, serving onigiris. I walk pass Nishinoya, Tanaka and Tanaka 2.0 but with yellow mohawk menacingly glaring at all players who lay their eyes on Kiyoko, acting as her very own bodyguards. How terrifying.

A couple of Fukurodani players approaches me. _Where are my bodyguards?_ I complain internally. I politely decline their offer to join them.

I want to fill my plate with food, anything at this point. But at every grill stands an iron wall. I've been armed with wooden chopsticks against five billion titans.

"Hori-san did you want something?" Suga-senpai asks. "I'll can grab you some."

I should've just admitted it but instead my manners force me to refuse. He fills my bowl with meat anyways.

"Bunny have some more." Kuroo piles more onto my bowl.

"Wa-"

"Hori-san don't forget to eat your vegetables!" The plastic bowl gradually weighs the amount of the watermelon from yesterday thanks to Bokuto.

"Hold u-"

"Horikawa, take some of mine," says Tsukishima. I'm dizzy at all the offerings.

"Whoa. Time out! This is borderline bullying!" I dodge anymore of the incoming food. Looking at my bowl makes me lose all appetite. _This is way too much_ , I think.

I escape to Kageyama. "Kageyama your bowl looks pretty empty," I say, pouring more than half of the meat I received into his. "O-oh thanks." Perhaps his nervousness got the better of him, but he eats too quickly and chokes on a piece. I quickly pat his back and Akaashi hands him a cup of water. "T-thanks."

"Good thinking Akaashi," I say. He blinks and walks away. Is this what Tanaka and Nishinoya feel when Kiyoko ignores them?

"Kageyama are you okay?" Daichi-senpai casually strolls past us. He looks at the bowl in my hand. "Hori-san are you not eating again? Want me to feed you?" he jokes, holding out a piece of beef.

"I'd want Kageyama to feed me again," I flirt, but the plan backfires as I turn beet-red. Kageyama buries his face in his elbow. Too busy hiding my face, I fail to notice the crafty captain of Nekoma walk up to me.

"Hey bunny, so are you planning on moving to Tokyo anytime soon? You should attend Nekoma and join as our volleyball manager." Kuroo blocks my view. _Once again, where are the bodyguards when you need them?_ "Oi you're in the way," I say, trying to surpass the tall obstacle but as a professional blocker, all of my attempts of escape are, yes indeed, blocked. No matter which way I dart, pain-in-the-ass Kuroo is one step ahead. He backs me against the wall. Wait, this situation...

Then he proceeds to slam my hand next to my head. Hold the fuck up. Give me one mother fucking second so I can remember how to breathe. I'm focusing on the power on my knees join to prevent them buckling.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask, luckily my voice doesn't break. I conceal my nerves under layers of sounding annoyed. He fixes his other hand on the side of me. I mentally bang my head on the wall, translating that thought to an eye-brow raise. There's a moment of slight confusion on his face. "Hmm, I was told this would work..."

"Let me try!" The spirited Bokuto mimics the same action, however the effect is drastically different. The contrast is not unlike a giant pet dog about to lick you. "What's supposed to happen?" he says.

"Akaashi you do it."

"Wait what?" I say too hastily. _Where the hell is everyone in Karasuno?_

I never expected him to actually comply with the demands. I refuse to make eye contact with Akaashi, holding my breath for a record amount of time. But looking at his slender neck and visible Adam's apple isn't any different to looking at his eyes. I detect Kenma, through the narrow gaps of Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi.

"Kenma." I plead with my eyes.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me out. Someone call 110 because there has been a murder. And cause my heart needs saving. "Thanks for the save Kenma."

"You shouldn't let them bully you."

"Oh. Okay."

"Kuroo acts really flirty with you that's because he's genuinely interested in you."

"I think that is the point of flirting Kenma."

"Oh right."

Crickets chirp. What is this pure exchange of words?

"Also my username is applepi. No e."

"Mine's buneri."

"I'll add you tonight."

"Okay."

I sigh. Kenma sure is difficult to talk to. Maybe I should just mention games again to get the conversation flowing. Finally Yurie waves me over, most likely for the cakes.

"Gotta go Kenma, I'll talk later."

I hurriedly dash next to Kiyoko. "Jeez, where'd you guys go?" I mutter, as Eri stands on a chair to capture everyone's attention. They uncover three cakes on the table, earning a loud eruption of cheers. I notice something is wrong immediately. Two cakes are missing. Not mine. My chocolate mudcake is on the table along with Eri''s fluffy cheesecake, and Kaori and Mako's green tea chiffon.

Kiyoko takes over the microphone. "On behalf of Karasuno, I'd like to thank everyone for playing with us for the past week. I'd also like to thank Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai for driving us here and always being there to give us advice. Special thanks Nekomata-sensei for the invitation and Shinzen for being a wonderful host."

Now I notice things are really dodgy. My teammates are nowhere to be seen. Even Tsukishima's head is hard to identify in this crowd.

"And finally to someone who made this all a reality."

There's a loud _'whoaaaa'_ and I turn back at the trigger for the reaction. "Erina-chan. Without your help, we wouldn't have gotten the funds to make this trip."

I fan my eyes furiously to stop the tears from pouring out. No way. I cover my face but peep through the cracks of my fingers to see the whole team behind me, Captain holding a Strawberry Pocky Cake.

"Everyone on the count of three. Let's sing Happy Birthday."

I can't stop my stupid grin. This explains so much. Why the girls seemed to always disappear. Why Akaashi had come to find me. Why Kuroo wanted to play a game with me. Why Suga-senpai invited us yesterday night.

"You guys," I laugh into my hand. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

"Hooray!" everyone yells.

"Hori, make a wish." Daichi-senpai holds the cake in front of me. I'm angry for being kept in the dark. I'm sad that the camp has ended. I'm happy that they prepared this for me. I close my eyes and clasp my hands together.

What to wish for? Firstly I'll wish for victories for Karasuno's future matches. Defeat Shiratorizawa. Then we'll go to nationals. And we'll make the infamous Battle of the Garbage Dump a reality. I wish for my life to be filled with more happy moments. I wish that my friends will have something good happen to them in return. And I also want to be given lots of money this year. And don't forget my academic success. Dear goddess of wishes, if you truly do exist, please grant mine. Let me abuse this day for a bit. I've never made wishes in the previous years so please grant these ones.

Finally I open my eyes and blow out the candles in one breath.

The cake, even if it tasted like rotten fish, I still would've said it was delicious. Fortunately it did not taste fishy at all.

"How'd you guys know it was my birthday?"

"Kiyoko told me," Yurie looks to Kiyoko.

"Takeda-sensei told me."

"Second question, how'd you guys know I've always wanted a Pocky cake? I know I am obsessed with Pocky but like..."

The girls suddenly laugh.

"Hori, did you know you sleep-talk?" Mako scrolls through her phone. Karasuno boys gather round, interested in the video too.

She turns up the brightness and volume to the maximum. The first shot is me wrapped like a burrito in my blanket on my bed. My mouth moves but no sound is being made.

"I dun wanna."

"Don't want to what?" asks a voice.

"Surf." I drag my hand over my left eye. I've never even surfed.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Eat."

"Eat what?"

"Pocky." How creepy is it, the fact I smile about Pocky in my sleep.

"Then for your birthday you want a Pocky cake?"

"Strawberry."

The girls behind the camera giggle.

"Awww Hori's being so truthful."

"We should ask her who she likes!"

My jaw drops and I try to seize the phone from Mako.

"WAIT MAKO!" Yurie and Kaori hold me back, capturing my arms.

"Hori who do you like?" I make chewing noises. "K-k." The anticipation builds up like a sneeze.

"Kiyoko." I sigh. _Holy shit me, you gave me a heart attack_ I say to myself.

"I mean guys!"

The video continues for five more seconds before it ends. The boys sound make disappointed sounds.

"I wanted to know who Hori-san likes," laments Suga-senpai.

"Are you guys my friends or what?" All they're doing is exposing my secrets. Secrets I didn't know myself. God, allow me to make one more wish. Give me a super-powered shovel so I can bury myself six feet deep.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you guys heaps!" I hug each of the managers tightly. Eri wails quietly. "C-come back s-soon."

"Next time we'll go sight-seeing in Tokyo!" Yurie says as I give her one final hug.

Can I just say how much I hate and love hugs? It takes all of my strength to stop myself from crying yet again. Haven't cried yet. I can hold it in. I give everyone a hug, even Tsukishima who tries to his hardest to flee. Though hesitantly I hug Kuroo and then Kenma who unexpectedly wraps his arms around me. I even hug Bokuto, which I kind of hate to admit probably was the best hugger. The babe even told Akaashi to hug me. It was almost as good as that kabe-don. Hinata and Nishinoya are the only ones on whom I can rest my shoulder one. For everyone else, my face gets mushed by their chest or shoulder. I properly press my body against theirs, not wasting this opportunity to at least somewhat feel their abs.

"So what are our plans for the rest of summer? Going anywhere exciting?"

The exact moment Mako asks that, my phone buzzes.

A boarding pass leaving Japan in two days. Always flying me out of the country at their disposal, I struggle to keep the phone in my hand. At least send the goddamn ticket yourself, instead of always getting your goddamn secretary to message me.

"Erina, you going anywhere?"

"Me? Nah, probably me studying at home."

On final exchange of hugs, farewells and phone numbers we all board the ride home to Miyagi.

On the bus, in less than 30 minutes, only snoring can be heard. Kiyoko leans her head on her shoulder as she too naps. I take another secret selfie of everyone's sleeping faces. I think I'll make this a tradition.

My dad told me when I was younger, the colour of the sunset was simply an illusion. The beautiful soft hues that merged to form the rainbow sunset were the reflections of light in pollution. I never bothered to confirm the fact myself, but if such ugly pollution could bring out such sort of charm, I was willing to accept pollution for this reason. I manage to take a few quality shots of the sunset before the sun fully said good night and dipped itself in the covers of the plains.

"Horikawa-san, you're not going to sleep?"

"I'm not that sleepy."

"No one will record you if you sleep talk."

My face should now have an imprint of my hand, considering how many times I've face palmed today.

"Sensei, please don't."

I stare out into the darkness. This is how the 16 year old me looks like. A tear slips out of my eye. Definitely the best birthday I've had. I want this day to never end.

* * *

 **TV PROGRAM: JapanTV**

 _Interviewer:_ Currently at HORI x KAWA fashion show in Paris, I have with me Miss Horikawa Erina, daughter of the world-renowned photographer, currently a fashion designer, Mr Horikawa Shuuichi and his equally famous wife, Mrs Horikawa Yuka, formerly a child actress and now a human rights lawyer for some of Japan's and the world''s most famous people.

 _Horikawa Erina:_ Hello. On behalf on my father, I'd like to thank you for coming to his event today.

 _Interviewer:_ No no, thank you and your father for inviting us to the event today. As expected, Mr Horikawa's work are marvellous. And of course, you looked gorgeous on stage today.

 _Horikawa Erina:_ Thank you so much. It was my first time on the catwalk, I was feeling super nervous to be walking amongst some of the world's top models.

 _Interviewer:_ You did a very good job. Now tell me, the inspiration for this collection was based on your father's experience of family right?

 _Horikawa Erina:_ Right. He's been working on this project for a quite a while. As some people may know, my dad's childhood was quite rough. It was only in high school where he met my mum, he said, "This was the turning point in my life." They were high school sweethearts you know? Which is why you may notice, the first dresses are in monotone shades but as the show progresses the colours slowly dominate the scene.

 _Interviewer:_ How adorable! High school sweethearts. What about you Miss Horikawa? Got a special boy back at school?

 _Horikawa Erina:_ Haha. I think I'm still too young to really know what love is.

 _Interviewer:_ In a sense, that is also a very mature answer.

 _Horikawa Erina:_ Like my mum used to always say, "You'll know when the time comes." I guess there's no need to rush because if it's meant to be, nature will run its course.

 _Horikawa Shuuichi:_ A splendid response. If only Yuka could've heard that.

 _Horikawa Erina:_ Dad!

 _Interviewer:_ Mr Horikawa! Perfect timing, we were just discussing your daughter's love life.

 _Horikawa Erina:_ Your daughter's non-existent love life.

 _Horikawa Shuuichi:_ Well education should come first but if there is a boy worthy of Erina, I can't say no. She's a girl with a refined taste, so I believe in her choice. You know even when she was a baby, she wouldn't eat the baby food at all unless it was prepared by Yuka herself. And she'd always choose the good-looking men to hold her.

 _Horikawa Erina:_ Dad, stop. You're embarrassing me.

 _Horikawa Yuka:_ Is it not a father's job to embarrass his children?

 _Horikawa Erina:_ Mum, please get a hold on your husband. My social reputation is on the line here.

 _Interviewer:_ What a rare sight of the Horikawa family. I can clearly see the emotions here are reflected in the show today. Then finally before we go, could I just get a word of what family means to you?

 _Horikawa Shuuichi:_ For me family is... a tree. We may grow out in all different types of directions, on your journey in pursuit of our own goals, but we all belong to the same root.

 _Interviewer:_ What wonderful imagery. How about you Mrs Horikawa?

 _Horikawa Yuka:_ Family is home. Because no matter where we are, as long as we're together, I feel at home.

 _Interviewer:_ A classic but sweet answer. And finally, Miss Horikawa. To you family is...

 _Horikawa Erina:_ A bond that surpasses blood.


	12. Bonus: End of Summer

At long last summer vacation has ended, which means the Spring Tournament Qualifiers are happening soon. I'm excited to see everyone again.

"So I saw you on TV," Yacchan says, packing her bag.

"Yea well, what did you think of my acting skills? Pretty Oscar-worthy huh?"

Just with a couple words, I manage to turn it into a sour mood.

"Also, did you..."

"What?"

Yacchan walks up next to me, sniffing me like a police inspection dog.

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"You seem different."

"Firstly, I don't think I am. Secondly, it took you the whole day to decide I seem different?"

"Maybe it's my imagination."

"Anyways Yacchan, I gotta go."

I fling my bag over my shoulder and dash to the gym. I can finally see everyone again. I slide down the hand railing of the stairs, almost caught by the Vice Principal who turns a blind eye. It must be because of that TV segment, but I can't tell if more people have noticed me or not because the feeling of anxiety stays the same no matter how many eyes are on you. I think some people just can't believe I'm the same girl at the fashion show.

I slip out of my school uniform and into my black outfit in lightning speed.

Perhaps I over excitedly greeted everyone with hugs. Even the usually distant Kageyama and Tsukishima surrender to my happiness.

"Why so happy?" Suga-senpai says as I hug him.

"No reason." Why am I so happy? It's been a while since I've felt so much emotion. Even my smiles aren't the my usual half-assed closed lips ones. This is the most I've shown my teeth.

"Hori-san!"

"Hinata!" I throw my arms around him. "Long time no see." Can someone be muscular yet squishy at the same time? Shouldn't that be against some law?

"Hori-san." I release him immediately. Was I suffocating him? Hinata examines me, he squints his eyes as they travel up and down my body.

"Did you grow taller?" he asks. I look to Kageyama for confirmation but he doesn't know either. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi also shake their head. But then again, there's no point in asking the team's tallest players. An ant is still an ant, no matter where you stand.

"I mean, she does look a bit taller..." muses Daichi-senpai.

Hinata is on the verge of tears. Tsukishima smirks.

"Looks like someone didn't grow."

Kiyoko brings out the measuring tape. I press myself against the wall and after a stressful minute she announces my new height.

"167.6 centimetres." So I did grow taller.

Hinata falls to the ground. "Hinata, d-don't mind," I say, even though nothing could cheer him up.

"Hori-san, can't you give me some of your height?"

"I don't think that's how it works."

"But don't you think something else is different?" Yamaguchi has his fingers rested thoughtfully on his chin. Everyone gathers round.

"Hair," guesses Nishinoya.

"She's not like you Noya-san. Hori doesn't style her hair so that it adds to her height," says Tanaka, earning a punch from the angered libero.

"What about her shoes?" says Kageyama. I look down at my black NMDs.

"I've been wearing these since forever."

"Glasses?" Yamaguchi offers his opinion.

"She stopped wearing them ages ago," Tsukishima points out.

"Right, because I got too scared of Hinata's stray balls so I switched to contacts." Several nods show they approve of my change.

"Maybe it's because of her body..." says Tanaka as he eyes a specific part of me. I automatically cover my chest and Daichi-senpai and Suga-senpai proceed to throw him out of the gym followed by hollow sounds and Tanaka's scream. The DaiSuga combo: angry version. The very thought is enough to bring on eternal winter. The players remaining in the gym, we all cross ourselves. Rest In Peace Tanaka.

"I think it's her aura," says Asahi-senpai finally.

"My aura?"

"It's kinda..."

"Kinda?..."

Asahi-senpai ends up using vague hand gestures and broken sentences to describe this 'change' in aura. I just nod my head in confusion.

"I got it! Hori's aura is kinda like Kiyoko-san's." Nishinoya looks slightly proud to have made that connection.

"Erina-chan is like me?"

I shake my head. Can we just move on to a different topic now?

"Whatever, I got taller. That's all there is to it."

All of a sudden Kageyama places his hand above my head, pulling it back towards his neck, measuring my height.

"Well in any case, you can take over Hinata's role of ultimate decoy it seems," Tsukishima suggests.

"Tsukishima! That's so mean!" Hinata cries.

"I don't mind," says Kageyama way too seriously, propelling Hinata into the pits of depression.

"Okay! So let's stop all... whatever this is and actually start training." I clap my hands together. "We have first prelims on August 11th. Come on guys, now's not the time to slack off."

* * *

 **LINE: Kuroo has sent you a message.**

Kuroo: Yo, so it looks like someone's Little Miss Famous.

 _Kuroo has sent a photo_

Hori: Can you stop with the nicknames, Mr Bedhead.

Hori: Also, did you have to take a picture at that exact moment? Please delete it. Also, the interviewer came at the worst moment! I was stuffing my face with the profiteroles at the dessert table.

Kuroo: Bunny, unlike you I actually make good nicknames.

Kuroo: And no, I won't be deleting it.

Hori: Kuroo look! I made an emoticon of you ┐(Wヮ￣)┌

Kuroo: …


	13. Prelims Start!

The day of the first preliminaries finally arrive. We situate ourselves in a cozy corner on the second floor. The nerves of the team seem to have an infectious effect, and my stomach refuses to calm down too. But then I remind myself I have no right to be nervous and the feeling dissipates.

"Hinata, are you sure you're okay?"

"I threw up on the way here, so I feel better."

Yikes, just at the mention of the word vomit, the sour smell wafts up my nose and I cover my mouth.

"Of course you'd feel sick after eating all those pork bowls for breakfast," Tsukishima says, despite being on the ground his glasses still manage to complete the 'I'm superior' gleam. As I reach into the first aid kit to retrieve some medicine, I hear Yamaguchi's teeth, no, bones? his whole body make an unsettling shaking sound.

"J-just hearing the word puke makes me want to p-puke," Yamaguchi stammers.

"My nerves are getting to me, too..." Asahi-senpai's sickly blue face is a flashing sign saying 'WILL VOMIT. STAY AWAY'

"Men, will you fortify yourselves oh my god."

"Shoyo, is it true this is your second time throwing up before a match?" laughs Nishinoya.

"At least this time you held it in till we stopped and didn't puke over someone's crotch." Tanaka slaps Hinata on the back while laughing maniacally.

"How'd you guys nearly beat Seijoh when you were in this state before the game?" My doubts for Karasuno emerge and I find it hard to believe this is the team I will have to cheer for.

But this'll be the first official match I'll be witnessing of Karasuno. I can't stop the pounding in my heart.

After the practice spikes, or as I like to call it, intimidation sessions Karasuno and Ougiminami line up on their respective sides.

I want to be down there with them so badly but I can only cheer from up here. Finally Daichi-senpai yells, "Karasuno, fight!" and I join in with a soft yell.

"Oh! So you came to watch the game too, Ukai-sensei?" Ukai? There's a fierce-looking old man, followed by two young boys, walking to the man who called his name.

"Yea," he replies, but not removing his eyes off the court.

"I guess that is your precious grandson's team." Grandson? So this is Ukai Senior, Coach Ukai's grandpa. Uwah, they even have the same aggressive face.

"That's got nothing to do with it!"

"Hey you're from Karasuno too right?" asks the brown-haired kid wearing a blue shirt. "What are you doing up here?" Somehow, I get extremely miffed at the kid for indirectly saying, 'Where's your place on the team?'

"There's only one manager allowed on the bench, didn't you know?" I retort rather childishly.

"Oh look it's Sho-chan!" exclaims the other boys, who has a cat-like face.

"Sho-chan? Oh, you mean Hinata."

All three of us notice the weird hip warm up movements he does.

Asahi-senpai serves first, an amazing no-touch start. I shiver as I know this'll turn out to be a good game. I grip onto the metal railing in excitement, but also in fear because I keep leaning so far I'll probably fall. Their results are becoming more and more evident, after every spike, every serve, every connection made. Being under a waterfall that constantly harasses and beats down on both your spirit and shoulders, eventually a storm will feel like a little fall of rain. Going up against Shiratorizawa seems a little bit closer than before.

Karasuno wins both set with a considerable lead. Hinata and my teeth chatter as we watch for our potential opponent in our next match. It's really hard to see the full strngth of the two-metre giant when you're so far away. However his height obviously conquers all as everyone else looks like dolls on the court.

"That's creepy!" Tanaka mumbles as he eats his banana.

"It's a weapon... His height is a weapon," says Asahi-sepai in his usual negative attitude.

We gather around the whiteboard displaying all the match results. How nostalgic, I haven't seen one of these since junior high, reminding me of the fact that one loss means game over. All of a sudden my muscles tense as I feel a a shadow consume my body. There he is, the two metre titan of Kakugawa. I rub my arms in an attempt to smooth down the goose bumps.

"Two metres is super huge," splutters Hinata.

"201 centimetres and 162 centimeteres huh..." muses Yamaguchi.

"I'm 163 if you round up!"

"201 centimetres and 162 centimetres huh..." repeats Tsukishima. "That's a 40 centimetre difference."

"40 centimetres is the same size as Ketty-chan," I say to lift Hinata's spirit and mine along with it. "If you think about it that way, it's not that much of a difference."

"Is that an attempt to cheer him up?" Tsukishima questions my decision to use Ketty-chan as a comparison.

"Tekachu is also 40 centimetres," Yamaguchi says, seriously playing along with my idea.

"So is a fujikujira," Tsukishima adds. Is he joking or not?

"F-fujikujira?" I think that's a type of shark?

"It's a type of shark." Ah, so it was.

"Tsukki you're so smart!"

Hinata trudges to the entrance of the door. "Ah, I want to combine with the shark," he says lifelessly. Kageyama who has no idea of the previous conversation looks at Hinata weirdly. "If I combined with the shark, I'd be two metres tall..." he mutters as he walks in, leaving the managers outside.

"Kiyoko... I think I screwed Hinata up."

"Well I'm sure he'll be fine even if he's like that before a match." Somehow that does very little to convince me. I return to my cheering position upstairs, praying for Karasuno's victory.

The match starts, and in the first 5 minutes, both Karasuno and Kakugawa have garnered quite a crowd. I have to stop the creeping feeling of pity as the giant hits and scores a point from above our block. What am I saying? I know better than anybody up here on the second floor the effort and training we put in the last few months surpasses anyone. I laugh a bit evilly in my mind. Just wait till we pull out our full arsenal.

The time out Takeda-sensei called for ends and the players resume their positions. They seemed to have figured out that Kakugawa #9 can only do cross shots, as proven when Nishinoya stands by waiting and the ball perfectly falls into his arm. Hinata does his insane diagonal attack, beating the titan and gains Karasuno's first proper point.

The people around me have become too annoying, so I tune the others voices out. Suddenly, Hinata glows brilliantly.

"Wow, Hinata's really sparkly," I say.

"He looks just like my dog when it's really hungry," the boy in blue says, laughing along with his friend. Well, I'm not going to deny that.

Watching the match from afar, gives a totally new perspective, literally and figuratively. I can sort of sense everyone's feelings. Just like a calm before a storm, Hinata and Kageyama execute their ultimate combo. It's like watching the lightning strike and the thunder that's super delayed.

The crowd is impressed. In fact, some people recognise it as their usual quick but little do they know the true difference.

"Hori, you're making a really weird face."

I throw my arms around the kid, putting him in a headlock. "Shuddup, I'm super happy right now."

And this isn't even Karasuno's true strength. I cackle again. Oh my god, I have to stop.

All of a sudden, four players on the court dash to the net. Karasuno's first synchronised attack! The enemy is seriously confused at the large number attacking the net. As expected we gain that point. I try to unclench my fist which has hardened into that position.

We're down to the match point, in Karasuno's favour. I worry for a moment because our rotation is at its shortest however the front line seems more fired up than ever. Especially Tanaka and Hinata. They're matched up against the giant for their mid-air battle. These types of battles aren't entirely reliant on height, sure with height you reach the summit faster. But it's just that. The first one who's highest at that moment wins.

I pray for their arms, most specifically Hinata's arm to stay intact. However as the ball makes contact with the block, it's directed to the back of the court.

"A soft block!" I gasp.

Taking advantage of this chance, Hinata delivers the final blow. My heart sinks. He's not going to reach it! Come on come on come on, prove that height isn't the only thing you need. I accidentally choke one of the kids.

"Sorry!"

Perhaps it was a miracle, perhaps it was Hinata's intention but instead of doing his usual quick, he gains the point via a wipe. And thanks to that, we've made it through the preliminaries.

"We made it without the fujikujira!" I cry.

"F-fujikujira?" says the really confused kid.

* * *

"Kiyoko! I'm gonna go check if anyone's left anything behind."

"Thank you! Be careful though," she warns. _Of what?_ I think, quickly brushing the warning away. I saunter into the corner we settled in before. In the corner of that corner is a bento box with a very cute bunny wrapping. A bunny, how cute. I wonder whose it really belongs too. I can only imagine Hinata with such an adorable wrapping. If I tried to imagine anyone else. How absurd.

"Oh you're cute! Won't you give me your number?"

Ack, what's this. I'm getting hit on. Unsolicited approaches like this make me feel like I've been doused in grease. A sleazy looking guy in a red shirt and yellow pants, not to mention his hair is also dyed yellow. He is literally striped yellow, red and yellow. The other guy, equally as sleazy isn't dressed in something as embarrassing as alternating colours over there but he's not particularly my style either.

"I'd rather not," I decline as I try to slip through the gaps of the bodies.

"Come on, it'll only take a second," eggs Tacky Trash Bag No. 2. I said this before but I'll say it again. _Where are the bodyguards when I need them?!_

Suddenly a new colour enters the picture. I flinch back in shock. Hinata successfully manages to make the two males jump back in surprise. Once I see the expression on his face however, I don't feel too confident about the situation. I can hear his teeth chatter even though I'm not facing him.

"Sorry! That's my lunchbox!" Hinata apologises, pushing my back as he leads me to safety. "Let's go! Hurry!"

"Wait up!"

Tacky Trash Bag No. 1 grabs Hinata by the collar and tosses him away like a paper bag.

"We were still talking," he smiles at me while rapid-fire shooting questions.

"Hinata!" I dash to reach him but he holds his hand out in front of me.

"So you have a iPhone? Or an older version."

"Excuse me!" I flinch backwards yet again. Hinata leaps in front of me, though I've seen his jump more than a hundred times by now, this is the first I've seen in so close to my face nonetheless!

"Ho-Hori-san is out precious manager so uhmm..ummm…" Oh my god, do I have to protect the both of us from him? When I decide to make my move, I realise his attention has been caught by something else. No, someone else.

"So you guys beat the two-metre guy."

"What? I mean, I guess," he says, as the trashbag comes up right into his face like a declaration of war.

"Awh.. And I was looking forward to playing against the two-metre guy," he sighs dramtically, placing his hands on his hand. This guy… kinda pisses me off.

"Play?" Now I feel like I should be the one rushing Hinata away from this guy.

"Matches are super fun, aren't they?" What is with that totally cryptic statement? I tug on Hinata's backpack, my natural instincts forcing me to run.

"Umm… Did you get through the prelims?" I groan mentally, _Hinata why are you still continuing this conversation?_ I hate myself because I am both irritated and relieved that attention is not on me. I want to simply say Hinata 'let's go' and actually be able to go.

"Prelims? We didn't play in the prelims," Trashy Narcissistic Dirt Bag No.1 says as he holds his head up high.

"Huh? So you guys were in the Inter-High quarterfinals?" Hinata asks my question aloud.

"I think it was the semis."

"S-semifinals?!" Hinata's voice enters his high register due to his shock. I refuse to believe such a dodgy dude like him is actually a good player.

"Well see ya kid. If we manage to bump into each other at the qualifier," he says as he affectionately rubs Hinata's hair. "Let's have some fun and play."

They leave with their hands deep in their pockets. How irritating! I'm totally miffed right now.

"Let's have some fun and play? Ah a-apparently he doesn't need your number anymore Hori-san."

My head rolls back as I sigh. "Thanks Hinata, nice save."

"And here, you forgot this," I say as I present his yellow bunny lunch box wrapping. He quickly hides the wrapping behind his back.

"Why're you acting like this?" I playfully nudge him. "It's a cute lunch box wrap."

"This is Natsu's… My little sister's! Not at all mine!" He tries to clear up the situation.

"Anyways Hinata, you were amazing today. I was totally impressed," I say as we finally walk out of the building.

* * *

 **LINE: Mum's Secretary**

Shiraishi: Hi Erina! Your mum sends her apologies for the late birthday present. Here are two tickets to the next SPYAIR concert in Sendai. Please take a friend with you.


	14. Spying on Seijoh

**A/N**

Hori - Hi everyone! It's Hori here. Thanks for supporting the story. ^-^

Tsukishima - Why would people even read this? They have such bad tastes.

Hori - Don't be rude! Also, this is my greeting! Why're you here?

Tsukishima - Hey, I'm just following the script. And what type of protagonists only introduces herself after 10 chapters.

Hori - Go play with your dinosaurs or I'm ending your story right here, right now.

* * *

Days without volleyball seem to drag yet pass as quickly as the blink of an eye. Without noticing, summer races by, ready to pass its baton to autumn.

"All right, start your individual practice now." Coach Ukai has been continually reminding us of the little time we have left before the qualifier. Less than two months now to be precise. "Work hard on improving individually."

The only ones who really display their excitement are the two shortest members of the team.

I spy a suspicious figure fully clothed in black and sunglasses creep by the gym doors.

"Kageyama?" The figure flinches. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"You could tell it was me?"

His face puckers up as he removes his glasses sharply. Did he not expect me to notice?

"W-well yea?" I scratch my right temple.

"Damn it!" he curses aloud, stomping his foot and frowns.

"Was that a disguise?" An awfully conspicuous disguise if I may add.

"There's a team we might face during the qualifier for the prefecture…" My mind immediately beings up the banner of light blue and white. Seijoh. I wasn't there for any of their matches against them, but from what I've gathered, Karasuno has been trying to defeat them ever since. "I wanted to check them out no matter what."

"I see. But isn't recording an unofficial match illegal or something? Or has the rules changed or something?"

"No, you're right. There's an unwritten rule about that. But going there in person is okay and I have a feeling I should definitely check them out."

"You know Kageyama, don't you think going in training gear after school hours would be better if you want to avoid attention?"

He seems to really absorb this advice, finding reason in my logic.

"Want me to come?" I look over my shoulder at Kiyoko who seems to have everything under her control.

* * *

I've never been to Seijoh before, so I was a little bit nervous in letting Kageyama lead the way. Even though he may seem smart as a first impression, I've now learnt you really can't trust first impressions at all. I'm not shocked at all that Aoba Johsai practically has their very own bus stop. As expected of a powerhouse school.

It's easy for me to blend in as a student. Blending in is relatively easy when you have two famous stars as your parents. However, Kageyama on the other hand, didn't seem to get the memo that infiltration mission means laying low and not attract attention to yourself.

"Kageyama!" I punch him on the shoulder. "Stop emitting hate aura!"

He tones down his murderous face to a mild scowl. _What a volleyball nut,_ I sigh.

We inch closer to the caged bars of the gym. Kageyama and I fight over the optimal spot to observe the match.

"Wait Kageyama, who's the other school?" Normally I pride myself on knowledge in Volleyball, especially all the potential opponents in our future matches. Not knowing really irks me.

Kageyama has dedicated his undivided attention on the players of the court. To be fair, they weren't in a middle of a match, taking a break perhaps, but definitely going to start a new game soon. Scouting the enemy really isn't as fun as many people make it out to be.

"I'm Oikawa. Pleasure working with you all." A tall Seijoh student with chocolate brown hair bows as he enters their side of the court. He shakes hands with all the players on the black shirt team. Are they meeting for this first time?

An image of Oikawa Toru pops in my mind. I do believe there was a magazine article on him not too long ago. Another image resurfaces from my junior high days, didn't he get the award for best setter or something? It's along the lines of something that important. I also remember seeing him surrounded by a sea of girls causing a slight rise in hatred for him.

Finally my brain provides me with the most important fact yet. He was from Kitagawa Daiichi. I look at Kageyama who is unable to tear his eyes off Oikawa, who was, sorry, is most certainly his senior.

Oikawa goes onto the other team as their setter. If this is a school I don't recognise, chances are they're not a high school at all. And if they aren't high school students…

College students?

No way. The only school in the prefecture who plays against college teams is Shiratorizawa. I know Seijoh has been consistently going up against Shiratorizawa in almost every final but to think their skill level was actually this high.

Karasuno will have to play in them in the upcoming qualifiers.

"So that's Seijoh's captain?" says random college student No.1.

"He looks pretty gaudy to me," observes random student No.2. Yeah well, I agree with that.

The match starts and I turn on my switch.

I memorise this information. Oikawa Toru. Captain of Seijoh and possibly one of the nation's best setters. Furthermore, many volleyball critics have labelled him as the overall best player in the prefecture. Playboy. Definitely Kageyama's mentor, with a serve like that, the spitting image of Kageyama's serve. Or should I be saying it the other way round? Totally attractive guy. He has the ability to instantaneously adapt to a new environment, evident in the complex plays made despite just meeting the college players approximately 15 minutes before the match.

In that short amount of time, Oikawa has figured out his spikers strengths and preferences. I wipe the spit that seems to have fallen out of my mouth. God, Erina, keep your panties on for once.

This is the image of a King who is able to use his pawns to their absolute limit. I breathe out wonder.

"Kageyama!" I loudly whisper. I point to my phone. "We stayed here for the whole afternoon just watching Seijoh." I try to pull him away from the window.

Only when Seijoh begins packing up do I manage to haul Kageyama to the bus stop. He remains silent.

"So Kageyama, what did you think?"

I can hear him clench his teeth together.

"I may never be as good as Oikawa-san."

"Kageyama?" I am genuinely shocked at the loss of his usual confidence.

"Ushiwaka once told me, 'No matter where he is, Oikawa is a setter that can bring out the absolute best out his team.'"

"So you're scared of Oikawa?"

It takes a while for him to decide his answer. "Yeah, I'm really scared."

I would karate-chop his head but considering I can't reach, I satisfy myself with a punch on his arm.

"That was for Hinata. If he heard what you said, he'd get mad."

He rubs his arm tenderly.

"Besides, you have Karasuno now. I'm not really sure where I fit in the picture but we're a family, it's what we're supposed to do. You know, support each other."

I half-smile at Kageyama, who has his default happy-frown.

"Iwa-chan, won't you come buy milk bread with me?"

"Hell no."

Kageyama and I recoil at the sound of Oikawa's voice. We both panic as we notice the lack of shelter to obscure ourselves from his sight. Seijoh's team emerge from the brick walls, Oikawa leading the pack. As a last resort, I tip toe to wrap my arms around Kageyama's neck, pulling him towards me, bringing our faces as close as possible.

"H-hori."

"Shut up. Don't move." Public Displays of Affection are known to generate awkwardness, especially when done fearlessly. It's natural to want to look away.

I eye the students purposely avoiding us. Someone whistles. I hear another say, "Youngsters these days."

"Just a bit longer," I murmur, waiting till they're completely gone.

"Okay coast is clear."

I remove my arms and allow the poor kid to breathe again. "Sorry Kageyama, you just looked so desperate to hide. This was the only plan I came up with."

And also it was the only plan I wanted to go with.

"No, i-it's fine. Just next time give me a heads up."

I laugh to hide my embarrassment.

"Kageyama, let's go home."

* * *

Although it makes me extraordinarily happy that Karasuno's and Nekoma's broken bond has been mended, I still hate the tiring two-hour bus trip to Nekoma. My usual joint pains are exacerbated when Aunt Flo the satan decides to drop by.

"Kiyoko," I groan. "Do we have any headache medicine, and period pain medicine, and joint pain medicine."

Typically, my cramps aren't this bad. Except this time round, I particularly felt like carving my uterus out with the sharpest knife possible in my kitchen. I cover my mouth, hoping that it'll deter the vomit threatening to burst out of my of throat. The taste of yesterday's dinner burns my mouth.

Kiyoko hands me the medicine and a bottle of water that I consume in one go.

I scrunch into a ball. For anything in the world, I would sell my soul to Lucifer to not experience this pain.

I count down to our arrival at Shinzen, jumping off and inhale the refreshing air the moment the bus stops. I swallow the sour taste of my saliva.

Kuroo, properly performing his Captain duties, greets us upon arrival.

Less cautious of him now, I've developed a relationship of frivolous banter with Kuroo as text buddies. He immediately notices my green expression.

"Are you okay?"

"Toilet," I croak, my back no longer able to support my body. My body lurches forward, ready to puke.

"Kenma, take Horikawa to the girls bathroom. Go! Go! Go!"

Like a frightened cat, he leads the way maintaining a safe distance away but always turns around to check his hasn't lost me.

I hang my head of the toilet. The vomit isn't coming out so I eradicate the excess spit.

Kenma wait for me at the entrance of bathroom, handing me a water bottle upon my exit.

"Thanks." That's 700ml of water consumption today.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asks, sadly distancing himself from me.

I wave my hand to show I'm okay as I down my third bottle of water.

"Erina! Kiyoko!"

I cuddle my fellow managers. "Missed you so much," I say to girls as we all group hug.

"Erina, did your boobs get bigger?" Kaori ogles at my breasts, creepily wiggling her fingers.

"No!"

"Also Erina!" Yurie fires up. "You never told us your parents were famous!"

"Famous?" The word echoes throughout the gym. Contrary to my thoughts, only the idiots engrossed in volleyball oblivious to this fact.

"How come Karasuno doesn't know at all?" Yurie seems greatly disappointed at their nescience.

She holds me out and bathes me in the exaggerated glory of my parents. "Erina is the daughter for world famous fashion designer and actress/lawyer power couple ever."

I roll my eyes.

"Speaking of which, I saw Horikawa-san on TV the other day," Akaashi chips in.

I squeal. Senpai noticed me. For a second the pain in my lower half vanishes.

"What do you mean your parents are famous?" Hinata genuinely seems clueless about this issue.

"You don't know? You've never heard of Horikawa Shuuichi?" Mako can't seem to believe Hinata's reaction.

"You know the clothing brand, HRKW?" Eri says. Hinata and Kageyama shake their head. I think their mum still buys their clothes for them. The girls take turns in suggesting clothing brands and items to no avail. As the person who is most involved with the business I end it easily with one phrase.

"Hinata, Kageyama. Look down at your shoes. My dad helped design them."

That seems to be impressive to them. Everyone else is slightly less impressed because they actually watched TV.

"Wait, everyone knew?" I slam my head into my hand. Only KageHina could be this dense.

Suga-senpai places his hand on his shoulder. "Why do you think we have the money to always come to Tokyo?"

"Donations."

"From?" Daichi-senpai places his hand on the other shoulder. Since when did everyone know about this? I thought I told Takeda-sensei to keep this under wraps. I glare at the culprit who conceals himself under the silhouette of Coach Ukai.

KageHina look at me under a totally new light. "Hori-san, you're rich!"

I hate using the term rich. There's a certain obligation to actually put an effort to make the world a better place. I am very selfish. "Well I'm not poor," I say.

"You're basically a princess!" I tense up. Now that's a first. But then again this is also the first time I've told my friends about my true identity.

"Erina you're so lucky. You always seem to have connections with famous people. First Ushiw-"

"BUG! BUG! ERI THERE'S A SPIDER BEHIND YOU!"

Under the cover of the girls scream, I sigh out of relief.

* * *

Making sure to do warm-ups first, Nekoma and Karasuno face each other for the first practice match. We start off with the classic team huddle and an inspiring pep-talk from Captain.

"Hinata, if you hit me with another ball, I will personally make sure-"

"Okay! I get it! Hori-san you're scary today…" The other members simply chuckle, not able to comprehend that in my current mood I would legitimately spike volleyballs at them summoning the power of the hundred handed Buddha.

Karasuno does noticeably better in the current matches, with KageHina's new quicks having a 90% success rate. Tsukishima's blocks have been rather consistent too, his true form finally taking shape. Yamaguchi's serve has been considerably greater too, my underrated babe finally has succeeded in doing his jump floater serve.

However with our new weapons freshly polished, we still aren't strong enough to defeat the Tokyo powerhouses. Remarkably, my period pain has still not perished despite the tablets I've taken. The only thing I can do is now endure, because I'm paranoid on overdosing.

"Hori, all day you've been complaining about your stomach pain," points out Suga-senpai.

"And back pain," adds Yamaguchi.

"You've vomited," says Tanaka.

"And you're dehydrated," Asahi-senpai finishes off, throwing away my sixth bottle.

"Aren't those pregnancy symptoms?" says Tsukishima.

The team scrutinizes me, inching away and asking that one question with their eyes.

"No!" I assert while pouring truth into my words. "Unless I'm giving birth to Jesus Christ himself, I haven't done anything of the sort!"

Much to my horror, my suffering turns into a source of entertainment. I slip away to Nekoma to take refuge.

"Kenma, Karasuno is bullying me," I whine as I sit by the court, sitting next to the boy preoccupied with his POP.

"Why?"

"They think I'm pregnant."

"Who's the father?" Kuroo smirks, earning him a fierce kick on the shin.

"If you're going to bully me as well, I'll just go to Fukurodani." I painfully stand and stumble as I leave the gym.

"Hold up!" Kuroo holds his arm in front of me. "Since it's so rare for us to have a girl, help us out won't you?"

I roll my eyes. "Fine."

I've been tasked with the duty of tutoring Lev. The newbie himself asked for my help in order to avoid the lesson from Nekoma's libero. Though it's just simple stuff like serving the ball and maintain a rally, at least I help Nekoma focus on the skills they really want to improve without having to baby their newest member.

"Lev! Drop your hips! How are you supposed to receive when your stance is so crappy?" I reprimand for the millionth time after he fails to make it past the 6th rally every time. The metal age of this boy does not match his exterior at all. I finally manage to push him to complete 15 successful receives in a row.

"You did a great job," commends Yaku. "Lev is a bit dumb, so I'm amazed you managed to get him to do so well."

"No it's okay. I guess it was kinda fun?"

"Yaku-san, you're shorter than Hori-san!" Lev points out. Yaku swiftly does a round house kick Lev doubles over clutching his stomach. Yowch. I can relate to the feeling well.

"We told him so many times not to mention Yaku-san's height," says Kenma, shaking his head.

"Thanks for helping us out bunny." Kuroo ruffles my hair as I leave.

Karasuno apologizes for taking their jokes too far. Unexpectedly Tanaka brings out an assortment of sweets, ranging from Pocky to chocolate bars. I look at him in astonishment as he forces the packaged goods into my arms.

"My sister has it pretty bad when her time comes. She gets really mad easily so I always have this prepared."

I silently thank Tanaka's sister. _You've taught your brother well._ This will not be unnoticed by the Gods.

"Tanaka-senpai~" I say in awe.

* * *

 **LINE: VB Tokyo Training Camps: Manager Team**

Hori: Happy to report that we've made it safely back to Karasuno.

Hori: Anyways look at this realllyyy nice photo I managed to sneak of Akaashi.

 _Hori has sent a photo._

Mako: Creep.


	15. Bonus: Tsukishima Birthday

I fiddle with the tickets in my hand. SPYAIR tickets. Two of them in fact. _What if he already has them?_ I could always go with Yacchan but I'm pretty sure she'd appreciate LIP X LIP tickets more. Also, I know Tsukishima's birthday is coming up.

Finding the emotionless giant takes little effort. "Tsukishima," I call out casually.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! It's just…" I summon the courage. "You know, the SPYAIR concert coming up? Like tomorrow night?"

"Oh yea, I tried to get tickets but it was sold out too quickly." He looks like a child who just had his favourite dinosaur was seized.

"Perfect!" I say but briskly tone down the happiness in my voice. "I have two tickets. Wanna come with me?"

I wave the tickets out in front of him like they have a delicious smell.

"You want to take me?

"You're the only other person I know who listens to the band."

I slide him the ticket anyways. He seems like he wants to go. Most importantly, I wouldn't mind going with him. "Want to have an early dinner together?" I suggest. "Sure, I'll let you know the details over LINE."

I clasp my hands together in relief. But now a new problem arises. What do I wear tomorrow night?

* * *

Over text we had decided to wait at Sendai JR Station at the Central Exit. I check my phone once again. We agreed to meet at 17:00, leaving us to have dinner between 17:30 and 18:30 allowing us to make it to the stadium at 19:00 which the concert would then start 15 minutes later.

16:48

Well, better early than late?

I look down at my outfit once again. I've never had this much trouble with deciding what to wear. I was against dresses, in fact the only one I owned was a small black one from Grandma's funeral years ago. I couldn't come dressed too casually. I had debated too long whether I was going for some leg exposure or not, ultimately deciding to expose my legs and shave. Maybe it was too simple?

I switched out my normal NMDs for my classic Adidas All Stars, my second go to pair. I had considered wearingmy Nike wedge heels instead but advised myself against it, knowing full well I would be jumping to the music. I settled for pale blue denim ripped shorts, black singlet and I camo jacket. I matched it with my current favourite hat, a white distressed cap.

So I'm not too girly, but I'm showing a bit of skin but not too much so that I resemble a stripper in a club.

"Hey I just lost my number, could I get yours?"

Oh my god, yikes, did this guy just use a pick up line on me? If it were possible, I'd open my mouth so wide and thrust my hands in just so I could empty out the contents of my stomach manually.

Following the unwritten manual to escape this, I simply ignore and leave him. He slams the other hand against the column I was leaning against. "All I want is your number, you can give it to me right?"

"Excuse me? You're blocking me." Someone steals the words right out of my mouth.

"Hah? Wh-"

The creep stops immediately as he comes face to face with a dinosaur on the jumper of my friend. Jurassic Park? Classic.

I latch onto Tsukishima's arm. The nitwit notices the connection and excuses himself. Thank god for Tsukishima's height, if it was Hinata or Nishinoya, I'd be dead meat.

"Thanks Tsukishima. Or you could even say, nice block?" Tsukishima hits me on the head. I knew it was coming.

"Is this a common occurrence for you?"

"Sometimes, it depends on what I'm wearing." Definitely, my usual style of a NEET acts as pretty good fuckboy repellent. I would've thought with Tsukishima's height and cool aura, many girls would've confessed to him.

"Ah I'm hungry, let's go eat." I hop behind Tsukishima's long strides.

We settle for a café near the venue. Tsukishima, underwhelmingly, orders a burger. When you've been to America more than times you can count on your fingers twice, you get sick on the sight of burgers.

I order a unagi-don, half-sized.

"First SPYAIR concert?" I ask.

"Yea, I never managed to get my hands on the tickets."

"Really?" I sound overly shocked. I guess it's the wealthiness of my family kicking in.

"Princess, I'm just a commoner."

I throw the napkin at him with mighty force. Much to his annoyance, I steal Tsukishima's fries. It's a battle between his fork and my chopsticks.

"Stingyshima, can't I have one more?" His fork invades the space between my chopsticks. I make another attempt for the fry.

"You already had half of it!"

"Why are you like this?" I whine exuberantly.

"No means no." He's such a hard barricade to break through. Normally guys would melt at the sight of my Puss In Boots gaze.

"Hello." We both withdraw our weapons at the sight of the waitress. "Can I interest you in a special we're doing, for only 999 yen we'll give you two slices of strawberry shortcake?"

I am excited at such a bargain. Tsukishima on the other hand refuses. Once the waitress leaves I ask him why. "Do you not want a strawberry shortcake?"

Tsukishima just shoves the burger down his mouth.

We split the bill, and I notice Tsukishima's eyes skim over the slices of delectably pink slices on display. Would it be too much to guess he really wants the cake?

Tsukishima opens the door, allowing me to exit first.

"Sorry, lemme go to the bathroom kay?"

* * *

VIP Standing is the best part of the concert. With Tsukishima so tall, I guess it really was too much to hope they'd let us to the front, together. I stay with Tsukishima near the back of the VIP crowd.

"Don't you want to go closer to the stage?"

"I don't want to be trampled by fangirls." Luckily he just seems to accept my decision of staying back with him.

The lights dimmed and concert began. As expected, it was nothing less than amazing. "Listening to IKE's vocals live, I'm so happy that I exist at the same time as him." I blush as I cover my cheeks.

"Rock music is best live." Tsukishima agree as we walk back to the station. Today, I got to see Tsukishima smile and jump and 'dance' even if it was just a bit. I'm glad the ticket wasn't wasted. We pass the café we had dinner at, and I order Tsukishima to wait as I dash inside.

"Here you go." I place the cake box into his hands.

He genuinely looks surprised, like he's been given a signed album from SPYAIR members.

"This is for me?"

"Happy Birthday!" I say. "Though it's tomorrow right?"

"I'll pay you back." Tsukishima reaches for his back pocket but I refuse.

"Dude it's okay, I paid with my embarrassment."

He raises his brow.

I scratch my cheek wondering if I should admit it or not.

"I basically lied and said it was my boyfriend's birthday and our first year anniversary. I only asked them to keep cake for me till the end of the concert but they gave it to me for free."

I should not be the one blushing in this situation. "Okay let's go home already. My feet hurt," I complain but skip to the station.


	16. Runaway? Or Running Away?

**A/N**

Hori - So we're going to talk about my favourite topic today.

Yurie - Boys.

Hori - Uhm no but that is true.

Mako - Pocky.

Hori - Okay so I know that's like my reputation now but no.

Yurie - Then what is it?

Hori - Duh, me.

Mako - Nah get outta here.

* * *

"Friday!"

"Erina, we have tests coming up. Please don't sound so happy." Yacchan collects her books and neatly puts them in her bag. "I'm going to study in the library."

"Volleyball training~. Can't study with you today."

"Don't slack off okay?"

I answer 'okay' in a sing song tune and skip to the gym. I open the doors of the clubroom to a familiar scene.

"Hinata, Kageyama, what are you doing?"

I notice it as a maths question in one of the past quizzes. Hinata chews on the back of his pacer while Kageyama seems to be employing the 'glare at the paper and it will give you answers' techinque.

"I'm not letting them into the gym until they get this question right." Daichi-senpai guards the door of the room like Cerberus at the gates of hell.

"Hori-san!" Kageyama and Hinata beg as they look up in desperation.

I sit down and explain the question as simply as possible. How to do Maths for Dummies 101 style. Luckily KageHina get the gist of the problem quite easily.

"Hori where'd you rank in the last exam?" Kageyama asks, genuinely curious. Leave it to Kageyama and Hinata to be late on the information again.

"Well I didn't do too badly."

"Too badly? You got second ranking." Tsukishima interrupts while entering the room followed closely by Yamaguchi.

"Actually that was a miracle." I normally do well, but second place was really just a fluke.

"Maybe if you two actually studied for once you'd do well too." Suga-senpai walks in and affectionately messes my hair.

I take that as my leave as the boys get changed though I really would've loved to stay.

Kiyoko helps the boys with the drills as I transfer information from the notebooks to my laptop. I tabulate the existing information on all our potential opponents. I'm barely halfway through the list and I've got 25 pages of writing in size 11 font. To be fair, the spacing is pretty big, but the sight of word filled pages fills me with delight.

I crack my knuckles and back as training finishes. Lying on my stomach for so long has some pretty painful effects on this body of mine.

"Hori-san."

"Yamaguchi? What's up?"

"Can I get your help with this question?"

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Yamaguchi asked me over Tsukishima? "Sure? Let's see what I can do."

In a way, it's slightly easier to explain to Yamaguchi about these sorts of stuff. No offense KageHina. Talking with Yamaguchi, it actually resembles something more of a scholarly debate than an explanation to pre-schoolers.

"So why didn't you ask Tsukishima for help?"

"About that…" He looks at Tsukishima who is waiting patiently at the school gates. "He doesn't know either."

"And he's too scared to ask me?" I deduce. Yamaguchi just smiles. "Then for the sake of you, and the wimp over there, I'll let you borrow my notes."

"Wait really? It's okay you don't have to the tests are coming up really soon." Yamaguchi gestures wildly, declining my offer.

"It's fine!" I reiterate. "You guys spend so much time training anyways. I want to help ease your stresses in any way I can. As a friend and your manager."

"Hori, you're a god-send. I'll return it as soon as I can."

I rummage through my bag, withdrawing a black Gampus book. I clarify some points which I think it might be hard for outsiders to comprehend.

"Tsukishima! Sorry for stealing Yamaguchi," I say but become disappointed at his poker-faced reaction.

Yamaguchi offers to walk me home, but I hate the fact I would be interfering with their usual routine to which he justifies that this is the least he could do for my notes.

"Yamaguchi, is Tsukishima mad at me?"

"Why do you think that?"

I glance back at the emotionless boy, indifferently listening to his music through his Somy headphones.

"He's always been like that."

"What? A pouting unimpressed dead fish."

A weak karate chop on the head comes from behind. "I heard that."

As a comeback, I stick out my tongue. Tsukishima challenges me with his famous patronizing expression. I bid the boys good night and a happy weekend.

* * *

It's Saturday morning, there shouldn't have been rattling or any sound for that matter resonating through the lower floor of the house for that matter. There were shoes outside that shouldn't have been there either. The keys jingle as I insert them into the lock.

"I'm home," I say softly.

I notice Mum placing his jacket over the back of the chair.

"Morning Erina, make me a cup of coffee will you? Soy Latte."

"Not with Dad?" I ask over the sound of the coffee grinder.

"Course not," she says tiredly. "By the way, I'm staying for tonight only. My flight's at 8 tomorrow night."

"To where this time?" I pour the soy milk into the metal jug and stick it under the steam gun. It screeches vociferously before settling into a soft hiss.

"China."

For a woman of 39, my mother doesn't look a day over 30. Her looks fake and preserved like a wax figure belonging to Madame Tussauds. I sometimes look her and wonder if she really is my mother. Sure, as family we share some similarities (some people say I'm the spitting image but I really can't see it), but everything of her is just so… overpowering.

I serve the cup, placing it on the glass table. I turn hoping she'll notice I can finally perfect the swan pattern with soy milk. Like I predicted, she doesn't notice.

"I'm going to get changed." I take off the sweat-soaked T shirt, throwing it into the washing machine as I pass by. There's nothing like a steamy shower after a good run. It's ironic how I find it easier to breathe in the condensed air.

I slip into the jumper I've been wearing for the past 4 days. I especially like the holes that allow by thumbs to go through, a jumper with built in gloves.

I walk back to my room to rummage for some proper pants. As I exit the bathroom, my heart fills with a sense of dread.

"What are you doing here? I thought your show didn't end till late October."

"I let my subordinates take care of it."

"Don't push the responsibility onto your assistants. It's your show isn't it?"

"So? It's what I pay them to do."

"Did you pay off that girl too?"

Realising the turn for the worst, I grab the first and least musty smelling pants on 'the chair' and jump into them, rushing down the stairs.

"I never had an affair if that's what you're insinuating!" Dad's wearing the suit from his latest collection, he must've also just arrived back from France. His blazer is thrown carelessly onto the couch, his tie dangling off the back of the chair. He pushes his hair away from his face as he unbuttons his shirt.

"Don't lie! I saw the way you were looking at her."

My mother stands up abruptly, the coffee cup spilling over and the brown liquid dirtying the white ceramic tiles.

"Can you two stop fighting?" They both glare ferociously at me.

"Erina, honey, not now."

"Go to your room."

I glare back at my mother in defiance. "Mum, Dad. I am not a child anymore. This affects me as much as it affects _you._ "

Their mouths are zipped shut. Dad is the first to speak. "Erina, I know at this age you feel like you're an adult but you're 15 now, you should kno-"

"16." I correct. "I turned 16, 3 months ago." The words '3 months ago' leave a heavy taste in my mouth.

"You call me up just to help promote your event and then toss me aside when you don't need me anymore." The anger I've gathered in the past year bubbles furiously.

"And you two haven't been home in like what? 7 months? And the first thing you do is try and argue. We haven't properly spent a day as a family since 2010!" I snap. Looking around, it's hard to determine the true adult amongst us.

"Erina, you know we're busy. You even said so yourself that you respected our decision to continue our work." I shrink looking at my Mum's gaze. That's the famous courtroom look that wrenches the truth from the defendants.

"I respect it. But I still expect us to try and be a family once in a while. You've made zero effort to communicate with me since you two decided to go on, travelling the world, attending parties, doing this crap, doing that."

I clench my fist. My finger nails dig into the palm of my hands imprinting small crescent shaped marks.

"I'm actually doing work. That man over there however…"

"Says the one who was at a gala the other day with all her former colleagues."

"It was a birthday party!"

"Stop! That's such an immature response." I grip the roots of my hair out of annoyance. "Have you guys even thought about me at all?"

"Of course, you're our daughter." All I smell is bullshit coming from my Dad.

"You're lying, you didn't even wish me happy birthday!"

"That's because you told us you didn't want to celebrate your birthday," Mum counteracts.

"Just because I said I don't want to celebrate my birthday I wouldn't mind a simple Happy Birthday. It literally only takes 5 fucking seconds or less to type it into the phone and press send!"

"Now that's an immature response."

I'm tempted to throw the pillow on the sofa at my Dad.

"And you can't decide on your own if I have or have not been thinking about you. You have no idea what's going on behind the scenes." Dad mirrors Mum's defensive stance, crossing his arms.

"The whole point of family is communication." My voice begins to sound hoarse. There's no need for me to ever raise my voice.

"How can you even be a father when you know so little about your daughter?" Mum uses her hand to conceal the smirk underneath.

"Mum, you didn't even give me a present. Your secretary did." Dad smiles smugly at this fact.

"Better than the man who gave you nothing and was off flirting with another woman."

"Really Yuka? You're bringing her up again? How many times have I told you it was nothing!"

"You two are so fucking frustrating!" I scream, pulling at my hair and slamming my fist against the wall.

"Language!"

"Erina you're grounded."

"Dad, you have no right to ground me."

"As your father and owner of this house I do have the right."

"Then I'll just fucking leave," I announce as I stomp up the stairs loudly, reaching into a corner of my wardrobe where I have my emergency backpack kept. I shove my phone and earphones in the bag. How sad is it that I keep an emergency runaway backpack kept in my wardrobe! No normal teenage girl has that fucking prepared.

My parents seem to doubt me until they see the resolve burning from my eyes.

"Until you two stop fighting and solve whatever existing issues you have I'm not coming back."

I slam the door vehemently and run to the train station.

* * *

Leaving home was the biggest mistake of my life. But my pride is simply too fragile for me to turn back. Also, I'm am still fuming at my parents, it's a combination of hate, anger and jealous brewing in one huge cauldron of emotions. Not trusting the twenty-four hour manga cafes in Sendai, I employ my worst plan yet: Travel to Tokyo.

The moment I step onto the bullet train fills me with instant regret. However, it's too late to turn back. I delete LINE off my phone because seeing the little red bubbles ignites the anger inside me. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. I bang my head against the glass window, drawing several questioning looks from the surrounding passengers.

I plug the earphones deep into my ears, so that the music can drown out the nagging voice in my brain. As the train finally approaches Tokyo and several ignored calls from my parents and their secretaries, I receive a phone call from Suga-senpai.

"Hello? Senpai what's up?"

"HORI DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM HOME?"

I flinch in my seat and throw the earphones away from me. I turn it down to two bars before putting them back in my ear.

"What? Who told you?" I hiss.

"So you did? Come back home right now."

"Sorry, no can do. I'm already at Tokyo," I half-lie.

"Tokyo?!" There are muffled sounds on his side of the call. "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know?"

"Are you spending the night in Tokyo?"

"Planning on it."

"Where?"

"I don't know? I'll google a manga cafe." Once again more muted noises can be heard.

"Hori, take a bullet train straight back here you understand?"

"What are you? My mum?" I slather the final word with poison.

"I'm just worried. Please come back soon."

"Sorry what? I think I'm getting, bzzt, really, bzzzt, bad connection here."

"Hori!"

"Oh no the conn-"

I end the call. How the hell does Suga-senpai even know? I get off the train and google potential places to spend the night. The first least dodgy search option that pops up is 'Nekomimi Manga Café'. Even though the name is somewhat questionable, at least the pictures that come with it aren't bad.

I transfer to the subway, riding to wherever 'Nekomimi Manga Café' was. By the time I arrive at the café, it's early 2PM. I calculate the price of the hours. To truly make this worthwhile, I'd come back at 8PM and pay for the 12 hour package. That leaves me 6 hours of total isolation. Luckily, just round the corner of the building was a game centre.

Well that's one hour of entertainment sorted.

I peek into my wallet. Since this was the emergency wallet, it had to be worthy of the name. I have so much time, so I decide to splurge more than usual. 5000 yen of games should be worth it.

Normally I'd be super excited about unlimited time in the arcade, but will the worries lurking at the back of my mind, I find it extremely hard to focus on the fun aspect of this.

I end up using the remainder of my money to try my luck with the toy grabbing machines. Prepared to waste the money anyways, I attempt to get the cute black rabbit plush that also doubles as a pillow. The claw picks and drops continuously until I have it resting at the edge of the goal. The claw flings wildly as I position in above the toy.

After countless experimental shots, the plush eventually drops down the hole.

"Aw yes." I pump my fist as a sign of victory.

"Wow you're so good at this." I turn to the unfamiliar voice and wince at the sight of three dodgy high school tryhards. Tryhards have special features such as an arrogant expression, badly dyed hair and sometimes may or may not come with multiple earrings. Ew, what a turn off.

Following normal protocol, I ignore them and move onto the next game. However the three encircle me. _Really?_ I think. "Wait a moment, where do you think you're going?"

Mentally, I'm shoving my finger down my throat to induce vomit.

"Piss off," I say, trying to squeeze through the available gap. The leader of the trio grabs onto my wrist and twists it upwards. "Don't be like this. It ruins your cute face."

I roll my eyes. Is it the bunny? Is that why they're not taking me seriously? And also, why is it that I've heard that phrase hundred times before?

I shake his grip off easily. "Touch me again, and I scream rape. Let me through," I threaten. "I love it when cute girls act feisty," says goon no.2.

Why is it that scum like him translates a blatant 'no' to 'oh look my panties dropped on the ground so let me bend over and give you full view of my lower half'.

As I see the have no intentions to back off, I start to get physical. Summoning the strength to my arm, I shove goon two aside. "Leave me alone."

"Hey! I'm not done with you."

"Didn't you hear the girl, leave her alone." I swivel around to the new voice joining the conversation.

Three intimidating titans peer down at three scumbags intimidatingly, a clear difference in height playing a major role in the battle. The familiar Rooster Head I know wears his nasty grin and deliberately leans down to Leader Scumbag. My favourite half-Russian terrifies the remainder of the three. Last but not least, Nekoma's ace, does the perfect imitation of Tanaka when he asserts his dominance on the court. "What do you punks want, damn it?"

Their realisation as slow as their thinking process finally registers their height and flees from the scene. A large weight is alleviated from my chest.

"Hi guys. What a coincidence. What are y'all doing here?"

"More like what are you doing here?" Kuroo looks at me expecting an answer.

"Aw it's because I missed you guys."

"Really?" Lev asks but secures a slap on the back from Yaku. "That's not true? Then why?"

"Sightseeing." It comes out sounding like a question rather than an answer.

"Right." I can tell my answer doesn't fool Kuroo at all. "Then, would you care to join us for karaoke?"

"Nah," I say but my body language suggests the opposite.

The karaoke session mainly consisted of Lev and Yamamoto's passionate yelling (I personally struggle to call that _singing_ ) in the microphone and Kenma trying to leave every 7 minutes. Aside from Kenma, Kuroo and the two who actually _'sing'_ , the other Nekoma members dismiss themselves throughout the session.

"Kenma sing this next song with me," Kuroo smiles as he takes off the mic of the two who had been hogging them the entire time.

"No."

"Tch, fine. Horikawa, you sing." He throws the mic at me and I fumble before getting a good hold on it.

"But I don't even know what song," I say, looking at Kenma so he'd take the mic off me.

"You know this song for sure. Everyone knows this song. Believe me. Everyone." He repeats everyone until I nod my head in resignation. Let's just say he wasn't lying. The words 'Imagination' by SPYAIR flashed on the screen and the recognizable tune began to play.

 _There's a blinding haze of heat. My heart nearly skips a beat_

Despite not in possession of the microphones, that doesn't deter Lev and Yamamoto from singing anyways. The Lev and Yamamoto concert officially concluded at 5:30, the two leaving for home in time for dinner.

"Well, Kuroo, Kenma. That was fun, I'll see you around sometime."

"Hold up, where do you think you're going?"

I look to the ground for answers.

"Listen. I know about your situation."

The only logical link I create is Suga-senpai told Hinata who told Kenma who was with Kuroo. How Suga-senpai has that information remains a mystery to me.

"Oh," I simply say. "It's okay, I can just stay in a manga café."

"What if you get harassed again?" Kenma suddenly speaks up. "Hori-san, you're a very cute girl, please take care of yourself."

I redden at his unintentional compliment. "But where else would I go?"

"My place." I gape at Kuroo's sudden offer.

* * *

"Dude, are you parents chill with this?" I say pointlessly as I stand on the doorstep of Kuroo's house.

"My mum would slap me if I let a girl spend the night in Tokyo alone."

"I'm home." Kuroo pushes he door open and enters first. "Hurry up, come in."

"Pardon the intrusion," I say, neatly setting my shoes in a vacant corner.

"Nice socks," Kuroo teases as he notices my mismatched pair, ones that grabbed without looking. I've only had one sock of a pair for as long as I remember, the other always happens to get lost somewhere.

I thank him with a monotone voice. He instructs me to wait by the entrance. I conclude he must be explaining my embarrassing situation to his parents.

"Okay, you can come in." Kuroo invites me to join his mum in the living room. Contrasting completely to Kuroo's borderline mafia boss looks, his mum looks like a pre-school teacher, the ones that all the students would say was their favourite.

"Erina right? Must've been a long day for you sweet." She voluntarily removes my backpack and urges me to sit down to enjoy a cup of tea with her. Kuroo excuses himself to take a shower, leaving me with the awkward atmosphere with his mum.

"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience."

"No it's okay, I remember I used to always run away from home back in my younger days." She speaks of her 'younger days' so fondly it provokes me to wondering what exactly she did back then.

"Always?"

She cheerily pours herself another cup of tea. I clasp the mug tightly, absorbing its warmth.

"I was quite the troublesome kid."

I stare at her in disbelief. The biggest trouble she looked like she could ever get into was missing out on homework once.

"That's hard to believe." I press my hand on my forehead to stop my brows from running off.

"Oh sweet, my family and I _hated_ each other. I spent most of my nights in karaoke rooms, arcades maybe on a pool table once or twice." My mind struggles to process the words coming out of Kuroo Mum's mouth.

"That's wild," I manage to say. She moves on to talk about happier issues, stuff like the recent dating scandals, rising pop stars and famous dramas. Conversing with Kuroo Mum is no different from chatting with another high school girl during break.

"Wow, you're so knowledgeable in the recent trends." No kidding, her knowledge ranges from the most hyped of clothing and items from the next big sale the nearest supermarket is throwing.

"Sweetie, that's what I have to do to feel young," she says.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Well how old do I look?" I observe carefully once again. Silk-like chocolate brown hair tied messily but fashionably in an updo coupled with her forever rosy cheeks and pale complexion only suggests to me the age of 35, max. Furthermore her makeup is done to a minimal extent, probably only her brows filled in and the use of lip tint.

"Uhh… 35?"

"Oh honey, that's so kind of you to say." She brings her hands to her cheek as she blushes and smiles.

Kuroo returns, heading to the fridge and sexily downs a carton of milk. From the carton itself.

"Tetsu, listen to this. Erina thinks I'm 35." Kuroo Mum puts this statement on a flag and flaunts it around.

"Not even close," Kuroo says shaking his head and wiping his milk-stache with the back of his hand. A small towel rests on his shoulders, catching the excess water sliding off his soaked hair. He wears a plain white t-shirt, slightly dotted by loose water droplets and simple black sweatpants, earning my nod in approval as appreciate his aesthetic.

"Then how old?"

"Honey, I'm turning 50 this year."

"50?!" I pick up my jaw and the ground and click it back into place. I only really believe it when Kuroo takes me to the wall filled with pictures of their family, and his vampiric mother looks the same in almost every picture.

"But. How does one even. Like. How." I spurt out fragments to demonstrate my perturbation but Kuroo and Kuroo Mum just smiles suggesting that I'm not the first one with the same reaction.

"Erina is there anything you want for dinner?"

"I want grilled salted mackerel pike," Kuroo chips in.

"Didn't we have that two days ago?"

"That's the point. The last time we had it was two days ago."

Kuroo Mum rolls her eyes like she's experienced this hundred times before. "What about you hun?"

"I'll help out with dinner," I say.

Despite Kuroo Mum putting up a good fight, I stand in the kitchen now frying the potato croquettes. Kuroo, surprisingly in the advanced class in Nekoma, studies in his room.

"Mum," Kuroo calls her the same way any five year old would when trying to get her attention. "Kenma's coming over for dinner."

She responds with a cute 'okei'.

"I'm done with the croquettes, anything else?"

"Then, could you set the table for four? Bowls are in the bottom right cupboard."

It takes me a while to gather all the equipment for the table. Unsure of the placement of the chopsticks, I secretly google the placement of chopsticks on the table before stepping away and confirming my task has been finish.

Sure enough, five minutes later the doorbell rings. "I'll get that!" I quickly wash and dry my hands before opening the door. On the other side of the door is Kenma holding his POP.

"Kenma? Kuroo literally said you were coming over 5 minutes ago."

"I live next door."

 _Huh, must be nifty,_ I think. Living next door from your best friend. In shojo manga scenario, they'd be in love.

He invites himself to the living room. Shortly after that, Kuroo emerges from the top of the stairs. I sit next to Kuroo Mum who just finishes arranging all the dishes nicely on the table. For a family who usually eats with two, this is a feast for four.

"Thanks for the food," we say in unison. What I'd thought would be a quiet and awkward dinner is actually the completely opposite. Kuroo Mum rambles on about her day and latest gossip. In no time, I comfortably treat her unstoppable talking as background music.

"And you know Erina can really cook." She drags the 'really' for extra emphasis. "Her chopping skills are just…" she says, followed by a series of inaccurate imitations and sounds.

"We know. Nekomata-sensei won't stop babbling on about the omurice that Karasuno girl made." I am pleasantly surprised at Kuroo's sudden reveal.

"Thanks for the meal," I say, standing up to place my dish in the sink. I begin washing it too but get knocked aside by Kuroo Mum who orders me to have fun instead.

The three of us go to Kuroo's room to play some video games. As Kuroo only has two controllers, he continues to studying for his upcoming exams. However there is one big distraction from the game.

Kuroo.

More specifically, Kuroo with glasses.

During my death screen I pick up my phone to sneak a photo.

"I see you trying to take a picture of me."

I hurriedly drop my phone in my lap.

"No I wasn't."

In a game that consists of intense button mashing, I am on par with Kenma's gaming skills. Even though I call myself a gamer, challenging Kenma makes me want to rescind that self-proclaimed title.

"Again?! Are you serious? I give up," I declare.

"Toilet break," Kenma says as he leaves. I crawl over to Kuroo to entertain my passing time.

"Whatcha doin'."

"Maths."

I peer at his book, analysing the question despite taking a while to figure out the upside down question. I think Kuroo expects me to say something along the lines of 'Ew, looks hard' or 'Psh easy' because there's a change in his expression before he focuses on his work again.

"Wanna try?" He turns the book over to me.

"Hah? This is third year work bro. I haven't learnt it yet." Once again, even though my brain says one thing my body does the other.

"Holy shit, you're actually smart," Kuroo says as he checks through my working.

"What do you mean by 'actually'?" I say sounding offended.

Kuroo Mum brings up some snacks, serving with a glass of warm milk and three bite-sized apple pies. I've never seen Kenma be filled with so much bliss.

"Erina, I set up the room on the left for you."

"Oh thank you." My muffle my voice to prevent apple pie crumbs from falling out.

"Don't stay up too late."

We all answer yes and continuing playing games, Kuroo finally finishing his study and joining us. It's around 10PM when Kenma leaves and I pack up the games splayed out on display.

I move my belongings into the vacant room. The bed rests snugly in one corner. It was way smaller than my room, it had the same cosy warmth like the rest of the house. I place the bunny onto the bed.

"You going to sleep now?" I ask Kuroo, poking my head into his room during my return from the bathroom.

"Why? You need me to read you a bed-time story?"

"Goodnight Kuroo," I answer and shut the door closed.

* * *

"Bunny wake up."

A gentle shake brings piercing light to my eyes and I flip to the other side. I rub my eyes, picking up the crust and yawn into my hands.

"Breakfast." Perhaps unintentionally, I glare at Kuroo. Does he normally get up really early to gel his hair? Or is his normal hair naturally made by his pillow?

I drag my legs over the edge of the bed and begin my morning routine. Before going down for breakfast, I change into a more appropriate outfit to meet people in. I don't want to burden the Kuroo family anymore, making my decision to return home. I drop my bag at the entrance.

"Morning Erina! What do you want for breakfast hun?" Kuroo Mum hums as she dances around in the kitchen. She offers cereal, to rice and miso soup, and cakes Kuroo Dad brought home last night.

I satisfy myself with a cup of peach tea and cereal. Not wanting to impose on Kuroo Mum any longer, I give my thanks and announce that I'll be returning home. She embraces me sincerely and sends me off with two packets of chips and sour Fettuccine straps.

Kuroo takes me to Tokyo, guiding me through its complicated subway system. I make a reservation for the next bullet train to Sendai.

"Kuroo I love your mum. She's so lovely, kind and motherly. Where can I find someone like her?" I open the Fettuccine packet and offer him one.

"You know she used to be a part of a gang?"

"No way!" I try to picture his mum as a woman with bleached blonde hair, dressed in a leather jacket and studs and several piercings on the nose and ears, possibly with a wooden bat slung over her shoulder as she has one foot resting on the seat of a motorbike. Of course, the image is incomplete without really intense smoky eyeshadow and gum being blown into a bubble.

"She has a tattoo of a dragon on her back."

"That's so metal!" Kuroo shrugs at my reaction. Kuroo gives me a small lecture on running away from home but invites me to hang in Tokyo again without the stress of Daichi-senpai and Suga-senpai who were breathing down his neck all night with spams.

I board the train home.

* * *

 **LINE: You have received 100+ messages from Karasuno Boys Volleyball**

 **LINE: You have missed 38 phone calls**

 **LINE: Kuroo has sent you a photo**

Hori: Delete it!

Kuroo: But why? You look so cute sleeping…

Hori: I'm coming back to Tokyo to bash you.


	17. The Bathroom is Dangerous

**A/N**

Hori - Hey Kuroo

Kuroo - Yea? What's wrong?

Hori - Why do you call me bunny?

Kuroo - Good question.

Hori - Uhh okay?

Kuroo - Cause you're cute like one?

Hori - Oh wow thanks.

Kuroo - I'm talking about the one in Secret Life of Pets. You know, the really murderous one.

Hori - Awhh really? That's even better.

* * *

After I had arrived back in Karasuno, I was met by the team who expressed their worries, especially Suga-senpai and Daichi-senpai who both took turns scolding me as they slapped my head. Kiyoko saved me from anymore lectures by pulling me into a hug. They took me home to my parents who slapped me, but then apologised for the slap and said they would 'try' and make things better. We had a nice family breakdown after that as we all hugged each other in tears.

On the ride to the airport, we decided we'd try to at least update each other in family chat once a week. If possible they would change their schedules so that they could be home at least 6 times a year rather than 3. I guess this is a starting point. There's only so much you can do to fix something that has been broken for 6 years. But it's a start nonetheless. I waved them goodbye at the airport.

Yamaguchi also made sure to return my notes, I guess I should thank myself for securing that safe night at Kuroo's place. Tsukishima had come to my house to find my parents in a panic, which he then messaged Suga-senpai who had ordered Hinata to message Kenma after discovering where I was headed. He really did google and tell Kuroo to go the first manga café that popped up.

I vow to dedicate my full attention to the training, in hopes that this would satisfy as an apology for my reckless behaviour.

Four solid bounces can be heard as I see a young boy with short hair wearing a red baseball t-shirt. _Troy Bolton?_ I think, quickly dismissing the thought. Too entranced in chasing the ball, he runs out onto the street, unable to see the incoming truck. My bag plummets to the ground as my body moves. I wrap my arms around his head and brace myself for the impact.

"Takeru!" His friends scream as they crowd around. I release my arm around him to tend to my wounds. Blood leaks from my hand, my hips and my legs. I check my vision just to be sure. Still working.

"Kid, you okay?" I stroke his head and grab his chin turning it side to side. No injuries. The only wound he's sustained is the small gash on his elbow.

"Are you okay?" The truck driver leaves his vehicle to make sure we aren't dead. Well, that's all he seemed to really care for.

I apologise for the kid's rash behaviour and rude truck driver carries on with his daily business. I run back over the road to retrieve my belonging, bringing out my only two band-aids. Obviously not enough to cover my wounds I treat the kid.

"Gimme your arm," I say while taking out my water bottle. I pour it over the tissue and press it against his wound. "It might hurt, just endure the pain for a bit kay?"

I note his lip bit and tears well up in his eyes. "Takeru-kun right? You like volleyball?" _Of course he likes it,_ I answer myself. _Why else would he run after a volleyball?_

"It's fun!"

"Really? What do you like best? Spiking maybe?"

He nods his head vigorously.

"Onee-san you play volleyball too? Do you have a team?"

I tear open the band-aids. They're kinda embarrassing but Takeru will have to make do with Gudetama as his recovery friend.

"I don't have a team but I manage one." I wince as I stand. The pain contributes to the wince but mostly because I see a developing volleyball nut.

"Are they a good team?"

"The best," I answer.

"My uncle is better," he retorts.

"Really? Does your uncle teach you volleyball?" I try to tone down the sharpness in the words by reminding myself I'm conversing with a child.

"He does." I side-eye the kid for sounding too proud. "Onee-san you should come and play. My uncle likes seeing pretty girls."

I retch on the inside. Uncle? This kid wants to get me in with some middle-aged salary man.

"Sometime I guess," I decline vaguely. I finish treating myself with the available materials. "Okay kid, take care of yourself. Don't run out on the road so carelessly."

"Alright," he obeys and returns to the game with his friends.

I stagger to the gym, failing to mask my limp. I hate the feeling of the inside of my pants pasting and tearing itself off the wound.

"Hori-san, did you hurt your leg?" Suga-senpai asks but his tone implying so much more.

"Suga-senpai…"

I deliver my cutest expression imitating Puss In Boots. "Y-yea?"

"I think… I scraped my knee when I fell for you." I pull up my pants revealing the bloody wound below causing Daichi-senpai to immediately prop me up on the stage with ease like a plush.

"Shimizu! First-aid kit!" Daichi-senpai orders as Suga-senpai chastises me for keeping this under covers. With band-aids too weak to cover the area of the injury, the leaders of Karasuno wrap bandages around my calves.

"What in the world did you do?" Daichi-senpai mumbles to himself as he raises my leg.

Too exhausted and bothersome to explain the whole story, and further not wanting to worry them anymore I lie and blame it on my clumsiness.

I lift up my shirt too so Suga-senpai can tape a band-aid on my hip. Seeing him flustered by the sight of my skin and I tease him.

"Senpai, how can you put on the band-aid if you're not even looking?" I switch to my cute-girl voice while coating the words with sexual playfulness. His cool fingers stop my breath as I feel it taped to my body. He lightly presses the band-aid on my hip to ensure its stickiness.

"Done."

"Thanks!" I say and drop my shirt, running off to join Hinata and Kageyama.

"Hori-san! Don't run please!" Daichi-senpai shouts but I can't stop the rising happiness inside me.

* * *

I throw the ball for Kageyama and Hinata, making this 1209458th successful quick.

"Hey! Wrap it up already!" Daichi-senpai calls from the stage, resting next to Suga-senpai who cooly has his arms resting on the platform. "You're really going to feel this tomorrow."

"What? Already? But I don't feel like I've hit enough," puffs Hinata.

Daichi-senpai sighs in defeat.

"That feeling that you haven't hit enough, why don't you save it for tomorrow?" I suggest instead. For air-headed people like Hinata, you just have to go with the flow but take control of it. It's impossible to travel the other way and clash heads.

Hinata seems to get that logic and challenges Kageyama to see who can pick up the most balls in the fastests amount of time. I send Daichi-senpai and Suga-senpai a thumbs up.

At last, tomorrow is the day of our first representative playoffs. Suga-senpai and Daichi-senpai walk me home.

"If you're worrying about me running away, I won't do it on the night before our match." I particularly notice how they've positioned themselves on either side of me, seemingly trying to trap me.

"No that's not it," Daichi-senpai clarifies. "When you ran away, we did some thinking."

"That's rare," I say sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny. But in all seriousness, we thought of reasons why. We thought you were mad at us because you were hospitalised. We knew your parents weren't home often and we could've done something about it. I think all of us felt pretty guilty." I raise my eyebrow at all these thoughts. I had no idea that they paid that much attention.

"The day you were hospitalised. Takeda-sensei told us about the donations, and your family. He told us to look out for you," Suga-senpai adds. "We want you to know you can rely on us when things get tough for you again."

"It's what friends are for."

"Family," I correct. "When I first joined, you said 'Welcome to the family' I was so happy I could've cried."

I stop in my tracks. Daichi-senpai and Suga-senpai turn around. "And that is why I'm sorry." I bow deeply, folding myself like a book. "I won't do something so reckless ever again."

"That's good," Suga-senpai laughs aloud, dishevelling my hair. They both hand me a packet of Pocky.

"Jeez, you two! You can't win me over that easily," I exclaim but open a packet anyways. Damn it, why must my body always give into temptation.

"Get a good night's sleep tonight," Daichi-senpai says. "We have a big day tomorrow."

"And remember to brush your teeth," reminds Suga-senpai.

"Yes Mum, yes Dad. Goodnight." I roll my eyes and laugh.

* * *

Sendai Municipal Gymnasium. The smell of Salonpas is so strong it makes me nauseous from this distance.

Unsurprisingly, Kageyama and Hinata charge to the doors, screaming loudly as if to let everyone know 'Karasuno is here!'

The rest of the team look unimpressively at the two. "It's like Hinata and Kageyama live on spinal reflex alone," comments Yamaguchi as I nod in agreement.

"They're like insects." Tanaka and Nishinoya struggle to supress their laugh at Tsukishima's comment.

Standing around the noticeboard are a team dresses in yellow. 'Jozenji VBC' I read. Then I recognise that yellow. The familiar face of Tacky Trash Bag One turns around, and he too recognises me.

"Karasuno Cutie! Give me your number this time!" he calls and I feel shudders from my neck to my tailbone. "Oh my god! They have another manager! And she's sexy as hell. Give me your number too!"

I crack my neck and knuckles. Low level trash like him has no right to hit on Kiyoko. Tanaka and Nishinoya have it covered as they charge for attack despite the Captain's yell.

They jump with their fangs bared, ready for assault when they suddenly stop mid-air at the sight of Johzenji's cute manager.

"Holy shit, they stopped mid-air," I comment.

"Language!" Suga-senpai scolds. I laugh and run off after Hinata and Kageyama. "Kageyama Hinata let's go!"

I become tired soon after, trying to have the same level of energy as KageHina is emotionally and physically straining. I begin my search for the bathroom. I find Hinata, acting weirdly in front of the male bathroom as he side-walks like a crab.

"Hinata what're you d-"

"Whatcha doin'."

Hinata and I raise our heads to the voice. Without difficulty, I recognise the hot guy from Seijoh. And then there's Seijoh's ace.

"Hey look, it's the shrimp from Karasuno." I block Oikawa from getting any closer to Hinata.

"Well hi there cutie, have I seen you from somewhere before?"

"Sorry who are you?" I smile on the inside seeing Oikawa visibly crack. For a narcissistic bastard like him, I guessed this would've been such an insult.

"Hori-san that's the Great King. He's Kageyama's mentor!" I continue to pretend being dumb.

"But I still don't know who he is," I sigh. "He must not be very good I guess."

Seijoh's ace seems to have a great time, teasing his teammate who has a vein bulging out. "Hinata, let's not waste our time anymore."

I push him away only to bump into something solid. I identify the white outfit with maroon stripes in a heartbeat. Seeing that '1' on his shirt locks my head in place. I tighten my grip on Hinata's wrist.

"Hinata Shoyo." My heart drops, whether out of relief or irritation that he didn't acknowledge me, I still don't know. "And Oikawa and Iwaizumi."

I can almost hear Oikawa spit on the floor in dissatisfaction. "What's with this timing?"

"Hell if I know." Iwaizumi and Oikawa's expressions darken. Uwah, there must be some incredibly tense rivalry going down.

They step closer to challenge each other, trapping Hinata and I in between the iron walls. _For the last time, where are my bodyguards when I need them?!_ I make a note to slap God in the face. Hinata mutters something along the lines of _'the bathroom is dangerous, the bathroom is dangerous'_

"So this is your last tournament in high school. I wish you well."

Oikawa and Iwaizumi punch their fists together. "We're going to nationals so this isn't our last," declares Iwaizumi.

Ushijima Wakatoshi raises one finely drawn brow. "Only one team can make it from the qualifiers to the nationals."

I mentally face palm. _Bakatoshi, this is why you didn't have friends back in junior high_. His straightforward manner that filters out the lies is endearing but at the same time a dangerous tool. It's what makes him so lovable yet hateable at the same time.

I understand the feelings of Oikawa and Iwaizumi right now.

"Anyways K-Karasuno will wi-eek." Hinata tries to insert his declaration of war in between only to be shot down by the three giants.

"Karasuno will be the ones going to nationals," I proclaim, staring down the males.

I make eye contact with Ushijima for a second. "Doesn't matter who it is. We'll gladly accept your challenge."

I have to stop freezing up every time I see Ushijima. Karasuno has made it this far, it's a given that I'll see a lot more of him in the near future.

I punch the wall.

God, he pisses me off. My fist trembles from the impact, the knuckles turning slightly purple-red as I unclench my hand.

"Hori-san?"

I shake the pain off. "Hinata, let's go get ready."

* * *

The team crowds in a semi-circle as Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei pump up the team spirit. A clear 'Karasuno fight!' can be heard and I know we officially mean business.

From the first point, I imagine we're in a bit of a pickle. Not only does Johzenji's number one does an impressive spike as he was turning, the overall atmosphere of the team reminds me of Karasuno's unpredictability. Surely, they couldn't be as technically strong, but it's was not unlike going up against really talented players quickly thrown together in a team. Already their unrefined playstyle surfaces.

More surprising attacks happen, and every method of attack feels like a fluke. I watch as the ball tips over the net. I can't help but sigh defeat until Tanaka remarkably saves the ball with lightning fast reflexes, though the ball flies too far behind. This does not deter Hinata from saving it as he jumps towards the wall. I clench my fists as I wait for the _bang_ that never arrives. Instead he lands on the wall like fricking Spider Man and propels himself forward allowing the ball to connect with Nishinoya and finally hitting the ground on Johzenji's side.

I laugh at the absurdity of the situation. _Only Karasuno_ , I think, _only Karasuno's idiotic trio could do such a thing._

I notice the manager of Johzenji having trouble keeping her players in line. I resolve to make sure the first and second years fear me in case scenarios like this happen in the future.

Finally the quick I've helped out with makes its debut on the official court. As expected, a total success. I have to sand my growing nose back down. I'm not the only one excited by its appearance. Several other viewers comment on the god-like speed of that quick.

Even halfway through the match, I am still being surprised with Johzenji's reckless moves, such as their setter going for a spike or the fact they still fail to do some proper serves. For a second I'm impressed at Kageyama's quick read on a dump attack coming from Johzenji. Notice how I said, for a second, then I realised he blocked with his face.

I rush downstairs to the entrance and see a Yamaguchi pushing out a very angry Kageyama. "Yamaguchi, I'll take over from here."

From my bag I take out cotton balls. "Kageyama, use this instead. They're much more absorbent than normal tissues."

I walk him to the nurse's office, who simply observes his nose and announces that it's not broken and provides us with an ice pack. Kageyama fidgets as he sits. His face growing more and more angry as each second passes.

"Kageyama, your face is gonna stay angry forever if you look like that," I say but only receiving a glare in return.

"Hori-san, what's the fastest way to stop a nosebleed?"

I ponder carefully. Even though it's probably not recommended, I sneeze it all out. That's probably very damaging to my blood vessels but it stops the coagulation of blood in my nose. Other than that I just hang my head over the toilet bowl. Both those options I cannot offer to Kageyama.

"Just pinch your nose really hard. And breathe through your mouth."

Looking at Kageyama, I feel sorry for his nose. I step out for a moment and come back with Kageyama bloody nose-less and all ready to fight again.

"Hori-san, I can go back now."

"Already? Are you sure?" I ask pointlessly already knowing that I could do nothing to stop him.

"Oi Kageyama, catch!" I throw him a milk popper. "Be cheering you from above kay?"

He stabs open the milk and drinks like no tomorrow. "Osu!" he says over the sounds of the slurps.

I come back in time for the Karasuno's first synchronised attack: Sugawara version. I cheer silently for its successful execution. We gain that point, bringing us to match point, 3 points ahead of Johzenji.

A terrible feeling stirs in the pits of the pits of my stomach as I see Johzenji huddle up. The feeling of dread is confirmed when all of Johzenji's players move at once.

"Don't tell me… they're doing a synchronised attack?" The man next to me stares in shock.

The ball leaves the setter's hands. The ball will most likely go to Trash Bag One. Or at least it would've but it totally sails past his head.

 _What a nostalgic scene_ , I think, reminiscing our failures. Well, as monkeys see, monkeys do.

KageHina duo returns to the court with burning determination and I get fired up ready to see their play. Perhaps they're too fired up, says my growing suspicions. My feelings, proven right once again as Kageyama's toss travels too far and Hinata is unable to spike the ball. Fortunately, Daichi-senpai, already in place returns the ball to the other side of the court. I sigh in relief.

"Nice receive!" I shout. My heart falls back to its normal pace. Of course, leave it to Dad to cover the kid's sorry assess. I suppress the urge to yell 'daddy'. The only reason why Karasuno can go all crazy is because Daichi-senpai supports them. This is family. We cheer each other on. Cheer? Cheer. I should start cheering out loud.

Johzenji calls for their much-needed time out. From afar I can see their manager scolding the overly hyped up players as they hang their head in shame.

As the match resumes, it seems that Johzenji enters the flow of the match. Johzenji consecutively earns the next few points. I grip onto the railing. Oya oya, how troublesome. Furthermore, they've figured how to counter Hinata's quick.

"This is like the Aoba Johsai all over again," the man, Takinuoe next to me sighs. "Again?" He gives me a concise summary on what I had missed. I can a better understanding of Kageyama back when he wanted to scout out Seijoh. Takinuoe voices his worries as Hinata's quicks were quickly shut down during the Inter-High match.

My worries are eaten by my excitement when Hinata's feint obtains us that match point. Johzenji attempts another synchronized attack, however the second time doesn't gain them a point either as the red flag is raised, symbolising Karasuno's win.

Now we're in the quarterfinals. "Yay!" I pump my fist in the air.

I run downstairs to congratulate my team. "Well done guys! You were amazing like alwa-"

I dodge the double double high-fives, coming from Nishinoya and Tanaka at the same time. I do a pretty perfect imitation of the sponge bob meme as my hands naturally come up from fear rather than receiving the high-fives. Ennoshita grabs the two by their collars and stops the attack.

"You both doing a jumping high-five at her is a bit much."

I complete a much more doable high-five after Ennoshita's help, high-fiving him as well, though mostly out of thanks.

A whistle rings out from Court B and we stick our heads past the door to scout our new opponents. A team dressed in pink. Suddenly, shouts can be heard echoing from the other side of the court cheering for a boy named Takeru, Wakunan's Number One turns back and responds with a loud shout of his own.

Maybe stemming from my own hate that my family never attended any of my matches, but I am extremely irritated by their unnecessarily loud cheering. An unhealthy murderous intent bubbles.

While everyone boards the bus, I do my usual last-minute checks and toilet break. Approaching the bathroom I see Ushijima Wakatoshi stroll past then finally rests his eyes on me. Suddenly Hinata's words echoes in my head. _'the bathroom is dangerous, the bathroom is dangerous'._

"Hi."

Hiding my hands behind my back, I pick my nails. My toes curl up too.

"So in the end you went to Karasuno."

I shrug my shoulders. I hit myself internally for acting so passively. I should at leat answer, I know I should but my voice fails.

"We need to talk."

In my heart and mind, I know we really should talk it out and decide whatever our relationship is. Leaving this unsolved any longer would be bad for my health.

"Erina." I grabs my hand and I naturally pull it back to my chest. I can see the pain gathering in his eyes. Please don't look at me like that. I never wanted to hurt you like this. I hate this feeling like I've just kicked a puppy in the stomach.

"Do you have business with our manager?" Suga-senpai protectively pushes me behind his back.

"No. Pardon me." He tries to look for my eyes one last time but I keep them glued to the floor.

"Did something happen between you and Ushiwaka?" Suga-senpai asks.

"I just accidentally bumped into him," I lie. "Man, he's so intense, I thought my heart was gonna stop." Now that's not a lie. There's a pain in my chest that suffocates me.

"Hori-san you're not actually have heart problems right? Are you okay?" He holds his hands out nervously ready to catch me if I fall. If I was honest I'd answer 'heartbreak'.

"Suga-senpai, can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" His head turns worriedly to both sides.

"The sound of my heart beating for you," I smile but receiving an impressed glare from Suga-senpai as he crosses his arms. If the less than three symbol was a sound, it would've been at the end of my sentence.

"Hori-san please don't do this to me," he says while placing on hand on his hand and the covering his eyes as he looks down and shakes his head.

"Are you blushing Suga-senpai?" I tease as he hides his face.

"Just get to the bus!"

Tomorrow we'll play against Wakunan, and after that, Seijoh. I should make something for the team.

* * *

 **LINE: Family Chat**

Hori: We made it past the first qualifying match

 _Hori has sent a photo_

Mum: Oh look it's the cutie Tsukishima

Dad: Ah the tall one?

Hori: Ah look it's your daughter!

Hori: Your really cute daughter in fact!


	18. Bonus: When I Met Him

"Horikawa! Stop using your left hand!"

I wince as the PE teacher calls me out yet again for my mistake. "But I don't understand why I can't use my _dominant_ hand," I argue. In ancient Anglo-Saxon 'left' means to be broken, awkward in German and untrustworthy in Russian. Stemming from the beginning of written literature, being left-handed has always been bad, devilish and rotten.

"Just because you have famous parents doesn't mean you can talk back to me."

I roll my eyes and run my fingers through my hair. How dare he bring my parents into this? What do they have anything to do with me? I didn't even get to play the parent card myself. I audibly sigh.

"For that attitude you're cleaning up," he says, paying no notice to my jaw dropping on the ground and also not noticing his extreme and unjust prejudice. The bitch of the class fails to hide her smirk.

I make sure to 'accidentally' roll a ball over to her feet and amuse myself as she stumbles ungracefully on the way out. Just because bitch is in the volleyball club does not make her any more superior.

"Whoops, my bad," I say sending her my perfected innocent look. "I guess stray balls are just attracted to you."

I coolly pick up the ball and throw into the basket that makes it in. I crack my knuckles looking at the scattered mass of blue and yellow.

Fuck me.

With no one around I practice my serves, failing every one with my right. Every time I'd be watching in slow motion as the ball inevitably is caught by the net. Giving into my anger, I do it with my left that lands perfectly back into the basket. I smile for myself. Imagining the faces of the people I hate really helps with the power and aim. I only have to serve another 20 balls or so. That's doable.

"You."

I miss the ball as I serve and it bounces off my head.

"Ack." I rub my head and look up, tilting my head to scan the whole figure. My first thought of _Titan_ flashes in my mind before I speak.

"Yes?" His intimidating glare analyses every inch of my body. I peer at him over the rim of my glasses, avoiding direct eye contact. Dark olive-green eyes never seem to blink as he continues the conversation. What is this kid? A high schooler? I shiver being in his shadow.

"Your form is wrong."

"Yes?"

He picks up a ball lying on the court. "When you serve, you should turn and hit it like this."

He serves, the wind and power of his serve raises my hair as it enters the basket but thrusts it back at the same time. Such power. Another important fact is noted; he too is left handed.

"Like this?" I mimic his posture and serve, successfully getting it in the white basket. I shake off the tingles in my hand. That felt good, my body feeling like a well-oiled machine. I look at my reddening hand. I'm still lacking power.

"What do you think?" I ask for the titan's approval. To say the least he doesn't look impressed. "Was it not good?"

I cross my arms and raise my eyebrow. Am I talking to a brick wall?

"You suck."

My shoulders tense. I do another serve and look for his approval again.

"It'll do."

'It'll do' does not suffice for me. "Then it's not good enough," I translate for him.

Still unimpressed I throw the ball to him and gesture for him to do it again. It continues till all the balls have been filled and the serves I do rebound out of the basket.

"You. What's your name?" He points one sturdy finger, that looks more like a jab at my direction.

"Horikawa Erina. First year. What's yours?"

"Ushijima Wakatoshi. Third year."

"Ushiwaka, what are you doing dilly dallying?!" yells a piercing voice causing me to drop the ball.

He turns to walk back to the voice, his teammates gathering around the short figure dressed in white. The coach. His eyebrows makes expressions more clearly than his eyes.

"Wait. Ushijima-senpai."

I grab onto his shirt. "Can you teach me volleyball again? I want, no, need to get better." To be good enough that the PE teacher can stop bullying me, so the bitch has no reason to be superior. I will not let my left hand determine how others perceive me. The answer is nowhere to be found on his face.

"Tomorrow, 6PM, here. Are you free?"

I repeat the time and location, hastily making my escape as angry eyebrows storms over.

The next day after a whole lot of daggers from eyes in the classroom, infection of rumours spreading in the air originating from the bathrooms, and unspoken insults in the library my watch finally changes to 17:00.

I cautiously stick my head into the gym. Sure enough, the daunting giant spikes the moment I lay my eyes on him. The strength of the spike vibrates and shakes the wooden floors. I creep up next to him.

"Sorry I'm late," I say even though I'm not late at all. A droplet of sweat travels down his sharp jawline and hangs off his chin. He wipes it away with the back of his hands as he heaves. I watch his Adam's apple bob, struggling for a breath. My eyes travel down to his toned neck, broad shoulders and well-built muscles suggesting years of training.

He holds the ball out to me as if to say 'do it'. His hands are massive, able to geasp the ball with one hand. I do the same, but the span of my thumb and pinky fails to grab the sides.

I must've done about serves for one hour non-stop. Ushijima fixes every minuscule error in my form. I struggle to breathe as I rest my hand on my knees, my left shoulder screamed with dull throbs as I kept it moving. Pain overcomes pain.

"Why do you need to be good at volleyball?" he asks.

"There's this stupid girl in my class. She hates me," I say as I serve yet again. "She's in the volleyball club. Also the PE teacher hates me too." I smile at the successful serve.

"I want to prove I can still play volleyball with my left hand."

I massage my shoulder. "What about you?" I interrogate. "Volleyball is a left-hander's enemy."

"You're wrong." He gives up on teaching and ends up practicing his serves too.

"Volleyball is where left handers like us can flourish." Like us. Us is a word people don't include me in. Then he gives me the technical terms in the rotation of the ball, we're harder to predict, harder to block as well. There's a plethora of evidence supporting left-hander's advantage in volleyball.

"Is that why you play it? Because you happen to have an advantage?"

He looks like I've called him a poisonous purple toad. "My father was a volleyball player. He taught me."

"Was he left-handed too?"

"No."

I think I serve another 3 balls before my arm refuses to move.

"If you want more power, I can teach you the jump serve." My first thought is _'great more volleyball'_ and I would've refused, had I not noticed a gleam in his eye.

"As much I'd love to, my arm feels like it's gonna break."

"Next Tuesday, same time, same place."

"Sure."

I sling my bag over my right shoulder. "Say Ushijima-senpai, why are you helping me?"

"Because you asked." A glare from me saying 'duh' doesn't get the boy to elaborate.

"Before that, you approached me. Why?" I wash my anticipation down with the cool water. He ponders, resting his chin on the back of his knuckles and furrows his brow. Nervous that he would take the rest of the evening I dismiss the question.

"It's okay, you can tell me some other time." I bow before I take my leave.

* * *

I discovered that Ushijima was regarded as a God here in Shiratorizawa. I had always known that Shiratorizawa was well-known for its formidable players, many of whom made into the national team. And soon, all I ever heard was his name.

"Did you hear? Ushiwaka made it into Volleyball Monthly."

"I saw him on TV the other day."

"Isn't that Ushiwaka there?"

Like a trigger, all the heads turned to look outside the window and the 'God' walking in the connecting pathways between the buildings.

I wonder when - when was it, the moment I tried to catch the eye of Ushijima. I would scan the crowds in the morning, search the faces of the people lining up in the cafeteria, but not once would I see the stoic expression of my senior. When was it, when every tall boy I passed in the corridor filled me with hope that it would be the boy I called my friend.

And then I would begin counting down to the Tuesdays. My week began on a Tuesday, in the afternoon at 6 every week.

My legs lift me on the floor again. My left hand makes contact with the ball and sends it to the back line of the court with a satisfying _bam_.

I finally get a nod of approval from the emotionless giant. "Oh my god, thank the lord." I sprawl onto the ground. I flip over to rest my hand, feeling my stomach rise and fall.

"Don't you have a class competition? You can't slack off now."

Sitting up, I cross my legs and stare up at my mentor. "What about you? Do you have a match coming up?"

"I do."

"When?"

"Next next Saturday."

"That soon?"

"Which is why I can't teach you next week."

I try to not sound dejected but the happiness sounds too forced instead.

Ushijima takes down the net and poles while I collect the balls. "You should join the girls' volleyball club."

The very idea displeases me. More effort and more interactions between people who won't even like me. I pretend to think it about it.

"Yea, no."

"You're good enough for the team."

"Oh my god, that's some high praise."

It usually ends with me changing back into my school uniform and leaving the school alone. Usually.

I notice a tall and broad-shouldered figure stand by the gates. He sees me and begins to walk. I tilt my head, questioning his motive. I deliberately walk slower, to test my theory, confirmed later when he swivels around and instructs me to hasten my speed.

In true Erina fashion, I trip over nothing, or as I actually like to believe my standards as I stumble into Ushijima's back.

"Whoops sorry."

I like the way he walks on the side of the road. I like the way even though he could take much larger strides, he takes baby steps instead. I like the way he sneaks glances at me just to make sure I'm still there. I really really like him.

"You asked me before…"

I wait for him to finish. "Why I helped you."

"Uh huh…"

"My mother wanted me to switch to my right, but my father insisted that my left hand would become my strength."

One could say I'm subtly surprised at the sentiment backing his passion for volleyball.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For helping me. For giving me advice. For letting me intrude on your free practice." His raised brows suggest that he hasn't been thanked often.

* * *

I catch the sight of Ushijima the week after sitting by the tree overlooking the track and field course. Finding it rare that he would be simply sitting around rather practicing or even studying I creep behind him.

"Boo," I whisper, but is disappointed at the underwhelming reaction.

"That's boring," I say as I offer him a Pocky. He takes one with caution.

"How'd your class competition go?"

I hold up a peace sign and grin. "Total annihilation."

"Erina!"

I stand abruptly at the sound of my name. I completely forgot the English assignment was a paired task. "Gotta go, good look for your match tomorrow!" I wish him all the good luck I have for this week.

"The match tomorrow,"

He grabs onto my hand and I turn around to catch the rest of his sentence. My heart skips a beat when I see his puppy-eyes.

"Come."

My inner me laughs at the feelings that surges frantically in the moment. How is it that one simple word could bring so much bliss? But I don't say that.

"If I have time."

* * *

Perhaps I underestimated his abilities too much. Like, _too_ much. Coming into the school knowing it was not only academically superior but sports-wise, my expectations were set so low.

I wanted to congratulate him but he was swarmed with reporters leaving me to blend in with the vending machines.

The only time I managed to catch him is by the school gate, but once again he's unreachable, a mass of people and a hoard of girls calling his name. The girls shriek and claw onto him, basically offering themselves to the giant who has 'leave-me-alone' written all over his face. I slap myself to prevent myself from sinking in the delusion of romance.

The second time I see him again is between the connecting paths between the buildings. Our eyes lock together and he opens his mouth but instead it's a female voice who interrupts. I bow my head and run off.

"Oh my god I saw Ushijima in the cafeteria and I swear he looked right at me."

I aim my imaginary slingshot made with pencils and irritation and fire it between her eyes.

"No way, he was totally checking me out."

At the other girl I imagine kicking my chair at her so that she falls onto her face and her panties is out on display to the world. I slide my head into my arms and drown out my jealousy with my beating heart and humming.

I just want tomorrow to come quicker.

I tap my fingers on the table like spamming the skip button on life. Tuesday. Would he still wait for me today? I don't even know if the session is on today.

I wanna hurry up and see him.

I want his phone number. I want him to notice me more. I want him to say hi when we pass each other by in school. Is it really that much I'm asking for? Yes, actually it is. But I still want it.

I know I'm younger by 2 years. It really shouldn't but that fact just jabs me in the heart as if to say we're not compatible. I know we don't match. He's serious and passionate, though only about volleyball. He's kind and caring, but doesn't show it off at all. And I'm just… me. A nerd who stays in the library during lunch. An uncute girl with braces who wears glasses and still has her hair in twin tails (not always). A type of girl who blends in like air.

I need to change.

My phone buzzes for 17:55. I almost run to the gym. The lights are still on, and the sound of volleyballs bouncing can be heard. He's here.

"Ushijima-senpai!" I raise my hand and run to drop my bag in the benches.

"Thought you weren't coming."

I laugh. "Please, I wouldn't miss it even if the sky collapsed."

He raises a brow at the comparison. Ignoring that I say something else. "I went to your match last Saturday. You were amazing. Your spiking for is like…"

I search my brain for another word. Amazing is already used and everything else sounds too over-board.

"Like wow." He's really perplexed at my choice in adjectives. "If I were to block your spikes I think my arms would break off." Unconsciously my hands grab onto my arms as if to comfort them.

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"It really would!"

We practice receiving and returning the ball over the net. My receives are still a bit weak, barely able to send the ball over the net from the back line. Red and pale blue patches bloom on my arm, like flowers growing onto my skin. A rare moment occurs when Ushijima fails to receive the ball properly, causing him to serve.

My knees wobble for a second. This'll actually be the first time I'd be receiving his serve, since I always drop the ball. I see the ball coming and I prepare my arms, just like he'd taught me. Hand out and let it rebound off the back of my wrist. I lower my body and swing with my arm.

It doesn't work.

Because the moment my arm is raised, the ball flies to my face and hits my chin and slides up the side of my jaw.

"Erina!"

I shut my eyes close so the tears don't escape. His fingers raise my chin and he turns it round checking for injuries. He touches my lip where I had bit myself due to the impact. I did not expect myself to laugh, Ushijima especially did not expect me to laugh.

"Erina?"

And I laugh because of the stupid thought that first popped up as he touched my face. It's weird because in that moment I was head over heels with the boy who called my name, and I knew if I could I would gladly take another serve in the face from him.

"Stay." He leaves the hysteric mess called me on the ground. A second later he comes back with apple juice as an ice pack. I gratefully accept and use its iciness to numb the pain on my lip.

* * *

 **LINE: Ushijima Wakatoshi has sent you a message**

Ushijima: How's your lip?

Hori: I've been eating Pocky

Ushijima: That's not very healthy…


	19. Daichi, Dadchi, Deadchi: Holy Trinity

**A/N**

Daichi - The title of this chapter is kinda...

Hori - Yea, I have no idea what the author is thinking...

* * *

"Shimada-san! Only you today?"

"Yup. Takinoue has work but says he'll come by in the afternoon."

Shimada-san stands next to me as he rests on the railing. I can't seem to remember when I was introduced to him. Or was it he introduced to me? Oh whatever. It's nice to see a familiar face cheering up here with me. It does tend to get a little lonely.

"Man I'm getting hyped up!"

A woman wearing a green tank matched with a leather jacket steals my attention. Particularly those very fashionable earrings. Of course she has huge boobs, but I try not to be distracted.

"This really get you fired up, huh?"

My first image is _'holy shit it's a punk'_ but then my head directs me to the other punk I know of. Tanaka. Which can only mean this is Tanaka's older sister. I look between the two again. Wow, they really look similar.

"Hello!"

"Hey! Thanks for always taking care of Ryunosuke." She salutes us while winking. So she is Tanaka's sister! But a much more cooler and charming version. "I'm his older sister Saeko."

After her charismatic introduction, she cheers for her younger brother who refuses to look our way. Only Nishinoya responds with a cheery hello.

"Hinata nice kill!" I call. I'm extremely happy that it shuts up that annoying family over on the other side. I immediately know Karasuno's in for a struggle as Wakunan is hardly surprised by that quick.

My thoughts crumble further as Kageyama's killer serve is not only received by the captain of Wakunan, but they gain a point with their delayed attack combination. Thanks to the Pineapple Head from the back.

I can't help but feel Wakunan is like Miyagi's Nekoma.

Especially the annoying angles of the spikes, as someone who blocked before my nose crinkles up every time Wakunan's Number 1 spikes. As a spiker however, it's impossible to not admire the control over the ball. I understand why he'd be compared to the former 'Little Giant' of Karasuno.

This sort of Karasuno is kinda attractive. Calm and collected, moving on with only one goal in mind. Right now we're going along with the flow like water, as flexible and as cool. Wakunan is unwilling to give up the control though.

A series of shivers travel up my spine as I feel greasy eyes lay eyes on me. Where is it from? My answer being the brief eye contact from Wakunan's Pineapple Head.

"KARASUNO FIGHT!" I shout out in response to show my allegiance.

After of series of rally, I see Daichi-senpai dive to save and ball. Nishinoya manages to keep it in the air. I close my eyes and pray. _Please let it go over!_

But the sound I hear, is not the one I expect at all. It's not the usual thud of the ball, but the thud of a heavy mass. I open my eyes.

A black figure lies motionless on the ground. The number 1 etches the image in my head. I commit to a really bad idea. I jump off the railing to the court. I land on my wounds from yesterday's injury but I stomp the pain aside and scramble to the lifeless body. I don't have time to care about myself when Karasuno's team spirit is being threatened.

"Senpai?!" I refrain from touching him. Thank god, he gets up by himself. "Senpai do you know who you are?"

"Sawamura Daichi."

"Where are you now?"

"Sendai City, in the gym."

"Who are you playing against?"

"Wakunan."

I exhale, but only so I can breathe and think. I notice the bruise already consuming half of his face despite him insisting he can play.

"It looks like you hit your head, so please go to the infirmary instead," Takeda-sensei instructs. Daichi-senpai's infuriated expression worsens as he scrunches his nose. Only after further persuasion from Takeda-sensei does Daichi-senpai stand and agree to go.

I offer my arm for him to hold but my hands cup his mouth instead. Blood flows down my arm. I remove my hand to let Daichi-senpai cover it himself. Kiyoko provides me with tissues to wipe the fluid off.

Daichi-senpai spits out a small white block out of his mouth. His tooth. Holy shit that impact was so strong his tooth fucking came out. I hold onto my right hand to stop the trembling.

There's a crack in the foundation. If Wakunan exploits it… it's game over.

I watch Caoch Ukai's pretty much storm to the office. _Calm down nerves, you're not the one in pain, I mean technically I am but that's not the point_. I can't let Daichi-senpai be infected by my nerves. I don't want to say anything so I just keep looking at him for my own reassurance.

"Hori-san why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Quick what's seven times seven?!"

"Forty-seven!" he replies with impressive speed. He holds the ice pack wrapped in a white towel against his face. While he gets checked up I stare at the vending machine wondering what Daichi-senpai likes. I cover my left eye, it doesn't do much but it helps make my decision. Do more mature people prefer coffee? Actually, I should buy something with a straw so he doesn't hurt the injury on his lip.

I buy the safest option available: Apple Juice.

"What did the doctor say?" I ask while handing him the popper, and looking around for Coach Ukai who seems to have returned.

"No concussion, just bruise on the cheek. And the tooth." Unconsciously my hand covers my head as if to protect it from something.

"That's insane. I can't believe you actually lost a tooth." I sit next to him on the bed. It's a rather bouncy bed as I stumble.

I want to soothe his pain, at least alleviate whatever I can. I don't have time to care about whether we're winning or not. My first priority should be treating my injured captain.

"Daichi-senpai, don't move!"

I kneel behind him and begin to massage his shoulders. "Tell me if it hurts."

"Ahhh this feels nice." He must be a lot of pain. It doesn't look like the bleeding will stop anytime soon either. I'm not unused to the taste of blood in my mouth.

"Daichi-senpai you shouldn't worry too much about the others." I can feel his shoulders tense suddenly.

"You could tell?"

The true answer is a mix between a women's intuition and knowing his personality.

"It's what I'd be feeling if I was captain," I say instead.

"Thank you, Hori-san."

I shake my head. "On the court, I don't fight on the front line like everyone else. There's very little I can do to actually show my support, so in times like this, I have to be someone the team can rely on."

Daichi-senpai stays silent for a long while. I poke my head around to see his face that's tearing up.

"Daichi-senpai?! Sorry was it too strong?" I release my hand immediately and raise them in the air.

"No! I'm just so touched!"

I jump off the bed and dash for the tissue box. "Well," I say, "I'm really glad you didn't hit your head, because the last time that happened I was half-blind in the eye." Despite my laugh, I can barely bring up that issue without being doused in salt from the evil me.

"Sorry!" Daichi-senpai says.

"Why? It's not your fault at all!"

"It's automatic now."

I laugh into my hand. What a fatherly thing to do, apologizing for your kids. "Daichi-senpai you'll make a great father."

"Eh? No way, Suga would suit it much more."

"No way! Suga-senpai is the mum crow of us. You two are basically married anyways," I chuckle too energetically. "Besides, when you get mad you're _way_ scarier than Suga-senpai."

Daichi-senpai has a rather depressing grin on his face. "Hori-san, you haven't seen the pits of hell."

Suga-senpai being scary rather has the opposite of the intended effect. The chill and mellow Suga-senpai acting more of a bad boy. A rough image of Suga-senpai with his loosened tie and unbuttoned blouse comes to mind. Even though Tanaka's voice comes out of his mouth I imagine him slamming me against the wall, or pulling e by the shirt into a kiss. Now that's a scene I want to experience.

"Hori-san, whatever you're imagining you look too happy."

"Daichi-senpai how do I make Suga-senpai mad at me?" Daichi-senpai's face looks truly frightened at my response.

"Are you a masochist?!"

* * *

I had wondered who had substituted Daichi-senpai's position, and standing here by the doors I notice number that's not usually one the court. Number 6. Ennoshita?

"Wakunan got the second set from us." I grit my teeth as I see the annoying '3' on the yellow paper.

Even from this distance I can feel Wakunan's number 1 authority as he resolves his teammate's worries. It's tense. No, that's an understatement, adding the icredibly there would still lack the power I need to describe it. If we don't get this point, no, I can't think that. I blink to regain my normal vision. Kageyama tosses to Hinata, but it's too high. _Hinata's gonna panic!_ But at leat he manages to send it over with the tips of his left hand.

"Hinata! Don't flail!" Ennoshita calls. "A good jump…"

"Starts from a good footing!" Hinata shouts in response.

Hinata positions himself to block Wakunan's Captain. He's aimed straight in between our KageHina wall. Hinata's body tilts slightly to cover the gap, getting us that one-touch. Too high! Where will it land? Ennoshita leaps and returns the ball to Kageyama one handedly. Hinata bolts in from the back to fly up and hit their ultra quick. Finally, the match has ended. 25-23

"Daichi-senpai, they did it!" Unable to shake him, I shake the door instead.

The boys push the ball trolley towards us. The happiest one out of us all is Suga-senpai, pummeling poor recovering Captain in the stomach four times. Everyone's eyes twinkle at the sight of healthy-looking Captain.

"You must be exhausted. Rest up!" I sigh, as soon as he's back he doesn't stop not being a Captain huh?

"I started watching from 20." At first I thought Daichi-senpai was talking to me. "I wanted to get into the game as soon as possible but then I saw you guys and thought it'd be okay. If I had shower I probably would've destroyed your rhythm."

He turns around. "That last one… Nice receive, Ennoshita." A compliment from the Captain is enough to make anyone's day.

"Ennoshita," I say. "You were very cool."

I run off to join Hinata and the others, planning to get them to update me on the match. "Hinata, how'd it go? I saw the last bit with Daichi-senpai, everyone was amazing!"

"We'll win the next one too!" Hinata vows. I notice Yamaguchi's dragging his feet up the stairs. His head hangs down, his green hair reminding me of the colour of grass being engulfed by shadows.

"Yamaguchi?" I step down a step.

"Sorry," he says, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom so go ahead." Did he not do well? If he wants time alone I'll have to respect that, no matter how much I want to ask him.

"He's pretty pumped about going to the bathroom."

"Hinata, I think that's just you," I specify.

"He must need to take a shit."

"Say 'poop!' You're so vulgar, Kageyama-kun." Hinata adorably places his hands on his back as he leans back and pout.

"I don't think he actually went to the bathroom." That I agree, with Tsukishima.

The remainder of us watch the match that will determine our next opponent: Aoba Johsai vs Date Tech. Both sides are such a blinding shade of blue I want my half-vision back, though ultimately I cheer in silence for Date Tech simply because their chant is so much more memorable. Nobody could resist that chant.

Volleyball simpletons namely, Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya and Tanaka devour their snacks like they were liquids. A fearsome ability if you ask me.

"Hey don't eat too much!" I warn. Kiyoko once said Tanaka looks good with a banana, I commend Kiyoko for her perfect comparison.

"Hori-san you should stop eating Pocky too!" Suga-senpai says as he confiscates my fifth packet. Not even my famed Puss In Boots eyes saves the Pocky. With nothing to chew, I am forced to actually observe the match. "You'll be get diabetes if you keep eating so much sweet stuff."

"I'll be diabetic from too much of you Suga-senpai." Tsukishima's repulsed 'tch' can be heard from the seats behind me.

"Also Hori-san you jumped off the second floor earlier!" I grimace at Suga-senpai's tone, implying an incoming lecture.

"The second floor…" Needless to say, Asahi-senpai is scarred for life. Suga-senpai hoists up the sleeve of my pants. Red patches leaking through like they've been deliberately painted on.

"Now look, you're bleeding."

"I was just worried for Daichi-senpai!"

"Suga we're both injured. Let us patients recover." Under the cover of cowering Asahi-senpai, Daichi-senpai sends a thumbs up. My one and only saviour.

Talking about thighs, I look at Suga-senpai's then at mine. He's hella white! I barely leave the house or ever expose skin under the sun but Suga-senpai's rival my own, passing off vampire level of glitteriness. I really shouldn't feel subconscious but I do. Three Date Tech students, revealed to be third years and former players of the team, hastily rush to the railing. Daichi-senpai seems to get on pretty well with them, at least that's what I think as he reveals that Seijoh won the first set.

Even though I don't much interest in the teams playing, I have no choice but to watch. _'Dude the players are massive, especially the white haired on and the Yellow Angry Bird.'_

Seijoh's Number 1 serves next. At first I didn't recognise him, but then his mismatched but fashionable knee supporters identify him as Oikawa Toru. If that didn't give him away, I would've recognised that serve from anywhere in the world. The way it curves so suddenly like upside down exponential rather than a parabola is truly terrifying. Worthy of the name Great King.

Then again tall people are also terrifying, despite returning the ball over the net and practically serving a chance ball on a silver platter to Seijoh, Date Tech' libero managed to receive the ball pretty well, making sure the ball travels high. Of course with the setter's height and no-brows dude height, he needs only to simply give the ball a bit for height so that no-borws can easily spike it. From that distance it surpasses any block no matter how high. Truly only a combo that requires the height of titans to pull off. If, in future matches we were to come across this pair we'd struggle because Hinata would be at a total disadvantage. But then again we have Tsuk-

"Hori-san you're muttering all that aloud."

"What?" My mind brings me back to reality as I stare into Suga-senpai's brown eyes. I look around me and everyone is freaked out by my intense analysis. Did I actually say all that aloud? Why hasn't nobody ever told me before?

"That was… pretty detailed," says Coach Ukai at last.

I blink. "Didn't I tell you guys? I played volleyball for a year back in junior high."

Kageyama and Hinata literally look like they could throw a horse out the window due to their excitement. Leave it to the third years for a more sensible response.

"Oh yea, now that you say…" Suga-senpai trails off deep in thought.

"Really? What school?" Nishonoya asks. Such an innocent question, but at the same time so filled with my deep dark secrets of my past. I over complicate the whole situation. Seeing Daichi-senpai makes it worst because I'm consumed with guilt to admit the truth. Coupled with clueless eyes from volleyball simpleton quadrumvirate I say the same thing on my mind for once.

"Shiratorizawa." At this point I have two options. Add 'just kidding! Should've seen your faces!' right now or answer everything they ask me truthfully. I wished Tsukishima was sitting closer or at least saying something so I could create some sassy comeback instead.

"Shiratorizawa?!" KageHina trigger loud shushes from Date Tech's cheering squad.

"Does this mean you knew Ushiwaka?" I would kill Noya-san with my glare had I not anticipated his emergence in the conversation.

"Speaking of which, Ushiwaka seems to know you Hori-san." If it not for the injuries sustained on my body, Hinata would fly… off the second floor.

"Kageyama, you remember the day we met Ushiwaka right? And Hori-san came with us to Shiratorizawa. I think Ushiwaka asked her something."

I stand up abruptly. My legs disintegrate. I know I'm running away from him again.

"Hori!" Daichi-senpai's hand brushes past mine.

"Bathroom break."

Out of habit, I cover my left eye as I evacuate the scene. Unable to rejoin the team, I sit by the vending machine and waste my coins downing several Pokemon bottled apple juice. I've got Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Snorlax. I try my luck for a Pikachu.

Charmander again?

The loud bams of the doors being thrust open can be heard. Seijoh and Date Tech match must've ended and considering speedy conclusion of the match, Seijoh won. Karasuno's destined match with Seijoh. The team must be ecstatic, and nervous.

"Ah! It's that pretty onee-san!"

Someone grabs my hand. It's a small boy with a shaved head, wearing a red baseball styled shirt and yellow shorts that look awfully familiar. More amusingly, he also has a blue backpack reminding me of a palette of primary colours.

"Takeru-kun? What are you going here? Are you feeling better?" He proudly shows me his elbow and signs a peace. I see that he also has Gudetama band-aids.

"I came to see my uncle."

"Did he win?"

"He did." I offer him my Charmander Apple Juice.

"Can I really have it?" His eyes sparkle as he graciously accepts the bottle.

Another voice calls for the kid's name. Not really expecting anyone in the first place, I was inordinately surprised of the appearance of an attractive guy with different coloured knee-pads.

"Toru, this is the pretty girl who saved me!"

I stare incredulously at Oikawa. "U-uncle?" Takeru's uncle was not a middle-aged man in a suit and a hairstyle that suggested 'I wake up at 5 every morning'. My stammer was not registered as the duo began to argue.

"Thanks for saving Takeru." He bows on behalf of his nephew. I deliver the scripted response of 'no it's okay'.

"Toru, didn't you say your ideal type was a girl like her?"

Blinking my eyes does not help me understand the situation any better. Did Oikawa traing his nephew to be his wingman or something?

"Takeru!" Oikawa's arms snake around the boy's head. "I apologize once again for the inconvenience this kid caused. Your mum is looking for you."

I wave away the boy ensnared by his agitated uncle.

* * *

 **LINE: Karasuno Boys Volleyball**

Suga: Hori, where are you? The next match is starting soon.

Hinata: Hori I'm sorry for bringing up Ushiwaka

Hori: THAT'S NOT IT


	20. Curse My Superior Fashion Sense

"Kiyoko, why is everyone so on edge?"

Even the usual uneasy Asahi-senpai is rather serious in his warming up. Tanaka and Nishinoya have no time for their childish antics either.

"Last time we went up against Seijoh, we gave it our all. But we still lost." There's rare hints of bitterness mixed in.

I cling onto the edge of my jacket a little bit tighter.

"Hori-san," calls a very sickly Yamaguchi, clutching his stomach. "Do y-you have any stomach medicine?"

"Yamaguchi, are you okay?" His normally bouncy strands of hair have shrivelled up from anxiety. I rummage through the first-aid bag.

"Sorry, just a little bit nervous." I inherently think of Yacchan, who is the most paranoid person I know.

I chuckle, recalling her nervous spurts to my amusement. "You remind me of my friend. She's always nervous. Maybe you can tell me what you're worried about. Yacchan always feels better afterwards. You could say, she's confident about being nervous?"

"Confident about being nervous?"

Honestly, only Yacchan could bring those two words in the same sentence.

"You wanna tell me about it?"

"Well…"

I hear our loss from Yamaguchi's perspective. During the Inter-High match against Seijoh, Yamaguchi was brought in as a pinch-server for his jump floater serve. But he failed miserably after the first try. It's the word I hate the most that's brought up. If I had managed to hit it. If I trained harder. I really hate that word.

"When I think about that happening again…"

"8 seconds."

"What?" Yamaguchi finally looks up at me.

"That's the amount of time given before you serve." I tap my chin while thinking on how to motivate him.

"From what it sounds like, I think the nerves got the better of you. Yamaguchi, you aren't the same person from last time. You've changed. You trained so hard for this. No one is and will hold it against you if you fail, so just face it, head on."

Immediately after I finish my pep-talk I shyly bury my face in my hand. "I mean, that's just what I think you don't really have to but like…"

"Just face it… Head on…" he mumbles repeatedly. At last he stands up straight. "Right, I got it."

"Glad I could help." I pat his back just to make sure the nerves are gone. But he's not the one I'm truly worried about.

I spy a lonely figure on the floor filing his nails.

"Kageyama-kun, you aren't freaked out right?"

He raises his head and glowers. Well, it looks like I worried about nothing. "I can't help it if he's better than me."

No wait, I worry. "Kageyama you shouldn't have that mindset."

"But the six of us together are stronger. It's not about adding our strengths but-"

"Multiplying right?" I offer him a fist bump. "Kageyama. I believe in you."

I don't know how much my words actually mean to them. After all, I struggle to believe in them myself.

He holds his fist bump out and I feel our knuckles mesh together. I help Kageyama up. Daichi-senpai gathers everyone round. It's time for the match.

It's a rare moment where, as a manager, I'm allowed on the court. The banner 'Rule the Court' blinds me. I collect the balls to return to the ball trolley.

"Make sure you're heard!" yells Daichi-senpai and receives agreeing roars as an answer.

A ball comes rolling my way. I wonder whose ball…

"HORI!" Hinata screams.

Watching this in slow-motion, I swear that I'd decapitate Hinata after this match. I lean back to dodge the ball, but the feeling is much more than that. The familiar feeling of a back-hand flip. No way, I've already done this before, I have to up my game.

Intimidate the enemy.

My palm presses against the floor. There's pain striking my calves that confirm my plan has been successful.

Thank god I don't fall flat on my face. My reach between my legs and remove the ball. Each time Hinata's missed ball attacks me, I save it more outrageously than the last. This time, not only did I do a backflip, I caught it with my legs. Does this mean I'll have to try with my teeth next time?

The refree angrily blows the whistle, shattering everyone's attention on me.

"Kageyama, here." I thrust the ball at him, urging him to continue his practice tosses.

I roll my neck and wave for Hinata to come over. For dinner tonight, I'm having barbequed shrimp.

"Hinata." I drop my voice as low as it can reach. He tries to hide behind Tsukishima who merely side steps and I lock my target onto him. I charge at him, launching myself with so much force Hinata would become a splatter of red flowers on the wall.

"AH! I REMEMBERED! WASN'T SHE THE ONE KISSING KAGEYAMA?"

I fall face first.

"Hah?!" Only the voice doesn't only come out from me, but from everyone else in the team and varying degrees of surprise.

I look for the voice making that preposterous allegation. God, there is way too many things going on here please tone down the shojo-ness.

"Oikawa you dumbass! Don't make weird accusations!" Iwaizumi punches Oikawa in the stomach.

"Right? When did I do that?" I yell back.

"Iwa-chan don't you remember? A couple weeks ago after training, there were two teens locked in a tight embrace making out, I even said that the guy looked like Kageyama."

Iwaizumi examines me. From my face, all the way down to my shoes. At the sight of my shoes his eyes widens.

"Those limited edition NMDs!"

Of course! The loose strands all connect in my head. It was when Kageyama and I went to spy on them. And my shoes! The NMDs. There was no question about it, these were from my father's collaboration, it was only natural that he gave me a pair.

The referee blows his whistle sternly.

Karasuno assembles by the silver benches. I pick my nails and keep my head down.

"Okay, so I can explain," I choke out the words under the pressuring and curious gazes from everyone.

"We only looked like it. We weren't actually kissing. It was the day we went to spy on Seijoh. You know? Daichi-senpai you let me go. I really only hugged Kageyama so it looked like we were kissing so we wouldn't be noticed by Oikawa and company and like it worked. Well I thought it did…"

"Alright calm down," Coach Ukai says after my explanation that sounded like a rap. I inhale deeply.

"I'm sure there were… reasons. But right now it's our match against Seijoh."

The atmosphere clouds over with grey clouds. Right, now's not the time to be flustered by Oikawa.

Coach Ukai crams in all the advice he's got. Especially calling out Hinata's flaws and emphasises the deadliness behind Oikawa's serve. He looks to Daichi-senpai and reiterates the importance of not injuring one self.

Takeda-sensei's pep-talk is rather emotional and metaphorical. I wonder if the simpletons could actually understand the underlying message. As expected of the Japanese Literature teacher with such vivid imagery, and one that targets nostalgia too. "The crow's broken wing has now healed, and now it's stronger than ever. Please make sure you go all out, and fly into the huge sky."

Kiyoko doesn't say much but smiles instead, which is enough for the boys.

I'm the last one in line.

"I can't be with you guys when you fight, but I am here to support you. When things are looking down, raise your head and look for me. I'll be sure to cheer for you."

"Thanks Hori!" Daichi-senpai ruffles my hair. I high-five everyone now, because I won't be able to do it later.

For Yamaguchi's high-five, I hold his hand. "8 seconds," I remind him. He gives me a determined nod.

Kageyama avoids my eyes. "Sorry, I made it awkward."

"No, it's okay. I'll show Oikawa-san by winning this match." I squeeze Kageyama's hand to show I understand.

I return to my place up in the stands.

* * *

Takinoue-san who as Shimada-san said, appears for the Seijoh match. The four of us wait nervously for the start of the match. Oikawa's arm-ripping serve is the first obstacle.

I can't relax at all. From the get-go, the tensions rise to the max as the teams takes turns in gaining the points. Just as Karasuno gains one, Seijoh doesn't fall behind. It's insane serves after insane serves. It's receives after receives. To make things worse, Hinata and KAegyama haven't been able to execute their quick yet.

Their story echoes in my mind. That last spike that could've gained us that point, was miserably blocked by Seijoh. If we could get one of Hinata's quicks over, it would boost our spirit.

Hinata is too worked up. I see him fidgeting, his desire to touch the ball shines as bright as his power as decoy. His spike is shut down but rebounds off Tsukishima.

Please let Hinata break through.

Another chance approaches as Kageyama positions himself to toss the spike. The fast speed signals to me that it's the falling toss. And it turns and will keep turning till it's in front of Hinata, where it stops. Hinata slams it down, diagonally and one of Seijoh's players fail to receive it.

I sigh and ball my fists. He did it. Now my nerves calm down a bit more.

"Hinata, nice kill!" I yell.

As expected, Seijoh's skilfully utilizes all their weapons. Just when I relax, the pressure rises again.

The score finally hits the 20 mark. Though I've watched the whole match, none of it really processes in my mind. One full rotation has passed. It's the serve of the Great King.

My arms give way and I almost tumble over the second floor.

I observe the look in Oikawa's harrowing eyes. I notice Iwaizumi cover the back of his head.

He jumps, his form as perfect and beautiful as always, but disturbingly his arm flips backwards at an angle it should not be. The serve aims right in between Nishinoya and Daichi-senpai. If none of our best receivers can take it on, who can?

The deafening smack of the ball reminds me more of the sound when someone spikes. The red flag is raised.

The fuck was that? That was a fucking spike to a serve. My eyes paint purple patches onto my arms. No, no stop right there. I don't even blink.

His serves have always been his greatest and deadliest weapon. To be able to put even more power behind the throw, that's the power of a beast. What a risky play, putting us at match point.

24-23. Karasuno's favour.

The whistle is being blown. What? No, who, I change the question as Seijoh's Number 16 enters the playing field. My eye twitches when I see his hairstyle. Highkey chat.

However Seijoh just brought him in one of the most tense times so he must be a strong player.

It's the last rally, and Hinata spikes but Seijoh calls 'one-touch' I grit my teeth. The ball travels to Oikawa, and I notice something wrong. Two people are running for the ball. One's a Turnip-head, and the other is Bumble Bee. Rudely pushing Turnip-head away, his body impressively leans back and snaps forward.

The sound is like someone just clapped right next to my ear. It rings non-stop. What's amazing, I didn't even blink in that whole entire time.

Once again, the red flag is raised.

"Lucky!" I breathe. At least the first set is ours.

Switch sides. Now I'm face to face with Karasuno. Seeing everyone's face makes me feel better in some way.

Soon, the second match is underway.

And it's early into the second match that the next outrageous play is made. Bumble Bee sprints parallel to the net and spikes. His body bending back and snapping forward like the slap bracelets I used to play with when I was young.

"The hell was the cut shot!" I scream. As much as I disliked his appearance, I imagine the muscles underneath the shirt on his back.

Hold up, Erina. Stop.

Bumble Bee obtains three points consecutively. This, does not seem like the Seijoh I've heard of in the rumours.

Karasuno seems to retrieve lost points thanks to Seijoh's mistakes. Sorrry, Bumble Bee's mistakes. I wonder why Seijoh would put him in. Are they that desperate that they're willing to use a double-edged sword?

Sure he has insane attacking power, but his team-working and communication skills are totally lacking. At least I'm not cheering for Seijoh. As long as they keep Bumble in this match, I'm pretty confident that Karasuno can win.

Bumble sprint parallel to the net again.

"A cut shot," I say but cheer as it is caught by the net.

Shimada-san exhales in relief. "I guess hitting as hard as you can on a narrow course is pretty risky."

Even though I'm scared of Bumble's spikes, it's Oikawa who still takes first place in my fear meter. The ability to manipulate him. I really don't want to be his friend.

Oikawa taps his thigh. I want to warn everyone on Karasuno but that's against the rules of course, I can only sit back and observe.

It looks normal at first, till a receive is 'off'. Hinata, naturally responds and follows Oikawa, removing him from the position of the real threat. Bumble buzzes in even faster than the last.

Second tempo.

Seijoh cheers as the gain the point.

"The angle of that spike, that's scary…" I bite my knuckles. The game moves on with the speed of a snail.

Ah, I just wanna eat some Pocky.

Something interesting happens on Karasuno side as I see everyone running forwards to the net. Originally thought to be a synchronised attack, Hinata emerges from the back line. Hinata's back line attack debut! I gasp.

But the excitement is short-lived as the spike is shut down from the blockers.

"Hinata, don't mind," I call. He must be devastated.

My hope rises again as Suga-senpai is called to the bench. "Are they switching setters?" Takunoue wonders.

"Kageyama's not doing bad," I say. "Probably some kind of plan? Maybe a strategic player trade?"

"Please don't use such complicated language." Saeko sighs and shakes her head.

"Come on college student." I can see Takinoue's judgemental eyes.

"When someone's not doing well or something gets hurt, you know how a pinch server or one-point blocker can go in?" I explain the technique. "The latter is a strategic player trade."

Saeko still looks perplexed.

My eyes return to the battle. It's Oikawa's serves again. As much as I hate his personality, I can't bring myself to despise him. Maybe because it's I admire his serve too much. I decide to settle on that reason as he delivers another exponential serve, perhaps even faster than the last?

Being on the court, that must've felt like a wake-up slap in the face. Reality is terrifying. This is why 2D boys are the best.

Thank god, Tanaka manages to get that point. Saeko enthusiastically cheers for her brother. The whistle signals for a player change.

Suga-senpai holds the number 11 by the side of the court.

I shiver for Suga-senpai. Serving first thing while being switched in, man, that's nerve wracking. I look at Yamaguchi, who doesn't look stressed in the least. Good.

Suga-senpai serves, forcing Bumble to receive.

"Nice serve!" I shout. That was good, because this delays the time Bumble can join in the attack. Suga-senpai, nice job! As expected of a third year, brave and strong and smart.

The four of us throw our hands up in elation as Hinata spikes and breaks through. "All right!" we yell.

"Break!" I can hear my heart beat in my ear. When was it last that I felt so pumped up? I taste the adrenaline on my lip.

The excitement continues when I see Kageyama pull back and Suga-senpai position himself by the net.

Could this be Karasuno synchronised attack: Sugawara version?

Suga-senpai tosses backwards and Kageyama's straight hits right in between the gap of the blocker and the outline.

"Kageyama! Nice kill!" I shout, leaning forward to project my voice. That was almost as straight as my sexuality in that moment. Kageyama is so annoyingly perfect at volleyball, had I met him back in junior high, undoubtedly would've fell in love immediately.

"Two setter tactic is awesome!" I hold my hands up to my face. Look at me, a volleyball nerd who is turned on by this.

"Even more jargon…" complains Saeko. "How about, 'strategic one-point two setter technique'?"

"Name's too long," Shimada-san says, voicing my problem with the name as well.

With that combo, we're at 17-16, one point behind.

"The third years are great at receiving," Saeko compliments. I mask my shock. _Erina, you're being rude, she isn't blind, just naïve in volleyball,_ I say to myself.

A time out is the only time allowed for me to relax before re-entering the flow of the match. I clench my teeth as Suga-senpai returns to the bench. Damn it, I wanted to see more of him on the court.

I begin to feel pity for Bumble as he touches the ball for the next five, no seven spikes? Is it a tactic, attract all the attention to Bumble then transfer it suddenly to someone else?

I audibly groan as Seijoh reaches the 20's.

"Erina, why're you down? Even if Karasuno loses this one, they took the first set. That's fine, cheer up!"

Saeko slaps me on the back. I wake back up into reality. "I know, but… I have a bad feeling about this if they don't get this set."

We have a four point difference, 22-18. Does Bumble have a fucking rocket launcher on his arm to shoot out balls or what? Because I swear that the sound that occurs from his spike is a missile! Bumble, Seijoh's double-edged sword, has wielded him well as he gains another point via spike. Damn Oikawa. If Seijoh wins this match, it's likely that they'll take the last, after all, a new match tends to follow the flow of the last.

Wait, I can't think like this.

"Karasuno, fight!" I shout along with the team.

We need a break.

Bumble's serves are basically spikes. We struggle, but we manage to being our score up to 19, even though Seijoh is two points away from winning the set.

Suddenly, the whistle blows.

Yamaguchi?

"There he is. The scaredy cat pinch server!"

I shoot him a death glare and growl. The student shrinks down into his seat.

Hinata accepts his number and offers the ball. I can see the Karasuno members trying to cheer him but at the same time don't want him to be nervous.

Yamaguchi does not look impressed. At least he doesn't look nervous. I smile.

I have to do a double-take as I see Nishinoya, Hinata and Suga-senpai do a really weird pose. I faintly hear the words "Yamaguchi, one more! Nice serve!"

If only I had my own harem back in the day.

He's all the way on the other side of the court. I take a deep breath and prepare myself.

"YAMAGUCHI NICE SERVE!"

All the heads turn my way. I had no idea my voice could be that loud, but as long as my emotions get through to him, it's okay. Eight seconds. That's all he needs to think.

I lock my hands together. Please, let Yamaguchi break through. I wonder if it's the sound of my heartbeat or his?

He jumps, and the ball makes it across the net. The red flag signals in and I scream in happiness, hugging Saeko.

"Yamaguchi!" I cry out. Holy shit, am I crying? All those months of training. It was well-earned. Now we're in the 20's.

He's facing this head on, even after being terrified, after running away. Head on. Yamaguchi's amazing. The serve is always the scariest part of volleyball because everyone is looking at you. It's the only play you earn by yourself. Being able to do that, I have a newfound respect.

How I want to be with everyone else hugging him. On the third serve, Seijoh counters the serve. The toss goes up for Iwaizumi. He spikes and Yamaguchi gets blasted in the shoulder.

"Cover!" I scream.

Gosh, that would hurt. At least the ball is in our field. Tanaka picks it up and Tsukishima moves in for the kill.

A wipe places us at 22. We're down to a one-point difference now!

Seijoh's coach stands up and signs the 'T'. A good call, Seijoh needs to physically stop the momentum we're riding.

Yamaguchi does his fourth serve. I clench my teeth so hard there's a chance they could start growing backwards. The ball hits the white band on net. Was that on purpose? Or was it luck? I will the ball to go over the net. I watch in slow motion as the ball falls over the net. All it needs to do is touch the floor. Touch the floor. Let me hear that thud of the ball.

Seijoh's libero dives but the ball is rolling towards my side. More tears spill out. "YAMAGUCHI!" I cry and shake Saeko.

"We're tied! We're tied!" Saeko's boobs mush my face together. When I pull myself away, there are dark green patches on her singlet.

Finally we're a point ahead of Seijoh. 24-23.

Yamaguchi serves, hopefully for the last time. Seijoh doesn't surrender just yet, executing a synchronised attack. Yamaguchi tries for a second receive but the ball heads off in the wrong direction.

No matter what, Yamaguchi did his very best. I won't let any take that away from him.

"YAMAGUCHI! RIGHT NOW YOU'RE THE MOST ATTRACTIVE PLAYER ON THE COURT!"

Three girls on the opposite stands challenge my declaration.

But now, it's a critical moment of the match. Both sides scrambling for control over the steering wheel. Just to make things worse, fricking god Oikawa serves. Sorry, I really should be saying spike.

It's 27-26. Nishinoya slams the ground and roars. As a libero, receives and saves define you. If you fail that, it's taxing mentally.

I think they decide for Asahi-senpai to receive the serve too. A good idea, three of Karasuno's best receivers against Oikawa's monstrous spike.

My bottom tense as Oikawa's hand slams the ball. Daichi picks up the ball, but it's on a one way course to Turnip's spike. Tanaka is right underneath, but will he be able to connect the ball? He extends his right hand, directing the ball towards Karasuno. Kageyama tosses for Asahi-senpai.

"ASAHI-SENPAI!" I pour all of my feelings into that call. The spike is ineffective, with Seijoh's player in position for a combination attack.

I bang my head on the railing. So close! The whistle blows symbolising Seijoh's win.

* * *

 **LINE: You have sent Kuroo a message**

Hori: KUROO

Kuroo: You sound distressed.

Hori: Bro

Hori: Help me out here.

Kuroo: Okay?

Hori: If Karasuno is crows

Hori: Nekoma is cats

Hori: Fukurodani is owls

Kuroo: Okay….

Hori: What's Aoba Jousai?

Kuroo: …

Kuroo: Oikawa Toru?

Hori: Ah, makes sense.


	21. Bonus: The Day You Called My Name

Following his advice, I joined the girl's volleyball team. I look at his name on my phone for the longest time. For his profile picture, I put the picture we took on graduation day. I slap my face with the phone every time the giddy feeling overwhelms me. I gotta stop just looking creepily at the same photo over and over again.

Without knowing I had let a year pass me by, now the gap between us seems further than ever. It sucks that I was born so late. There's a two year difference between. I've grown a bit, but not much. I've changed, but at the same time I'm still the girl from last year. Without braces.

So when the book I require for my exam is only available in the high school library, I practically jump at the chance to go. Under the guise of needing I new book, I sneak around the buildings trying to find the gym.

There's the sound of volleyballs being beat into the ground. Is it the gym? I pant as I support myself against the wall. Today's Tuesday. What are the chances that he would still stay after on a Tuesday?

Hesitantly yet full of hope, I peer into the gym.

He's there!

In all his glory, Ushijima hits down a serve at an insane angle. I stop myself from giggling out loud. How embarrassing would it be if he had heard?

"Senpai!" I call out to him.

"Erina?" Ushijima's surprised face meets mine. His voice has broken, it's much lower now. It's sexy and it's like there's a small tremor in his words.

"How've you been?" I smile. Will you notice that I have my braces off? My hair has grown longer too. Also I'm not wearing glasses anymore. Do you see the person I am now?

"Not bad," he breathes. I'm not the only one who's changed.

"Uwah, you're huge. How tall are you now?"

"184 centimeters. I think."

"Yikes." I stand next to him and measure myself. From the top of my head, my hand only reaches his chest when I extend it.

"What about you? How have you been?" He pats the seat next to him.

"I did what you told me to, I joined the volleyball club?"

"Is it fun?"

"It is!"

I tell him all that I've learnt. My position on the team as middle blocker too. Though he's surprised, I told him that my natural talent lies with my blocks. He doesn't believe me, only after I playfully punch him does he agree.

"My best weapon is still my serve though," I say as I casually flick my hair back.

"Wanna do it now?" He puts the ball on my lap.

"I'm wearing a skirt, and I don't have shoes." I laugh because he's still as obsessed with volleyball since the day I met him.

"I won't look, if that's what you're worried about."

"Ushijima-san!" I overreact and gasp. I grab the ball and run to the court anyways.

We maintain a rally for the longest time, but I deliberately make him run the width of the court 30 times. I know he doesn't do it to me, even though he could. He's so kind to take into consideration my shoeless feet.

In the time we were apart, did you miss me at all? Everything I did, always reminded me of you. I thought of your face every time I did a spike. Everytime I served. With my left hand, and the skills you taught me. Did you think of me at all? Because I always thought of you.

It felt like the old days. Just us two in the gym.

"Erina, I'm gonna pack up. You can go on ahead."

"No it's okay, I'll help you." Anytime I can get my hands on to spend more time with you, I'll take it. There's only so long you can drag out cleaning.

"See you around, I guess," Ushijima says as he flings his towel over his shoulder.

A sudden realisation hits me. I don't know when's the next time I see you. It's not like back then where we decided to meet each other every Tuesday. You're a high schooler. I'm still in junior high.

What can I do to keep you by my side? The idea of you being so far from me, I hate it so much. And what if you get a girlfriend? I don't want that. It's so childish of me to have these thoughts but I can't give you up. Being away from you was like watching through a glass box, every breath I took while you were gone suffocated me.

Maybe if I had told you I liked you on graduation day, I would not feel like this.

"Erina, are you okay?" I don't like the fact that you'll call another girl's name over mine. The only way I can tell you my feelings, is if I say it our loud. I know you're thick headed. You've got nothing but volleyball in your mind.

"Senpai, wait here for a bit."

I dash outside and slip into my shoes. Why I couldn't have just told him head on, I still don't know why.

I sneak and steal a ball from the other entrance. With the sticky notes I have, I write my feelings on it and tape it to the ball. Ushijima is wiping away his remaining sweat with the back of his sleeve. With all my might and feelings, I throw it in his direction. Hopefully he didn't notice where it came from.

My heart pounds out of my chest. Do I look around the door? Will I be happy or crushed at his reaction? Please pick up the ball.

"Erina? Where are you?"

I don't want to own up. What if he says no? I mean, if he does say no, I can just run off. But what are the chances of him saying yes?

"Erina? Come out please."

Instead I decide to text him.

 _I'm not coming out. Answer the question!_

I hold the phone to my heart.

"I won't say my answer until you come out."

 _Then I'm not coming out till you do._

It's a risky play, because he could always leave. There are four exits around the gym. I can see him check the North Exit.

"I want to tell you, face to face. Why aren't you coming out?"

I text furiously, having to backspace because of the numerous typos.

 _If it's no, I can just run away. Pretend it never happened._

"What if my answer isn't 'no'?"

No? My brain stops working. In the spur of the moment, I forget what the opposite of 'no' is.

"Will you come out now?"

"No," I say but run to another door.

I can hear him rush to the exit where I was hiding.

"Erina, I'll stay here till you come out."

I look over to him. He's standing in the centre of the gym. The ball is still in his hand. Who decided this was a good method of confession? I take several deep breaths.

"Eight seconds!" I shout. "Give me eight seconds."

One. Inhale.

Two. Exhale.

Three. Have a clear focus of your goal.

Four. Look at the receiver.

Five. Know where the destination is.

Six. Take your first step to the line.

Seven. Remind yourself it's not the end if you fail.

Eight. Serve.

I stand in front of Ushijima. Finally I look up and search for his eyes. Unable to maintain it any longer I bring my hair and hands to cover my face.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I complain. I want to know. I search for his eyes one more time.

"I like you."

And it's those three words that set off the fireworks. The explosives that I had planted the moment I threw that ball. I'm so glad they didn't just bust.

"I'm so glad I'm gonna die from a heart attack."

The feeling is better than a spike through three blockers, it's better than three consecutive points with just my serve.

Ushijima wraps his arms around me and presses me against his body. I listen to his heart beating to the same rhythm as mine.

"Why is your heart beating so fast? I was the one who confessed!"

"Stupid! Any guy's heart would go crazy if the girl they liked confessed!"

I wonder if he feels my face flare up like a heater.

"Hey Erina, can I kiss you?"

"Don't ask stuff like that!" I say, super embarrassed. He pulls me away to look me in the eyes. I keep looking at his shirt, his neck, and his lips, but never making contact with his fierce gaze.

"So I should just do it?" God, when he puts it in the way. His arms around me pull me tighter, stopping me from slipping away and melting with my emotions.

"Well I never said that…" I still don't know, do I want it? Or do I not want it? "So you aren't goin-"

His other hand snakes behind my back and runs through my hair. I close my eyes instinctively. He tilts my head to the side as he leans in. Ushijima tastes like apples. The sweetness of apple juice. I pull away momentarily to breathe only for a second before I go in for another. Deeper. Stronger. I want it to be more passionate.

"Stop grinning," he commands in between shaky breaths.

"I can't help it."

* * *

Sendai Summer Festival is in full blast. For the first time in forever, I wear my hair in a messy bun. My armpits are slightly sticky and the back of my knees too. I can only hope that it doesn't smell. My eyes scan the crowd for a tall boy with olive-brown hair.

"Senpai," I call and tug on his sleeve. He's wearing a black yukata that exposes slightly the centre of his chest. From there, I can see his collarbones and the slip dip between his pectorals.

"Found you," I grin. Maybe it's because I'm wearing a yukata, my cheeks heat up.

"You look cute today," Ushijima compliments as he takes my hand in his. So maybe I'm not blushing because of the heat.

He glances at his phone. "There's still two hours before the fireworks start, wanna just look around?"

I never knew how bad Ushijima was with games. As a volleyball ace, his accuracy and power did not seem to transfer to any of the games. He missed all ten shots for the shooting game. Even the kids were laughing at how such an intimidating titan like him could actually suck so bad. The ring toss was even worse, impressively all of his rings always bounced out.

"Senpai you suck," I laugh, only receiving a glare in return.

We escape the crowds, walking by the river side where only couples stood. Stopping at small bench before a bridge, Ushijima tells me to wait as he runs off. The landscape on the other side is dotted with more yellow and red lights. If I look below to the river bank there are shrouded figured playing with sparklers. I expose a bit of leg to aerate the sweat. My skin is pale as the moon compared to the dark blue material of the yukata. That's what happens when you lock yourself indoors.

A red candied apple enters my sight. "You wanted one right?"

"Oh you noticed? Aren't you potential boyfriend material?"

He knocks my head gently.

"Idiot, I am your boyfriend." Without asking he takes a bite of my apple. It takes every fibre in my being to not call him out for that indirect kiss. I don't really remember how the apple tasted, but I think it was delicious. It probably was.

In a gentlemanly fashion, Ushijima throws away the apple core and buys us a bottle of water.

"You only bought one bottle?"

He casually responds, "We can share."

I blithely accept the water bottle. "Indirect kiss," I say as I poke my tongue out, hoping to get him blushing.

"...You noticed?"

Instead I'm the one flustered by his response. "Senpai, this is unfair." I steal a glance at him between the gaps of my fingers.

"Would you prefer a direct kiss?" He says this while peeling off my hands off my face.

At that moment his face glows vermillion. And then emerald. Then aqua.

"The fireworks!" The blasts are thunderous, but they still don't mask the pounding of my heart.

"They're stunning," I sigh. The vivid colours ignited the starry sky in patterns of flowers.

"I know." His voice right next my ear. I look out of the corner of my eye.

"You're not even looking at the view."

"I'm looking at the view." His chin rests on my shoulder, and he kisses my neck.

I tilt my head a bit to the right, baring more of my neck. His trail of kisses travel up to my jaw, then to my cheek. Finally I feel him press his lips onto my mine. He pushes me down onto the seat.

"You taste like candy apple," I point out.

"You too," he says, his breath ragged. We're out in public, two teens making out on a bench. If my parents could see this.

"Kiss under the fireworks," I say quietly. "Check."

Ushijima raises a brow. "What else is on the list?" he asks but continues to silence me with kisses.

I moan in between the breaths. "Uhm sex on the beach?" I joke.

"We can go there on our next date."

"Bakatoshi, I'm too young for this!"


	22. Tomorrow

**A/N**

Suga - Hori, you're crying are you okay?

Hori - I am not crying. It's just the ninjas in the room chopping onions. You know, the usual...

Suga - Do you want a hug?

Hori - No.

Suga - But you're hugging me anyways.

* * *

My voice cracks once again. I'm really not used to shouting at all.

I gulp down the water, but it doesn't seem to moisturise any cracks in my throat. If I drink, I miss the most intense moments on the court. I'm truly being torn on my sides.

It feels like Seijoh and Karasuno's matches have tried to be in complete balance, like some omniscient being decided that he wanted them to be in perfect balance but neither Karasuno or Seijoh want that.

I want to have the energy of Saeko.

At least in this round, Bumble seems to be having more trouble getting points. He gets switched out briefly, another member Number 6, pushes him against a wall. They must have some beef. He seems to have simmered down and get s called back into the game.

Oikawa is a total sadist though, working him to the bone as soon as Bumble steps back onto the court. I slap myself. _Erina, you're getting too excited fool!_

Honestly I don't what to feel about him. He's got the most magnificent posture for a serve. A rotten personality. His abilities as a leader, server, and setter are all something that's feared but revered by all. Also, he's really hot.

In other scenarios that does not include volleyball I would offer my body.

Seijoh manages to turn it around in the second half. A break.

The burden eases when Hinata comesback onto the court. Now if only they could pull off those quicks Karasuno would be saved.

Using minus tempo, Hinata flies in from the back. Like bouncing of a launching pad, he leaps sideways. It's a bit hard to see from this angle, but Kageyama tosses. Was that a slam? Hinata basically just slammed that down.

"That's amazing… He hit that before the attack line," I croak.

Seijoh and Karasuno maintain their steady points. I take a seat before my trembling legs give way. Who am I to be more tired than they are?

Even Seijoh's cheering stops because of the intensity of the match.

Yamaguchi gets called in to play again.

"Yamaguchi! Nice serve!"

At that point my voice can no longer be louder than a whisper. My hands locked in a prayer serves as the rest of my cheer. I guess it was asking for too much when Yamaguchi only serves once.

A scream doesn't even come out when Oikawa starts off with a spike bringing Seijoh to matchpoint.

God, I can't watch this anymore. I squeeze my eyes shut.

It's impossible to know whether this time out will actually help Karasuno or not. After this, it'll still be Oikawa serving. I want to cheer. I want to let them know I'm here.

The whistle forces my eyes open. Oikawa's monstrous serve heads straight for Karasuno. With amazing speed, Daichi-senpai receives it, though he takes a tumble.

His arms are still on! I throw my arm in the air to cheer. Not a second to waste, Karasuno moves in for the synchro attack.

Asahi-senpai's spike cuts off Oikawa's serve. With this, Karasuno has a higher chance of taking the lead.

I can only smile when I see Suga-senpai walk onto the court. The very sight relaxes me.

Suga-senpai serves, removing Seijoh's ace to participate in the next attack. I bite the insides of my cheek as I notice Bumble sneakily come for the kill. Kageyama's block won't be enough! Last minute, Hinata completes the block leaping in from the side. The angle of the block is enough to send it back to Seijoh.

I furiously slam my fist on the railing to show my support. It's a deuce!

I pray for another successful Suga serve. The receiver, Iwaizumi is off balance but Seijoh barely picks it up. Chance!

Seijoh spikes it rather softly. Normally I wouldn't have cared, but the last few points have been stacked with incredible weight.

"I'll get it!" Suga-senpai declares, diving forward splendidly as the ball is lifted.

Karasuno takes advantage of this chance, executing yet another sychro attack.

"Bring it to me!" Hinata's voice sends chills through me.

I slap my face right after though. Kageyama doesn't toss it to anyone. It's a dump attack. I don't think it was planned at all but I jump like a puppy reaching for a treat. I hear everyone shout his name. That kid Kageyama, pulling such a wonderful attack in the riskiest moments.

Just one more point.

Saeko shouts with all her heart. Shimada-san and Takinoue argue over which chants to say. I have to summon a mystical force to pry my hands apart from each other.

Just when I think Asahi-senpai can end the game, Seijoh maintains the ball's course in the air, however it's off balance. I watch as Oikawa runs out of the court to connect the ball. There are gasps drawn from the spectators beside me as Oikawa runs off the court in one last attempt to connect the ball.

A super-long toss made by Oikawa as he expertly twists his body, sending it back to the battlefield. A quick in that place?!

Oikawa crashes into the tables but no one notices because it's the ball that has captured every single person's attention. Who will let it drop?

"Daichi-senpai, Tanaka, nice save!" No one's even thinking about the end of the match or who's getting the next point. It's all about keeping the ball in the air. A lot of face receives and pained expression later, Hinata runs in for the last attack.

The set-up is one that I've seen countless times, but Seijoh recognises it too.

It's the freak quick.

I don't blink, not even for a millisecond.

Hinata strikes the ball through the incomplete blockade of Seijoh. It curves magnificently into Oikawa's outstretched arm and bounces off the back.

Fall.

Let me hear the sound of the ball falling onto the ground.

There's not a single person on the court who moves. I scream out of happiness.

"They did it!" I sob into the sleeves on my jacket. Saeko squeezes me and jumps up and down. I clench my eyes shut and allow the pain to stimulate more tears. We won against Seijoh, we turned the tables and just proved to everyone how awesome we are."

Only when I moisturise my face with my tears and they dry off do I head downstairs to congratulate them. Applying the slightest touch of pressure to my eyes causes immense stinging. I must've cried too much, I conclude.

"Yamaguchi!" I tackle the poor boy. I struggle to not stain his shirt with my tears. "You were amazing, so attractive, I'm so proud of you."

"H-hori-san your voice…"

No one escapes my bone-crushing hug. Suga-senpai notices my blood-shot eyes and pats me on the head. "Thank you," he says.

The remaining hiccups intrude my rapid-fire machine gun praise I have for the team. It' surprising they even understand my mumble-jumble.

"Before we go…" I take out a box from my bag. "Let's celebrate."

I open the box to reveal black and orange macarons and cookies decorated with the numbers of the players.

"Hori-san!" They all look at me with eyes as round as the moon, and their tears twinkle like the stars.

I pass the box around, everyone seemingly takes their respective numbers on the cookies and a macaron. I'm glad staying up till 03:00 was actually worth it. Coach Ukai yells for us to get a move on, and the boys begin to carry the luggage onto the bus.

Like always, I volunteer to search for any forgotten items. I think I'm the lousiest person on earth, I lose my own glasses most of the time so I don't even understand why I would volunteer to search for other people's forgotten belongings.

The next match, will be against Shiratorizawa. Just thinking about it my arms naturally need to be held down to stop trembling. The ultimate showdown with Ushijima. I can't imagine entering his personal space, not even his line of vision to be honest. If I could, I'd avoid him till the end of my numbered days.

I walk past an Oikawa with a frightening expression carved into his face. How terrifyingly attractive. Even the air as he walks past me is deathly cold, like he was death himself seeking for the hint of weakness and failure.

The moment I turn the corner, I do a pretty good imitation of Oikawa's face. Only for a second.

"Wait!"

The voice that once wiped away my concerns now does the complete opposite. I reluctantly turn around. Maroon and white. Curse my attraction to muscular thighs.

"Erina you can't avoid me forever."

His hand reaches for me but I detect the tremor on his fingertips. For a second I do wish that he'd pull me into his embrace.

"Tomorrow." Voice still incredibly weak and scratchy, I clear my throat and repeat the word again. "Tomorrow, Karasuno will play against Shiratorizawa."

I watch as he takes a slight step back. My team against yours.

"Tomorrow, I will face you." I look up for a second just to smile. "After we win."

I told Yamaguchi to face his worries, I should be able to do the same. I half-smile at Ushijima. He nods his head solemnly. I should stop avoiding him, no I will stop avoiding him. I will finally clear up what I ran away from.

"Hori-san, we need your help to load stuff on the bus."

I give one final look of determination at Ushijima and run to Suga-senpai's side. He holds a yellow a green bottle out for me, reading Lemon Honey – Vitamin C. "Here."

I unscrew the bottle and allow the mix of sweet and sourness to settle in my mouth. "Thanks," I say.

"No worries."

I shake my head. "Not for the drink. Thank you for not asking about it."

He clearly saw me with Ushijima but didn't accuse me of fraternising with the enemy or anything of the sort. For that, I am grateful.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the news didn't even cover our win. Everyone was more surprised that Seijoh had lost instead. Karasuno Volleyball Team assembles for the final meeting before tomorrow's match.

Whatever the Coach is saying, I'm only watching his mouth move. There's no sound being emitted at all as they're drowning in my frantic rehearsal in my mind for tomorrow's confrontation. I don't need to listen to guess what he's saying. Top of the prefecture. The undefeated champions. Ushijima leads the pack, but the pack isn't just strong because of a strong leader. Whenever I think of Tendo's face I want to punch it real bad.

Hinata voice shatters the verbal cage I had trapped myself in. "That doesn't matter!"

"I think..." he adds quietly.

"Don't talk to the coach like that," scolds Daichi-senpai.

"No wait, i didn't mean it like that." He waves his hands frantically as if to dispelling it physically would work.

"Just say it," orders Coach Ukai.

"R-right." Hinata stands tall. I cover my eyes with my hand, to block out the gym lights so I can look at him.

"No one thought we were going to beat Seijoh either. That's why it doesn't matter."

"I think," he adds again quietly.

I laugh and hit his leg. "Hinata, where's your usual baseless confidence?" I rise next to him. I punch his chest, right over where his heart is. "I believe in you."

"'The fallen powerhouse', 'flightless crows', nobody can call us that anymore," Takeda-sensei joins in.

One by one, we all rise, till we're standing like kings on the mountains.

"Birds with the wind in their wings are flying across the great blue sky right now. And all of you should be able to make it. To the highest limit, and the the farthest limit. Now everyone, the time has come! Let's win tomorrow and go to nationals!"

"YEAH!" I double high-five Kiyoko.

I bring out the mountain of paper. This took me four nights to type up, using my personal knowledge and the ones collected by Kiyoko and Coach Ukai himself. The Shiratorizawa Countermeasures booklet. The official meeting begins now.

Starting off with a compliment from Coach Ukai as he preaches and informs us with his extensive knowledge of volleyball, I look away embarrassingly. It made sleeping late almost worth the attention and gratification. Apparently, Coach Ukai deduced that if Aoba Johsai was to be considered the most complete team, Shiratorizawa would be the most incomplete.

"I say this because I looked at the notes your managers gathered."

A small gasp of 'oohs' ripples through the crowd.

"Kiyoko did that for me?" Tanaka and Nishinoya look overly content with this thought, causing me to feel slightly jealous and the lack of mention of my name.

"No, it was for everyone," Kiyoko clarifies promptly and shutting down all ideas suggesting otherwise.

"That's about all that we can do, so... And it wasn't just me. Erina-chan compiled more information than me," Kiyoko explains but I interject.

"No no, Kiyoko, without your notes I couldn't have searched for the things I did."

"Hori-san, Shimizu, thanks for your hardwork." Suga-senpai smiles and holds the booklet proudly.

"No, it's fine." I hide my shyness behind my hair. Like a click, all rising jealousy is suppressed by bliss instead. "I'm not good at cheering so I wanted to show my support in some way at least. I hope that this can be of some use..."

After receiving an echo of thank you's, maybe doing something good once in a while doesn't feel too bad. Coach Ukai coughs to signal for my time to talk.

"Right, okay. So as some of you may or may not know, I went to Shiratorizawa in junior high. Even back then Ushijima was considered to be a god but from personal experience I'd like remind everyone that he is not. Ushijima is still a person, he has flaws. And ones we can exploit."

I pick up the marker as Coach Ukai explains our game plan for tomorrow's match. We revise out strategies, and how they could be effective against our opponents. For the sake of our win tomorrow, I throw aside lingering feelings and memories of Shiratorizawa. Right now, they're weapons I can use. I stress several times to be alert for Ushijima's spikes, particularly to Tsukishima and hinata as our middle blockers.

"He's left-handed. We don't have much experience against left spikers so these are my tips to beware."

As a left-hander myself, I point out facts I struggle with. I learnt from the best afterall, not to mention I dated him too. It's pathetic if I didn't know his weaknesses.

After the quick rundown on our strategy, Coach Ukai dismisses everyone.

Waving goodbye, it's a goodbye where I don't feel like the distance inserting itself between me and my friends, rather a goodbye that makes me look forward to the next time we say hello. "Kiyoko," I say, grabbing onto her sleeve. I have a hard time identifying my feelings. Is this relief from the burden that has wrapped my heart with chains? Or could it be happiness? Or maybe it's the sadness that signals the end, but nonetheless, as one of my support pillars I want her to know.

"Tomorrow, I am going to fight as well. With Ushijima. I told him today, before we left."

She pulls me into a hug. "That's great," her voice as soft as the summer breeze. "Do your best."

I squeeze her to show I appreciate her and her support. "Thanks. You should go home and rest."

I look at the court, two boys still with energy to burn. "You two are going to play more?"

"Hor-"

"I guess I'll throw some," I say sounding annoyed but earning a smile from Hinata.

When was the last time I helped out Hinata and Kageyama? Right, was it when they fought? And it was in this very gym. Though, I did go half-blind for a week and a bit. From early July till now, the end of October, I've had so much fun. I solved so many of the problems that had accumulated throughout the years. I think more than half was overly exaggerated though. And tomorrow finally, the last obstacle.

"Kageyama, Hinata. That's enough, we really should stop here."

Turning to me, heavy and sweaty Hinata wipes his face on his shirt. "O-one more."

I cross my arm and look to Kageyama, clearly knowing I'm right but still wanting to play more. "Hori-san, just one more."

I tap my foot against the ground. Evidently they don't want one more. I don't know if they've realised, but that's what they've been saying for the past 15 minutes. With no choice, I use my last trick.

"Kageyama, Hinata..." I summon tears and cover my left eye. "My head really hurts, I can't see..."

Immediately the freak out clearly spreads across their face as they scramble to take down the net. "We'll clean up right now!"

I leave the actual heavy work to the boys while I mop the gym. "Hinata don't get over excited and not sleep okay?" I rub his head adoringly, his silky hair slipping through my fingers. "You too Kageyama."

I take my sweet time changing into my uniform. Stupid school rules dictate that we can't leave school grounds in sports uniform, honestly it's such a pain. There's a shadowy figure waiting by the school gates.

"Kageyama? Didn't you leave?" Instinctively, my eyes scan the surroundings for the orange head that is nowhere to be seen. "Um, I'll walk you home." Normally I'd refuse, but since this is a rare occasion, I think I'll allow it just this once. Considering Kageyama, this is way out of his comfort zone and I want to acknowledge I appreciate his efforts. I wonder why so many people always walk me home.

"Does everyone think I'm incapable of walking or something?" I roll my eyes but chuckle.

"No, that's not it at all," he denies hastily, waving his hands around like he's using them for the first time.

"Alright, I'm just kidding. I'd appreciate the company."

At this point, many people have walked me home. As a result, I've become conscious of their steps, or rather strides since they all tower over me by at least 10 centimetres. Out of all them, Kageyama is the one who maintains he furthest distance away from me.

"Kageyama, tomorrow you're playing on centre court. Isn't that exciting?" I'm glad that Kageyama's not really the perceptive type or otherwise the fakeness in my voice would be as obvious as the sun in the sky.

He brightens up. "Yeah! That's right. I'm super keen for tomorrow." I high-five myself. Aye, that was easy. Talking about volleyball, Kageyama seems to be experiencing the feeling of euphoria for the first time again. How can someone be so cool and mature yet so childishly innocent at the exact same time?

"Hori-san, you said you used to play volleyball. Which position did you play?"

I do wish I had forgotten but my brain immediately flashed the word in my mind. "Middle blocker."

"I thought you would've been a setter actually."

It seems absurd for a moment that someone like me would be a setter. "No way, setter role requires too much thinking. What makes you think that?"

"You're capable, you're smart and you seem like you can see everything on the court. Sometimes when you're so fixated on something, you're eyes look like the can see into the persons soul."

Slightly taken aback, my mouth forgets how to open. "Wow, thanks. But I'm really not like that at all. To be a setter, Kageyama you've set the standards too high." I bite my lips to stop the smile from revealing my happiness.

"Hori-san, I think you're putting yourself down too much," Kageyama says and I notice how his expression suggests there's more behind the surface sentence. "I think you're amazing Hori."

I pause. "Are you Kageyama?" I ask carefully.

"Hah? Of course I am." A Kageyama-like response indeed. The bar has been raised from 73% sure it's Kageyama to 87%. "You never compliment anyone much," I point out. "What do you want from me?"

"Hori, I am serious about this. You have so many hidden talents. But why are they all hidden?"

"Because that's the point of hidden talents?" I've degraded to such a plain comeback. I disappoint my sassy self.

"I think if you actually put in effort, you'd be world class level for everything."

"Oi, can I have Kageyama back please?" I shake his body but he glares at me in return. Actions all suggest it's Kageyama but the words that are coming out are not like the ones from the Kageyama I usually know.

"Hori, you're practically perfect. You can play volleyball, you're pretty, you're smart, and you can draw and... and..."

With the sudden string of compliments, my cheeks have begun to boil. "What's wrong with you Kageyama? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm serious," he says. For the first time, I look at him straight in the eye, his gaze unwavering as if to challenge me.

"Then seriously speaking, are you saying that I'm not putting any effort in at all?" I accuse unintentionally. I'd slam my head against the concrete ground for so rudely twisting Kageyama's words but I'd like to keep my full vision.

"No wait that's not it." There's a small pang in my heart seeing his genuine reaction. He stutters but now fully aware of the impact of his words and the weight they have to shatter the thin ice.

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to accuse you." I push my hair back. "I guess I can't commit to something?" The words are thrown into the air so easily like a handful of confetti with no meaning. It's such a lame excuse. "There's no point in actually trying my best, I mean, there's always going to be someone better than me."

That's the whole truth. Kageyama tries his best, he perseveres and I'm jealous he has the drive to power him on to unimaginable lengths.

"What do you mean there's no point?" For someone who constantly has a gloomy expression, his ideals sure aren't pessimistic.

"Kageyama, for what purpose do you live?" A question that has existed since the beginning of the human thinking process. Simple words, but a complicated meaning.

"For volleyball." A small gasp of laughter slips out of me. Right, I forgot I'm talking to someone who only speaks the language of volleyball. I take his hand into mine and relish in his small moment of embarrassment. Compared to everyone else on the team, Kageyama's fingers are slender and well managed, his nails filed to exactly a millimetre and in perfect proportion to the pink of his nails. His hands are ones worthy to be a hand model, enough for grown women to cry over. As I hold onto his hand, there's a desire to absorb his warmth the same way a vampire craves blood.

"You put so much effort in volleyball, down to you hands. I've never seen someone with this much dedication to something," I compliment even though he pulls to hide his hands behind his back.

"I have nothing," I say. "There's nothing that keeps me anchored to this world."

It's why I turned to dramas, mangas, anime, the fictional stuff created my others because I know they aren't real. Those temporary feelings of love for a character, as I slide into their shoes and steal the feelings that don't weren't intended for me.

This is something that has floated in my mind, just like the clouds that come and go as they please. I don't consider myself to be suicidal, but I think if approached at the right moment, I'd want to stop living. A painless death, one that comes just as silently as the thought. I've thought about it a lot actually, the fragility of human life. Especially that period where I selfishly left Ushijima and hurt him while using my own sorrows to justify my actions. I wonder how depressing this sounds to Kageyama.

"Then," he says as he gulps his hesitation. "Do you not want to live?"

"I'm not going to kill myself if that's what you're implying," I laugh to add on the extra layers of security.

"Are you going to find your purpose then?"

My knees tremble the moment he looks up with those incredibly watery eyes. My chest concaves in as I breathe. If someone looked at me the way Kageyama is looking at me now, I'd drop to my knees and pledge eternal loyalty. "Maybe," I shrug. The word is so weightless even the sound waves of a baby's breath could sweep it away.

"We need you Hori."

I feel as if Kageyama has my face cupped into those beautiful hands of his. "The team, it wouldn't feel right without you."

There's a chance I would've considered this a lie if this came from another one else in the team, but with Kageyama. With Kageyama it's generally the truth, and nothing but the whole truth.

To protect my lips from becoming anymore ruined and I finally surrender to the smile. I cover my eyes as a precaution. "Who are you? Where's Kageyama?"

Seeing him so out of character is rare, but it's a feeling that I want to keep forever.

"Uhh, so you know, I'm not the only one who thinks that and Hori you've helped me out a bit too so," he says so hurriedly it's like the real Kageyama has left his body on autopilot for the the first time.

"Okay! I get it! I'm fabulous, now walk me home so I can sleep and _you_ can sleep too!"

Kageyama robotically turns around and continues to march straight down the street. "Bakageyama-kun, my house is this way," I giggle, skipping the rest of the way home.

* * *

I've seen Sendai gym more times these past few days than my parents in the past year.

At last, today's the fated match between Shiratorizawa and Karasuno. My past and my present. Ushijima and Me.

Despite it still being a qualifying match, the atmosphere of the match is vastly different. A pin drop seems like it could change the direction of the wind of favour. As the finals, the gymnasium is filled way more than the previous matches.

The smell of Air Salonpas has become slightly more tolerable now. A sudden tug on my sleeve causes me to turn and find myself facing the trembling 'Little Giant' of Karasuno.

"Hinata? What's up? Don't tell me you need to puke? Stomach medicine, stomach medicine," I say as I shove my hand in the first aid bag searching for the familiar recktagular packet.

"Not that's not it," he says shyly, unable to meet my eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I rub his back but notice his face is more scarlet than the sickly green.

"Hori-san," Hinata starts off. "Can you come with me to the bathroom?"

I blink and cup my ears. I doubt my body is functioning correctly today. Was it the expresso shots I took this morning? Caffeine overdose?

"The bathroom?" I ask once more.

"Y-yea," he nods.

"Hinata, you know I'm a girl right?" I can't believe this is happening to me right now. For what reason in the world would Hinata need me to accompany him to the frickin' bathroom.

"I know! I know! Can you just stand outside and wait for me?"

Since it is before the biggest match of his life, I comply with his random request just this once. I stand as far as I can from the entrance of the bathroom. I have been asked out in many different ways for many different things, coming from Hinata, this has potential to become one of the most bizarre proposals I have received in my short life. Luckily, as a boy he finishes his duty with speed. If he were a girl, I could be left waiting here for a while. Why do girls take longer in the bathroom anyways...

"Sorry for the wait," he says while drying his hands on his shirt.

"No worries, but why'd you ask me?" It just doesn't feel right, asking one of the females of the club to escort you to do your daily private business, over five, even ten different options of males.

"Because the bathroom is dangerous." He says this with such solemnity there's a wicked glint in his eye.

"No, as in why did you ask me? Couldn't you have asked Kageyama?" The moment I say that I visualise Kageyama scolding Hinata and erupting into a meaningless fight, leading me on to imagine Tsukishima, needless to say would refuse Hinata.

I hold up my hand to stop myself. "No wait, I see your point. You could've asked Yamaguchi though."

Seeing Hinata's pursed lips reminds me of his delicate masculinity and I should tread carefully because his pride is on the line. "Y-yea but Hori-san you're the only one who doesn't make fun of me."

"Aren't you the oldest first-year? You should start acting like one." I cross my arms and raise my brow. Stopping suddenly, a giant force shifts my balance to my left and I bump into Hinata.

"Sorry," I apologize automatically to both Hinata and the unexpected impact.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Horikawa Erina."

Flaming red hair with a chilling gaze only brings one person to mind as I register the obtrusive maroon number 5 slapped on to the white volleyball uniform. Hinata was right all along. The bathroom is dangerous.

"Tendo-san, long time no see." Yikes, this kid grew even more since the last time I saw him. I bet his hair adds to his height though. Perhaps out of habit, he ruffles my hair. Or should I be saying dishevelling it entirely. Unlike Suga-senpai who pats me like a precious toy, Tendo has always drilled the palm of his hand into my head.

"Oi, Tendo stop it already." To my surprise, he does cease his actions.

His sudden laugh shoves me to the edge as I wonder what exactly he's noticed about me. "I see, so that's why..." He clutches his stomach as he descends into hysteria. Looks like he's still as eccentric as ever, I have no idea what he's thinking. My body straightens as he resumes his 'serious' mode. "You here to see Ushijima?"

" 'fraid not. I'm actually a manager of Karasuno."

"Manager? The hell, why are you a manager?"

Without saying a word, I use my gaze to demand elaboration as to why the hell can't I be a manager.

"Uh..." rises a timid voice. Hinata tries to raise his hand like a student in the classroom.

"Hinata, sorry, we should go."

I dip my head to Tendo and propel Hinata back to our teammates. I see Hinata open his mouth but I interrupt him. "Tendo Satori. Shiratorizawa. Third-year. Single handedly one of the most annoying players aside from Ushijima."

I reluctantly remember he days where Tendo dragged me into his nightmarish training sessions. Our playstyles are the complete opposites of each other, he relies solely on his intuition while read block analysing information laid in front of me. Training with Tendo could contribute to 6% of the reason why I don't want to play volleyball again. I buy an energy drink due to the triggered memories emotionally draining me.

"Hinata, promise me you'll smash the crap outta him."

Hinata desperately fans the fires emitting from my hatred. "Hori-san, you're scary!"

At last, it's time for the warm ups. I send all my mental power, imagining that we're connected by alien-like creation that links our brains together. Intimidate them, smash them, obliterate all signs of Shiratorizawa. Whoa okay, too violent, let's tone it down there Erina. I cover my left eye to reset myself. Entering onto the court, the lights looks especially bright today. Particularly the fricking cameras positioned all around court to capture every single bit of detail and not to mention the professional looking people working those machines. Yikes, I'd be too nervous to even play.

But today I'm not playing. It's my team.

I sigh as I redirect my attention to them. Oh god, what a range of reactions. I've got the hyped up Kageyama versus Negative Goatee versus the Toilet Hugger versus nervous Yamaguchi. Looking to the side I've got shook Tanaka and 'I've given up on life' Nishinoya. Are these guys really going to be okay?

"Alright kids, listen up!" The voice that comes out of me is unrecognisable. I dare even say, sexy since it's so low. With this low voice, there's a surprising undertone of authority even.

"The hell you're all freaking out for. You beat Aoba Johsai for goodness sakes. Shiratorizawa is right in front of you. Fortify yourselves or I will personally jump off the second level and annihilate you more savagely than Shiratorizawa ever could. You're crows goddamit, act more the symbol of death." I slam my fist into my palm for emphasis.

Well at least the nervous wrecks are less nervous wrecks now. I'm not the Captain, I've no idea what to say to actually help the team but seeing them in this pitiful state is not where I want our reputation to start.

My ears pick up the words "Tsukishima brother" and I spy Tsukishima glaring at our banner. I push him away from the court. "Okay, kid that's enough. Let's assemble," I order.

While waiting for our opponents to arrive, Shiratorizawa cheer squad greets us instead. It's amazing how I used to be a part of that but here the future me is so filled with irritation at them. I'd like a microphone to scream 'shut the fuck up' but the better part of me knows that's not friendly for polite at all. Also this is recorded on TV. My parents could see this.

However, Shiratorizawa's banner is telling me to do the ill-advised. Be Courageous Warriors. I'll show them courage... I slap myself once more. Why am I so cringy goddammit. Keep this as PG-13 as possible now shall we.

Asahi-senpai comments on how much they feel like a powerhouse school. I kinda want to go home and melt into my bed.

"The other team hasn't showed up yet. They're sure taking their sweet time," Tanaka says. Nishinoya flare up at this statement. "Are they underestimating us?" He holds his fist up as a declaration of war.

I sense the team on the other side of the door. Anyone with strong perception would feel the dominating aura of the expected winners. A sudden chill travels through my body like the clouds that overtake the sun.

"They're here." Hinata steals the words from my mouth. Seeing Hinata in his 'serious' mode turns on the switches in me.

Shiratorizawa's posture, aura and stride into the court yell champions. Oozing confidence and with Ushijima out the front, if I were a newbie in this game, I'd lose all will to play in this game.

At first, when Shiratorizawa lined up for the practice spikes, I had simply thought doing his usual spike. I was correct till the moment it rebounded off the ground and landed into a spectator's hands. I would've continued to have thought it was a declaration of war if not for his wandering gaze searching for mine. That spike was a statement to me. You're on like donkey kong Bakatoshi.

Even though I consider Bakatoshi to be his team's ultimate spear, by no means is anyone weak. There is no weak link in the team. At least from the people I know, the third years have sure sprouted since I last saw them. I pray for the arms of Karasuno to stay attached when I see the spikes.

Lastly Tendo runs up for his spike. Unable to chain down prankster Erina, I set her free. I wait till the exact moment his feet leaves the ground, then will all the air in my lungs I shout, "Shooting Star!"

Even though I earn a glare from the referee I laugh as loud as I can. Tendo hits the ball, unfortunately, but at least it was a home run. Bakatoshi's mask cracks for a millisecond, but Leon and Semi are covering their mouths. As soon as they've been calmed, they wave at me. It feels like just yesterday, when I'd be talking to them about volleyball, about teachers and school subjects. Jin and Hayato have trouble keeping their laughter down too. We didn't talk much, but it's nostalgic seeing old acquaintances.

"Shooting star?" Kiyoko wears an expression of confusion.

"It's his signature move," I put it simply. More like a failed signature move. Tendo drops to the floor dramatically as he holds his hands up to his face. Semi ends up kicking him off as the red-head becomes an obstacle.

As Karasuno prepares themselves, I creep around the court to greet my long-lost friends.

"Erina!" Leon smiles. Semi comes around to use me as his arm rest like the old days.

"Yo!" How've you been?"

"Could be better with you," Leon says. He's always been such a friendly senior. I'm glad that it hasn't changed.

"So you went to Karasuno," Semi exclaims. Now that I think about it, Semi looks vaguely like Suga-senpai. They could totally be twins.

"So I did."

"Erina, damn you!" Tendo invited himself in as he tries to launch himself at me, only to be held back by Ushijima.

"The two of you..." Leon trails off but I know what the tone is implying.

"Bakatoshi, meet me by the smirking moon after Karasuno wins," I announce boldly. Semi whistles at the show of confidence. He doesn't utter a word of confirmation but instead unravels Semi's arms around my neck. Semi laughs as Bakatoshi reenacts the scene from my memory. A sharp sting penetrates my heart.

As if invisible strings had been attached to my face, a sudden force directs me to the court and I see Hinata rushing up to the net.

"Guys, you're gonna wanna pay attention to this," I proudly say. Going against my expectations, the ball barely makes it to Kageyama before it materialises in front oh Hinata's hand and straight onto the ground. Straight. A slam-down. Ninety-degrees.

I was not expecting that at all but I cheer audibly. "Hinata fight! Kageyama fight!" I feel even more smug as I notice Shiratorizawa's shocked expressions.

"Underestimate us, and you've already lost the match." I add in a flick of my hair. Noticing the time, I bid a temporary farewell to my friends.

"From the bottom of my heart, I hope you guys lose," I say as I retreat to the voice calling my name.

I run up to KageHina who leaves a spot open for me in the team huddle. "Was that slam planned?" I question. I've always known that deep down they're both show-offs but to execute a slam right off the bat.

"Of course!" Hinata puffs out his chest, proving that it was an accident.

"Whatever, you guys can totally exterminate Shiratorizawa. I believe in you." Hinata and Kageyama both accept my fist bump.

"We won't waste the time you helped us train," promises Kageyama. With only little time left, I cram everything I want to say before I'm kicked off the court.

Since I can't do it later, I double high-five everyone now and spurt out my feelings. "Daichi-senpai, is your cheek okay? Remember don't push yourself." He assures me at least five times he's recovered before I move on.

"Suga-senpai, counting on your nice plays!"

"You're fired up today Hori," he reponds. I giggle in return.

I slap my hands extra hard against Asahi-senpai's. "Asahi-senpai don't look so nervous! You're the ace!" I guess I should be satisfied with this level of negativity.

"Nishinoya-senpai, Karasuno Guardian Deity, our super libero. I'm looking forward to seeing your Rolling Thunders."

"Leave it to me!" Nishinoya says as our hands connect.

"Tanaka-senpai! You're looking good today!" He roars out of happiness and excitement. Perhaps Tanaka's energy has infected me too as I yell with him.

There are no words I need to use for Kageyama or Hinata. The message is clear.

Win.

"Also Hinata, don't get too excited okay? Keep in control," I warn. Honestly I worry so much for this wild child.

Tsukishima looks as dead as usual. Instead of a high-five I punch him lightly in the stomach. "Ouch what was that?" he says clearly annoyed at my sudden attack.

"Tsukishima, keep our wild beast on a leash will you?"

His frown switches to a sadistic grin. "Sure."

"And also, Shiratorizawa's Number 5. Keep a look out for him."

Finally I reach Yamaguchi. "Yamaguchi, counting on your serves again."

If I had said this to him a few months ago, he'd would answer in a timid 'ok' but now, he's broken out of his shell. Before i go, I address the team again.

"This is our first five set match. It's going to be a struggle, but then again the path to victory has never been easy. Success favours the prepared mind, and you have all been training and improving with all your strength."

The referee's whistle pierces through my mini-speech.

"Last thing, when you're feeling down, remember to look up. I'll be cheering as loud as I can." I have to reiterate this as much as I can.

I swear Daichi-senpai and Suga-senpai are wiping away their tears. "Our daughter has grown so much," Suga-senpai weeps. "She'll fly out of the nest soon," Daichi-senpai adds while dabbing delicately at the edges of his eyes.

I roll my eyes at the exaggerrated reaction.

"KARASUNO FIGHT!"

The team responds with the loudest roar of the day.

* * *

 **LINE: Kuroo has sent you a message**

Kuroo: Bun-buns, Karasuno has their finals today right?

Hori: Yup. I'm so excited I'm jacked up on three expresso shots and a can of RedBull.

Hori: And please don't call me Bun-buns.

Kuroo: You're going to die of caffeine overdose.


	23. The Star on the Court

During the introduction of the players, I couldn't help but feel like I was showing off my children to the world. I wanted to say, "Look at my boys, all grown up." Speaking of which, ever since I became the manager, I've adopted 10 children or so. This is my personal shoutout to all the mothers and crazy fangirls out there. I respect y'all.

My breaths fastens at the start of the whistle. _Keep calm_ , I tell myself. _You're not even playing so you don't have the right to freak out._

Normally there's Takinoue, Shimada, Saeko and I but for some special reason today, we seem to have a new addition. Well, he's massive. There's only one other person in Karasuno who's tall. 79% of my gut suggests to me I could be looking at Tsukishima's brother.

"Huh? I thought something was weird! Their #1 is left-handed?" Saeko gasps loudly. For someone who seems to have only started to spectate volleyball recently, she picks up these details with speed.

"Right, right," agrees Takinoue, totally approving of Saeko's realisation that Ushiwaka comes in from the right as opposed to the left.

"Man... Talk about a chosen ace." His shoulders rise as he sighs loudly.

"Ushiwaka's position is called 'opposite'," I explain. "Which means he's diagonal of the setter. The game play totally changes depending on how the player in that position plays."

Saeko emits a sound of impression. Takinoue and Shimada nod at my extensive knowledge of volleyball.

"Some teams have an all-rounder, skilled at offense and defense. For Karasuno, it's someone like Daichi-senpai. As for Shiratorizawa, their style revolves around Ushiwaka. He's solely there for attacks and doesn't receive."

"A while back, they were called super aces," Tsukki-bro chimes in. Super aces. That's a title Ushiwaka can carry for sure.

Our conversation is interrupted as Karasuno obtains their first point.

"Way to go Ryu!" cheers Saeko. "So what's so special about lefties?"

"We're the minority," I say. "A majority of players a right-handed, so Karasuno has zero experience in going up against lefties. Statistically, left-handers have been harder to predict, playing someone with Ushiwaka's skill level is unbelievably difficult."

My voice fades as I regain my concentration on the match. Takinoue and Shimada carry on my explanation. I wince as Nishinoya fails to receive Ushiwaka's spike again. It's all about the rotation of the ball. God dammit I should've trained with Nishinoya in the first place. Why didn't I offer myself before? Wait, that sounds wrong. Why didn't I offer my services before? No wait, that still sounds dirty.

Our total defense is not effective at all. Tsukishima has been struggling to block the incoming spikes.

"Tsukishima, fight," I mutter.

"At the very least, Kei isn't that type of player moves on instinct. He doesn't believe in his own strength or the senses he's built up."

I jerk back at the sudden commentary from Tsukki-bro. "You're his older brother, how could you say that?" Saeko scolds and Tsukki-bro quickly redeems himself by labelling his comment as praise.

"You see with my little brother, the more he gets let down, the calmer he gets. He only trusts the information his eyes can see."

There's a devilish effect hiding under that half-smile of Tsukki-bro.

At 16, the technical time out allows the players to rest. I nibble on my knuckle as I see Ennoshita bandage Tsukishima's fingers and the usual trembling Yamaguchi.

My fellow cheerers groan Ushiwaka comes in frame, bouncing the volleyball. Thinking back to receiving Ushiwaka's serves, my arms forcibly detach themselves from my body to hide. Never did he once use full power on me, but I have seen him do it countless times. I watch as the ball inevitably hurtles off in the wrong direction as Daichi-senpai attempts to take it.

"I don't get it..." Saeko says dumbfounded.

"If you're stunned by this, don't be. Ushiwaka's only using 70% of his true strength," I inform as continue to imprint my teeth marks into my knuckle.

I finally stop torturing my poor hand as Nishinoya finally successfully receives Ushiwaka's serve. Good, Karasuno is finally gathering momentum.

I don't want to say as expected, because I believed that Karasuno would win, but Shiratorizawa takes the first set. As expected. Well at least I saw the legendary scary Suga-senpai as he viciously lashed out at the stiff movements of everyone. Furthermore, for the first time in forever, Ushiwaka received. I fear for Hinata's life because this is Ushiwaka showing irritation. And when Ushiwaka is irritated...

Yea, I'm not gonna think about it.

When the second set starts, I gradually get more and more annoyed. I had been wondering why I had felt so uneasy, and that was because Tendo hardly got any action in the first set.

After the successfully blocking Hinata's quick, I groan into my hands. "Oh my god, it's here. It's the freaking guess monster."

"Guess monster?" Saeko genuinely looks concerned.

"After you see him block, you'll start to believe in unicorns." There's no way someone could consecutively have successful blocks with such as, it definitely causes oneself to question the supernatural. There's undoubtedly some magical power at play here.

I hear Tendo bellow, "I screwed up!" as he blocks the air on the side of the court. Serves that dunce right. Tendo's pained face is the best.

"Hori-san, you're laughing really creepily," comments Saeko, and I cough away my happiness and assume my poker face once again. Hope he returns to the pits of hell from which he came. Each point afterward is an effort from the champions to seal away the power of the challengers.

I spy Tsukishima run onto the court. If there's anyone in our team who could rival the Guess Monster, I place my family inheritance on Tsukishima. Fortunately, I still keep my inheritance as Tsukishima pulls a block of his own, as he figures out Tendo's plans for his spike.

Maybe it is the glasses, but Tsukishima seems a bit different today. I dare even say he looks like he's serious.

Internally, I evilly cackle as I imagine Tendo descending further in the spiral of despair. Feel the misery and drown. At least in this second set, Karasuno hasn't allowed Shiratorizawa to get that major lead. They've gotten used to Shiratorizawa antics a bit more now. This set is ours.

The ball spiked by Tanaka sails between Shiratorizawa's #8 and #14. I nod my head vigorously in approval at Tanaka's awesome precision.

Eyebrows, the demon coach yells vehemently and with so much force I feel the gymnasium shudder. Honestly I'd love to translate it, but even in my junior high days I never understood what he yelled. The Miyagi accent remains strong in the elder. He's so old but his vocal chords have not deteriorated. For some reason whenever I went to visit Bakatoshi at practice I'd always end up being the ball girl for their team. Thanks to Demon Eyebrows. I bet I'm taller than him now.

Suga-senpai takes the stage and I energetically punch the air in front of me. "Suga-senpai, nice serve!" I lean closer to the court as I eagerly await Karasuno's next move. With Suga-senpai mixed in with the line-up, I'm expecting a sick play.

I stand corrected as Kageyama and Suga-senpai, switch and coupled with a synchronised attack I indulge in Shiratorizawa's confused looks. Kageyama performs a perfect straight, straighter than my fresh teeth after I got my braces removed. How is this kid so freaking good at every aspect of volleyball?

Sadly, Suga-senpai's time on the court is cut short as he fails to receive. But I know that's not the end. Some of the spectators face evidently doubt Karasuno, and if this was the Purge, I'd strangle them and shove some hope into their head with my foot.

Soon after Suga-senpai's exit, Yamaguchi comes to play. My heart drops as the buzzer is sounded signalling his return to the bench. _Come on_ , I complain at the volleyball god, _give my babe some more time on the court._

"You know I've been thinking."

Our heads turn to face Tsukki-bro. Suddenly he looks at me. "Hori-san right? Uh, do your eyes not hurt?"

I freak out for a second, thinking that my left eye shut down, but I still see his black jacket and blue shirt. I'm not blind, or colour blind. That is a good sign.

"No? I don't feel any pain," I reassure but he still looks worried.

"I don't think you've noticed, but you haven't blinked at all since the start of the game. You did that a lot in the first set too."

Unconsciously my hand goes to my eye and covers them. When I close my eyes, they sting a bit and I can almost hear the sound of my eyelids pulling apart.

"You're right," I say in awe as warm tears flow into my hand. "Wow that's so creepy."

I reset my eyes and myself in the darkness of my hands. I moisturise my contacts that has melded into my eyeball. Is it because I'm nervous and energised from the game?

"Thanks Tsukki-bro," saying the nickname I gave him aloud as I accept his tissues.

"Tsukki-bro?"

"Then Tsukishima-san?" However I purse my lips as the taste of the words doesn't settle in well. It sounds like I'm paying respects to Tsukishima and I highly dislike the feeling. Tsukki-bro's awkward smile reveals that I'm not hiding my displeasure for the name at all.

"You don't have to make a face like that." He brushes off the topic with a half-hearted chuckle. "Tsukishima Akiteru, Kei's older brother. You can call me Akiteru if you want. Thanks for always taking care of him."

"Well then Akiteru-san. I'm Horikawa Erina. Manager."

"Save your introductions for later! Focus! Focus!" Saeko jerks me side to side. "Kei just did a feint!"

This immediately captures Akiteru's attention as he redirections his focus on his little brother. Seeing our three-man block, I assume Karasuno is executing our Anti-Ushijima strategy. The block has to have the right timing, right width with no holes at all. That way, Ushijima will be forced to commit to a straight, delivering to ball right into the hands of our guardian deity.

I pump my fist at our attempt. Yes! With this, Anti-Ushijima Defense Plan is in full blast. Finishing off with a lovely spike from Tsukishima himself, I imagine another knife plunging deep into Tendo.

"AWH YEAH!" I shout with the front row Karasuno spectators. It only took us two sets to get use to it but now we're used to it, everything is gonna just flow beautifully.

Or so I thought until stupid setter from Shiratorizawa who took over Semi does a dump attack the secure the matchpoint.

Tsukishima manages a one touch but with no follow up it inevitably falls onto our court.

I notice Akiteru deep in thought as he rests his chin on the back of his fingers. "Is something wrong?" I ask.

"I was just thinking that Kei was acting a little weird..." Akiteru muses. "I must be imagining it."

"I was thinking the same! At first I thought it was the glasses, but now I'm sure. I think he's actually fired up, his eyes are more lively that usual."

Also he looks more attractive than usual too but Akiteru doesn't need to know that.

Tanak's blockout brings us to a deuce. Saeko looks especially proud. If I had an older sibling, I wonder if their eyes would sparkle the same way. God dammit I'm super jealous right now. I'm jealous of Tanaka, I'm jealous of Tsukishima. I want a sibling too. I wish I kicked another ovary out first instead of being the one being kicked out.

It's Hinata's turn to be on the court again. Tsukishima whispers a couple words in, no doubt it would be some wise advice or something he's noticed about Shiratorizawa. I hope it's something useful they can use against Tendo.

Karasuno is the first to hit 25, thanks to Kageyama's return dump. Man, that kid hates to lose. Also he seems like the type to hold grudges. But it's because of his unwavering persistence that we even got the point. Neither side is willing to give the other a two point lead, with each passing point the emotional weight of the ball grows heavier.

This set belongs to Karasuno.

It will, it will, it will, it will!

I just gotta believe in that. Karasuno finally forces Shiratorizawa to take their first time-out. Unintentionally I find myself chanting the Shiratorizawa cheer. I've got to cut that habit.

"They're so annoying," I groan as I press my hands firmly around my ears. "Why can't Karasuno have a drum or something like that."

With complete seriousness, Saeko says, "Next time I'll bring my wataiko."

"Please do."

The points on the scoreboard continue to climb to the late twenties, threatening to enter in the thirties. Wanting to end the set, Shiratorizawa calls in their pinch server; Semi. The current Shiratorizawa setter doesn't seem to be insanely talented like Kageyama but that's not to say he's weak. Maybe I'm just biased that Semi's not a regular.

Adding Semi into the equation legit messes up my alliances, the fourteen year old me is around the corner ready to break out while sixteen year old me is wrapping chains around the cage. With Semi's help Shiratorizawa gains one point but Karasuno retaliates with Hinata's quick. At least he got a point, well done Semi, now hurry back into the bench area.

Each of us are inching closer to the court, dangerously leaning over the railing as the rally refuses to cease. Karasuno's chances to attack diminishes as Hinata is rotated to the back line. Wait I lie.

Even from the backline, Hinata flies in and spikes. A minus tempo back attack, renaming it to Back Minus for the cool factor. I think he's speed has increased since our last match with Seijoh. 29-28, Karasuno's favour. The match persists as Shiratorizawa climbs to 29 as well. But we're the first to hit 30.

"Oh my god just one more point," I sigh in exasperation. I play a game with myself, how many minutes can I manage before I throw myself off this ledge?

Daichi-senpai's serves curves smoothly and drops right in front of the net. This is it. I can feel this tingling in my bones. This is the feeling I got every time I knew I'd be able to do a flawless serve. Ushiwaka's spike is rendered ineffective, thanks to the plan but Nishinoya doesn't perfectly receive it either, but at this point both the teams have to been reduced to ravenous beasts and only way to stop their hunger is to satisfy their desire for that last point. Shiratorizawa calls for a chance ball. Tsukishima positions himself opposite of the setter.

My consciousness has floated out of my body, like playing a third-person video game. My vision zooms in right to the net. With all the constant attempts from Karasuno, this must've placed a lot of emotional burden on the shoulders of the setter.

As the ball leaves the setter's hands, I exhale. The course of the ball, it's different. It's too low and close to the net. Tsukishima must've noticed this immediately as he locks onto the ball. With the eyes of a predator, this is the point that can fulfil that want for the point. Ushiwaka's hand is less than a millimetre away from the ball, his body a forearm's length away from the net. Tsukishima and Asahi-senpai form a blockade. What I originally thought was a large gap in the block was a trap instead.

The whole gymnasium stops breathing with only the sound of the ball echoing.

I crack a smile. "That smartass Tsukishima. He actually blocked Ushiwaka." If saying is believing, that's not true because despite saying that out loud, something unbelievable just happened. Maybe it's not Tendo who is making me believe in unicorns today but Tsukishima. Tsukishima, his fired up mode is seriously hot. That bastard purposely led Ushiwaka to believe there was a safe place to grab the point but Tsukishima had him wrapped around his finger, changing the direction of his arms last minute. Pulling off that sort of move, shows dominance and power as you turn your opponents to your playthings.

For the first time in forever, I hear Tsukishima roar. He must be ecstatic. I frantically pull out tissues for Akiteru who is immobilised with overwhelming emotion.

"I think that Kei might have been waiting this whole time for one of Shiratorizawa's tosses to skew," says unstable Akiteru.

"That's no surprise. Tsukishima is the most intelligent person of the first years. Things that like wouldn't escape him. Being able to stay calm and still plan ahead, that's scary talent. I'm glad Tsukishima isn't wasting his potential anymore." Unbeknownst to his older brother, Tsukishima did practice with Bokuto, one of Japan's top five aces and Kuroo who is also a master blocker.

"I'm sure he's pretty obstinate. Sorry about that," Akiteru apologises on behalf of his usually emotionless and rude brother.

"There's no reason for you to apologise. I think Tsukishima just gave 120% into that block. This sort of Tsukishima where he gives it his all, as a spectator you just can't take your eyes off him. Isn't that kinda hot?" I say.

"Say Hori-san." Looking up at Akiteru, I feel like this is what Tsukishima would be if he was less condescending.

"Yea?"

"Are you dating Kei?"

"Eh?" I blink again and cry. I must've forgot to blink during the match again. "What makes you say that?" I fix my contacts into place again.

"It's the first time I've heard someone other than Tadashi say such nice things about him."

"Uhh, no offence, even though you're little brother is tall, cool and somewhat attractive, his rotten personality negates all the positive things about him."

"Well I guess I see where you're coming from." Akiteru laughs as he pushes his hair back. "Anyways what are your thoughts on becoming Tsukishima Erina?"

I fake laugh, making it as robotic as possible. "Akiteru, that's the best joke I've ever heard."

Marrying Tsukishima? That thought has never crossed my mind. Crap, all I'm thinking about is Tsukishima in a suit and everything in my imagination always looks hundred more seductive than reality.

Crap, I can't get the image out of my mind.

* * *

I guess for the sake of a good story, Shiratorizawa needs to take two sets and Karasuno needs the same so we can go into the long awaited final round. If Shiratorizawa is now on two, and we're on the fourth set, then this one's Karasuno's.

I glance over at the Shiratorizawa cheer squad. If I had continued to date Ushiwaka, undoubtedly I would've been one of the girls dressing up in that awful blue and pink cheer uniform.

It may have taken me too long, but finally I seem to be in sync with Takinoue and Shimada's commentary. I'm used to this view from above. The intentions, course of the ball and plays are all crystal clear. In mid-discussion of Karasuno's failed synchronised attack, a rough voice chimes in.

"If only you'd thought about all that in the past."

A villainous looking old man, wearing a denim jacket and plaid shirt with his hand casually resting in his pocket. Damn, he's old but he still got swag. Timidly, the former volleyball players of Karasuno all bow and frenziedly greet the old man.

"Akiteru, snap out of it." I shake the man who is uncontrollably sweating. With a reaction like that, could this be the Coach Ukai who took Karasuno to nationals previously? I double-check with the current Coach and compare their faces.

They look alike. Wait, what am I saying? I met him before, at our prelims. This is Coach Ukai Senior.

Saeko confirms my thought but calls him the super scary coach. Having experience with Demon Eyebrows myself, there's nothing that scares me more.

Ushiwaka steadily grabs point after another, shattering Karasuno's block. From this distance, I can imagine Tsukishima's voice of annoyance.

"I've never seen Tsukishima at this level of frustration. It's pretty refreshing," I say.

"He always looks unimpressed right?" Akiteru echoes my thought.

"Right? Pretty emotionless too."

"He gives me the cold shoulder at home too."

"It must be nice though," I murmur. "To have an sibling." With that depressing comment it seems like I've blasting the aircon at the coolest temperature. "Cause I'm an only child you know? It gets pretty lonely."

"Don't you have an older brother?" asks Saeko. I raise a brow.

"No?"

Now both Akiteru and Saeko look confused. "Doesn't Hori-san actually look like the 'Little Giant'?"

"I was thinking that too," agrees Saeko.

By Little Giant, they're talking about the one who caused an uproar and is considered one of the best volleyball players in Japan, right?

"I think I'd know if I had an older sibling. What makes you think I'm the 'Little Giant's' sister?" I point at myself from the extra effect. I have been told I look like many things, but Karasuno's best player, that's a first.

"You know a lot about volleyball." Saeko holds out one finger to list.

"You have the same messy black hair and dark grey eyes." Akiteru's addition brings the list to two.

"The intensity of your gaze reminds me of him."

I shake my head once more. "That's just a coincidence."

Saeko pulls out my hair tie and holds my hair higher in a ponytail. They both examine me as they tilt their heads to force the Little Giant's image onto me. As Saeko releases my hair, a light pink hue slightly tinges their cheeks.

"I just happen to give off a similar vibe?" I say while fixing my hair. "Is something on my face? You both are looking at me weirdly."

"Erina, you should let your hair out more often," Saeko suggests as I shove my ponytail back into my jacket.

"Why?"

"Cause you look hella cute. Right Tsukishima?"

"R-right," he stutters.

"Okay let's just focus on the match," I say, throwing the topic on the conversation back onto the court. I'm going to go back to something I can make sense of.

After being pulled out so far from the competitive atmosphere of the gym, surprisingly I sink straight into the flow again. Today, everything I look at seems to have switched to high definition. Even the colours seem to have filters over them. Ushiwaka's marvellous serving posture makes him seem like he's flying.

Karasuno barely manages to receive the ball, eliminating chances of attacking and ultimately giving that chance back to Shiratorizawa. With Tsukishima rotated to the back line, only Hinata has the ability to stop Shiratorizawa from gaining a point. Instead of standing in front of the net to prepare himself, Hinata sprints in from the back. That's so smart!

With the extra momentum from doing an approaching run, Hinata's jumping ability is maximised, virtually making up the height he lacks. I guess the kid does have a brain, even if he does only use it for volleyball though. But now that Hinata has a method to make up for his height, it's an extremely energy straining method. I know Hinata has insane stamina but he would struggle to get through to the fifth set at this rate.

At this point we need to use anything and everything to stop Shiratorizawa.

"Hinata, nice block!" I call with my stored up energy.

"I've fallen for Shoyo again. He should just do that every time!" I wish I could be as enthusaistic as Saeko. That way I could show unlimited support for them.

"You expect too much from Hinata. That run's gonna wear him down even more."

Takinoue says, "To begin with middle blockers jump everywhere and Hinata's already been moving around a lot."

"You were always trying to figure out how you were going to be lazy," exposes Shimada. These two are hashtag friendship goals.

"Yup!" Takinoue crosses his arms proudly but immediately covers his mouth.

A murderous intent creeps up from the back.

"I've got no complaints if you got away with it," Coach Ukai Senior. He's so chill! I aspire to grow into an elderly like him.

Hinata prepares him self for another run up block. As he leaps up to intercept the ball, he collides with the net. The taste of blood fills my mouth. Crap, I bit into my finger.

"That idiot," I rage. The moment I begin to even think that Hinata is cool he decides to thrust it down the drain. The blood continues to leak out of the wound. Giving into my temptations, I'd rather ruin my health with Pocky than bite through another finger of mine.

"Saeko, I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

* * *

With my right finger bandaged, I'll have to switch back to using my left hand. Seeing my finger taped up like this reminds me of the good ol' days of middle blocking. Ah, the nostalgia.

On my way back to the match, I walk by a hot boy with impeccable fashion. Denim jacket and hoodie combo, damn you don't see that high quality fashion in many boys. Then I recognise his face. Isn't that...

I stalk him as he walks up to the highest row. If he's not the person I think it is then it's totally embarrassing because I stalked the wrong guy. But I have complete trust in my memory of hot guys. It's unmistakable.

He stops abruptly and I slowly but casually walk behind him.

"Oh. You're here too."

Did he find out? He recognises me? Fear pumps through to my heart.

He jumps over the seats, frightening the man huddled up and the end of the row. Oh, so it wasn't me.

"You said that weren't going to come because it'd piss you off no matter who won."

"No matter which side wins, I'm gonna be able to see the other team's faces when they lose."

That voice. What is the world is Seijoh's setter and ace doing here? Hold up, is Oikawa wearing glasses? May the lord have mercy on my soul. I want to hate this guy, but if he wears glasses and looks hella attractive with them I simply can't. It goes against my code.

"You're a piece of crap."

Iwaizumi sits himself a seat away from Oikawa.

"So what's Seijoh doing here?" I invite myself to the conversation and slip into the free space in between the two. Both males jerk away suddenly as I tear into a packet of Pocky.

In case they've forgotten me I introduce myself again. "Horikawa Erina. Manager of Karasuno. Want a Pocky?"

I offer it to Iwaizumi and he tentatively accepts. "What about me?" Oikawa's hand reaches in from the side.

"Where's Takeru?" I ask while I expertly dodge Oikawa's attempts.

"Not here."

"So it's only Uncle Oikawa today? What a shame, I wanted to see that cutie."

He gives up and leans into his seat.

"What's the manager doing here?"

"Cheering for my team of course."

"With us you idiot."

"Crappykawa you can't just call a girl an idiot." Iwaizumi punches him despite me sandwiched between the two.

"Iwa-chan," he whines as he clutches his head.

"Break!" I direct their attention on the court as Karasuno gains a one point lead. After awkwardly inserting myself physically into their conversation it's difficult for me to remove myself. In the first place why did I decide it was a good idea to intrude them. I scold myself. Just because someone you barely know looks especially attractive does not mean I can just go along with it.

The fourth set, both sides are at a standstill once reaching the twenties.

"Karasuno's #10 is jumping around like usual," comments Iwaizumi.

"Tobio-chan is probably struggling now though."

"But Kageyama just did a super nice receive oh my god."

Seating myself higher doesn't make it harder to see but does the opposite. There's not a single movement that goes unnoticed. The buzzer sounds and Yamaguchi holds up the number 10.

"Ah, that pinch server." Iwaizumi switches his position and leans forward.

Yamaguchi stands closer to the edge. Where is he aiming at? His serve targets Ushiwaka, causing Leon to save it but breaking the formation. That's phase one of the plan. Ushiwaka is forced to pass the ball over the Shiratorizawa's #8 who spikes but it's expertly saved by Tanaka. Kageyama and Tsukishima prepare themselves for an attack. Kageyama tosses and Shiratorizawa's #12 jumps.

Tsukishima doesn't. The chocolate biscuit stick falls out of my mouth. Wait, this wasn't part of the plan.

"One person time difference attack?" choruses the Seijoh players. I ball my hands into a fist and tense up. Oh my god, Tsukishima is on fire today. Since when did he learn how to do that?!

23-21. Karasuno's gonna take this set. Yamaguchi serves once more but is switched out thanks to Ushiwaka's spike.

"Tch," I mumble and furiously mow down the Pocky.

"I might be wrong, but weren't you the girl always watching Ushiwaka?" I am stunned by Oikawa's question.

"'Scuse me?"

He doesn't even turn to face me. "Back when we were first years, there was always a cute girl hanging around Shiratorizawa."

In my heart I admit that it's me.

"Did you try to flirt with her but get totally ignored?" scoffs Iwaizumi. He leans in and whispers into my ear. "Oikawa never forgets cute girls, that's why."

A vein bulges out of Oikawa. "That's not it." His reaction says the exact opposite though and exposes his blatant lie. I hold myself. So you're telling me, two years ago Oikawa hit on me but being the stupid twelvie Erina I ignored him. How could I forget such a hot guy like him?!

"Iwa-chan, have you ever seen Ushiwaka touching anything besides a volleyball? I saw him hug a girl. Like actually pick her up while she was in his arms. I thought I was in a freaking movie. Ushiwaka was actually smiling and doing that disgusting cliched spinning hug."

I flinch and sweat nervously. Okay, that is 100% me.

Iwaizumi's gaze locks onto me. "You're her right?" Oikawa insists.

"What if I'm not?"

"I know you are!"

"Then why are you still asking?" I shriek, basically confirming that I am the girl they're talking about.

"Hah! I knew it!"

I punch Oikawa out of embarrassment and to shut up his laughter.

"And since you're at Karasuno, something happened," Iwaizumi concludes.

"No shit Sherlock I-" I cover my mouth. That was too rude. I snapped.

"Sorry, I-"

"It was my fault, I crossed the line." Iwaizumi resumes his default expression.

"It was my fault," I murmur.

"Huh?"

I shake it off with jazz hands and awkward smiles. "Hinata just scored a point!" I state the obvious. I sink into my seat as my muscles relax. Karasuno got it. The fourth.

"Curse you Horikawa," Oikawa angrily says as he slouches and grabs his stomach.

I pull up my pants and show him my bandaged leg. "It's revenge for this Uncle Oikawa."

* * *

 **LINE: Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Toru have sent you a friend request.**

Iwaizumi: OI WHY DID YOU ACCEPT IWA-CHAN'S AND NOT MINE

Iwaizumi: HORIKAWA

Iwaizumi: EXPLAIN YOURSELF

Iwaizumi: says Oikawa.


	24. Not Alright

"Sorry I took so long. I bumped into some friends."

Akiteru opens up a place for me in the spectator line.

"Looks like Sugawara might go in," informs Shimada. Aside from the fact that Suga-senpai totally deserves a place on the court, Kageyama must be exhausted. I expected this anyways.

Suga-senpai.

He's so reliable. Seeing him go on the court is so refreshing, my body's automatic response is to just relax whenever I see him. He has his hands clasped tightly together. So it's the nervousness getting to him?

Kiyoko suddenly holds his hand and steam emits from the top of Suga-senpai's head.

Kiyoko is holding his hand! I'm so jealous.

Wait a moment. For a second I wasn't jealous of Suga-senpai who had his hand held gingerly by the beauty. I was jealous of Kiyoko?

Naturally there's an uproar from the remaining members who attack Suga-senpai.

I wonder in the future if I could make them have that sort of reaction to me. If I could simply hold their hands without saying a word and my emotions would just go through. I'm jealous that Kiyoko is the one down there supporting instead of me.

The fifth set only goes up to 15. In other words, it's incredibly short.

On the court Suga-senpai looks like a miniature figure in the shadow of Leon, Ushiwaka and Tendo. I know someone like Suga-senpai can definitely annoy the hell out of Tendo so I wish for him to stay as long as possible.

Tendo's spike rips my heart out as it rebounds up into the air after it touches the white part. Save it! Suga-senpai's quick reaction keeps the ball in the air, resulting in Nishinoya's turn to toss. Even though we have a plan in place, and I know those plans as I helped Coach Ukai form them, I still get surprised. Sychronised Attack: Nishinoya version. Up here, it's a still a guessing game of who's going to spike the ball. Nishinoya's still a baby chick as a setter though making him easy to read for experienced players. He tosses backwards to our right, delivering the ball right in front of Suga-senpai.

Tendo is a second too late and Suga-senpai successfully gains that point.

I squeal out of excitement. So many attractive plays today. "Suga-senpai you're awesome!" That was actually really loud. If it was someone else doing the same thing, I would be super pissed. Karasuno gains a steady lead, but that doesn't mean Shiratorizawa is backing down either. It's the fifth freaking set but Ushiwaka's spiking form is unchanged and still as accurate as his first.

As Ushiwaka's turn to serve approaches, I notice a devious glint in his eye. Crap, Karasuno better brace themselves. He's at 85% strength. That's a lot more than he usually uses in matches like these. I'm amazed at how much he has actually evolved and improved. His textbook perfect spiking form doesn't reveal a hint of the ball's destination till the last minute.

His second serve is bumped up at 90%. I worry for Karasuno because it's a sign of Ushiwaka getting serious.

Karasuno returns the ball sloppily back to Shiratorizawa. Their setter sets up for Ushiwaka's back attack. At least Tsukishima manages a one touch even though it's out. Something that people always seem to forget is that there are many ways to win. I've always believed the mental state of the players is the easiest thing the break. You can get through to them in a variety of ways. Tsukishima's one touch is like a mouse scuttling around the lion and poking it with a needle.

Staying true to his title, Tsukishima flies in from everywhere to stop Shiratorizawa from gaining the much-needed points. Right now, Tsukishima is a brick wall. We may not have an iron wall but definitely by third year, it'll be like the Great Wall of China.

"NICE ONE TOUCH!" I yell.

"Crap.. Tsukki is so freaking reliable." Takinoue is definitely blushing over a 16 year old. But same dude, same. Tsukishima has never looked this attractive to me before. Tsukishima jumps once more, calmly waiting for the ball to be tossed. Tendo jumps but our clever blocker isn't fooled by that. The Tanaka-Tsukishima block is raised and I see Ushiwaka's eyes falter. A boom resonates in the hall. Jesus that angle of the spike was so sharp I could've been cut. The red flags are raised and Saeko cheers as the point becomes ours.

"He missed? Lucky!"

Shimada's mouth surrenders to the pull of gravity. He's got a pretty rectangular mouth. "That's not lucky at all!" He explodes. At that point I zone out. I don't even care that the point was overruled and that the ball barely touches the line making it Shiratorizawa's. I tug on Akiteru's jacket.

"Hey... Tsukishima... it's not my imagination right?" I don't bother hearing his answer. I wasn't imagining that right? It wasn't my imagination that Tsukishima was hunched over clutching his hand. Please don't let him be hurt. Please let him be okay. It's the most important set. He can't be hurt. The eleven steps that separate me from the ground is conquered as I ignore them. A sharp pain goes through my calves and foot like I've landed on metal spikes.

I scramble to the wooden doors. They're open. Actually am I even allowed on the court at this time? Whatever, I'll just act confident like I own this place. That attitude always works. "Kiyoko," I call as I run up to her. "Is Tsukishima alright?"

She looks wistfully at the boy. Tsukishima is still holding his hand as he walks over. Kiyoko hands him a towel. Normally I would've noticed that the towel was white and the blood leaking from his hand would stain it. Normally.

"Tsukishima." I stop myself from asking the stupid questions. Of course he's not okay. Of course he's injured. "I'll take you to the infirmary."

"Kiyoko, you can leave him to me."

"I'm counting on you Erina-chan." I squeeze Kiyoko's hand.

As we walk out Akiteru rushes to us. "Kei!"

"Nii-chan, why are you here? Even though I knew."

"You knew?" I say shocked. Tsukishima's too perceptive, conjuring plans in his mind and he had time to look at the audience.

"I came to see my younger brother fight bravely of course!"

"Guys let's get a move on. Tsukishima, we have to hurry to go to the infirmary." I push Tsukishima forward, but not too hard.

"It doesn't look like you're going to die from that."

"Akiteru! Touchwood. Don't say scary stuff like that!" I nudge the older brother harshly.

Tsukishima simply scoffs. "What do you mean, 'die'? Even if I'm alive, I'm being pretty useless when it matters most. Though after five sets, I'm pretty tired so it's nice to be able to rest. Even though my hand hurts."

I pinch Tsukishima's arm. "Don't say that! You were not useless. You _aren't_ useless. Just give in, say you're angry, say you're frustrated. To be injured in such a crucial moment it sucks I know!"

I don't like his pessimistic attitude. I wish Tsukishima would rely on me, even a little is fine.

"My teammates will win even if I leave them alone!" We turn to face Akiteru. "You just have to believe in that."

"Everyone's trained so hard for this moment. We just gotta put our faith in them. Also the faster we get your hand checked the faster you can return!" I add on.

I temporarily leave my post as a spectator. Tsukishima is dragging his steps more than me. It seems like I'm the only one in a hurry here.

"So, when did you get so close with my brother?" Tsukishima asks while we walk. At least he's initiating a conversation with me, that's a sign that he's okay.

"Hmmm, I dunno." I pretend to have trouble recalling. "He asked me if I could be Tsukishima Erina though."

I laugh as Tsukishima finally shows an expression aside from his usual dead face. That's better. This Tsukishima is more vulnerable as he reacts to my comment. "He asked you that?"

Akiteru is flustered. "I did ask her that but..."

"Hah?!"

"Just kidding! Ahaha, he did think I was dating you though. That was pretty funny."

"Nii-chan should know that I have higher standards than that."

"Looks like your narcissism is as high as your standards then, you self-centred prick."

I relax when I see him loosen his body. This is the Tsukishima I know.

I don't know why, but every time I accompany an injured person I always end up returning with an apple juice. Habit I guess. The nurse is in the process of taping up his fingers. It looks like the bleeding has stopped for now. Tsukishima has the exact same face when he's solving an extremely difficult question. He's not worrying about the team at all, but instead he's probably thinking about all the things he can do when he gets back.

"Here, stock up on some sugar." I hold the open bottle next to him.

Without a word he accepts. "Did you cry again?" Tsukishima taunts. Are my red eyes really that noticeable? "Crybaby."

"Shut up moron. Just relax for a bit will ya?"

I want to tell him to give his brain a break but he needs something to focus on aside from the pain. "Sensei, is he okay?"

To be honest I don't really pay attention to the details of the injury. All I need to hear is that he can play. Tsukishima tries to clench his hands as the nurse finishes taping.

"It shouldn't affect him playing too much."

By then, Tsukishima and I have taken off back to the court. Akiteru calls for us but we're too speedy for him.

"Isn't that great Tsukishima?!"

"Why are you so excited?"

"Because I'm happy. Everyone has being doing nothing but they're best. I'm seeing all our hard work pay off. And the attractive plays, god. You too Tsukishima. You've been astounding, I'm super impressed."

Tsukishima looks displeased at my compliment.

"So attractive plays are all you care about? And can you not compliment me please? We always argue so it's kinda creepy."

"Wow, is this how you repay my kindness?"

As we approach the doors, I can hear the whistle being blown. The match hasn't ended yet. Good. Tsukishima and I run to Kiyoko. "Kiyoko, we're done!" I look to the scoreboard. 15-14, Shiratorizawa winning. "We made it!" I cheer.

Tsukishima beelines for Coach Ukai.

"The bleeding has stopped." He forces Coach Ukai's mouth closed. "They immobilised the place that was dislocated rock hard. Because it was my pinky, it'll affect my play extremely little."

Too fast to understand Coach Ukai looks at me for translation. "Pretty much," I say as I shrug. I never seen Tsukishima so motivated and his desire so strong in be in a game. He can't go in yet so he sits on the bench and stares intensely on the floor. A referee basically forces me out with his glare. Right, one manager allowed only.

"Tsukishima." I lean into his ear. With the sexiest voice I can do, I whisper, "You're the most attractive person on the court today."

He covers his ear instantly. "Horikawa, what do you think you're doing?!" I light up like the star on top of a Christmas tree. Tsukishima's blushing! I remove myself quickly before the referee develops a grudge for Karasuno. That kid, he's pretty cute when he's flustered.

I'm back next to Saeko when Karasuno ties the score. "How's Kei?"

I stop myself from making the pun 'o-Kei' and calmly repeat what Tsukishima did. "That's a relief. And now with Kei and Tobio back in, it's a counterattack!"

The heavy feelings are alleviated along with Kageyama's and Tsukishima's return to the court along with Asahi-senpai's turn to serve. Unfortunately, Shiratorizawa receives it properly. Ushiwaka prepares himself for a back attack. I see Hinata flinch in his seat, reacting to Shiratorizawa's setter's jump, but it doesn't fool Tsukishima. This has always been Shiratorizawa's strategy, whenever things get hard they just rely on Ushiwaka to get the points. Tsukishima completes the block against Ushiwaka who intentionally aims at Tsukishima's injured hand.

 _Bakatoshi!_ I'm gonna scold him after this for hurting my child. This doesn't faze Tsukishima at all though as I see him take control over Karasuno's next tactics. He makes split second decisions by analysing the information that Shiratorizawa is unknowingly slipping.

Ushiwaka squats down to prepare for the third hit in a row. Who's the fucking kid who's mercilessly using him like this? Is he trying to split open Ushiwaka's thighs? He should be glad I'm no longer dating Ushiwaka, or the fact I've matured because the past me would've ripped into his throat and mauled him apart. _Calm down Erina, PG-13, PG-13._ The ball bounces off the top of the net. He's at his limit right? Even the volleyball superstar Ushiwaka is human, at this point how can he not feel anything but pain and sore muscles.

"Chance ball!" I yell. All players of Karasuno run to do a synchro-attack. I notice Tsukishima run in from the side, preparing to do a slide hit. After a block he's going as far as to slide hit? If I were the opponent I'd be confused as well. I'd hate to admit it, since I can normally guess every thing Karasuno can do from this distance, but Tsukishima had me fooled too. He was faking it, and if I'm tricked, Tendo's not gonna complete that block in time.

Cheers erupt as Karasuno obtains a point. Match point!

"One more point and they beat Shiratorizawa!" Takinoue balls his fists and holds them both in the air.

One more point.

Shiratorizawa times out to stop Karasuno's momentum. The scent of sweat, blood and future tears fill the gymnasium. Daichi-senpai, Asahi-senpai and Tanaka have been playing since the first match. They're basically done. As for the other side, the most worn out is Ushiwaka. I hope the setter lets him rest for a bit.

Since vice-principal is so inadequate at leading the cheers, the responsibility naturally falls to Saeko.

Asahi-senpai serves but sadly the referees deem it out. At least this point didn't determine the winner otherwise Asahi-senpai would be suffering volleyball PTSD for the rest of his life.

On the other side, it's Ushiwaka's serve. I have to catch my falling jaw as Shiratorizawa procures another point. That was Ushiwaka's 95%! Luckily this too is also out. Shimada is talking about chance serves but I freeze the world around me and only play the battle I see.

As always, Ushiwaka's form causes my panties to drop on the ground. Far out, such beauty. I can't even. From what I've gathered though, the players who are usually considered monsters or beasts of the court, in reality are just super volleyball obsessed idiots. For example, here we have exhibition one, two and three of Ushiwaka, Hinata and Kageyama.

Tied at 17-17.

Leon's serve isn't enough to beat Daichi-senpai's solid receive and Kageyama's form remains perfect even though the exhaustion is weighing everyone down. Tendo has no idea where Kageyama's going to hit, and the ball goes to Hinata who scores up point number 18.

"NICE KILL!" More tears stream down my face. At this rate not only will both my eyes crack from the dryness, my contacts are going to slip out.

Kageyama's turn to serve. We're down to that last point again. I've fallen in love with his immaculate serving form. With the speed and rotation of the ball, there's an urge to look for Oikawa behind me to see his reaction to his junior's killer serve. Leon stumbles and accidentally returns the ball.

It can end right here, right now.

"KARASUNO FIGHT!" But my voice is overpowered by the whistle followed by Shiratorizawa's "Nice kill, Tendo!"

They're still calling Tendo's blocks kills. It pisses me off.

Karasuno is first to reach 19. Hinata swoops in for the kill but falters. His legs. More than anyone on Karasuno, Hinata's been bouncing all over the place and with his height he needs to put more power in jumping. He couldn't fly anymore, surrendering that point to Shiratorizawa.

As the ball comes in from the opposition, it hits the net and my heart drops with the ball. There's no time to think if that was just luck or on purpose. The main point is like always; the side that drops the ball, loses. It's falling right in front of Daichi-senpai, but he is glued to the ground. Nishinoya dives in from the back.

"Noya-san!" I scream.

From this moment on, it's like I've turned it into slow motion. The ball is up and Shiratorizawa's #8 is positioned for an instant spike. He hits it down but Nishinoya and his lightning fast reflexes spins, raising his arm into the air and twisting his body at an insane angle. I scream.

"The hell was that?!" I point at Nishinoya and stare at Shimada for his professional opinion. Needless to say, he is shook.

Kageyama wastes no time and sets up for a quick. Asahi-senpai pounces from the backline. Touching Ushiwaka's hand ever so slightly, he secures the point. Twentieth point!

This rotation is Karasuno's ultimate attack rotation. If there's any chance to attack, now's the time to grab that last point and that chance for nationals. I worry for Hinata's block but as long as it gets to the other side, I have no qualms. The last question is, who's going to spike it? Ushiwaka? Or #8? Instead the ball goes to #12 to plow through the centre. Tsukishima is in the air as well.

"One touch!"

His reaction has improved significantly. As expected of my chosen attractive player for the day. Tanaka returns the ball to Kageyama. There's no time to waste, and with this rotation, there's only one path we can stride down.

Minus tempo synchronised back attack. It all rides on Hinata's swing.

"HINATA!"

There are no words I can say except pouring all my hope into his name. It shatters #12 block but Ushiwaka saves it with one arm. That boy!

Ushiwaka composes himself to spike. Tsukishima and Asahi-senpai gathers on one side to restrict his course. Ordinarily, Nishinoya would be there to receive but instead it's Hinata who receives. With his face. Eh, whatever works. Kageyama gets the last and delivers it over the net, sending it to a really difficult spot.

 _No way_ , I think as I observe Tsukishima's actions. This is the first three man block they're doing and they're suddenly closing off Ushiwaka's route for a straight, forcing him to commit to a cross. Kageyama barely manages to keep the ball in the air, hitting it totally off court. Ushiwaka, still impressing me as he changes to a cross in the very last second. This kid's insane!

Daichi-senpai saves and Asahi-senpai spikes but it rebounds off #12. Tanaka scrambles to save the ball and projects it to Kageyama.

Please please please God who's watching from above. I'll even give up Pocky for a week just let them break through.

"CHANCE BALL!" I scream at my loudest.

With one final synchronised attack, Shiratorizawa is left dumbfounded. leon makes a final dive for Hinata's spike. Only the ball's victorious sound echoes.

19-21.

Karasuno's win!

Holy shit, they actually won. I rub out my contacts. They were never gonna last anyways. "Saeko~" I sob into her boobs. God my eyes really really really hurt.

My throat is in pain too. From the cheering and from the sobbing.

Who knew I had so much liquid in me anyways?

* * *

"You guys..."

I first throw my sorry self into Captain's arms. "Congratulations!"

"Jeez, Hori you're a mess!"

One by one I hug all the stinky boys.

Firstly I fangirl over Nishinoya's miraculous save pulled off with inhumane reflexes. We're speaking in onomatopoeic words garnering weird looks from the bystanders.

"Hinata you were awesome like always! Some of your blocks really pulled through!" And we launch into nonsense conversation number two. This could be developed into a language of it's own.

"And you too Kageyama! You've achieved two major things today."

"Two?"

"One!" I hold up a finger. "You beat the reigning champions; Shiratorizawa."

This is now a wide-known fact, he nods his head to agree.

"Two. You've done something Oikawa has never been able to do. Beat Shiratorizawa."

His face glows at this realisation. I make a peace sign. "It's your victory."

"Let's take a photo!"

I gather everyone in the frame. "Takeda-sensei please stop crying for five seconds."

This is all too surreal, defeating Shiratorizawa who has held the crown for the last five years. I commence my photoshoot.

"Hori get in!" invites Daichi-senpai.

I refuse. Firstly, I look like shit. Secondly, I also look like shit. "There's no one else to take the photo." I form a lame but reasonable excuse.

"I can." Akiteru takes the phone off me. Oh well there goes my excuse.

I find a vacant spot beside Suga-senpai, who welcomes me eagerly. He throws one arm over me as we pose for the picture. "You cried again?" he giggles.

I roll my eyes and smile. "I've no idea what you're talking about." My arm naturally finds itself wrapped around his waist.

"I'm taking the picture! On the count of three. One, two, three!"

Different voices saying Karasuno, random howls, victory erupt from the team. What a mess, but Karasuno has never been fully perfect anyways.

Akiteru returns my phone I swipe through and delete all the unworthy photos. They all deserve a good night's rest. Actually I do too, never in my life am I drinking coffee and energy drink within the same hour. "Kiyoko, can you take care of the rest?" I pull her aside and whisper. "There's something I have to do."

Immediately she gets what I'm alluding to and wishes me luck. The trembling of my hand doesn't stop, whether from nervousness or hyperactivity from caffeine, only God knows. "Hori," Suga-senpai grabs my hand. "Where're you going?"

"Don't worry I won't be gone for long," I assure.

Reluctantly he lets go and the chilled air slips it's hold into mine instead. "Come back soon, kay?"

"I'll be going for a bit then."

I run off and rub the fleeting warmth back into my hand. To the moon smirking moon I go. The place where Ushijima is waiting for me. Actually the bathroom first. Gotta wash off this pitiful face of mine. As I enter there are chatters of the match. I crack a smile as people only have praise for Karasuno though some did express their disappointment for the expected champions. I splash the frosty water on my face. Good, the red has faded into a pink. It looks a little less obvious that I've been crying my eyes out.

As I turn the corner I bump ever-so slightly into someone. "Oh Erina, hey there."

"Su-Semi!" I grab the wall to prevent my fall as I turn the corner. God that was a shock. I thought that was Suga-senpai for a second.

Semi uses the back of his hand to wipe away, presumably, his tears. If I squint I can see the puffy red eyes exposing his grief.

"It was a great game." What else can I say? He's visibly not okay, he's devastated about the lost and he's a third year. This was his last chance.

"It was. Karasuno's strong."

"How's everyone else holding up?"

"Well you know..." He doesn't finish it but the silence speaks for itself. "Tendo's retiring he says."

My hand flies to my chest. Even though I despise him it's not authentic hate. "What?!" I've always joked he should just quit but now that he's saying, or even considering is unbelievable. Semi raises his hands and shrugs. There's still a chance that Tendo's playing a prank.

"Frankly my juniors are more sad than me."

"Your juniors are talented, like always."

Semi relaxes into a soft smile. "Why do I feel like you just complimented yourself?"

"You could tell?" I joke. "You did teach me how to set remember?"

"But you'll always be Wakatoshi's disciple in my heart."

In that year I dated Ushijima, I think I played volleyball at least five times a week. Coupled with my own team's training sessions, I always crashed the high-schooler's session much to Demon Coach's anger. He only agreed after I offered to be the ball-girl. It was thanks to Semi's advice on setting and Leon's help in passes I was secure the spot of a regular on my team.

"Ushijima-san's disciple?"

Two new faces pop out behind Semi. #8 and #10 of Shiratorizawa, the wing spiker and setter respectively.

"Tsutomu, Shirabu. This is Erina. Erina meet Tsutomu and Shirabu."

My habit kicks in as a take a mini step to hide behind Semi. Shirabu actually looks much taller in person, then again anyone next to Ushijima would shrink both physically and in terms of presence. "Hi," I say delicately.

"Why're you acting so shy all of a sudden?" Semi pushes me out in front despite me rooting my place to the ground. "Oi you two, say something."

Semi's hands on my shoulder acts like two 100 tonne bricks on my shoulders, rendering it impossible for me to move. "Hi," they both say but Tsutomu more timidly than Shirabu. I never knew bowl cuts were still in style but Tsutomu looks surprisingly natural in one. I can't exactly say Shirabu has the best hairstyle either, his caramel coloured hair is like a massive side fringe with an uneven parting, but hey if it looks good I've got no complaints.

I stick out my hand awkwardly. "Horikawa Erina. Manager of Karasuno."

Their eyes widen at the name Karasuno. They accept my handshake and Shirabu brings up the topic from before. "So what about Ushijima-san's disciple? Please don't tell me you're talking about Tsutomu."

"Me? Ushijima-san's disciple?" The chilliness I had been feelings all along is dispelled by the sudden heat emitting from Tsutomu. I have the sudden urge to tear open a packet of marshmallows and roast them.

Semi bends down to my ear. "Watch out for Tsutomu. He's going to be Shiratorizawa's future ace."

"Future ace?" I turn to Tsutomu. "Well you have large shoes to fill. Good luck."

"Please stop it. Tsutomu's head will inflate and float away at this rate," Shirabu sighs as the heat intensifies.

"What's everyone doing here? Oh Erina what's up?"

"Leon!" The mum of Shiratorizawa joins our small group. Unconsciously I end up fist bumping him.

"We were talking about Ushijima-san's disciple," Shirabu explains and Leon laughs heartily while looking at me.

"There's only one person here worthy of that title." Leon points the direction behind me. "Wakatoshi's over there."

I nod. "Thanks. Bye Semisemi," I chuckle as I call him by the nickname I created for him. "See ya Leon. And Happy Birthday in advance." Leon genuinely is stunned by the fact I still remember despite last talking ages ago. I wave good bye to the remaining two.

Behind all the lilac seats, bathed in sunlight while being under the moon, stands Ushijima. I don't need my glasses to distinguish him in a crowd, or by himself. I just know.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" God, that sounded like me always being late for our date.

"No it's okay." He delivers the usual response.

I've haven't looked him in the eye and I know he's searching for mine. What is it that I should say? I didn't prepare a scripted apology for this even though I should've.

"Uh-"

"Eri-"

We both stare at each other, letting each passing second of silence transform in layers of awkwardness that I suffocate in.

"You-"

"You go-"

"I'l-"

"No wa-"

"Eight seconds!" I blurt out finally. "Eight seconds. I just need to... think..."

I place my hand on my stomach to regulate my breathing. There are words I should've said back then. I'm searching for them. There's so much I wanted to say. What matters most now? What words does Ushijima want to hear? What words does he need to hear?

I start off with the most important ones.

"I'm sorry."

I bow deeply.

"It was my fault for what happened to us. Back then, I was a total dick. I texted you out of the blue saying I wanted to break up and then I blocked your number and changed mine. There's no excuse for my behaviour but I was just so... confused. I was having constant fights with my parents, my grandma had died at that time too and it was an accumulation of school and stress I was so overwhelmed and just lashed out at you. I... I hurt you and it was never my intention."

The tingles in my nose threaten to form tears.

"Senpai, I'm really really sorry. I screwed up."

Does this even suffice as an apology? I raise my body. What type of face are you making? I brace myself for flaming anger and open my heart out for the guilt to pierce me.

"It was my fault," Ushijima suddenly confesses.

My eyes fly open and I forget how to speak. "Eh? Wait what why? This is my fault right? I don't get it..."

"I knew you were going through a hard time. As you boyfriend I should've been there for you to lean on but I wasn't. Even after you got angry at me and left, I foolishly believe you'd come back. And when you didn't, I didn't even try to find you. I left you."

 _Why are you like this?!_ I scream in my head.

"Is it too much to ask for your forgiveness?" Ushijima asks with the regret underlined in every word. Without using his puppy eyes or the vulnerability in his voice he should've know my answer would be yes.

Instead I smile. "Only if you forgive me."

We both exhale.

"Then are we good?"

I look up. Ushijima is not one to express himself clearly. I always knew how he felt though, his voice always gives him away. Right now, the tone in his voice shatters me. He's hopeful. I truly, from the bottom of my heart, do not deserve someone like him.

"We're good," I say as I smile in relief.

Ushijima places his hand on his chest. "Wow I was nervous."

I laugh aloud, how does he have the ability to say such a thing with his usual stoicism. "The Ushijima Wakatoshi nervous? You're kidding?"

"It happens when you finally see the girl you like again and she's so much more beautiful than the one in your memories."

My hands suffer second-degree burns from my face. "Bakatoshi! You can't say stuff like that to me anymore."

I open my fingers to see the face he's making. His relaxed smile brings me so much bliss.

"Erina, can we not try again?"

My hands drop beside me. Without a doubt, those sort of words brings any girl on her knees. To date Ushijima again, the void in my heart would be filled. He wouldn't be able to complain about the amount of hugs I'd give. He would be... mine once again.

"I-I can't."

The words that come out surprise myself but I carry on.

"The feelings I have... I had... they belong in my memory. I can't ruin those sort of feelings. Spending time with you was one of the happiest times of my life. Every moment with you, I will cherish. Because of you, I was able to experience many things for the first time. I'm not going to forget you, ever."

As cliched as it sounds, it's not him, it's me. I can't bear to hurt him again.

"We... we have to move on."

"I understand," he says and it breaks my heart in two. "Erina, thank you for being my girlfriend."

I offer my brightest grin to conceal all signs of sorrow. His pained smile, I screwed this up for the both of us. He should've yelled at me for hurting him, he should've thrown a chair out the window, he should've made me receive his serve with my face. This is the best and the worst possible outcome.

"I guess we've officially broken up," he says casually while scratching his cheek.

"Yea sorry, that was pretty shitty of me and one-sided." Not gonna lie, that one was totally my fault.

"If anyone asks, I dumped you," Ushijima says and I burst into laughter. It's funny because he's not one to concern himself over these trivial things. In the first place our relationship wasn't considered normal by social standards. Every second date was third-wheeled by volleyball.

"Sure, if anyone asks that is."

"And did you have to leave for Karasuno? Should've come to Shiratorizawa."

"For some reason I really don't want to hear that from you."

It was so easy to act normal around him. If I had done this before instead of running away, I wonder what it would've been like.

"Wakatoshi-senpai." I tip-toe and wrap my arms around his neck. "Thank you," I whisper. I kiss him gently on his cheek.

Suddenly he lifts me off the floor. "Oh my god Bakatoshi!" The idiot does this because he knows I hate heights! His laughter echoes in my ears. I allow myself to let out a small giggle.

"Sorry sorry, habit." When he laughs like that while having his hand behind his head, I could almost regret my decision. We exchange our phone details and finally everything in Erina world is at peace once again.

"WAKATOSHI!"

A sense of dread shoots up within me and my heart beats faster than being in Ushijima's arms. The voice of the Demon Coach. My back straightens itself and my arms lock in place next to my body.

As much as I had hoped he wouldn't recognise me, he does.

"Ball-girl," he acknowledges.

"Washijo-sensei."

I bow as accurately and with much grace as possible. "Wakatoshi, we're going now."

"See you around Erina." Ushijima waves me goodbye.

"See you."

* * *

I arrive just in the nick of time as everyone begins to board the bus.

"Hori-san! We're gonna leave you behind!" Hinata calls and I sprint to him.

"Sorry, had to go to the bathroom." A flat-out lie.

"You spent a long time in there," Tsukishima notes.

"Yea well... you know," I evade.

"Maybe Hori-san needed to take a dump," Kageyama says, gaining a slap and a punch from Nishinoya and Tanaka.

"Kageyama, don't make assumptions about our sweet Hori-san," lectures Tanaka.

"Wait hold up. Let's just make things clear, I am a human being. It is perfectly normal for me, to borrow Kageyama's words, take a dump."

We enter into a meaninglessly heated conversation until Daichi-senpai's glare shuts us up. I point at Tanaka. "It was Tanaka-san's fault." To avoid getting scolded, everyone follows my plan and blames it on Tanaka much to his disappointment.

Finally board the bus on the way to our celebratory meal. I take my usual place next to Kiyoko. I want to tell her, but I silence myself till we reach the restaurant. As expected, the wild beasts of the team pass out, even with food in their mouths. Kageyama struggles to stay awake, looking the life force has been extracted from him. Of course, the responsibility is mine to take advantage of this situation and take embarrassing shots. Kiyoko properly apologises to the shop owner as the true manager.

While the others are still eating, I head outside to enjoy the cool wind and sun. Maybe I should just let it all out now. I sit on the railing. Kiyoko appears in front of me and smiles.

"Not going to eat?"

I shake my head. "Don't feel like it."

"Are you okay?" she asks the innocent question but I'm reminded of the moment.

Out of everyone here, I only take down my walls when I'm with her. I stifle my sobs, enough so that no one else can hear. This is the pain of two years resurfacing. There's a feeling of glass fragments being shoved down my throat, punishing me every time I breathe. My chest tightens and curls into a tight ball. The salty tears intrude into my mouth that I force shut. On my face, it's a mixture of my hair, tears and possibly snot. No matter how hard I press my face into my hands, the tears become Niagra Falls, stray rivers of tears stream down to my elbows.

"Kiyoko... I never knew it could hurt so much," I choke out. "It really really hurts."

She embraces me. "Let it all out," she soothes as she rubs my back. The downpour continues to shower my face. I'd like it to rain now, for pathetic fallacy and to hide my tears. "It finally ended. I ended it," I hiccup. I grab onto her as tightly as I can, and I can hear sniffles by my ear. God dammit, I was gonna hold this in till I got home with my ice cream while watching 10 Things I Hate About You.

I accept her tissues and blow my nose, noticing some red incorporated into the disgusting mix. I groan. I'm exhausted, hiccuping, crying and now to finish off my body presents me with a nose bleed. I am the ultimate mess.

"Let your sadness pass like a storm. This pain is just temporary."

I focus on the strokes on my back, aligning my breaths with it so I can regain some control over my body. "I'm here for you always." I rest my forehead on her shoulders and lose myself completely to the darkness.

I'm in someone's arms. My feet aren't touching the ground.

"Sensei, sorry but could I get the keys for the bus?"

That's Kiyoko's voice, it kinda tickles my ears.

"Sure, is Horikawa okay?"

In my groggy state, my mind is awake but body is not

"She's just sleeping."

"I'll carry her," someone offers.

"Thanks Sugawara."

I fall back into the arms of another. My head rolls back with the force but a firm force supports it. There's an arm underneath my knees and the other behind my back. Oh god, I definitely not going to force myself awake now. Tender hands position my head on the chest. My lids are too heavy to open. The steady rhythm of the heart lulls me back into the dreamland.

"First the monkeys and now Hori's passed out?"

There's only one person I know who has such a condescending voice on the team.

"She fought a different type of battle today."

"Okay I've got a good hold on her. Let's go."

If I was shorter and smaller I'd be less of a hassle to deal with. I'll thank Kiyoko and Suga-senpai when I'm feeling more like myself. And when I'm awake. I'm being laid onto the seat. Someone places a blanket on me.

"She's okay right?"

"Erina-chan's tough. She'll be as right as rain."

* * *

 **A/N**

Hori - Hello hello? Testing 1, 2, 3. Hi everyone it's your gal Hori here.

Oikawa - It's your gal Hori? What type of introduction is that?

Hori - Ew, it's you. Why'd we get put together?

Oikawa - Hell if I know, ask the author.

 _Hori and Oikawa both read off the palm cards._

Hori - What's with this lame reason? We're the KawaKawa pair? Listen here, you can't just shove us together for that reason.

Oikawa - Also why is author's note last? Isn't it usually first?

 _Hori scans the cards._

Hori - Apparently, this is a direct quote by the way, buneri says "I can't be fucked anymore to think of Line scenarios" end quote.

Oikawa - Wow, such commitment.

Hori - /laughs/ Oh my god, listen to this. So you know how I'm Horikawa but everyone just calls me Hori.

Oikawa - What about it?

Hori - If took away 'kawa' from Oikawa, you'd just be called Oi. /laughs even harder/

Oikawa - And your point is?

Hori - Oi, get me a drink.

Oi - That's not funny.


	25. Sugar or Salt?

"Next, Kageyama."

Kiyoko and I are measuring everyone's highest point for spiking and blocking for the Spring Tournament Pamphlet.

Kageyama's flour dusted fingers hit the transparent basketball board and the team gasps in amazement. That almost reached my face and I'm standing on the second rung of the ladder already. I stretch the measuring tape and call out the measured number.

"Um… 337 centimetres."

Jeez, Kageyama's role as setter doesn't require him to jump often but damn, he's freaking talented. I wipe off the dust left behind by Kageyama.

Kiyoko records the results in her notebooks. "Next, Hinata," she calls.

I wouldn't be surprised if Hinata's highest touch point was higher than Kageyama's.

My legs slightly tremble as Hinata's body suddenly closes the distance between us. Watching him jump always impresses me. As soon as he lands on the ground he asks zealously, "How many centimetres?"

I lean out and measure.

"It… is… 3… 333 centimetres."

Kageyama raises his fist as victor of this competition and reminds Hinata that he now owes him three curry buns. Hinata ruffles his hair out of anger and challenges Kageyama to a new competition of whoever can get the most blocks. Loser has to buy GunGun Yoghurt for a week.

"Y-yamaguchi, I'm coming down okay?"

I'm actually okay with heights, as long as I'm something stable and can be guaranteed I won't fall. This metal ladder does not fulfil my requirements.

Slowly and carefully, I place my feet down when I'm sure there's a rung there.

"Are you afraid of heights Hori?" Tsukishima snickers as he sees me warily making my way down.

"Of course not" I deny but in my head I admit to my fear of falling. My hands slip and coat the ladder with sweat. I look over to Tsukishima, who I've never been able to see from this height. Holy shit, how do tall people survive? Wait, that's pretty ironic. An extremely tall person with a fear of heights.

My foot completely misses one of the rungs and I squeal waiting for the painful fall.

"Hori-san!"

Yamaguchi's hands seize my body and stops the incoming impact. He holds me like a delicate doll until my foot touches the ground again.

"Nice save Yamaguchi," I exhale. My heart is totally out of control because of that near death experience, definitely not because Yamaguchi touched my boob just now. Definitely not.

"No problem, are you okay?" He asks, referring to my wounds which have just barely healed.

I dust myself off and give him a thumbs up. "Hori are you sure you're okay? You're bright red." Tsukishima raises a brow as he looks at me.

"I am absolutely fine," I insist. Yamaguchi's lingering pressure remains on my boob. He reaches out to feel my forehead. I bust open and steam pours out of me. I flinch away and drop to the ground.

"Oh my god please don't do that, it's so out of character."

After seeing Tsukishima's scowl I quickly regain my composure.

"Hey, hey Hori-san, you played volleyball, how high could you jump?" Hinata bursts into my personal bubble.

I do the calculations in my head. My current fingertip height would be around 2 metres or more now right? My vertical jump back then was about 48 centimetres or something…

"Back then… I don't know, probably jumped something like 270 centimetres? For the spike."

"Measure yours now," Kageyama suggests. I shake my head and hands at the same time.

"There's no need for me to."

"Come one, Hori-san. For fun," Hint coaxes as he pulls me off the floor. I compare the pros and cons and ultimately decide there is no potential harm.

"I guess…"

However, I'm scared of not having a really good score. As males, their muscle mass already gives them that extra boost and a better height. I don't want to be disappointed. I hate using this gender as an excuse but I want to be the best when I know I can't.

"Here?" I ask, lining up behind the white line. I bend my knees slightly ready to sprint.

The seniors from a barrier on two sides, intimidating me.

"Go Hori," cheers Suga-senpai, followed by warm praises by other members. I press my left finger tips into the white powder.

"Hori's left handed?" Everyone's mouths are wide open. I decide it's easier if I just demonstrate.

I haven't done this in a while, but I haven't been slacking off physically either. I throw my arms behind me and project myself upwards. My armpit muscles screech in pain. At least, the landing was fine. I definitely tried too hard on that one.

Yamaguchi moves the ladder on the other side of the board and measures.

"26… No wait 269 centimetres," he says at last.

Everyone is amazed and applauds me.

I roll my shoulder to soothe the pain. "That's our Hori," grins Suga-senpai as he affectionately throws his arm around me. At least I seem to have completed my plan of trying to impress them, even though it would've been way more cooler if I made it into the 3 metre group.

"Everyone!" Takeda-sensei throws open the door. He is visibly heaving for air, small dots of sweat line up on his forehead. The Captain calls for us to gather round.

"Thanks for your hard work. This is sudden but I have some big news." He takes a moment to catch a breath and resumes a more authoritative stance.

"Kageyama-kun, you've been asked to attend the National Youth Intensive Training Camp."

I drop my mouth open. Kageyama is as shocked as Kageyama can be, which is not very shocked to be honest. That's the camp that observes and selects the potential candidates for the U19's Japanese Volleyball Team. Ushijima attended one back in the day, I think I made him cookies the next day. Everyone else is visibly more shook than the invitee himself.

"Kageyama that's incredible. You're basically on the same level as Ushiwaka," I state in awe. In the first place, why am I so shocked, more than anyone I should know Karasuno is strong, especially our setter.

"What about me?" Hinata enthusiastically asks.

"This is the national camp we're talking about. Under 19's representatives for Japan. Do even understand what that entails?" Tsukishima says in his patronising voice.

Takeda-sensei looks a bit guilty when he admits that Kageyama was the only one who received an invitation. Hinata looks absolutely crestfallen but I believe that as soon as Hinata develops his own play style he'd be equally as good as the invited players.

Suga-senpai sneaks up behind Kageyama and says "Kageyama if you get bombarded with interviews, tell them you learnt everything from a magnificent senpai named Sugawara," much to the anger of Tanaka and Asahi-senpai.

I karate chop Suga-senpai's stomach lightly. "Stop that crap," I laugh. Asahi-senpai muses to himself wondering why Nishinoya hadn't received an invite as well. Daichi-senpai tells him to stop looking at Nishinoya through the lens of an overly doting parent.

"They're probably looking for someone less…" I drift off and the third years and I look at the hyperactive libero currently trying the left the spirits of Hinata, jumping around with the happiest but goofiest expression.

"Well honestly, less like that," I conclude. From head to toe, as representatives for Japan, their first impression should be strong and fearsome and their aura should dominate the court as easily and effortlessly as one would turn on the tap.

"I have another announcement to make," Takeda-sensei continues and quieting down the riot. "Overlapping the national camp in early December, there will be an exclusive camp held for promising first-years in the Miyagi prefecture. Anabara-sensei contacted and informed me that this was an initiative to raise the overall skill level of players in the prefecture."

I see Hint basically shivering with excitement. Please let this be him, I pray. I don't want to see him devastated.

"This camp is only open to first years but it can be seen as an imitation youth training camp."

Daichi-senpai repeats those last words under his breath.

"One member of Karasuno has received that invite."

I look at Hinata who's dazzled himself up with anticipation.

"Tsukishima-kun," Takeda-sensei annouces. "You have been selected."

Once again, astonishment paints the faces of the Karasuno members. Before Tsukishima can decline the offer, Daichi-senpai agrees for him and reminds him that an opportunity as rare as this should be held tightly with both hands.

"Sensei what about me?" Hinata asks hopefully. "Tsukishima-kun was the only person invited," he admits guiltily again.

"Hinata, don't mind," I comfort. "The less people expect of you now, the more the shock value will be when we get to the Spring Tournament."

However the poor boy is still dejected.

"That aside, have we decided who's running the relay for us?"

Daichi-senpai approaches Takeda-sensei with the plan. The sports festival is coming up soon, next week in fact. It makes sense to sign up the team's most hyperactive members in the race, they have energy to burn anyways.

"Hori which team are you on?" Suga-senpai asks.

"White," I say discouraged. Yacchan's on the red team, I'm not that friendly with anyone else in my class either.

"Me too!" He says and we lock our hands together in a double high-five.

"I'm so glad I'm not alone." I let out a sigh of relief. Well, at least I won't be bored for the whole day.

"Hori-san are you also on team white? Me too!" Hinata wags his tail as we high five.

"Shoyo you too?"

Although I'm happy that I'm no longer alone, having Hinata and Nishinoya on the same team is equally as tiring as running a marathon. As we all reveal our team colours, the volleyball club is split exactly into two.

White \- Me, Suga-senpai, Hinata, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita.

Red \- Kiyoko, Daichi-senpai, Asahi-senpai, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Tanaka.

Kiyoko and I challenge each other in the open race 100 metre. As former track and field members, we decide this is a good chance for a bit of friendly competition. Kageyama and Hinata challenge each other at the volleyball game, causing me to remind them that school rules forbid members in a club cannot participate in their sport, for fairness.

* * *

I sigh as I sit next to Suga-senpai on the bleachers. The sun burns my skin even through my hat, forcing me to remove my jacket. I sit myself next to the red-faced male, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Suga-senpai begins to cool me with his makeshift fan created from the program booklet. I scan through the schedule for the day, the races that really matter to me are all gathered near the end of the event.

"Hinata and Nishinoya's up next in the scavenger hunt." Suga-senpai signs at the two boys with the fashionably noticeable hair on the field.

"Do you think there'll be a confession?" I muse.

"Confession?"

"In animes, the protagonist always gets that card that says they'll have to find the person they like and then it's usually a confession." I rest my cheek on my hand temporarily, until the sweat becomes like hot gooey glue.

"Hori-san, are you expecting a confession then?" He laughs evilly like a rich snobby princess. "From Nishinoya? Hinata?"

"Maybe from you?" I flirt.

The whistle is blown and Nishinoya and Hinata scrutinised the piece of paper they drew from the box. For a second I wonder if Hinata can even read the item he has to find. Some people are already calling for their item/person to be found. Nishinoya has dashed off to god knows where.

Hinata finally moves and his eyes examine the crowd, landing on me.

"Hori-san! I need you!" he yells. My heart skips a beat. If he had simply called my name I would've gone but since he added that 'I need you', who could refuse? I don't need to look that Suga-senpai's expression simply tells me that this is the confession I want. I jump down, ignoring several steps of the bleachers to Hinata. He grabs my wrist and leads me to the centre of the field, where the hosts are providing commentary for the event.

"First one back, from the white team we have Hinata Shoyo!"

White team cheers from behind me. Hinata gives the piece of paper to the hosts.

"Hinata Shoyo had to look for..."

I gulp. Had to look for what? What requirements did I meet? I am curious to see what on the paper brought me as a first thought to Hinata.

The host laughs. "Someone who can do an aerial."

I slap my face as the crowd gasps and roars. "Hinata, do you even know what you chose me for?" I let out a small laugh mixed in with a whimper in disbelief.

"Nope," he says happily. "I just thought Hori-san would be able to do it anyways."

A grin bursts onto my face. "Really, you put too much hope in me."

"Can she do an aerial?" the host asks and gains 'oohs' from the audience.

"Can I do a couple practice cartwheels?" I ask. I haven't done this in forever, and also I haven't done this in public before. I obtain permission and continue to daze the crowd. Doing a normal cartwheel is fine, it's just like breathing. One handed was something I could do, but actually I'm feeling the creeps rooting my legs to the ground. My arm trembles as I flip but I maintain a graceful landing.

"Okay, I can do it!" I nod my head to the hosts. A step further back that usual. Using the white line as my marker, as soon as my leg recognises the feeling of this run-up, at the perfect moment I thrust my body in the air. The landing is stable and I raise my arm in the air as my body returns into the natural position. I shove my heart back down my throat and rest it in my chest again.

"And she's done it! 50 points to the white team!"

"Hori-san that was amazing. You're a god!" I can't help but laugh and smile at his reaction.

"Idiot, you should be glad you have me around or what would you do?" I put him in a headlock and drill my fist into his head followed by some resistance from the boy. We approach Nishinoya after the top 5 places have already been taken.

"Noya-san what were you looking for?" Hinata and I ask as we return to Suga-senpai.

"A wig," he moans.

I pat his back to show I at least appreciate the effort. "That's a death trap!" I exclaim, imagining the vice-principal's reaction if Nishinoya had dared to rip off the wig from his head, exposing the shiny surface underneath. Nishinoya divulges that in the beginning of the year he had accidentally hit the vice-principal, causing his wig to fly off and was suspended from school and club activities. My hand automatically comes up to support my open mouth as I simply shiver at the very thought. I have gained a newfound respect for Nishinoya. If one can survive as normal after that ordeal, Hinata growing 2 centimetres by tomorrow seems plausible.

I wave the boys a temporary goodbye as I spot Yacchan being caught in the crowd of cheers. I stretch my hand out to pull her out of the mass of moving bodies. "Having fun are we?" I joke and distance her from enthusiastic students.

"I was dying in there!" she exaggerates. "If only I had your height Erina."

I dismiss her thought with a quick flap of my hand. "Pft, I wouldn't want you to change one bit." I would hug her but the presence of the sun advises strongly against this.

"I have to apologise, I don't feel like I've been a good friend these days, always occupied with volleyball." We sit on the seats protected from the sun by the shade of the marshalling area.

"No it's okay, I know you're busy and all as manager. You've also been helping out with Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun after practice right? So it's fine." Yacchan laughs it off and opens her bottle of water.

She sees me furrowing my brows as I notice something strange in what she said. "How do you know I've been helping out Kageyama and Hinata?" I narrow my eyes at the petite girl.

She directs her attention to the sky and uses random gestures to form an excuse. Her broken sentences don't become any clearer either, leaving me to be even more skeptical. Her movements stop as something out of her peripherals captures her attention and a salmon-pink highlights her cheeks. I follow that gaze and I lock eyes with someone I know.

Since they're a known pair, I soon spy the freckled giant handing over a drink to his emotionless friend.

Yamaguchi's name slips out of my mouth followed by Tsukishima's. I turn to face my blushing friend. "So you like one of them," I deduce. Her reaction confirms I'm on the right track and I test my luck and decide to pry further. I say their names aloud, judging which one she has a better reaction to, but lean towards Yamaguchi as I cannot see Tsukishima making contact with my sweet Yacchan.

"How'd you guys meet?" I say annoyed. I'd love to have been there to introduce them, a part of me hates the fact they knew each other behind my back. Yamaguchi must've been providing her with updates. I'm mad at both of them!

"Well... there was a period of time where you seemed really depressed and I thought maybe it was because of volleyball. I bumped into him in the hallway and asked."

She twiddles her thumbs and bites her lip, drawing lines with her shoe on the dusty ground. There is a small tug on the side of her mouth. I recognise that as the tell-tale signs of a girl in love.

I struggle to believe the fact Yacchan had the courage to initiate a conversation with a stranger without me. Let me clarify something, sure I hate making contact with new people but that doesn't make me incapable. In Yacchan's case, she succumbs to fear and nervousness, unable to form proper words.

"Yachi Hitoka, you're totally crushing on Yamaguchi."

"No way," she denies and buries her head in between her knees. "He's just really kind."

I scoff. This is how shoujo love stories usually start out, stage one: denial. "The bumbling heroine has finally found her dashing prince charming," I narrate, causing her to sink further into her embarrassment. How cute, I almost feel the urge to find someone to evoke these emotions in me.

"If you want to do something about it, his birthday is in a week." As soon as the words leave my lips, there's the taste of regret. I'm a possessive person, I know. Yamaguchi is not mine in any way, which is why I have no right to keep him from Yacchan. I violently beat the the part of me unwilling to surrender Yamaguchi.

Yacchan's expressions are a sequence of excitement, thoughtfulness, confusion and finally an interesting mix of all three. "Want me to help?" I say with undecided intentions. She refuses immediately. "No, this... I want to do it myself," she murmurs without conviction.

I have never seen this side of her before. At that moment I decide to whole heartedly support them if their relationship were to be a success. I'm too greedy anyways. "I'll give you the opportunity. What you do from there, it's up to you."

I place a hand on her shoulder and walk towards the duo. "Yo, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima. Sup," I greet. Yamaguchi greets me with his usual adorable smile whereas Tsukishima sends a nod of acknowledgement. I bring up superficial topics before smoothly sliding into plan. "Right? Speaking of which, my points on my membership card might run out soon. I have to watch a movie but I'm not sure what," I ponder and sneak peeks at the two boys. "I was thinking of Jurassic World but, I dunno, what do you guys think?"

Yamaguchi nods earnestly at my idea. "I was planning to watch it with Tsukki this weekend!"

"Really?" I act surprised. At the fact that my plan worked and also, at the fact they already had planned a date. "Is it okay if I join then? I'll 'pay' for your tickets too."

"Of course it's fine. Hori-san, did you know Tsukki really likes dinosaurs? He even-"

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

"Sorry Tsukki," Yamaguchi apologises with a sheepish smile. I chuckle into my hand.

With such a juicy offer, even the disagreeable Tsukishima permits me to intrude on their plans. "One more thing, is it okay if I bring a friend?" I point to the lonely Yacchan who shies away and shows interest in something else completely despite her piercing gaze beforehand. The kinder one of the two allows Yacchan to join as well. "Thanks Yamaguchi, you're a babe," I say, but slapping myself mentally as I'll have to stop calling him that so casually as he could be my best friend's boyfriend.

"I'll send you the details," Yamaguchi says as he holds up his phone. I smile goodbye and blow a raspberry at Tsukishima.

I return to Yaccha who looks eagerly for my response. "So guess who's the best wingwoman ever?" I say as she throws her arms around my waist. She softly squeals and squeezes me. I suppress the rising urge to toss her aside. With this heatwave and physical contact, dark Hori emerges from her cave along with a flood of sweat. "Alright! I get it! Now we have to plan your outfit for the day."

I make arrangements to meet Yacchan at my house before we leave together for the city.

The speakers call for all participants in the open age 100 metre race for females to assemble in the marshalling area. "Oh, I gotta go. I challenged my senior," I say to Yacchan as I leave. "Wish me luck, even though I'm on the other team."

"Good luck." She smiles, her cheeks still dyed pink.

Finding Kiyoko in the crowd was like identifying the difference between an apple and a pear.

"Thought you backed out," she taunts as I approach her. She glistens with sweat and looks fired up. The red headband wrapped around her forehead is the only sign distinguishing the two of us.

"Me?" I overdo my expression of disbelief. "Never."

We do a couple warm up stretches before we're allocated a lane, right next to each other.

The speakers overhead begin their commentary.

"And here we have the two beauties of the boys volleyball club. No seriously, someone tell me how they managed to get these two as managers?"

I extend my hand out. "No hard feelings if I win right?"

She sends the mischievous smile right back at me. "I'm not going to let my junior beat me."

"Oh it's on like donkey kong." I smash my fist into the palm of my other hand.

* * *

The doorbell rings signalling the arrival of Yacchan.

"Coming!"

Upon opening the door, I'm met with the adorably dressed Yacchan. She matched her black and white checkered shirt with a beige buttoned down skirt reaching just above the knees, throwing on a long white cardigan and finally finishing off with the black Nikes.

"Well someone's looking cuter than usual."

She lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I thought I might've over did it."

I rest my hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, you look great."

A surge of confidence is evident of her face. "Let's go!" I say cheerily and exit my house. I pause when I see Yacchan's totally horrified expression. "What?" I say looking behind me cautiously.

"You aren't going like... _that_ right?"

She gestures to all of me. I look own at my outfit. Yes, I deliberately played down compared to my normal style to maintain the spotlight on Yacchan but obviously she doesn't approve of this hoodie and sweatpants plan at all. Not one bit.

She pushes me back inside. "You're changing."

I'm forced to reveal my wardrobe for inspection.

"Do you have any other colour except for black, grey and blue?" She lifts up a shirt and raises a brow to prove her point. I shrug and reply with, "It's a lifestyle." Unable to scrounge of a skirt in the monotoned wardrobe of mine, she settles for my ripped black jeans and oversized Rolling Stones jumper paired with a red checkered jacket around my waist. Now wearing something more stylish, I slap on some last minute makeup to complete the look.

"Happy now?"

"Very," she replies. I convince Yacchan to allow me to fill out her brows and apply a bit of lip tint. I dab some brown eyeshadow to emphasise her cute puppy eyes.

"Okay, now we're good to go." I smile as I look at my finished masterpiece.

As planned we catch the intended train and arrive right on time. Yacchan wanted to come out earlier so she could browse a gift for Yamaguchi using my observations. I suggest an arrange of items, seemingly to cause more issues as we both have to buy a present. Ultimately I manage to think of another gift I could make at home, and Yacchan settles for a safe option of chocolates.

I text to the boys on the phone as we make our way to the cinemas.

 _We're here. Where are you guys?_

A buzz on my phone alerts me of the message from Tsukishima.

 _Look to your left._

Sauntering in, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are dusted with faint sparkles and flowers like the male leads of a drama, attracting the attention of several female bystanders. My chest tightens when I see them both, needless to say Yacchan's ascended to heaven, indicated by her mouth making a perfect 'o' shape. I gently nudge her arm.

"Hello? Earth to Yachi," I mumble.

"Erina, what should I do?" She tugs on my hand and looks at Yamaguchi with the soft wavering gaze. "I've never experienced these types of nerves before."

"Hey! Did you wait long?" Yamaguchi asks as he smiles. I side-step away from Yacchan so she can stop using me as a barrier.

"Not at all," I say, discreetly wringing off the small girl off my body. "Uh, as you may or may not know, this is my friend." I elbow her to introduce herself.

Softer than the sound of a page turning, Yacchan introduces herself. I notice Tsukishima lower his head. I point between Yacchan and Yamaguchi. "So I believe you two, already know each other." I cross my arms and demand an excuse from Yamaguchi who develops an interest in the ceiling lights.

"Anyways, it's nearly time for the movie," Tsukishima interrupts.

"Right," I nod and intertwine my arm with Tsukishima as he lets out a surprised 'eh'.

"We'll buy the tickets and you two can take care of the food." I pull Tsukishima away from the pair and head towards the counter. I keep my arm pasted onto his until we reach the ticket machine.

 _Yacchan, use this chance wisely. Good luck_ , I pray.

"So Tsukishima, Yamaguchi's birthday is tomorrow. Get him anything good?"

"How'd you know?" Tsukishima arches his brow.

"As a manager I have access to your profiles."

Tsukishima shoots me his signature displeased look. "That's a breach of privacy."

"Hey, you gave up that information when you joined the club," I retort and shrug.

I scan my membership card, one I did not apply for but rather one they sent me because I happened to watch a bunch of movies. The pop-up appears, confirming I have enough points for four redeemable tickets for Jurassic World.

"Aye, I'm a god," I praise myself as I press confirm.

"Is there a reason you wanted to pair us up like this?" Tsukishima suddenly questions.

I blink innocently. "Like what?"

"Your friend with Yamaguchi." I continue to press the buttons.

"I think they look good together. Tsukishima where do you want to sit?" I ask, trailing my finger over the screen.

He leans down and peers over my shoulder. "The four at the back, yea that looks good. So basically you're trying to set them up together?"

I press 'OK', and grab the fallen tickets a few second later. I turn and find myself a breath's distance away from Tsukishima and the tip of our noses slightly brushing against each other. I stare deep into his golden brown eyes that pierces my calm front and soul like a ray of light. We flinch away from each other and find more interesting objects to regain our composure.

"Well," I say, my voice going higher. "Pretty much."

"Why?" he asks even though he's facing the opposite direction.

I tilt my head and scratch my cheek. "Since I became volleybll manager we haven't been hanging out as much. Yacchan's parents aren't often so it's really easy to get lonely. So I thought if she managed to get herself a boyfriend maybe she wouldn't feel so lonely anymore. I mean Yamaguchi's not a bad pick at all."

The line between my feelings and Yacchan's almost mix but I manage to keep the separator in. Right, today I'm playing Side Character A, Yacchan is the heroine for today. "Promise me you'll let today play out?" i extend my pinky out to Tsukishima.

"What are you? A grade schooler?" he smirks pushing up his glasses.

"Just do it will ya?"

He sighs and reluctantly twists his pinky around mine. "Cross my heart and hope to die," I vow.

"Yea, whatever let's go."

* * *

I stare at my reflection in the window. I love the irony, how it's easier to be isolated in a sea of people. I imagine a barrier around me, erasing me from the stories and vision of others around me. I guess this is what you called sonder mixed with loneliness. Or does sonder have loneliness implied? Yacchan and the boys are downstairs ordering from McDonalds whilst I volunteered to find any vacant seats. Luckily I managed to grab this four seater overlooking the street. From the window I spy Tsukishima walking up. I'm reminded of his robotic popcorn eating routine as he failed to detach his eyes from the screen. They were as bright and lively as the time during the Shiratorizawa match. I smirk as the word nerd materialises in my mind. He takes the seat opposite of me, and we both just observe the people passing by.

"You were right," he says, sliding into the seat.

"I'm always right," I reply smugly. I pause for a moment and sneak a glance at him. "Um, what am I right about?"

"Yamaguchi and Yachi."

My head drops off my hand for a moment as I stare incredulously at him. "Well they have both our blessings at least," I half-laugh. Love makes a great escape, something utterly satisfying and makes you crave for more. Hemingway's Henry and Barkley found solace and comfort in each other from the endless deaths around them from the war. Bruce Wayne in Dark Knight Rises found another love to cope with the death of Rachel. Wonder Woman said so herself, that Love was the key to saving the world. I think.

It works. Been there, done that.

"They're cute," I murmur, noticing their reflections as their heads pop up from the stairs.

"Erina, I took the liberty of ordering food for you even though you said no."

She slides 24 chicken nuggets and large fries over to my side. My mouth splits into a smile when I see the food. "If I get diabetes, it's your fault," I pout while devouring the first potato strip.

Yamaguchi places Tsukishima's cheeseburger in front of him.

"I thought McDonald's was doing a Jurassic themed Happy Meal?" I taunt Tsukishima but only receiving a glare in return.

To fill up the silence, Yamaguchi asks us about our thoughts on the movie.

"Jurassic Park, the first one that is, is still the best," I say, mouth full of mashed potato.

"Right?" agrees Tsukishima.

Tsukishima and I slip into a passionate conversation, comparing the original movie to the new one.

"You know Tsukki made me watch the original trilogy _five_ times," groans Yamaguchi but shares a smile with us.

"Shut up Yamaguchi." He sips on his drink, gazing out the window.

"Sorry Tsukki," he chuckles.

"But I can't talk about Jurassic World without talking about Chris Pratt, like come on," I sigh along with Yacchan.

"Six pack?"

"Six pack," she nods as we munch on our food. Unconsciously, my eyes find themselves resting on the stomach of the two boys. Yamaguchi stretches his arm over Tsukishima's stomach.

"Tsukki might actually have some."

I lean over the table and send Tsukishima my killer smile and puppy-eyes.

"Hey Tsukki," I say softly.

"That doesn't work on me."

I pretend to sulk and sadly eat my fries. I move onto my next target. "What about you Yamaguchi?"

I bet Yacchan wants to know as well but she hasn't reached that level where she feels comfortable openly asking such a question with 'impure' intentions. He is somewhat stunned by the focus shifting onto him.

"Eh? Of course not," he denies quickly.

Under the table, I kick Yacchan's because my question reserves have almost been sucked dry. Yacchan carefully weaves the conversation so the topic is on Yamaguchi, and whenever the questions seem to be dragging the spotlight back onto me or Tsukishima I manage to save it and re-direct the light back onto the main couple. Tsukishima half-heartedly contributes to the conversation, only when I stab him with the daggers in my eyes asking for help to keep the love birds talking.

Despite it only being autumn, the chemistry between Yamaguchi and Yachi soon begin to form fireworks as I gradually became more and more irritated by the emerging couple. Finally the time comes to return home. Before entering the gates, we say our goodbyes for the day.

"Ah!" I slap my hands together. "I forgot to buy something. Sorry Yacchan, I _have_ to buy it today. Go on without me."

I grab her hands and pull her towards me. I can't wink but I do smile secretly at her. "I guess this is farewell for today. Thanks so much for joining us."

I nod my head at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "See you at school!"

"See you," Yamaguchi waves.

I turn my back and cooly wave as I leave Yachi with her potential boyfriend. _Must be nice,_ I think, _to have a boyfriend_. The thought immediately deletes itself as Wakatoshi's face comes to mind. I swat away the image and head to the bookstore.

The tips of my finger skims across the spines of the books as I browse for the latest romantic release. Words vs pictures... Novel or manga... The decision is truly difficult to make. I google some reviews before ultimately deciding on a book titled 'Sugar', climbing the charts for it's cute and sweet portrayal of two gay lovers. My eyes scan the several shelves, locating the white cover of the book on the fifth shelf, just one shelf too high for my height. I glance around, noticing no vacant steps. I lean against the shelf and reach for the book.

My fingers continue to slip off the top edge of the book. I shake my shoulder to relieve the tension and attempt for the third time. I wince as I feel the book finally leaning out for me to grab it. Suddenly, someone's white sleeve shoots past mine, their frozen fingers brushing against mine and removing the book with ease. I turn to discover the face of my saviour.

"Tsukishima? Didn't you go home?"

He hands me the book. "No, I wanted to get some study guides."

"Thanks," I say, wiping the cover of the book with the word 'Sugar' glistening back at me.

"That was sweet of you," I grin and point at the title of the book.

"Stop." That's the only word I get back from Tsukishima as he wanders into the study guides section.

I watch him as he ponders carefully, holding two books and comparing them. "Wanna make a bet?" I challenge.

He glances at me, raising a single brow. "On what?"

"When Yamaguchi and Yachi are gonna date of course. A month?"

"You really think they'll be able to confess to each other?"

I tap my chin and reconsider. Tsukishima does have a point, they are both timid, shy and easily frightened. I question their strength to muster the courage for a confession.

"You're right," I concede. "Well, not if I can help it."

I roll up my sleeves. "Guess I'm going to play Cupid for a bit."

Tsukishima crosses himself, chanting a soft prayer. I pick up snippets, mainly the words, 'lord', 'help them both', 'incompetent Cupid'. I playfully punch him. "Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" I try to sound angry but a laugh escapes from my lips.

* * *

 **LINE: Yacchan has messaged you**

Yacchan: Erina...

Hori: Tell me all about it.

Yacchan: I think

Yacchan: I might like Yamaguchi

Yacchan: Like a lot.

 _You started a call with Yacchan._


	26. Like a Blank Page

A/N

Hi friends!

Thanks for all the support you've given me so far.

I just wanted to clarify that this fic exists because I'm so in love with Haikyuu this is basically what it'd be like if I was in it and if it was reverse harem.

Erina may or may not end up with anyone at all.

This fic is will probably continue till forever, until the manga stops.

Anyways, thanks again and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu! Only Erina.

* * *

I introduce the pages of the book to my face with the force of an atomic bomb. Slamming it shut and throwing it onto the table I squeal silently, several questioning looks staring in my direction.

Yacchan looks at me with fear instilled in her eyes at my sudden movement. I have to stand up and take a breather, circling in and out of the classroom in hopes of calming my restless heart. Finally I pick up my book, apologizing for my violent reaction as I brush the dust particles off the cover and smoothing out the pages, searching for any crinkles. it takes some time, but I melt into the previous pages that had caused a heart attack. Every word in the novel materialise beside the characters, the sentences outlining their every movement, even when they're by the sink and their hands ravaging each other's hair.

I'm basically a kettle whistling and emitting the insane amounts of steam. I imagine my obituary. Horikawa Erina. Cause of death: self-combustion in her classroom due to the cuteness of love. Even the words the teacher's write on the blackboard melts away and the boys in the novel have their hands interlocked with the lights of the carnival fading against the brightness of the smiles on their faces. I let out a long sigh.

It's strange how easily I can be influenced, one day I find myself thinking hate and revenge can be a stronger drive. Somedays, not unlike today, I truly believe that love conquers all.

On my way to the vending machine, I bump into Kageyama.

"Kageyama, hey! Didn't quite see you there," I say.

"Hori-san," he says and dips his head in acknowledgement. I could've simply gotten a drink from the several machines lined up at the bottom of the building but I accompany Kageyama to his usual go-to machine instead.

"Did something good happen today?" Kageyama asks.

I answer with a small 'hm'. "No. Nothing particular. Why?"

He half-smiles back. "You've been humming this entire time."

Only then do I realise I've been humming a tune this entire time. I don't know the name of the song, nor it's creators or the lyrics, but it's putting me a good mood so I continue, even making up the rest of it. For once I feel like playing the piano at home even though the chances of it being out of tune is very high. It's also been collecting dust since junior school.

I'm sure if this was a musical I'd burst into song and dance, end up throwing myself dramatically against the wall with my hand clenched on my chest as I slide down as spout some cheesy nonsense. I sigh once again.

Kageyama thoughtfully glares at the display of drinks, and jabs at two buttons at once. A small light blue box falls down. GunGun Yoghurt. Classic. A punches the straw with such force I half-expect the liquid to burst out. After one giant slurp, the box already crumples.

He nods his head in the direction of the machine. I stand in front of my options and stroke my chin.

"Get the GunGun Milk," he suggests.

I let out a thoughtful hum. Any other day, I may have gone with Kageyama's suggestion.

"I'm feeling something a bit more..."

Another 'hmmm' escapes from my lips. "Sweet."

I press the button and a small bottle is released. I remove the orange bottle from the machine and embrace the warmth it emits.

"Nothing like Royal Milk Tea..."

The warm surge of milky sweetness floods down my throat and begins to warm my body from the tips of my toes. The pleasant warmth from the bottle ends up attaching itself to my almost frost bitten cheeks. There's nothing like a warm drink to combat the cold weather.

"Kageyama, Hori-san!"

We turn at the sound of that bright voice, already having an image of the caller in mind.

"Yo Hinata." I give a light wave.

Kageyama wastes no time and starts a verbal fight, already linking Hinata's presence here to the need for milk which will aid him in his quest to grow taller. Their squabbling continues like seagulls, and usually I would've ceased the fight or end up joining. But today I smile at their dumb retorts, finding it almost loveable and unable to stop the growing smile. _They should definitely get togethe_ r, I think while drawing the images of the boys in the novel over Kageyama and Hinata. Sensing the fight about to be spoken with their fists I grab them both by their shoulders and glare.

The boys withdraw their fists, not wanting to repeat the last incident. My role in the team has been more of a KageHina Buffer rather than manager. "Alright kids, argue with words and not fists."

They unwillingly surrender to my hands on their shoulders. I wonder how I can tolerate this for another two years, the thought is absolutely _wonderful_. An arm slings around my shoulder suddenly.

"I hope you two aren't troubling our precious Hori."

Judging by the terrified expressions of Kageyama and Hinata, I already know the identity of the newcomer. "Daichi-senpai, good morning!" I greet with unusual liveliness.

"But it's lunch," he chuckles while wishing me a good morning anyways.

"These troublemakers," sighs another voice, throwing his arm over Hinata's. Suga-senpai briefly glares at the two boys before sending his usual refreshing energy-restoring smile at me. " _Morning_ Hori, sorry you have to deal with these two again."

"You kidding? I'm totally used to it by now." I grin when I see Kageyama and Hinata looking apologetically at the ground. "What are you guys doing here?"

I scan the surroundings, expecting to see the familiar man with a bun and a beard but he makes no appearance. "Drink," Daichi-senpai says. Under his breath, he mutters options but is taking quite a while to decide.

"Hori, is yours any good?" he questions.

I answer truthfully. "It's a bit sweet, but I like it."

I offer the unscrewed bottle to him. "Do you wanna try?" I ask with a barely audible voice, demolishing the thought of an indirect kiss. Daichi-senpai politely declines and settles for a green tea instead. But there's another hand that takes the drink off me.

"Is it okay if try?"

"S-sure."

I watch the rim of the bottle touch Suga-senpai's mouth, pressing lightly down on his lower lip. Finding myself staring too much, I search for a new point of interest; his scarf.

"That's strange way to tie scarf," I comment. His light blue scarf look normal from the front, however after close inspection, the excess of the scarf that's usually left hanging down sticks out from the back.

"A lot of people have said that, is it really?" He gives a sheepish smile.

"Strange. But it suits you."

He gladly accepts the compliment. I find myself quite energetically joining their chat, the corners of my mouth suffering from a dull ache. The pain from grinning is worth it. Moments like these, it's impossible to remind myself of the fact that without volleyball I would have never been provided with the opportunity with some of my favourite people in the world. ' _To kill time'_ I told myself as I joined, _'to hang out with hot guys, to get to know Kiyoko'_ , I guess I can say there is a small part of me dedicated to volleyball.

A faint squeeze on my arm, and the sound of my name leaving his lips and my undivided attention is all on him.

"Suga-senpai?" I wonder when I say his name like he says mine, if... he has the same thoughts and feelings.

Reality is usually mind-numbingly painful but not today.

"You were just spacing out, making sure you're okay." My HP bar replenishes at the sight of his smile. In his eyes, what type of person am I? In his mind, where am I ranked? Labelled? Just a volleyball manager, just a junior, just a girl? I wonder if he sees me as weak, frail child in need of constant protection and surveillance. Afterall I have been injured several times. I also get frequent nosebleeds. Are his worries for me just as a caretaker of the team? These unanswered questions became thorns lodging themselves between the crevasses and squiggles in my brain.

I really hate thinking.

The air seems to be colder when they suggest their return back to their classrooms. Surrendering to the flow, I dejectedly make my way back. My shoulder brushes quite harshly with the shoulder of another boy. A vulgar sound slips from my mouth but I quickly smother it with an apology. The scattered books lay open and the wind flips through the pages of them. I help him recollect his books, the poor boy discovering my curious gaze locking onto his drawings a second too long.

"They're really nice drawings," I offer.

I get a faint thank you in return. He's a cute boy, I feel like he could almost past for a girl. Not that gender really matters when it comes to love. "Your drawings are up on the noticeboard right? Uhm, you're... Furudate Haruichi in the Art Club?"

The club was a wild guess, name was a memory test.

"You know me?"

His attitude down to his voice is typical shoujo-manga NEET. I wish a handsome princely character was brought to life instead of this nerd. I mean nerd in a good way.

"You've got a pretty distinctive art style," I answer simply. "Really sorry about that anyways, see you 'round I guess?"

In a parallel universe, alternate reality, this would make a great first meeting for a shoujo.

Just not in this one.

She doesn't think I notice it, so to protect Yacchan's secret, I definitely don't remember seeing her dashing to her seat and continue to eat her lunch like always. I definitely don't notice that tall green-haired figure fading from from view as he slips into his own classroom. I have no idea what anyone could be talking about.

"I think... I want to fall in love," I mindlessly say.

"Y-you do?" Her eyes pop out slightly. "I thought you said you were swearing off love in your high school life."

"Thus the 'I think'. I don't really know myself."

From underneath the table I bring out a box of Pocky and savour in it's deliciousness.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Yacchan asks.

My 'dunno' comes out sounding more like a soft Chewbacca cry but I don't tell her about that person who comes into mind. The more I think about the word like, it begins to float over the head of a certain person and the more associations I begin to link to him.

Yacchan is devouring her egg roll with the speed of a snail, eyes glazed over.

"What are you thinking about?" I say with hints of suspicion coating the words.

"Well... maybe." She pauses for a brief moment then dismisses the idea completely.

"Tell me!" I urge.

"Tsukishima's single..." The name round-house kicks me in the back and I jerk up. She sees the expression on my face and seals her lips.

"Okay! I get it! It was just a random thought!"

My face returns to the cold hard surface of the desk. I blame this freaking book.

* * *

A sharp pain jolts through my stomach and slight acid burns the back of my throat. Instinctively my hand rubs over the area of impact in attempt to disperse the pain to no avail. The book and pen clatters to the floor.

"Hori! Are you okay?" Daichi-senpai's arms are on my shoulders comforting me, lifting me up and helping me with my rattled stability.

"Yeah sorry," I say. "M'bad, I wasn't paying attention."

For some reason, Hinata's balls always find a way to attack me, disregarding the laws of physics entirely. If I was actually focusing on the game rather than two certain individuals on the court, I would've been able to deflect the ball. My eyes find themselves locked with the hazel-brown eyes of Suga-senpai. I stare back at the wooden floors, my face feel like I've dipped them in a bowl of acid. I feel the skin burning, like I've downed one can of beer and the tingling spreads through every single nerve on my face.

Not now...

I can't think about this now...

"Horikawa? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Coach Ukai comes over just to check my physical state. He really should check my mental one while he's at it but I erase their concerns and quickly resume my usual work mode.

Luckily another incident doesn't occur and the training session runs on smoothly like usual. I am so out of it today. I don't think a thousand face slaps could bring back into the present. I've been walking today on a cloud, my mind sinking along with my body into soft white fluffiness but yet on edge like a glass of wine held by one delicate finger pushing against the rim. I sigh again as I push the trolley of balls back into the storage room.

"Erina, there's someone who wants to see you." Kiyoko pops her head in, gesturing towards the metal doors on the other side.

"The coach? Teacher?" I question.

She shakes her head. "Someone different."

The fact that no other volleyball members stop me confirms that this is not a volleyball related matter. The winter wind spares no time in attacking me, and I already crave the sweaty warmth of the gymnasium.

The lone figure on the far side, by the class building entrance suggests that he is the one looking for me. It would've been embarrassing had I forgot his name but I didn't. Hesitantly, I call out his name.

"Furudate-kun? Can I help you?"

He has his hands fixed together behind his back, eyes cast down and unable to find mine. _Ah_ , I think. _This scene is all to familiar._

"Horikawa-san, uhm," he stammers.

Immediately, I have all my options laid out in front of me.

Option A: Accept his confession. However, I don't know the kid very well. I can't see how that will benefit me.

I gotta admit, how do people confess to people they've never really talked to before? To no one in particular, but isn't that rather shallow? The decision is basically made around the person's appearance and without knowing their interests, hobbies and anything of the sort, what if there is some sort of incompatibility once the relationship begins? Whenever I come across these scenarios in shoujo mangas, I believe it makes so much sense, and it would appeal so much more if the boy said something along the lines of "I like the way you bite your lip when you're struggling" or like "You're really cute when you try your best". Something to show that he's noticed these features special and exclusive to me.

Sorry, I totally went off tangent there. Back to business.

Option B: Classic rejection. I would say something along the lines of, "Sorry, I'm currently not looking for relationship but thanks for confessing to me."

Option C: "I already have someone I like."

A specific person comes to mind and my face begins to heat up. No! That's not it!

Option D: I just came out of a relationship and I'm not ready to be in another. This is now a true statement.

I also have the less preferred option of being a bitch and demolishing his will to live but of course, that's out of the question.

"Horikawa-san, I've liked you for a while now. Will you go out with me?"

"Can you give me a reason?"

Like always, people look so surprised when I ask this question. I feel slightly guilty, as if I'm accusing him of something but I wonder if he actually likes a part of me that's not my appearance.

He scratches the back of his head followed by an awkward laugh.

"Why you ask?"

"What about me do you like?" I insist.

The urge to tease the boy rises. There's something about people who are struggling that makes you want to play around more.

"Well, you're pretty, smart and athletic. What's not to like about you?"

I must've been putting on an unimpressed expression. After all, those reasons are rather basic. There's no way anyone could win my heart like this. He decides to elaborate.

"You're like an ethereal being. Like you have pale-white skin and everything you do seems to be so effortless." There's a faint tremor hovering above every word. This whole entire time he's been unable to look my straight in the eye.

"Awww," I say. I exhale and steel myself. It is just as awkward for the person accepting the confession as the person confessing if there are non-existent mutual feelings. "Furudate-kun, thank you so much for your confession. I really respect the fact you had enough courage to confess to me and I'm really happy. But sorry, I am going to reject your confession."

Despite the number of times I had this happen to me, there is always that pang of guilt as I reject them.

"What if I say I could give you anything?" Despite the desperate question, he has no tone of desperation but rather a playful final attempt.

"How about the universe? Can you give me the sun, the stars, the moon, the shadows and the mountain? I've always dreamed of universal domination," I say, returning the joke.

"Don't worry, I expected this outcome." He laughs to brush the issue aside but I know how he feels, his heart in tangles and there may be some tears ready to drip down his face.

I muster my best apologetic smile. He seems like a gentle and nice kid, so I will try to drop him down with the energy of dropping a baby on the ground with the intention of not even bruising the small child.

"But there are some things I have to clear up with you. Firstly, please don't romanticise me. My pale skin is because I'm iron deficient. I experience mini blackouts on a daily basis. I am human, just like you and every one else."

For some reason, I swear I hear a voice ask "What's romanticise?" but I pay it no mind, blaming it on a voice in my mind.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't realise..." He bows and I panic.

I feel like I've accidentally done the things I precisely wanted to avoid. "Oh my god, no! I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I overpower his apologies with mine. We have a good laugh about it right after. A small chuckle to dissolve away the lingering awkwardness.

"So are you not looking to be in a relationship? Or is it because you already have someone you like?" he interrogates.

My brain stops functioning for a moment. Which one is it?

"I wonder..." the words slip out of my mouth too quickly, resulting in a rather cryptic atmosphere. "Haha, I'm sorry. Just fooling around." I stick my tongue out apologetically.

"I think I already have someone I like." The words are carried away by the breeze. Furudate-kun doesn't seem to have heard that at all.

I thank him once again, wishing us to become friends instead and bid him good evening and farewell. Well, that was a relatively chill confession. I'm glad he wasn't the clingy type.

When I open the steel doors again, all I see are the side profiles of the volleyball team. Naturally I cross my arms and the boys resume their natural state too. Well, it's as natural as the situation will allow it to be. Nishinoya's whistling has zero effect in proving their innocence. I find the person I least expect to eavesdrop closest to me however.

"Kiyoko? You too?" I whine, but she just smiles and I automatically forgive her.

"Sorry, I was curious."

"So Hori-san are you dating that wimp now?" Tanaka energetically interrupts.

"Come on, Hori dating that sort of guy?" Nishinoya chimes.

"Speaking of which, why doesn't Hori already have a boyfriend?" Asahi-senpai ponders.

I think about it too.

"You're right... This is the first confession I've gotten all year..." I muse. Normally the confessions begin in May. Surprisingly, they haven't asked me till now, which is six months later than usual.

Daichi-senpai speaks up too. "Hori-san, just so you know there aren't any club rules prohibiting you from being in a relationship."

I hold my hand out in front to stop the Captain from going any further. "No, it's okay. I'm single because I want to be."

"Have you had a boyfriend before?" pipes in Hinata.

For one second I hesistate but decide to own up to truth. "Yea. Only one though."

"Still better than Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san," insults Tsukishima.

Ennoshita is holding them the victimised seniors by their collars before a fight is initiated.

"Break it up you guys." Suga-senpai slides his arm around me, directing me away from the possible fight. "It's getting late and we should all be on our way home now."

The tips of my ears are on fire. Oh god, I really didn't want it to be like this. Knowing myself, I am generally attracted to any person to some degree. But with symptoms like this, I know I'm settling into one route. Is this it? Is Suga-senpai the person I've set my heart on?

I didn't think there'd be anyone that could top Ushijima. After that 'break', I was set on autopilot for the longest time. I didn't think I could fall in love with anyone again, and I used the fictional characters instead to provide me with that instant gratification. When no one paid attention to me, I felt like I was the backdrop. Only when they interacted with me, I felt some glimmer of emotion, but it was never enough to actually activate me.

If Yacchan started the engines to my world, it was joining the volleyball as manager that caused the gears shift and accelerate.

I groan mentally. Why am I so annoying? Putting myself through the same pain. Just like with Ushijima, Suga-senpai will graduate. This limited time we have. I don't have the guts to confess anymore. I'd going to suffocate myself with this pain.

"Hori, I'll walk you home," offers Suga-senpai like always.

Spit-firing the words I decline and escape at the speed of light, running all the way home. I'm going to sort these emotions out. It's not because I like Suga-senpai. I'm blaming it on the heavy influence of the book I'm reading, the fact Yacchan might get a boyfriend so I'm jealous. I should be satisfied that I already have so many friends to rely on.

But I'm not.

* * *

It's been three days since I've been mulling over this issue. I've decided that the best outcome is to ignore it and simply appreciate. In other words, suffer. He's a treasured member of the family, I don't want to be the one to cut the relationship dynamics of what we have going on. But then again there's a story I have to carry on! Ah, the cruelty of this world.

I'm waiting again for everyone to arrive. Out of boredom I'm setting up the empty plastic bottles by the opposing base line, an activity used by all volleyball players. Thanks to Ushijima for honing my skills.

One by one, I hit them with perfect accuracy, attaching Tendo's face on the bottles and alternating them between Tsukishima, then Hinata. That's my sure-fire technique, apply the faces of the people I have a pent-up frustration towards. Tendo was always harassing me. He picked me up like a sack, threw me over the shoulders, deliberately aimed the balls at me was as ruthless as a yandere with her precious lover taken. I will never forget the way he toyed with me on the court. Though Tsukishima's never done anything worth my revenge, he simply pisses me off. He's height adds about a billion points in attractiveness yet is also the one feature that emphasises that stupid superiority he uses to look at me. And Hinata, well, I love him very much and he is a cute dork-ish younger brother type, I think about all the times I could've lost my head. But I still love him.

Love. Hinata's face on the bottle melts away, leaving behind the face of another. My hand slips, slapping the ball at a weird angle.

Whoa, no. I can't think of him now. Suga=senpai. God I'm reminded of the book 'Sugar'.

I finished the book, leaving me as an emotional train wreck. Books with romance and angst, able condense an individual's roller-coaster experience in a simple amount of words but at the same time, meaning so much more.

It's amazing how one word in a language could have several different other words meaning the same thing in a different language. Did you know how love also has a language? Five types in fact. It's not like French or whatever other is considered a romantic language. I learnt this when I was reading in the library, sealing myself in that cozy corner supported by the fortifications of books.

The first type of love language, gift-giving. By giving gifts to show an appreciation for the person. Gifts shows that someone has paid attention to you, actually noticed you and thought of you. Spending time with the person of interest is also another expression. Followed by words of affirmation, act of service and perhaps the most common one noticed in all couples throughout the world; physical touch.

I wonder which one Suga-senpai uses.

The ball flies towards the intended destination, a loud voice reverberates throughout the gym.

"ROLLING THUNDER!"

A blur of white and black has positioned itself where the ball will land.

"Oi!" I complain in my loudest voice, finding myself running after the yellow blue swirl. I spike the ball back with all my might only to have it returned back to me again.

"Let me hit the bottle!"

Nishinoya has great joy in making me run all over the court. Easy for him, he remains like a stone lion guarding the temple. On my seventh spike back, my arm crumples unable to summon anymore strength. Nishinoya expertly aims for the section just in front of the net.

"You demon!" I cry while he laughs.

I dive ungracefully for the ball, even though I knew I'd be too worn out to get up off the ground and return to the back line where he will surely aim for again.

"I... give... up..." I puff, resting my hand on my stomach. Hitting from so far back I lack the power, and my speed is no use.

"Already done?" His face looms over mine, wearing a bright smile. Not a trace of sweat or the scent can be identified.

"You're so mean," I half-cry, half-groan but smile at the same time and accept his extended hand. Looking at Nishinoya, I'm reminded of blind love. Not really the fact that love is blind but rather when the person is blind to your affections. Naturally, I wonder how he copes with Kiyoko's constant decision to ignore him most of the time. Before I realise it myself, I have my arms around him.

"H-hori?"

I caress his head, unintentionally flattening his hair. Ah, he's so cute. His cool forehead presses against my chin.

"Good work," I murmur. Whether it's for today, or his efforts and such, I acknowledge it all.

A loud gasp, or I should be saying a startled 'gwah!' echoes from the entrance of the gym.

"Hinata!" I call brightly. "Wanna come here?" I open up my arms to him. Hinata completely reddens at the sight, stuttering and trying to tear his eyes off me.

"Aw, com'ere." My arms wrap around Hinata, around his waist despite his incoherent denies. We end up swaying lightly side to side. He's so squishy and he smells like warms clothes left out in the summer sun. Hinata's speaking abilities, though not very strong in the first place, have further reduced into strange monosyllabic words.

"What's going on?"

Kageyama's deep voice draws my eyes up to him. "Hey there," I say. I latch onto him like a parasite, squeezing him tightly, pretending to not notice my boobs are compressed on his body. Internally, I berate myself for having too much fun sexually harassing him. Why is it that every time Kageyama is flustered he acts like a fish out of the water, flailing spectacularly but sadly at the same time. If he were a Pokemon right now, undoubtedly his Magikarp impersonations would be on point. Except Magikarp's would not have such a eargasmic voice like his.

I'm met with more confused looks as my hug-attack continues like a pandemic. I especially like the fact that everyone I hug, my head fits perfect on their chest and I just hear it beat uncontrollably, as if the heart could sweat. Also I could feel their abs under the thin airy material. Finally, it ends with Daichi-senpai.

He asks the question every one else has asked. "What's going on?"

With specific reason in my mind, I do the worst thing possible - let my mouth run loose. "Well, I guess I had a realisation that there is no spoon in the world so I'm just appreciating everyone."

"Hori's gone mad," claims Hinata. "I've no idea what she just said."

"Matrix, Neo," Tsukishima says.

I scoff. "Oh my god of course you would get that reference you sci-fi nerd."

Asahi-senpai however has a different reaction. "Well isn't that morbid-ly sweet," he says. I totally noticed that pause in morbid.

Hinata still shakes his head. "I don't get it at all."

"In other words, life is too short to worry about the small things. Don't regret stuff you didn't do. Blah blah blah. The usual optimistic stuff."

He gives a faint nod, but my message still bothers him but I can tell he's quickly given up in trying to understand the meaning. "Hinata, this is my new motto; we're here for a good time, not a long time. If you're worrying over anything, face it."

"Does this count as pessimism or optimism?" Asahi-senpai asks no one in particular.

The group disperses as the arrival of Coach Ukai.

I just can't bring my eyes to look at Suga-senpai. This is so stupid it hurts. I've always hated these types of characters in the fictional world and this indecisiveness kills me. I've made up my mind but could I really, I mean really really deal with this? What if this isn't true love but just a crush? Then again, my life as a 16 year-old human being in this world compared to the life of the Earth, barely takes of 0.0004% of it. I am the size of an atom's atom if the globe was unrolled and laid flat, could I really know what true love is?

Goddamit I seriously hate using my brain.

I don't suffer from any stray Hinata balls today, hallelujah, bless the lord. And I'm happy for a brief moment till all of that is consumed by the shut-down of my brain.

"Daichi, it's okay. I'll walk Hori home."

"Suga-senpai, it's okay. I can walk myself home." My jazz-hands do the talking once again.

Suga-senpai raises one delicate brow. "Are you sure? You've been kinda out of it lately."

 _No thanks to you!_ I growl in my mind.

"Suga's right. What if you collapse on the street or you get hit by a car? Furthermore a girl walking home by herself at this time of day worries me a lot," Daichi-senpai argues.

"Hold up," I say. "I'm pretty sure a kidnapper would have an easier time kidnapping Hinata than me."

Hinata's small defeated wail is heard as he emerges from the changing room.

"Daichi's gonna get wrinkles at this rate," sighs Suga-senpai.

Daichi-senpai's exasperated mumbles fill the air.

"I'm just worries for your wellbeing Hori. Ever since you became our manager everything's been a breeze but all the bad things seems to always happen to you. Thanks to us, you were hospitalised, you're having to deal with those two volleyball idiots, are you studying well? You've also done so much for the club as the Captain I honestly feel kinda bad. You're always getting injured too, especially by Hinata's stray balls. Not only have I been having incessant dreams about vice-principal being hit repeatedly by a volleyball but lately you've started appearing in them too."

He lets out another long sigh.

"Whoa," I breathe. It's near impossible to hide my grin.

"You cared about me that much?"

"Of course, you're our precious manager."

I'm reevaluating my life, thinking maybe there is something worth living for, a sparkle in my life.

"Now take Suga and go home before I get all the boys to escort you!" The sudden strength in his tone evokes a quick nervous reply from me.

"Yes sir!"

It's not like I've always been particularly good at talking, but today my skill level is about that same as a watermelon's level. It feels like our first meeting, once again walking with a ruler's distance between us. He asks me questions I expected to answer. Stuff like 'Are you okay?' 'How's studying?'.

I'm not sure how I should act around him.

"I heard from Tsukishima your rank dropped 20 places."

I can only return a sheepish smile. "I wasn't never that good at studying anyways. I just had a bunch of free time before."

In the first place I sealed myself up in my house. I always have this feeling of adventure, or just doing something worthwhile without having to return to the emptiness of my house. However at the same time I was too lazy to step over that boundary, keeping myself chained to my desk. I studied hard, not because I wanted to but I had nothing better to do. I enrolled myself into cram schools, totally useless because I hated every second of it.

I quit the moment I accepted the position of manager.

"When do you have the time to study?" Suga-senpai asks.

"I don't really. I honestly waste all that time gaming now," I laugh, reminding myself of the unopened cases of the new games I had bought a couple weeks ago.

"Are you getting enough sleep?"

 _Oh have I ever?_ My brain sighs. "Consistent 6 hours these past few weeks - and yes, I am fine," I say noticing his disapproval. "What? I have to take care of the house," I justify.

It's hard work, running a house all by myself. I don't know why in animes how they depict a teenage living by themselves. That involved a tonne of responsibilities too heavy for a student. As there are pros to living alone, like no parental restrictions and no need to pay rent, there are more cons tipping the balance. Every Saturday morning I have to wake at 5:30, shove the laundry into the machine then proceed to hang them outside and that's only if the weather permits. True I do have a dryer, but I gotta be sustainable. I also have to go grocery shopping every Sunday. On top of my freedom as a teenager there are adult tasks I have to complete.

I'd be a Disney princess, like Cinderella only I lack to ability to converse with small animals.

"Anyways Mister Third Year, how are _your_ studies going?"

He talks about how he struggles with chemistry, and I agree, nodding my head. Apparently it isn't well-liked by any of our third years. The distance between us closes slightly. Maybe I could be satisfied with just this.

He walks me to the front gate.

"Night Hori-san, sweet dreams."

His hand reaches out to pat me on the head. Oh how I want to flirtily reply with I'm not a child anymore, in hopes to getting him to see me in a different light. Instead those feelings transform into a smile and my hand resting on top of his.

"Thanks."

I watch his silhouette leave from the window.

When a hum escapes from my mouth, I finally realise the name of song that's been on repeat the whole day.

The World is Falling in Love. Honeyworks.

* * *

 **LINE: You have received a message from Kuroo.**

Kuroo: So I heard you're struggling with Chem.

Kuroo: Lemme know if you need help.

Hori: Nerd.


	27. Bonus: Cafe Date

"Say, Yamaguchi-kun, can't I tell Erina we're dating?"

A small petite girl, hides behind the menu.

"I haven't even told Tsukki about us," the boy hisses back at her.

"Well, at this rate she's gonna find out about us."

Their eyes are locked on another girl, who is mindlessly stirring her tea and staring out the window. Yamaguchi wonders why Erina is alone in a cafe, filled with couples nonetheless. Perhaps she's also waiting for someone. He admires her for her bravery, showing no sign of being bothered by the pairs occupying almost every seat. Little does he know, Erina frequently attends concerts by herself, watches movies by herself and prefers to also shop by herself. Once a long time ago, Erina went to karaoke alone.

When Yamaguchi Tadashi first met Erina, he'd based his impression on the circulating rumours. He'd heard rumours of a rich, intelligent and beautiful girl who put up an emotionless facade, never looking happy and exuded the aura that she was someone you'd want to impress.

Though those features were not untrue, she was so much more complex than that. She was the blue butterfly that was pinned and framed on the wall.

Now he knows her for her supportive, wise and mature nature though she can be childish at some times. She's confident, headstrong and does not tolerate bullshit.

He admits he did have miniature crush on her.

Yamaguchi looks back at Yachi Hitoka, who had recently become his girlfriend approximately two weeks ago.

He finds her cute, totally cute. He especially likes the way her hair is styled, in that half-side pony emphasizing her adorableness. Whenever he thinks of her, he finds himself gazing at the two light blue stars on her hair tie, mostly because Yachi one described his freckles as a constellation, so he now feels a special affinity to those celestial beings.

She's not fully confident, and even though she's scared to death more than half the time, Yamaguchi is attracted to the ability to endure through anything. He wants to be able to become like her. Yachi knows without the help and continuous support of her best friend Erina, she never would've met or become an item with Yamaguchi. The guilt of not telling Erina eats away at her heart, currently it's her biggest life-threatening issue.

She peers over her menu. Thank god her friend has her attention locked elsewhere beyond the window. There's another gnawing feeling in her heart. She knows Erina recently solved issues with her previous boyfriend, and now she's indulging in her new love life that Erina has no clue about. The definition of solved is vague indeed, Yachi knows she won't be able to understand that heartbreak.

"Yachi-san? Are you okay?" His worried look keeps Yachi's focus back on their table.

"I'm okay, I was just thinking about Erina."

She sips her strawberry thickshake, though it goes down slower than Hinata figuring out how to use the quadratic formula.

"Has Erina ever told you about how we met?" Yachi suddenly asks, smiling at the thought.

The boy shakes his head, silently urging her to explain.

Opposite to popular belief, Yachi Hitoka was the type of girl Horikawa Erina hated the most. Yachi remembers her cold, unsympathetic eyes when she introduced herself as Erina's partner for the assignment. Unfortunately Erina sat right next to Yachi, so she couldn't even escape that chilling glare. It was not until Erina was invited over to Yachi's house one afternoon, and Erina's icy layers were thawed gradually and the two girls realised their similar situations.

"Erina won't admit this, but she's lonely. People see her as confident, but she's easily damaged. You know, before I became friends with she was a robot, blending into the backdrop. It was like she was one of those background characters, only coming to life when a main character interacted with her."

Yachi also remembers fondly of the moment Erina stood up for her, though looking back at the memory, Erina's objectives were quite vague. From an outside perspective, Erina's actions could almost be considered bullying.

With Yachi's courage only equal to a chicken nugget, some people liked to take advantage of her 'can't -say-no' attitude. It's not like Yachi really liked to clean the boards after school, or clean the classroom. She didn't mind it, as long as she was able to live happily and peacefully in her high schoo life. But when the slackers once again asked her for the fifth time in the same week, Yachi had tolerated enough.

Yet her courage was weak, and she was unable to refuse. She was a terrible liar, and as the coercers towered over her, the waves of courage retreated. Dejectedly she picked up the eraser of the blackboard, until she noticed another hand stealing the eraser away from her.

In one swift movement the eraser was soaring across the classroom. Erina grabbed at the sleeve of timid girl, dragging her out of the classroom.

"Yachi-san, if they're unable to even complete such an elementary task, they'll actually become the scum of society," Yachi says, impersonating Erina, making sure she has the sneer perfect.

Yamaguchi is impressed at the accuracy of the glare, it's exactly the one Erina makes whenever Hinata accidentally hits her with a freak volleyball.

"She really hated me," Yachi confesses, shuddering at the very thought. " 'You're weak and passive, you're a scaredy-cat, cry-baby, goody-two-shoes, plain, you let people take control of you, you let them define you, use you. You want me to continue? Oh boy, the list goes on.' That's what she said."

Yamaguchi offers a pained smile in return. "Man, Hori-san is harsh," he says, throwing a unconscious glance at Erina.

"She was right though. If she didn't give me that verbal beating I would've hid in my shell forever."

Also it's the first time that Yachi ever felt fear and pleasantly surprised at the same time. Erina's entrance into Yachi's life was a summer storm, she came without warning and flipped Yachi's world in directions she never knew existed. It was a thunderous and terrifying experience but it contained warmth and brought only rainbows in the aftermath.

"I can tell you really love her," Yamaguchi notes.

"You could say I conquered a lot of my fears because of her," giggles Yachi. More like the fears were forcibly conquered. Yachi has only known Erina for a total for half a year, or more, but every moment they've spent together is as valuable and treasured as any other memories lasting for 10 years or more.

"Yamaguchi-kun, I forgot to tell you, we can't technically date until Erina gives us her approval," says Yachi.

"Eh?" His ears perk up at this comment. "Didn't she try to get us together in the first place?"

"She did, but she has to officially do it."

Yamaguchi tilts his head, unable to understand the logic behind this.

"So should I be there? Or like are you going to tell her in private?" Yamaguchi wonders how the execution will go.

"Depending on Erina's mood, she could scream and be super happy. Or scream and get mad at me for not telling her," Yachi says thoughtfully. Yamaguchi notices that both reactions includes Erina screaming, and finds it amusing as Erina has her emotions controlled most of the time.

"Oh look she's finally going!" Yachi half-yells in glee.

The couple both slump onto the table in relief.

Hori exits the cafe, feeling unsettled but she can't tell if it's the rising paranoia from the horror game Kenma recommended her. She sneezes into her elbow, and looks around. _Maybe it's an incoming cold_ , she thinks.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hori - Yacchan I'm bored.

Yachi - Same.

Hori - I want a boyfriend.

Yachi - Same. I mean, yea, same.

Hori - You're acting weird.


	28. Bring Me The Ball

Tomorrow will be a great day. No school, holiday starts and basically free time to binge-watch, binge-game, binge-read and binge-eat. I'm serious about taking everything to the max. Furthermore it's December, even though it's not really celebrated here in Japan, I'm looking forward to the presents from my relatives overseas. That means money in my bank account. There's a time difference, but on the morning of the 26th, the first thing I do when I wake up is to check the cash roll in on my phone.

However today is not a great day.

I sneezed once again, a sticky combination of mucus and blood shoots out of my nose. I lazily throw the bundled bacterial bunch into the already full plastic bag. My head lolls forward and my eyes gradually become harder to open. The images on the screen aren't being processed in my mind, even though it's my favourite Detective Conan. Sadly, just by looking at Shinichi's face it's not a legitimate cure to a cold.

Unconsciously, I find my gaze locked on the clock. It's only 12. Noon. Three more hours till school ends. I can't believe today's my last chance to see everyone again this year and here I am, rendered immovable by a simple cold.

My phone buzzes and with half-opened eyes I make out a message notification.

 **LINE - Yachi Hitoka**

 _Erinaaa~ are you okay? I'll come by tomorrow or the day after to give you the notes you missed?_

It takes me 5 minutes to form a coherent response.

 _Thanks boo. Maybe you should come much later. I'm going to infect you_.

I pause before adding another message.

 _Love you._

My phone regrettable drops onto my chest and I hunch screaming silently. My phone buzzes once again.

 _Haha, love you too. Get well soon :)_

I realise I also need to alert Kiyoko of my absence this afternoon.

 _Kiyoko. I'm really sorryyy. I really wanted to be there today with everyone but I'm sick so I can't. ;_;_

 _Tell everyone I wish them a Merry Christmas. Also to Kageyama and Tsukishima I wish them the best of luck at the training camps._

A tears slips out of my eye. I really wanted to spend my last day of school with everyone instead of being chained by this sickness on to the sofa. If I could muster enough strength, I'd shove my face into the pillow and flail to release the anger. Despite the thick woollen blanket and me taking extra measures against the cold, shielding my feet with socks and snuggling into the burrito blanket, it's still insanely cold.

The heater has never looked this tempting before but with me being the only occupant in the house, there's my duty as a citizen of the global community to be sustainable.

I've decided to become a soft fluffy grey turtle, though I have a feeling Kuroo would only argue that this proves I was once a bunny in my past life - which is apparently why he called me a bunny, he refuses to admit that he thought I was cute.

With a lot of effort I manage to pull out my phone that had slipped into the crevasse of the sofa.

 **LINE - Shimizu Kiyoko**

 _Get well soon Erina! I'll deliver your message to the boys. Let me know if you need anything 'kay?_

I think about her offer. I'd definitely could eat some udon right now, but the my only option is the curry from last night. Anything else would be too bothersome too cook.

I finally begin the countdown, 12 hours till tomorrow, 12 hours to sleep through. With my eyes half-closed, I manage to convince myself to sleep.

The excruciating pain in my back wakes me up. Rubbing my crusty eyes, the beams from my phone make me painfully aware of the darkening sky outside. The marigold bars of of sun escapes by the window, leaving only the fleeting warmth. My body makes unearthly bone-cracking sounds as I lean over to turn on the lamp. It provides little comfort in the lonely darkness. The TV doesn't help either, in fact serves as a reminder that those will be the only voices I hear beside from mine.

17:59.

School's ended. It'll be another three weeks till Karasuno heads for nationals. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be invited to their training sessions before the actual competition. After satisfying my thirst, I discard my fifth bottle of water on the ground. Living on the floor, I've got mountains of snot and blood infused tissues plus a growing forest of bottles. A single word flashes through my mind.

Toilet.

Stumbling like a new born lamb, but feeling like a old matured sheep I make my way to the toilet. My blissful routine is ruined by a sound I've almost forgotten.

The doorbell.

Firstly, I wasn't even aware that was the sound of the doorbell.

The second _ping pong_ goes off.

I approach the door dressed as best as I can in my horrendous state. I look down at my so-called pyjamas, grey hoodie with black shorts. Now one must be thinking, why the shorts in winter? Worry not viewer, I happen like thigh high socks specifically used to keep warmth inside the body. For safety, I wear a sick mask which is unsurprisingly in the colour black.

"Erina?" a voice calls from the other side.

I pinch myself, believing the voice to be a hallucination.

"Yacchan?!"

Cautiously I open the door. Sure enough, stands my best friend, classmate, pink-faced and smiling at me holding up two white bags of what I can only assume to be food. Along with the unforgettable and perfect face of my senior manager of the volleyball club.

"Kiyoko?"

I'm almost about to call the ambulance because these visual hallucinations are too real and stimulating for me. I quickly invite them in to take shelter from the freezing winds of a winter night.

Followed by a line of boys.

Wide-eyed, I gape at the boys who are suddenly inviting themselves into my house.

"Hinata? Kageyama? Nishinoya-senpai? Tanaka-senpai? Daichi-senpai? Asahi-senpai?" Every word comes out broken, muted and flat. They all greet me like I happened to walk past them at school.

"Hori-san are you really okay? You don't look so well," Hinata pops up, his face coming uncomfortably close to mine.

"H-hinata, don't get too close to me," I warn, stepping a couple steps back. I see his puppy ears droop. I look at Kageyama expecting and answer, he blushes, well it's quite hard to say with his frost bitten cheeks but he seems almost embarrassed.

"We just wanted to make sure you're okay," he mumbles faintly.

Finally the last member of the group invites himself in.

"Suga-senpai?" His name comes out particularly soft, like honey melting in my mouth.

"How are you Hori? Feeling better?"

Suga-senpai's smile is possibly the best medication on Earth. "Y-yea."

Without warning, he places his freshly ungloved hand onto my forehead.

"You're burning up," he says worried.

"It was worse in the morning," I say, my failed attempt to ease his concerns.

Realising I still have that disgusting physical manifestation of my sickness on the table in my living room, with lightning speed I shove the rubbish in a bag, throwing it expertly in the bin and still have enough time to spray and disinfect the table. After turning on the heater, I wrap the blanket tightly around me and greet my visitors once more.

The boys stare around my house in awe.

"Whoa! You've got a pretty nice place Hori," comments Asahi-senpai.

I gesture them to sit on the sofa, while Yacchan and Kiyoko are already making themselves comfortable in the kitchen. Despite the piercing questioning glare I do, no one wants to explain this sudden intrusion.

"No explanation? I didn't know I'd be hosting a party," I say somewhat accusingly. No one's eyes dare to meet mine. Yacchan, who is already wearing my Gudetama apron and holding a ladle, pushes me towards the sofa.

"Don't move. Sit. Relax."

And as fast the snap of one's fingers, she's gone.

I definitely think I'm in a dream when I see Tanaka in a white apron, holding a strange sense of dignity as he follows closely behind Kiyoko. From the kitchen, she instructs, "Make sure Hori rests. Don't let her come in."

The boys chorus 'Yes' and I'm left questioning reality. Obviously Yacchan and Kiyoko intend to make dinner for me, or possibly even for everyone here. As to what Tanaka could possibly do in the kitchen sends my brain in tangles.

Nishinoya looks unbearably jealous.

"Maybe I should go help out too," he suggests, already half standing. An adamant 'NO!' erupts from the third years, leaving us first years to wonder exactly what in the world could've happened that Nishinoya's suggestion could elicit such a intense response.

Sensing some awkwardness creeping in, I hurry to make another offer.

"Nishinoya-senpai do you wanna play Wii, Switch or PlayStation?" I open the drawers beneath the TV to reveal rows of CDs, inducing excited gasps. I pray they don't fixate their attention on my colour-coded collection of Disney DVDs. Their eyes gleam like they have uncovered a treasure chest. Nishinoya's hand slide across the vast display. Hinata picks up on the white CD cases labelled 'Volleyball Spring Tournament' and 'Volleyball Nationals'.

He flips through the discs, his fingers and eyes resting on the one marked 'Nationals! Little Giant!'. Helplessly smiling at the disc, he catches himself spacing out and continues to browse through my collection.

Everyone gathers around the endless options available. Daichi-senpai picks up a blue Gampus book and some loose CDs I haven't had the time to sort away.

"What are these?" he questions, carefully examining each disc.

"Those are the teams we'll be going up against in Nationals," I clarify. "I've been watching those just to get some ideas."

Nekoma, Fukurodani, Itachiyama, Inarizaki the list goes on. I've narrowed it down to teams I think we'll be have trouble against. Even though these are all selected representatives of a prefecture, there's no doubt that Tokyo and some other prefectures have always been known to conquer nationals. That blue notebook contains all my observations, statistics, key players, everything. I'm confident to say if this was a target list, the hired assassin could deal with the task easily.

"Kageyama, what you've got there?" Hinata leans over Kageyama's shoulder who is holding the purple case.

"There aren't games in there," I say. "It's just stuff I did when I was a kid."

Piano recitals, cheerleading competitions, rhythmic gymnastics competitions, figure skating, volleyball and stuff. All those proof of participation are arranged on the wall to the right of us, framed and dusty. It runs down the middle of the wall.

"Hori you can play the piano?" asks Hinata amazed.

"Well obviously," Kageyama answers for me. "There's a piano right there."

He points at the back, but Hinata's attention has been caught by something else. Something blue and yellow.

"Whoa-ho, it's a volleyball- wait. Is this signed by Ushiwaka?" Hinata holds the ball like a injured puppy. He looks at me desperately, the same look I give my parents when they force me to hold some random relative's baby.

The ball triggers the conversation, and it begins to replay in my mind. It was the day he was confirmed for the Japanese Youth Training Camp, the exact same one that Kageyama was invited to go. I think the conversation went something like this. I remember it was night, we were at school lying on the grass outside the gym.

* * *

"The city sucks, I can't see that many stars at all," I probably said.

"I could see a whole lot, back at my home," he probably would've answered. And then I would've commented if he was late for curfew at the boarding house, but he'd say how it didn't matter anyways because I was more important than the curfew. He then apologised for not being able to spend the winter holidays with me.

"Guess it can't be helped, I am dating a superstar volleyball player. Besides, you're only gone for a week. I can survive that long without you," I said teasingly.

"That makes me kinda sad," he whined. "Aren't you cold? You can come closer." He patted the empty patch next to him.

Half-laughing I rolled into his side and he pretended to be hurt, emitting an emotionless 'ow'. "Hey Tosshi," I said. "Will you give me your ball?"

He followed my lead, sitting up after me. He brought the ball out from his bag. "This one? You can have it if you want."

"But I'm going to have to modify it first." I held my marker up, smiling cheekily. "After you come back, you'll be too famous, so I'm gonna grab your sign first."

"Okay..." he said, shrugging his shoulder. "Is this okay?"

He gave me the signed ball then. "Happy?" he asked.

I pouted. "Can't you be a bit more... cute? You could've personalised it for me, added a heart or something," I jokingly suggested.

"Mmm. Okay. I'll add a heart," he said.

I held the ball away from him, falling back onto the grass. "No wait! I was just joking. I'm satisfied with this. Thanks Tosshi."

* * *

"Do you want the ball?" I ask Hinata, pushing it into his arms. "Take it if you want."

"Isn't this something important?" Suga-senpai chips in. Hinata continually insists that he won't take it. "Hinata really, a volleyball is meant to used in the first place. I don't play volleyball anymore, so just take it."

It's not meant to live out the rest of its life as a decoration on my shelf.

"Found it!" yells Nishinoya from the other side of the room, holding a disc triumphantly in the air.

Ultimately they decide on Super Smash Bros. Honestly I'm more worn out now than I was at the beginning of today.

With Nishinoya, Hinata, Kageyama and the unwilling Asahi-senpai prepared to challenge the game, that leaves perhaps the two more sensible members left entranced by my achievement wall.

My medals, trophies and merits are framed and arranged appropriately along the shelves. Suga-senpai and Daichi-senpai are closely examining them, their expressions changing as they see the wide range of activities I've participated in.

"You're astounding Hori," Daichi-senpai murmurs.

"Nah, I don't and can't do anything of these thing anymore. Don't be amazed," I deny modestly.

Suag-senpai picks up a white frame, situated near the end of the shelf. "Your parents and grandma?"

I nod. It was the last time we took a family photo together. The sight of my grandma is still painful. One reason why I didn't want to continue my education at Shiratorizawa was the fear of my parents enrolling me for the boarding school there and then renting or even selling this house. That's unforgivable, after all Grandma designed this house. I tear my eyes away from the photograph.

On the TV screen, I see poor Ness being absolutely dominated by an angel, a green hero and the evil turtle himself. It's evident that the player of the young boy is Asahi-senpai. "The hell is he doing?" I tilt my head as I witness Asahi-senpai getting wrecked. Ness is one of my favourite characters, and seeing him not being used to his full potential, that's painful to watch. Even Hinata's spontaneous button mashing is more effective.

"Press down, hold B," I say.

Asahi-senpai flinches at my presence. That successfully gets Link thrown off. "Ehhh?" groans Hinata, who is down to one life.

"Nice!" I praise.

"Hori, take over for me," he says.

A second later, I'm holding the white remote in my hand. Without any hard feelings, I attack Hinata as it's the next best logical decision. Kageyama and Nishinoya have the same idea, and the three of us gang up on poor Link until his profile turns grey. Hinata slumps down in defeat.

"Sorry Shoyo! But Hori, you're good but you're still a noob," teases Nishinoya.

"Kageyama, help me out," I order. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the faint nod of his head but there's something more important than that. Kageyama's intense concentration of the defeat of Nishinoya and that mesmerising lip bite. The wet feeling of saliva trickling out of my mouth redirects my eyes to the screen. It's Kirby and Bowser now versing Pit.

We both manage to get Nishinoya full lives down to one, though it was a challenging task, we both had to sacrifice our lives down to our last one as well. Finally we put enough pressure to lead Nishinoya's avatar to the side of the platform.

"Final Attack! BOWSER SLAM!" roars Kageyama.

"Special Attack; Guardian Orbitars!" bellows Nishinoya, standing up and generally being annoyance.

Without them noticing, I sneak to the other side and activate my attack as well. The blue orb is emitted from Ness, knocking Bowser and Pit off the platform into eternal space. I hold up a peace sign to celebrate from victory.

"So what were you saying, scrub?" I look at Nishinoya and scoff.

"Gahh, I'll get you next time Hori," he says in defeat.

"Dinner!" Tanaka calls from the kitchen. We pause the game and head for the dining room. The ten of us crowds around the table for six. It's squishy but not uncomfortable. There are ten bowls with the options of udon, plates full of tempura, egg rolls, fried rice, grilled mackerel and unexpectedly sashimi. There's also a giant bowl of salad down the other side of the side.

"What a feast," I comment, bringing out some more chairs from the storage room.

Once we've all sat around the table, dinner finally begins. This grandoise banquet is wasted on me since my tastebuds are also dead.

"Thank you for the meal," we all say. Almost all chopsticks reach in the middle, wrestling and a test of ultimate chopstick skill, weaving in an out to grab their chosen food. The sweet crunch of tempura, the slurping of noodles and casual chats across the room. What a strange dinner.

"Thanks Yacchan, Kiyoko, Tanaka-senpai. You guys are the best."

Tanaka rubs his noise, "Come to Karasuno Kitchen anytime, my sis and I help out a lot there."

"Erina, speak after you've finished eating," lectures Yacchan.

"Dinner's too good I can't stop," I say happily, reaching for an egg roll.

"I second that!" Nishinoya agrees.

"This meal isn't for you, it's for Hori," reminds Suga-senpai as he takes egg roll away from Nishinoya and into my bowl.

I thank him and apologise to Nishinoya. I have a feeling of deja-vu and Suga-senpai, Daichi-senpai and Kageyama keep putting food into my bowl. Asahi-senpai asks for a drink, to which I direct him to the fridge but warn him I don't keep soft drinks in my house but there is the option of fruit juices.

Yacchan points at the miniature Christmas tree, basically decorated on the kitchen bench.

"Parents said they wanted to celebrate Christmas this year, they said they were coming back next week," I explain as casually as possible.

"That's great Erina! I'm glad things are working well!"

"What about you? Wanna come too?" I indirectly ask her if her parents or mother will be coming back anytime soon.

"I'm not sure," she says as she sends a strained smile.

"Asahi, Suga, Shimizu, what are we going to do for Christmas this year? Should we do a party?" muses Daichi-senpai.

Asahi-senpai and Suga-senpai nod at the mention of party.

"Where should we do it?" contemplates Asahi-senpai.

"Why not just do it here?" I offer, mouthful of food.

"We can't suddenly impose that on you like that," Daichi-senpai politely declines but I stare at him and blink several hundred times.

"Then what is this?" I gesture to everyone's presence here and the food.

"Then we'll take the offer," he laughs.

I get Yacchan to explain this gathering, she said she had planned to drop by and dropped by Sakanoshita store to buy me some snacks, this is where she accidentally came across Kiyoko and the boys and it was decided it'd be a good idea to make me dinner. Thanks to Coach Ukai, this meal was raised from normal to extravagant.

"I don't mind you coming to my house, next time give me a warning please," I remind her.

"Okay okay," she says taking the bowl off me and slides a glass of water an tablet to me, disappearing into the kitchen. I stand up to follow her in when I'm stopped by Kiyoko.

"Let us wash the dishes. We planted this surprise on you anyways." She gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze and carries a stack of crockery in. I utter a hurried thanks before I'm forced into the living room by two hyperactive midgets.

"I'm so full I could go into a food coma," I moan, rubbing my bloated stomach. I notice Kageyama standing right outside the entrance of the room.

"Kageyama, are you okay?" I cautiously ask.

He shakes himself out of his daze, "Yea. It's just... I think I might go home now. I have to take the train early tomorrow," he explains.

"The camp? Oh! It's tomorrow?"

I lead him to the front door. "Be careful on the way home mkay?"

He slips on his shoes, but it looks like there's still something on his mind. "Kageyama, are you feeling sick? Oh my god, I can go get medicine for you."

I turn around for the medicine drawer but he grabs onto my arm. A stream of electricity sparks as my eyes meet his. A few seconds later he shakes his head, as if to bring himself back to reality. "Hori-san, I need help," he begins.

"Yea, anything," I say, my face feeling the return of the tingles.

'How do you read this?" Kageyama takes out a crumpled piece of paper with lead writing pointing at the kanji. _Ah so that's what it was_ , I think fanning the flames of embarrassment.

"Utsunomiya Line?" I read off the page.

"So that's what it was," Kageyama says, putting the paper back into his bag. The concern continues to rise as I struggle to believe Kageyama is unable to read kanji.

"Kageyama are you sure you're going to be okay tomorrow?"

There's no reply, creating a rather cryptic mood. "Thanks for hosting me." Kageyama dips his head and opens the door.

A blast of refreshing cold wind is what I needed. I stick my head out the door, Kageyama's long legs already carrying him to the front gate. "Kageyama," I call, successfully capturing his attention. "Good luck!"

"Thank you."

I seal the door shut once more, realising I enjoy the warmth much more than the relentless chill. Before I get back into the excitement of Nintendo, I take a quick toilet break. Obviously, they hadn't waited for me at all as I enter mid-game. I sit on the same sofa as Suga-senpai, but leaving a person's gap between us.

"Kageyama?"

"Just left," I reply. I take my glasses off and pinch my nose bridge. I imagine the sofa swallowing me whole.

"If you're tired you can go to your room. We'll take care of things here," suggests Suga-senpai, ready to stand up.

"No, it's okay. I'm not tired... just full."

I bring my knees up to my chest, the blanket covering me fully but only allowing my head to pop out. Surprisingly Daichi-senpai obliterates everyone, Nishinoya violently jerks up and down, like moving in the real world will somehow give him boosted skills in the game. Hinata just sulks after death, and Asahi-senpai fortunately is getting hang of the game and surviving the longest with his 'Let's constantly run away!' technique.

"Not going to play?" I ask Suga-senpai, raising a brow. Honestly I would prefer to watch him over Asahi-senpai. He shakes his head and smiles.

"Nah. What about you Hori? Not going to play?"

I shake my head and smile back.

"Nah."

More of Hinata and Nishinoya shouts fill the room, followed by Asahi-senpai's screams and an evil laugh I've never heard before.

"Daichi-senpai... is scary...super scary," I stutter.

Suga-senpai's face is dark too, inching away from the secret side of the Captain that we rarely see.

"Uh-huh, scary," Suga-senpai agrees.

Scary things huh. How many fears can one person have? I fear the darkness, at night when's it pitch black and I'm left with nothing but my imagination. I'm scared of heights, only if I'm on some unsteady platform because I hate the feeling of falling when I'm not prepared.

"Say, Hori, if you were going to play at nationals, would you be scared?"

"Scared of nationals? Well, it is pretty terrifying. Going up against so many well-trained teams. Don't tell me you're scared?" I nudge Suga-senpai. "I think I have the right to say Karasuno deserves to be there. _You_ deserve to be there."

"Haha thanks Hori," he chuckles but it's evident he still feels uneasy.

"It still feels surreal. Defeating Shiratorizawa," he continues to murmur, his head titled down and his eyes concentrated on his intertwined hands.

"It's amazing... Everyone is amazing..."

"I can't believe it at all. I don't feel like I'm ready for any of this."

"'If we wait for everything... absolutely everything to begin... we shall never begin...'"

Maybe it's because I'm sick, maybe because I'm full, but also maybe it's because I'm not scared of the dark, or it's the fact I have so many other people around me, every time I blink my eyelids get heavier and heavier. Finally I feel my eyes just seal shut and I finally flop over to my side. Suga-senpai's thigh is right over my head, the pressure is comforting and warm. My head is lifted up, my neck in a less strained position. It's firm but soft, and it's squishing my cheek. There's someone's fingers, going through my hair. It's gently tugging at the roots of my hair, in a smooth process just like how the waves lap on the sea shore. It's natural, effortless and incredibly soothing.

* * *

My eyes flicker awake. This is the second consecutive night it has happened.

I've had the same dream. I never remember much of it, just the last scene where I'm on a green hill, just like the one Maria runs up in Sound of Music. There are mountains too, but they have been terribly coloured, an elementary student who is still learning to colour in the lines. On top of the hill, every time I've run up is Suga-senpai. He has his arms outstretched welcoming me. I fly into his arms. I close my eyes but I know I'm spinning. I know he's smiling.

When I wake, once again there's that tingly area the size of coin on my cheek. Instinctively, my fingers gently brush the area.

With no struggle, I launch myself off the bed to prepare myself.

I grab a loose chunk of hair, still slightly unsettled by my newly dyed hair. I can't decide if it's red or purple, it shimmers through the different hues as I lift it to the sun. At least I no longer will look like a thin charcoal stick anymore. I sling the back pack over my shoulder. I still cringe at the sight of me, fully dressed by the shadows down to my sick mask. Not the hair at least.

Coach Ukai called me last night. Karasuno was going to have mini camp of their own, the other volleyball members of course can't spare a single second to waste. Guess my winter holidays won't be spent in total Lonerville.

I consider buying a scarf, but then again dismissing the idea. I carefully place one foot in front of the other, walking quite unsteadily to school. As to why I chose to attend a school up in the mountains baffles me to this day, what exactly about Karasuno appealed to me? Maybe I should've just stayed at Shiratorizawa and died of embarrassment and guilt. The image of being suddenly set alight encourages me to reconsider my desire. I think about everything that would not have happened if I didn't come to Karasuno.

The 'me' in some alternate universe probably stayed in Shiratorizawa, probably is still dating Ushijima. Then there's a 'me' who started at Karasuno from the beginning. In the vast ranges of alternate universe out there, where would I rank, in terms of success, happiness and life generally. Stephen Hawking believes in it, an alternate universe in which the portal is the black hole where not even light exists and not only it is exciting to try and travel to a different universe entirely, on the off chance there is no other universe it's an opportunity for a painless death, 100% would try.

Before I even reach the school gates, I spot a familiar figure smoking outside the school gates.

"Good morning," I greet to the Coach.

I notice the slightly frantic raise of his brows before resuming his default facial expression. "Oh it's Hori," he says relieved.

I can only crack a half-smile. "Yes, it is me."

"Anyways, morning can I get you to do a favour for me?"

He hands me a brown paper bag, relatively heavy into my hands. "Could you go to Shiratorizawa and give this to Washijo-sensei? I forgot to give this to Tsukishima before."

I accept the package, and confirming once more if that will be all.

"Hori, did you see Hinata one the way?"

My lips automatically purse themselves together, and I recount my journey up here. "No… I don't think so. Isn't he here?"

We both know that Hinata would never miss a training session or an opportunity to play volleyball. The imaginary finger of blame points at me, accusing me for spreading my sickness. I call his number but it soon only reaches the dial tone.

"I'm going to go first, can you let me know if you when Hinata arrives, or get him too message me?"

He gives me the 'ok' allowing me to make my merry way to the school. After two days of being holed up at home, the outside world is almost welcoming. It feels pleasant, to hear the colours and see the voices of other people. The noise is comforting.

I could walk the way, or run to Shiratorizawa, but my body highly advises against this. My mind unwillingly trudges to the bus stop. Just like Seijoh, Shiratorizawa has a bus stop all for itself, at least making it easy to find for visitors.

A sense of nostalgia wafts through the air. Naturally my body starts making it's journey to Gymnasium Number One. Automatically my ears are searching for the rebounding sound of the balls and the passionate roars of the players. I open the door just a crack, sneakily peering inside and seeing spectrum of colours. Light blue, green, purple, teal and finally my favourite black. For some strange reason I am somewhat proud that Tsukishima isn't losing majorly to anyone there in terms of height, defeating a couple boys in plain view.

"What are you doing?"

I jerk to the side and straighten my body. My eyes doesn't even have to scan the body, with a terrifying, spine-chilling, blizzard-summoning voice I dip my head.

"Good morning Washijo-sensei. This is a gift from Coach Ukai as thank you."

I hold the bag out, keeping my eyes lowered unwilling, no, unable to bring it any higher past the bottom of his jacket. There's a vague grunt that I can only assume means a thank you.

A startled shout grabs both of our attention. Demon Brows flings open the door and yells in. I'm blasted away by the sheer force in which he used to thrust open the door and the waves in his voice could send me flying for miles.

I force one eye open and I find myself registering a colour I hadn't seen before.

Bright orange.

My jaw drops. "Hinata? What are you doing here?"

He wears a smile like a kid showing his parents his newest creation of a multi-coloured mess. Tsukishima on the other hand is completely robotic, seemingly having difficulties with producing any other expression that's not blankness.

Without a second thought I have my phone pressed onto my cheek dialled to a certain someone. "Coach Ukai? Hm, yea, you don't have to worry about Hinata anymore."

Demon Brow storms in, meeting up with the other teacher in charged dressed in full yellow.

"Yea, he's here with me. Yup, at Shiratorizawa," I explain, not tearing my eyes away from Hinata. Everyone's line of vision darts between the teachers, me, Tsukishima ad Hinata.

"Wait, Coach, what I mean to say is that I think Hinata just crashed the training camp. Actually he's totally crashing this camp."

On the other side, I hear the unmistakable unrestrained laughter of none other than Tanaka.

Coach Ukai demands to speak with Hinata, his tone reminding me of Demon Brows ever so slightly. I don't even say a word when I hand the phone to Hinata. His expression growing more worried and more scared as each second passes. I seriously cannot believed Hinata just barged into here, invaded camp, actually managed to sneak in.

On second thought, that is the most Hinata thing to do.

He stares at the floor, with nothing to say.

"But I want to be a part of a camp where the top players are gathered."

It's not like a child whining for his mum to buy the newest toy, and it's not arrogance. The sound of truth in it's purest form.

"I just want to know what the top players are like outside of our matches... what makes them so strong..."

Hinata's ambitious, just that itself could be an understatement. He is the supernova to come. With Kageyama off to the highest level of camp possible, it's natural to not want to fall behind. I should know how Hinata's feeling more than anyone.

I pick my feet up off the ground and construct the plea in my mind.

"Washijo-sensei," I begin, "Sensei," nodding my head to the mysterious teacher. "Is it okay if you let Hinata participate? Even just today is fine. I know he'll appreciate it. He doesn't even have to play! Washijo-sensei, can't you just let him be the ball boy, like you allowed me back then? Please."

I tilt my head to that magical eight degree angle but not knowing how effective it'll actually be on grown men, adding the bow just in case since that always works on teachers. A pair of pristine white sneakers walk past me. Out of the corner of my eye, I peek through the curtain of hair and see Demon Brows demanding for my phone.

A single thought circulates in my head.

 _Is it the roast?_

"I could do with another ball boy."

That's all Washijo-sensei says and Hinata goes from sunset glow to highlighter orange.

A breath of relief escapes from my mouth. I send Hinata a pleased grin, and he fist pumps in the air. "Isn't that great Hinata? You can at least stay here."

"Hori I don't know what I'd do without you," he thanks. His arm rests around my waist and naturally I find mine across his shoulder, patting his head. Demon Brows hands the phone back to me, my reflection staring back at me. "Thank you," I say, bowing once more and Hinata following my lead.

I casually wave my hand at Hinata, then to Tsukishima. "See ya guys, have fun!"

"Wait a moment."

Demon Brow's eyes chain me to the ground. My spirit attempts to writhe away to no avail.

"Keep your wild beast on his leash."

"Pardon?"

I tickle the back of my ear. My hearing isn't too terrible, but nothing else could explain his comment unless...

He goes to supervise the members actually invited, watching them warm-up. I'm still left perplexed, and Hinata is not the answer to my question.

"Does this mean?..."

"I think Washijo-sensei wants you here to keep an eye on Number 10," clarifies the teacher wearing a very familiar sort of golden yellow.

I push my hair back and inhale sharply. "I see."

Well goodbye my holiday and time I planned to spend with Suga-senpai. I cover my eyes, in hopes that when I uncover them I'd see the wooden floors of the Karasuno gym, but of course the scenery doesn't change. "My my my what have I gotten myself into?" I mutter to nobody.

Hinata impulsively apologises for the intrusion and loudly introduces himself, as the ball boy, in fact with as much pride as one can muster. I whimper and face=palm, only the lord knows what could happen next. I want to crawl into a hole and die, let the maggots cover me and eat my existence.

I tug on the back of Hinata's jacket, silently pleading him to return to the sidelines where the ball collectors reside. I send Tsukishima a silent plea, hoping he could somehow make this situation better. If it were Suga-senpai I can already imagine his smile, his thumbs-up and words of encouragement. Since this is not Suga-senpai, in return I only have Tsukishima's perfect impersonation of Tanaka's and Nishinoya's famous Bodhisattva face.

Someone rewind time.

* * *

 **LINE: Kageyama Tobio**

Hori: Kageyamaaaa

Hori: How's Tokyo?

Hori: It's cold right? Take care and remember to wear more clothes.

Hori: Thought you'd want to know Hinata crashed, like, completely turned up uninvited, to the camp Tsukishima is attending. He's not a real member but he is their ball boy.

Hori: And so am I...

Hori: Anyways thought I'd just check up on you! Report back to me soon! Look forward to seeing you again!

Kageyama: Hey Hori. It's been a while.

Kageyama: Everyone here in Tokyo is very strong. I am very happy and honoured to be able to meet and play against them.

Kageyama: Tokyo is cold. But I am wearing warm clothing so it should be okay.

Kageyama: You should be careful too since you are still recovering from the cold. Hope you are feeling better.

Kageyama: I can't believe that dumbass did such a thing. And why are you a ball boy too?

Kageyama: Thanks for checking up on me. Have a good night Hori.


End file.
